Marriage, Motherhood, and Mischief
by TTalks
Summary: Chef Santana and high school teacher Brittany explore the joys and woes of marriage and becoming first time mothers while continuing to chase their career dreams. Sequel to A Dollar and A Dream *Brittana*Humor*Love*Smut*AU
1. Happy Anniversary

**_Marriage, Motherhood, and Mischief_ is the sequel to _A Dollar and A Dream._ It's not completely necessary to read the first story to understand what is going on in this part, but it is very helpful.**

**Let's see what your favorite chef and writer are up to almost 7 years after they met in the park.**

**Enjoy ;)**

* * *

I have been Mrs. Santana Pierce for the past 5 years exactly, and every morning when I wake up in Brittany's arms and those blue eyes flutter open and focus on me, I still get the same butterflies in my stomach as I did when she placed an innocent kiss on my cheek the first day I met her after, we left Barnes and Noble. Sometimes I swear I can still feel tingle and in my cheek from her lips that day. It may sound crazy but I honestly fall more and more in love with Brittany every single day. We had a year long engagement, which Quinn and Mercedes teased us for, since we basically moved in together a few months after meeting. We didn't see a reason to rush and get married, we loved each other and knew we were dedicated completely to one another, so we wanted to take our time and plan the wedding we both really wanted, and it was well worth the wait.

We married August of the next year in a small sunset beach wedding in the Dominic Republic, we stayed at an all inclusive resort and paid for our families to come. Of course Quinn and Mercedes were our maids of honor; Ashley was our flower girl, and one of Brit's younger cousins, Theodore, was our ring bearer. I wore a short white dress that had a plunging back drop, crystals adorning the seams, and I had my hair pulled up, just the way Brit likes it. Brittany wore a white sleeveless one piece jumpsuit, that just like my dress, had crystals sewn in the seams, and showcased her breast so perfectly that I found myself staring at them a good portion of the ceremony, and definitely throughout the entire reception. She had her hair down in loose curls and looked like an angel. Her twin brothers gave her away, which brought tears to her eyes, since her jackass of a father refused to come, but her uncles did come, which we both really appreciated. I got so lost in her eyes during the ceremony at one point that I blurted out _I Do_ before the minister even told me too. I was so ready to be her wife and make her mine, that I couldn't wait. We went to Egypt for 2 weeks for our honeymoon and had such an amazing time; I will definitely never, ever forget that trip; we made so many awesome memories.

After we got back from Paris for our engagement trip, Brittany started classes at NYU, she graduated the top of her class, duh she's a genius, and is now a high school English teacher at an inner city public school in New York. She is one of the most sought after teachers currently since she's received rave reviews from both her students and their parents both in her first year as a teacher and during her student teaching time. She has a unconventional way of teaching, she incorporates a lot of songs and movie references in her teaching, which her students really identify with. She takes her job very serious, she loves being a teacher, it's currently August, so she's still on summer vacation but she has been working all summer to get ready for the next school year.

I went to culinary school, and am now a pastry chef. I still run Aunty Snixx as my main source of income, but I make a lot of cakes for parties and special occasions now; more specifically I've been baking a lot of wedding cakes, which is some serious money, and I've been making some other specialty cakes as well. My favorite so far has been for the 9 year old girls violin recital, so I made a lemon cake, with raspberry filling, covered in chocolate fondant in the shape of a violin, the little girl loved it and so did her parents, and more importantly so did the 30 guests at the party, which earned me at least 20 new customers. Due to New York's crazy weather we are only able to do the food truck in the summer, which is cool because a Brit doesn't work in the summer, so Brit can help me out. I quit the bar, but I occasionally go some nights when Puck is in a bind to help him out. Other than that, I hang out at home with Chef, and Brownie, our chocolate lab puppy we got a few months ago. Even though Brownie, at only 4 months old, is like triple Chef's size, she knows and understands that Chef is boss, and is ok with that. They get along great together and play all day.

"Sanny." Brittany mumbles in her sleep while snuggling closer to me and resting her hand on my stomach.

"Go back to sleep, Brit." I reply while turning to stare at her. "It's early."

Suddenly her gorgeous blue eyes pop open and she smiles at me. "Happy Anniversary." She whispers.

"Happy anniversary." I reply with a big dorky smile before quickly pressing my lips firmly against hers. "How did you sleep?" I ask her while turning on my side to face her completely and massaging the back of her neck.

"Like a happily married woman of 5 years." She teases before kissing me again.

"Good." I nod at her. "I did too."

Brittany slowly rubs my stomach before blushing adorably.

"You woke up in a really good mood." I smile. "Are you hungry, I can make breakfast in a little bit."

"You are going to lay in bed for a little while longer, I know I can't keep you out of the kitchen today, but last night was a little rough, we were up all night and not necessarily in a good way, so let's just lay here for a while." Brittany tells me.

I was a little sick last night, well super early this morning. Okay, so little is an understatement, I was really sick last night, but even though I feel better now, somewhat, I'm going to follow my Brit Brit's orders and lay in bed, in her arms, which is my favorite place in the world to be anyways. "Ok, honeybee." I nod as she softly kisses me again and slips her tongue in my mouth. "Mmmmm, morning breath." I tease her.

"Hold that thought." Brittany smiles as she jumps out of bed and runs in the bathroom. She comes back smacking her lips and checking her breath with one hand, in the other hand she has a cup. She then slides back in with a big smile on her face. "Open up."

"What?" I ask her while laughing.

"Open up." She repeats.

I open my mouth and try not to choke laughing when Brittany starts to run her index finger, which has toothpaste on it, over my back teeth. This is why I love her dorky ass so much, this isn't the first time and probably won't be the last time she finger brushes my teeth.

"Close and smile." She winks at me.

I close my mouth and smile brightly as she uses her middle finger, which has toothpaste on it as well, to _brush_ the front of my teeth. I stare deep in her eyes the entire time and wonder how I haven't laughed myself to death the past 5 years.

"Rinse." Brittany then states while handing the cup which has mouthwash in it.

I take a sip of the mouth wash and swish it around before spitting it out in the cup she hands me. I then check my breath and nod in approval.

"Breath check?" She suggests.

"On three." I tell her. "One…two…three…." I count out slowly before we both open out mouths wide and breath on the other.

"I think we are safe and ready for some sweet lady kisses now." Brittany smiles before laying back down. She first kisses my left eye lid. "Thank you for not one." She then kisses My right eye lid. "Not two." She kisses my left dimple, since I'm blushing right now. "Not three." She kisses my Right dimple. "Not four." She then stares in my eyes before placing the sweetest kiss ever on my lips. "But for five awesomely, amazing, fantastic, stupendous, exciting, superb, crazy, sexy years of cuddles, mouth watering meals, hugs, dork dates, love, and marriage." She smiles before kissing me again. "I love you so much Santana."

"I love you too, honeybee." I smile before pulling her back down on me and deepening the kiss. i open my legs so Brit can settle between them as she begins to kiss my neck while rolling my tank up.

"Did I forget mind blowing sex in my list?" Brittany asks as she slides my shirt over my head, and then takes hers off.

i nod and lift my body up to allow her to slip my thong down. "You did, but I'm willing to forgive you." I tease her. "For a small fee."

Brittany's slides her boy shorts down and settles back between my legs, resting her arms on the side of me so she can hover over me. "Well..." She whispers. "What is my fee?"

"I'm sure you'll figure it out." I wink at her. Brittany then licks my nose and starts to laugh. "Dork." I laugh at her while wiping my nose off.

She laughs and we have one of our epic funny face wars, the fact that we do these both we have sex sometimes is crazy, but we have been them lately. I start to slowly run my hands up and down Brittany's bare back while I think of my first face.

"You're up first Chef Sanny." Brittany smiles as she starts to slowly rock into me.

I moan quietly at the first contact between our cores as my eyes slam shut briefly. I then open my eyes and cross one eye at her. She smiles and crosses both of her eyes and sticks her tongue out. i lean up and suck her tongue into my mouth and begin to kiss her hungrily as she starts to rock faster into me.

"Unh." She grunts as she sits up and holds my legs up in the air, open super wide and starts rocking faster into me. She quickly reattaches our lips together and slowly molds our lips together.

"You feel so good, cupcake." Brittany moans out while breaking the kiss and kissing on my neck, I wrap my legs around her waist, pulling her closer into me and start to rock up into her quickly.

"Keep going, keep going." I pant out while sinking my nails into her back. "Fuck!" I scream out as Brittany starts to grind into me faster and harder. I feel her heart start to pound through her chest and into mine, and I smile as my heart starts pound in sync with hers.

"I'm close, Santana!" Brittany rushes out as she she explodes on me, and starts panting loudly while placing hot, wet open mouth kisses on my neck, I climax moments later and hold her tightly as she keeps rocking lazily to bring us both down. She then moves over to my mouth and kisses me once more, before rolling to the side of me and catching her breath.

"Amazing." I breathe out as it run my head and kiss her on the forehead, before I use the sheet to wipe the sweat off of her face

Brittany finally starts breathing at a normal rate and smiles at me. "I have an idea." She states with a smirk While propping herself up on her elbow and running her fingers around my hardened nipple.

"What?" I ask her as I grab her hand and start to kiss her finger tips.

"You'll see." She smiles as she gets on all fours and kisses me, she then starts to kiss a trail down my body, teasing her tongue around my breast, kicking down the valley between my breast, down to my stomach where she carefully plants soft kisses, and finally to my core. She opens my legs and starts to lick slow and deep through my folds.

"Whew..." i moan out as my back arches off the bed. Brittany then turns around so her butt is basically in my face and continues to lick me slowly.

"69?" I ask her with a big smile.

She nods but doesn't respond, she instead slides her tongue deep inside of me and curls it.

"Jesus!" I scream out. "Lower your butt." I tell her as I grab her ass and start to massage while placing gentle kisses on it. I playfully slap her on the a butt a few times, which causes her to moan into me and vibrate my whole inside.

She opens her legs wider and I pull her down so I can stay laying flat and begin to suck on her c!it first. I suck a little harder and smirk when she stops pleasuring me, and her legs start to shake a little.

The both of us find a nice rhythm of slowly licking the other skillfully, our moans are turning each other on more and more and Brit starts to drip on my face so I know I have her right on the edge. "Ready?" I ask her when I stop for the moment , but keep massaging her butt.

"I know you're close." She states Before kissing firmly inside of me and blowing softly.

I plunge right in and start sucking on her hard before I start pumping my tongue in and out Of her deeply. I feel Brittany start to shake harder, so I reattach my lips to her clit one finally time and suck hard, which causes her to explode in my mouth, and for her to hungrily start licking and slurping On me. I peak a moment later, and scream out at the top of my lungs when Brittany doesn't stop and I come at least two more times.

"Oh my God, oh my God." I pant out when she lays back next to me and holds me tightly.

"Happy anniversary beautiful," is the last thing I hear before I fall asleep to Brittany kissing on my neck.

I finally wake up when I get the urgent need to pee. I jump out of bed and sprint to the bathroom and just make it in time. When I come back out, I see Brittany still fast asleep, laying on her stomach, her hand now outstretched on my side of the bed. I grab my robe and put it on before I kiss her on the cheek and head out of the bedroom to see what damage Chef and Brownie have done.

We don't have to take them out anymore, since Brit had a doggy door installed to the roof, and spent hours training them to go to the roof and to the enclosed area to handle their business and come back in. Chef is a pro at it, but Brownie sometimes forgets and we have small accidents, but she'll usually follow Chef when he goes.

As soon as I step foot out of the bedroom I hear toys squeaking and drop before I hear the jingle of collars as my babies come running full speed towards me.

"Well good morning, Mr. Chef and Miss Brownie." I smile at them and head to the kitchen to get their food and fill their bowls. I check the water jugs in their bowls and see they are pretty full so I don't have to refill them. I open the blinds and let the gorgeous, yet fuckin hot August sun in the penthouse. I look out at the New York skyline and sigh. I still don't believe I live in a huge penthouse in New York, I have an amazing wife fast asleep in the bedroom, we are both successful in our careers, we don't have money worries, we are surrounded by great friends, and I truly wake up with a smile on my face everyday. I'm so blessed.

I pop a decaf coffee cup in the Keurig and pull out fruit to make Brittany a smoothie. I scan the fridge and make her a kiwi, raspberry, and apple smoothie. I toss in some ginger for that extra bite that she loves and pull out ingredients to make my wife a big breakfast.

I'm going to make us steak and egg pockets, with hash Browns, seasons breakfast potatoes, homemade applesauce that I made a few days ago, and a refreshing cranberry mimosa. I pull out the steak I marinaded last night in the Chipotle lime sauce, and light the indoor grill just as my coffee is ready. I take a quick sip and get to work.

once the grill is lit I place the steak away from the fire, so it doesn't cook too fast. I pull out the deep fryer and fill it with oil, so it's nice and hot when I'm ready for it. I then grab green, red, and yellow peppers, and a few onions and dice them up and toss them in a bowl off to the side. I get the crescents rolls out and lay them flat on a pan, brush them with butter, and set them to the side. I'm still a super clean freak when I cook, so I'm rinsing bowls out and washing dishes while I'm cooking, and I'm sure I look like a crazy person, but I just can't have a dirty kitchen while I'm cooking, it damn near repulses me.

After I scramble 5 eggs, I take the steak off the grill and see its about medium cooked, which is perfect for this dish, so I quickly slice the steak in strips and place the strips int he rolls, I add the peppers and onions, a scoop of scrambled eggs, and some shredded pepper jack cheese, I then fold the dough in a square and a sprinkle a little sea salt and brush it with butter and place them in the deep fryer.

I get some frozen potatoes out and toss them in a skillet with a little olive oil, and some Cajun pepper, more onions and peppers and let that cook as well, even though we are having dough I still toast some of the cinnamon raisin bread i made yesterday morning, because I know Brit loves it, she basically ate the while loaf yesterday.

45 minutes later I have a amazing brunch set up for us on the roof. We bought a umbrella table earlier this summer, I thought it would be nice to eat outside so I set everything up for us. I grab a rose from the vase by the door and go to the bedroom and sit on th edge of the bed, I pull a rose petal off and run it down Brittany's exposed back while kissing her in the shoulder. She opens her eyes slowly and stares at me.

"Come have breakfast with me." I state sweetly before kissing her on the cheek and setting the rose next to her on the bed.

"Ok." She nods.

I wink at her and leave a trail of rose petals up to the roof, where I have a big bouquet of star burst lilies for Brittany for our anniversary. She comes up to the roof a fe minutes later and smiles brightly when I jump up and greet her at the door. I grab her hand and lead her to the table, where I pull out her chair for her and place her napkin on her lap.

"This looks so amazing." She gushes.

"Thanks." I blush as I lift my champagne flute. "How about a toast?"

Brittany quirks her eyebrow at me. "Are you drinking?" She ask me while lifting her glass.

"No, I have ginger ale and cranberry juice, you have champagne." I assure her.

She sighs in relief. "Good, a toast, to the past five years of martial bliss and to next 5 years, and 5 years after all, and so on." She smiles before we clink glasses and take a sip before we kiss quickly.

"I hope you like it." I tell her when she picks up one of steak pockets.

"I like everything you cook, baby, I'm sure it's great, it's looks good." She winks and she takes a sip "Whoa it's eggs in here!" She says happily. "I was kind of sad you didn't make eggs but this is even better." She adds before taking another bite.

"Seriously?" I ask with a smile,

Brittany takes another bite and gives me the thumbs up sign. "Did you want to do anything special today?" She asks before taking a sip of her mimosa and eating a forkful of potatoes. "Or just hang around he house?"

"Feel like going for a walk around Central Park?" I ask her before taking a bite myself.

"Sure." She nods. "With Chef and Brownie?"

"Yeah, they can play at the park for a while." I nod.

"You needs. Nap first, I see bags forming under your eyes." She smiles. "How about we cuddle on the couch for a little bit, you take a small nap, then we hit the park?"

I try to stifle my yawn but it's no use. "Sounds perfect." I agree while nodding. We finish breakfast with random conversation about any and everything. I told Brit I was going to cook us dinner tonight, but she informed me she already made us dinner reservations, so good thing I didn't start prepping anything this morning. She also reminded me that she told me last week she made reservations for tonight, but I must have forgot, since I've been forgetting a lot of things lately; it's not a shocker.

Brittany eats her last scoop of potatoes so I place a small blue box on the table. "Happy Anniversary." I smile at her.

"Tiffany's box?" Brittany beams. "Fancy pants." She laughs as she opens it. "Oh my God, Santana, this is gorgeous." She breathes out as she stares at the blue diamond pendant necklace I bought her.

I smile brightly as her eyes dance and twinkle. "You like it?"

"Of course, thank you so much, cupcake." She smiles. "Will you put it on me?"

I nod and stand up quickly to walk around the table and put it on her. After I close the clasp I kiss her on the cheek and move to sit back down but she grabs my wrist.

"Thank you, so much." She smiles before pulling me down to kiss me.

"You're welcome." I reply before sitting back down.

Brittany then digs in her robe pocket and sets a black velvet box on the table. "This is for you."

I open and it see a diamond necklace. "Brit..." I shake my head because it has to be at least 3kt worth of diamonds on it.

"It's a 5kt diamond necklace." She explains. "One karat for each year we've been married." She continues while standing up and placing the necklace on me.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." I rush out with a big smile.

"You're welcome." She smiles. "And I'm going to clean up breakfast for you too." She winks while starting to clear the dishes.

"We can do it together." I laugh while standing up and grabbing the remaining dishes and following her inside.

Even though we have a dishwasher, top of the line mind you, whenever Brit and I clean up the kitchen together, we always wash the dishes by hand, it's a way for us to spend some time together I guess. I'm washing and handing everything to Brittany to dry when there's a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." I tell her while drying my hands off and going to the door. I open the door and see a delivery man and sign for the package. I reach in the drawer of the table next to the door and hand him a $5 tip before walking in living room and setting the box on the table. "Brit!" I call out as Chef and Brownie begin to sniff the package, and Brownie begins to lick it.

"Hey, this isn't yours." I tell her while scratching behind her ears and laughing.

"Whoa, what's in the box?" She asks.

"This isn't from you?" I ask her.

"No." She shakes her head and walks over to me.

"Well, who the hell is it from then?" I ask as Brittany sits next to me on the couch and starts to tear open the wrapping paper.

"Only one way to find out." She shrugs.

We open the box and a ton of damn confetti pops out every fuckin where, and a number 5 slowly rises to the top. "What the hell?" I laugh.

"So cool." Brittany beams while clapping.

I dig in the box and see a DVD, a card, and a large manilla envelope. "Should we read the card first?"

Brittany nods, so I open the card and read it out loud for the both of us.

_5 years ago today, our families joined and became one. We didn't lose daughters, but we were lucky enough to gain a daughter in the process. In the past 5 years you both have been an example of true love, not only for one another but for yourselves as well. You have made us proud in so many ways and facets of life, that we are bursting at the seams, and it's hard not to brag about our two success daughters taking New York by storm. _

_Keeping with the theme of the number 5, we have some home videos of each of you from when you were 5 years old, and the manilla envelope is full of some of your masterpieces from when you were 5 year old as well._

_Happy anniversary ladies, and here's to many more. _

_We love you both._

_Sharon Pierce, Ricardo and Marisol Lopez_

"Sweetest gift ever!" I scream out while grabbing the manilla envelope and pulling out the pictures and craft projects Brit and I made when we were kids while she put the DVD in the. "Look at this stuff, babe." I laugh as I hold up a cotton ball sheep that Brittany made in kindergarten.

"I was so talented." She laughs while sitting down next to me and laughing as she grabbed the sheep from me. "Although it looks more like a horse." She frowns.

I lean into her embrace and laugh. "It's cute." I assure her as I kiss her on the cheek. "Look at my rainbow." I laugh while holding up the black, grey, and white picture.

"That's not a rainbow." Brittany laughs while grabbing the picture. "Rainbows are colorful."

"I told you when we first met, my favorite color was black." I shrug.

"Even as a child?" Brittany frowns.

"Yep." I smile.

Brittany laughs as we pull out more pictures we made and look at the pictures our parents took of some of our other picture and projects that they didn't send.

"Let's check out the DVD." Brittany suggests while grabbing the remote off the table. "Hey Lord Tubbington!" She then says happily as the he slowly walks past. He stops momentarily and walks back by us and walks through Brittany's legs, letting out a low purr before going on his way. Brownie and Chef run up to him, he simply ignores them and keeps walking by.

"Your cat is a bitch." I laugh out. "I don't think he likes Brownie."

"He's not a bitch." Brittany says while popping me on leg with a smile. "He just likes to be alone." She states.

"Yeah, whatever." I laugh while cuddling in her side as the video starts.

_"My name is Santana Lopez, and I'm going to sing Somewhere Over The_ Rainbow." 5 year old Santana says into the screen before blowing a kiss to the audience. Damn, I was so cute as child.

"You were so adorable." Brittany gushes as she kiss me on the forehead and we watch me belt out the song on stage, the video then switches to Brittany, playing the swan in The Ugly Duckling.

"Me?" I smile. "Look at your little tutu!" I gush. "If we have a daughter she's going to be so damn cute." I tell her.

"Yeah she would be." Brittany agrees.

We spend the next hour or so watching the video and calling our parents to thank them, I lie down on the couch to take a nap, while Brittany finishes cleaning up the kitchen for me.

* * *

"Come on Brit, you aren't supposed to be working today, the school year hasn't even started yet." I pout while leaning against her desk in the office.

"I just want to finish this paragraph, the limo isn't even here yet, Santana." Brittany tells me. "You look amazing." She smiles.

"Thank you, and come on B, it's our anniversary." I pout again. Brittany has been working on a proposal to get a grant for better funding for the school she works at, which is beyond poor. So poor, that Brittany buys school supplies and books for the classes she teaches, so she supplies her students with whatever book she is having the class read, she buys them notebooks and binders, and we made a donation of 45 ipads, that we were able to use as a tax write off, so her kids can use the internet in her class for different projects. She brings them all home every night, which is a pain, but the area that school is in, just isn't safe.

"Britttttt." I wine out a little louder.

Brittany laughs and saves her document and turns off the computer. "I'm sorry." She smiles while standing up and hugging me tightly. "I like your dress." She tells me while looking me up and down. I have on a relatively tight red dress, that she bought me a few weeks ago when she went to Chicago for a teacher convention.

"My wife bought it for me, isn't she awesome?" I tell her as I link my hands behind her neck.

"Yeah she is." Brittany nods before kissing me as her phone vibrates. "Limo is here."

We pull up to the restaurant 20 minutes later and they lead us to a private room, as soon as we walk in we hear "Happy Anniversary" yelled out by Rachel, Puck, Quinn, Lio, Mercedes, and Mathias. Ashely comes running over to us and hugs me tightly.

"Happy Anniversary!" She smiles out.

"Thank you sweetheart." I respond quickly while hugging her back. "Jeez, did you grow since I saw you last week?" I tease.

"I don't know." She laughs before hugging Brittany tightly.

We go around the room and great everyone. Puck and Rachel now have a 3 year old son, Joseph, who is beyond adorable. Lio and Quinn married a few months after Brit and I did in a huge fairy tale wedding, Quinn made a gorgeous bride, and I couldn't be happier for them, they've been trying for kids for the past year, but no luck so far; they are both super busy with their careers so I don't think they are in a big rush. Lio now works on Wall Street, and Quinn now has her own private practice and is finally putting her psychology degree to use. Mercedes and Mathias have an on again, off again relationship. I'm assuming they are on again so they are here together, without dates. Mathias works an an independent graphic designer, he's done billboards, and logos for a ton of companies in New York and gets more and popular by the day. Mercedes gave up her dreams of being a singer, and is now a talent scout for Sony Records. She flies all over to find the next big singing sensation and loves it. Thanks to her I've gotten some high profile customers, so I owe her huge.

"I ordered champagne for everyone." Puck announces to the room.

"Thanks." Brittany smiles while pulling my chair out for me and kissing me on the cheek.

Joseph comes running over to me and climbs in my lap, Brittany grabs him just as he almost steps on my stomach and begins to pepper kisses to his face as the waiter comes out and pours champagne for everyone. I place my hand over my glass when he gets to me.

"Do you have ginger ale?" I ask the waiter, he nods and tells me he'll grab it for me in a moment.

Quinn raises an eyebrow at me. "Not drinking?"

I shake my head. "No thanks."

"Why?" She asks.

"I'm not a lush like you." I shrug while taking a sip of my water.

"Bullshit, aren't you the one that got so drunk in Mexico this summer you were dancing on the bar while Brittany poured tequila straight in your mouth." Quinn laughs.

"Santana was sick this morning, so she probably just wants ginger ale to keep her stomach okay." Brittany interjects as she takes her seat next to me.

"Thank you." I whisper in her ear.

She turns her head and kisses me on the lips tenderly and winks at me.

"Dinner is on us tonight." Lio states. "Let's eat, drink, and celebrate my baby cousin's anniversary." He smiles before kissing Quinn on the cheek.

"You two aren't too far behind us." Brittany tells him while placing her hand on my thigh.

"Big plans?" I ask them while buttering some bread for Brit and I, I place her bread on her plate and start to eat mine quickly.

"We are going to Hawaii." Quinn smiles. "I can't wait to get away for a week, and just lay out on the beach."

"Jealous." Mercedes smiles.

"Weren't you just in Cali?" I laugh out at her.

"Yeah, your point?" Mercedes smiles.

"Can we go to Hawaii, mommy?" Ashley asks Rachel.

Rachel hands her and Joseph a piece of bread and smiles. "Maybe next year for spring break, honey." She tells her before glancing up at Puck, who nods in approval and takes a long sip of his beer.

Puck recently opened _Molasses 2_, an identical bar to _ Molasses_ on the other side of town, and he owns _Rachel's_ which is an upscale lounge in Manhattan with live music. Rachel cut her Broadway career when she got pregnant with Joseph, and now owns a children's theater company. Brit and i went to a few plays that the company put on, and Rachel has some talented kids there, I was thoroughly impressed.

"Do you want to share the prawns?" Brittany asks me.

"Umm, sure." I reply softly.

"Are you okay?" She asks quietly.

"I'm okay." I tell her while quickly drinking some water. "What is that smell?" I then ask her.

Brittany and I look around the table and see Quinn putting on lotion.

I hold my napkin to my mouth and close my eyes tightly.

"Quinn is your lotion vanilla?" Brittany asks her.

"Yeah, did you want some?" She smiles. "My hands have been so dry all week."

"No, we don't want any." I snap at her. "Close the damn bottle."

"Whoa." Quinn frowns.

"Something against vanilla lotion?" Mercedes laughs while taking a sip of her champagne.

"San..." Brittany whispers in my ear as she scoots closer to me and places her hand on my stomach and starts rubbing slowly. "Drink a little ginger ale." She tells me.

I nod and take a few sips. "I have to get out of here, I'll be back when the vanilla smell is gone." I say quickly while jumping up and running out the room.

I speed walk outside and deeply breathe in the fresh air while fanning my face.

"Santana?" I hear Brittany call out.

"I'm by the bushes." I reply weakly.

Brittany comes rushes over with a glass of water. "Here, baby." She says while handing me the glass and placing a cool, damp cloth napkin on the back of my neck. I close my eyes tightly after taking a few sips. "Do you want to go home?" She asks me while rubbing my back.

"No." I shake my head. "I'm okay." I then confirm to her after a few more minutes of Brittany fanning me with a menu.

"Are you sure?" She asks me.

I smile and look up at her. "I'm okay, just make sure Quinn puts that damn lotion up."

"Got it." Brittany smiles before hugging me. "Let's go eat dinner."

After explaining twice to the table that I was fine, and my stomach has been a little queasy all day, and threatening Quinn with my salad fork, we were able to enjoy dinner, and some of the best prawns and the juiciest chicken Marsala I've ever had. Everyone talked about their upcoming work projects and some personal stories as well, before Brit and I decided to head home for the night with the promise of having everyone over for dinner in a the next couple of weeks.

* * *

Brit and I are cuddled on the couch watching old episodes of _Boy Meets World_ so we are totally prepared for _Girl Meets World_ when it starts in a few weeks, when I forgot about the last part of Brittany's gift. I'm laying on her shoulder, with my legs across her lap, she has on hand wrapped around my waist and resting on my thigh, and her other hand is resting on my stomach.

"Feel like some dessert?" I ask her.

"Sure." Brittany replies. "I'll make us a chocolate ice cream sundae."

"I made us something special." I tell her as I swing my legs off her lap and head to the kitchen, Chef and Brownie are right on my heels of course. I reach in the cabinet and hand them both a treat, perfect for their size. Chef looks at how big Brownie's bone is and then up to me. "She's bigger than you." I tell him. "Don't be greedy." I then laugh as they run out of the kitchen together.

I pick up the two cupcakes I made us with the edible number 5 sugar pieces and carry them to the living room.

"Whoa." Brittany smiles when I hand her the peanut butter flavored cupcake, with chocolate mousse filling, and chocolate fondant. "You are so amazing with fondant." She smiles.

"Culinary school was a great investment." I nod as I take a bite.

"Your recent peanut butter fetish has become so interesting." She laughs after she takes a bite of the cupcake.

"You don't like it?" I ask her.

"I love it, it's like eating a Reese's cup." She laughs.

"Well it's not my fault the baby loves peanut butter." I tell her while resting my hand on my stomach.

"You know you can't blame Baby Pierce for everything." Brittany laughs while placing her hand on mine and leaning down to kiss my stomach.

"I don't, just for the peanut butter craving." I laugh as I finish my cupcake in another two bites. Brittany laughs and hands me hers. "You sure?" I ask her as I take it.

She nods. "Go for it. I want both of my babies to have whatever they want." She smiles while now rubbing my stomach.

"When do you think I'll start showing?" I ask her.

Brittany leans over me and picks up one of the baby books we have on the table. "Well, you just hit 3 months today, so maybe soon." She smiles. "When do you want to tell everyone?"

"Soon." I shrug. "I like our little surprise for now."

"Cool." Brittany smiles before kissing me on the cheek.

* * *

**Thoughts?**

**Review/Fav/Follow and all that good stuff. ;)  
**

**Check out A Dollar and A Dream: The Paris Snapshots to follow their engagement trip to Paris, which picks up right at the original story ends. It's a short like story...only 5 chapters long, with shorter chapters.**


	2. Baby Bump

**Thanks for all the reviews/favs/follows on the first chapter.**

**Enjoy ;)**

* * *

It's been two weeks since our anniversary and every morning I wake up and stare at my stomach in the mirror, waiting for Baby Pierce to make some type of appearance, they of course haven't yet. If the scent of bananas, vanilla, and cinnamon, as we found out last night, didn't make me vomit my guts out, I wouldn't even believe that Baby Pierce was real. Every morning Brittany comes in the bathroom and hugs me from behind as I stare in the mirror and reminds me that a watched pot never boils; I remind her that I'm a chef and I know that, and it turns into a tickle fest in the bathroom, which she does to get me to relax. So last night before I curled into Brittany's arms to go to sleep, I promised myself I wouldn't pressure the baby or myself and I would enjoy not being as big as a whale for as long as I could. When I woke up briefly last night, since I fell asleep around 9pm, I did hear Brittany whispering faintly to my stomach that he or she was free to play hide and seek as long as they wanted to, and to ignore their crazily over emotional mamí. Crazy is a bit harsh, well not really, Brit did catch me bribing the baby with a chocolate cupcake a few days ago, but that's neither here nor there.

So this morning I refused to check my stomach in the mirror, I instead laid in bed after I woke up, not even touching my stomach, and watched the morning news.I snuggled on Brittany's chest until she woke up and went for a run before the sun rose fully in the sky and got too hot, so that left me and our dogs to hang out. I would mention Lord T, but he's been ignoring me all week, even after I bought him new catnip and a new scratching pole thing, so he can fuck off for all I care right now. I keep telling Brit he doesn't like anyone in the house aside from her, but she just laughs it off since he still lets Chef crawl all over him and play. After making myself a milkshake, Brit would freak out if she saw I drank one for breakfast, I rolled out the mats and did a little yoga to relax and center myself. After I felt that my zen level was up to par, I headed to the kitchen to bake some cookies for a few orders.

Once the house was full of the amazing smell of fresh baked chocolate chip, oatmeal raisin, white chocolate macadamia, and lemon cookies, I decide to get dressed for the day. I left Chef in charge of Tubbs and Brownie and went to take a long shower. I turn on the water and start to strip down, I glance in the mirror and my eyes widen when I see a little bump in my stomach. I turn sideways and look in the mirror again and burst into tears as I place my hands on my stomach instantly.

"You finally showed up." I whisper while staring at my stomach. "You're a little tease already, you must get that from your other mommy." I then laugh out as I run to the bedroom and grab my phone and take a picture of my stomach. Brit and I decided to chronicle the baby's development, and my stomach growth with monthly pictures. I take selfies of myself from the front and from the side, completely forgetting I'm completely naked, and stare at them for a while with the biggest smile I've probably ever had on my face. I finally bring myself to put the phone down and carefully step in the shower. I turn on the shower radio and start laughing as TLC's song Baby, Baby, Baby starts to play. I stare at my stomach and start singing along to the chorus while smiling and rubbing the little bump.

_Oh baby, baby, baby_  
_I got so much love in me_  
_Ooh (baby, baby,) baby, baby, baby_

I start laughing at myself and finally get the strength to take my hands off my stomach and actually start to clean myself up in the shower while enjoying the 90s music the DJ was playing.

Once I get out the shower, I check the time and realize that Brittany will be home any minute now. I pull out my black bikini, slip on my flip flops, throw my wet hair into a messy bun, and head downstairs to the lobby to wait for her. I'm sitting on the couch, browsing through Pinterest for dinner ideas, when Brittany comes jogging in the lobby.

I stand up quickly and open my arms wide with a big smile on my face. Brittany's eyes widen as she looks around quickly and walks closer to me right away.

"Santana, baby, why are you wearing your bikini?" She asks slowly while resting her hands on my hips.

"I want to show you something." I tell her after I lean up and kiss her quickly on the lips, she bends back down and kisses me again, a little deeper this time.

"Did you need your bikini on to do that?" She asks while pulling me over to the corner of the lobby as a group of men get off the elevator and stop to stare at us. "Keep walking!" She then yells out to them while rolling her eyes and standing closer to me, blocking their view.

I nod happily and grab her hands to place them on my stomach, I then slowly move her hands over the little bump, and watch as her eyes light up and start to water.

"When did this happen?" She asks while locking eyes with me.

"I just noticed this morning." I tell her. "Baby Pierce is so real now."

"Yeah they are." Brittany smiles before hugging me tightly. "I can feel your little bump in my stomach when we hug, it's like the whole family is hugging." She then laughs.

I laugh and rest my head on her shoulder as she kisses me on the forehead and rubs my back. "Did you eat breakfast yet?"

"No, I wanted to wait for you; I can make some pancakes for us." I tell her as she grabs my hand and we head to the elevator.

"I have some errands to run today, you know grab stuff for my classroom, did you want to come with me?" She asks while sticking her key in the elevator so it'll go straight the penthouse without stopping on any other floors.

"Sure, can we go to the grocery store?" I ask her. "I want to get a few things."

"No problem." She smiles as the doors close and we start to ascend. "As amazing as you look right now, you can't just walk around the lobby in your bikini." Brittany then laughs while pulling me into another hug.

"Why not?" I tease.

"Because I don't want our tenants ogling you." She tells me.

"Well me and the baby couldn't wait to tell you." I smile as I press our lips together. "I took a few pictures of myself, but we have to take pictures of my stomach with the two of us still."

"Ok, let me shower first, so I don't look all sweaty and gross." She tells me.

"You look sexy when you're all sweaty." I tell her while sliding my hands from her back around to her chest and rubbing her breasts over her spandex top.

"Well you always look sexy." She tells me. "Even sexier now that you are carrying our baby."

* * *

While Brit took a shower I made her a protein shake and boxed up the cookies I baked earlier, so we can deliver them while we are out. We load up our truck, Brit bought a BMW truck a few years ago, and head out to run errands for the day. After we deliver all of the orders, we head to Barnes and Noble and pick up some more baby books. I've been reading about everything from how long I should breast feed, to which foods will give the baby the best brain development, to the importance of talking to the baby in the womb and bonding. Brittany picked up some books on natural child birth and the helpfulness of having a doula. I told Brit that there is no way in hell am I using a doula, I want to give birth in a hospital, where there are tons of doctors and nurses around in case anything goes room, and because I need the drugs, lots and lots of drugs if I'm going to squeeze basically a football out of small hole that's only used to Brittany's fingers, and the occasional dildo.

Our OBGYN, Dr. Pillsbury, suggested that we explore all different options and research them thoroughly before deciding which delivery technique we want to use. Brittany researched and interviewed doctors like crazy before we finally decided on her, she's a little frigid and I think our random outbursts and jokes go over her head sometimes, but she's the best around, based on reviews and testimonials. We met with a Dr. Shannon Bieste, she was very nice but Brit thought she was too aggressive, I mean she did talk a little forceful, but she was so friendly and kept calling us _punkin_, which I thought was cute and made me feel all warm inside; if it were up to just me, we would have picked her. We met with a Dr. Terry Shuster, she seemed like a good doctor, pretty knowledgeable but she went off on a tangent for almost an hour about how she wasn't able to have kids, I thought she might try to steal baby Pierce or something and since I didn't want our awesome life to turn into a Lifetime movie, we decided against her. Brit and I did joke about how would play us in the movie, I picked Jennifer Lopez to play me, and Brittany picked Halle Berry, her reasoning was Halle could wear a blonde wig, and throughout the movie we would just keep saying that she was tanned. I literally just stared at her, but hey if Brit wants a black woman to play her in a movie, I'm not going to argue with that.

Dr. Pillsbury is so awesome, she's kind, she super knowledgeable about everything, and if she doesn't know the answer, we've asked some crazy questions, she researches and finds out the answer right away. She called us at 3am the other night when she found the answer to a question for Brittany. Brit loves the fact that she is a red head, I think she has some weird red head fetish lately to be honest, she bought a box of red hair dye and was about the dye her hair, I got so freaked out I that I just started crying, so she didn't. What I love most about Dr. Pillsbury is her raging OCD. Her office is fuckin spotless, everything is beyond sterile, or sometimes brand new and she opens it right in front us. I've seen her sterilize some of the new instruments too, she scrubs her hands for like 20 minutes before she even touches me or my stomach, so I know when we got the insemination done, I didn't need to worry about any bacteria or anything crazy like that happening, of course that makes every appointment like 2 hours long, but I'm okay with that if it ensures my baby doesn't have two heads.

Brit and I want our baby to be both a true Pierce and Lopez, so I'm carrying her eggs, and Lio donated his sperm. After we got married, Brit and I approached Lio with the question of using his sperm. Lio looks so much like me that I know the baby will have some Lopez features, and since the egg is Brit, baby Pierce will look like both of us, fingers crossed. Lio gave us his sperm almost 3 years ago, and earlier this year we decided we were ready to start our family. I talked it over with Quinn as well, I mean he is her husband now, she was okay with the arrangement, and glad that Lio could help us out. If we decide to have more kids, Brit will carry my eggs, and her cousin from Philadelphia, who has blonde hair and blue eyes just like her, has donated his sperm to us, three years ago as well. His little swimmers are still frozen at the moment, but whenever Brit is ready to thaw out those babies, we will.

"San, did you get all the books you need?" Brittany asks while walking back over towards me with a stack in her hand.

I nod. "Yeah I just got a few on breastfeeding, and some language books, we want the baby to be fluent in Spanish and French right?" I ask her.

"Absolutely." She nods. "Do you want to learn French with the baby?"

"Hell yeah, that would be awesome, that way I can make sure you two aren't plotting on me." I laugh.

"Plotting on you?" She laughs.

"Yep, you know, on how to eat all the ice cream, or I don't know, you could be planning a Cheetos takeover." I shrug with a smile.

"He'll love Cheetos just as much I do." Brittany states proudly.

_"He'll_?" I ask her while raising and eyebrow. "I'm pretty sure it's a girl."

"How?" Brittany asks while grabbing my hand as we head to the register.

"I just know." I respond with a smile. "Think of all the cute pink and purple stuff we can get her, dresses and tutus, oh em gee, I can't wait."

"Or think of all the cool things we can buy him, little tuxedos with a top hats, newsboy hats, little sweater vests." Brittany laughs.

"Sweater vests?" I frown. "He'll be the baby Chandler of preschool." I laugh.

"Totes, could he _be_ any cuter?" Brittany laughs out.

I stop walking since I'm laughing so hard. "Seriously? A Chandler impression?" I ask her with a big smile.

"Was it good?" She laughs out.

"Yea it was." I laugh as we start heading to the register again.

"Awesome." Brittany smiles. "I don't care if it's a boy or girl, I just want a healthy and happy baby." She adds.

"Same here." I tell her as we stand in line. "So what books did you get?" I ask while looking at the stack in her hand.

"Books on skin to skin contact, so I can bond with the baby too, maybe do some midnight feedings for you, so you can rest. Ummm, then I got a book on the baby's development inside of you, it has pictures so you can see how the baby is growing month by month." She smiles. "Finally, I got some books more so for you on how your body will change."

"Thanks baby." I smile as I kiss her on the cheek.

Brittany pays for our books and we head back to the truck, it's so damn hot out that I want to just walk around with a bag of ice on my neck.

"I was going to get the truck washed and detailed after I leave the bank, we can get breakfast while we wait for them to finish, then head to Office Depot?" Brittany suggests as she opens the truck door for me.

"Sounds good." I nod while pulling out a bag of Skittles from my purse.

Brittany gets in the driver seat and reaches over taking my Skittles from me. "It's like 9am." She frowns.

"I'm starving Brit." I whine out while reaching for the bag but she instead leans forward and presses a gentle kiss to my lips. I quickly break the kiss, no, don't distract me." I laugh out while reaching for the Skittles again.

"Um, you've already had a milkshake this morning; I tasted it on your lips, so no more junk until you eat something solid." She shakes her head while reaching in the glove box and handing me a granola bar. "Will this hold you over until we leave the bank?"

My eyes light up at the blueberry Nutrigrain bar and I quickly take it from her. "Thanks, honeybee." I smile as she pulls off from the curb.

* * *

After a long trip at the bank, we drop the truck off to get hand washed and detailed at Joe's. We always take our cars there, so we were comfortable leaving and walking up the street to a diner for breakfast.

"How excited are you for the new school year?" I ask her Brittany while I take a sip of the water the waitress brought out for us while we look over the menu.

"I can't wait, I love the beginning of the year, I have 3 freshman classes, and 3 senior classes. " She smiles happily.

"Ooooo, fun." I beam. "You had all senior classes last year right?" I ask her as I rack my brain to remember.

"Yep, I'm excited about the freshman classes, I can watch them grow into adults, and build some of those awesome teacher/students bonds." Brittany gushes. "Last year all my kids graduated and I was a little bummed."

"I remember." I reply with a small pout. I thought Brittany had PTSD after school ended last year, she literally sulked for like 2 weeks when her students graduated, even though she was voted _favorite teacher_ at graduation. I cooked all her favorite dishes, and made some special desserts for her to try to cheer her up, nothing worked so I booked us a room at Trump Towers and we had a mini spa day weekend, afterwards she was so relaxed and back to her old self.

A young waitress comes over with a big smile. "Welcome to Bluest Egg, what can I get you ladies?"

"Go ahead Brit." I tell her while I glance at the menu again.

"Ok, I'll have the french toast with fresh strawberries and whip cream, a side of turkey bacon, and breakfast potatoes." Brittany tells the waitress. "And we'll take a pitcher of OJ for the table, no pulp please."

"Sounds good." The waitress smiles while scribbling everything down. "And you for miss?" She asks me.

"I'll take the stack of 3 pancakes, a side of ham, breakfast potatoes with green peppers and onions, covered in American cheese, 3 scrambled eggs with cheese and sriracha sauce mixed right in. and 2 strips of turkey bacon too." I smile. "Oh and a bowl of peanut butter."

The waitress frowns. "Are you sure?"

"Positive." I tell her confidently. "My baby likes peanut butter." I tell her with a big smile while resting my hands on my stomach.

"Well congratulations." The waitress tells me happily.

"Thanks." Brittany and I both reply quickly.

"Oh, and a cup of 2% milk for my wife as well." Brittany adds.

Once the waiter walks away I reach over and grab Brittany's hand and run my thumb over her wedding ring. "Any plans tonight?" I ask her.

"No, what's up?" She asks while grabbing my other hand.

"I was thinking we could hang out on the roof, relax with a little music. Drink margaritas, virgin for me of course, with umbrellas in them." I smile.

"Sounds like a date." Brittany smiles. "Do you have any orders coming up soon?"

I nod. "Yeah, sweet sixteen party, she's an ice skater, so I'm going to make a two part cake, a round piece, probably 2 layers, and put white and ice blue fondant on it, so it looks like a ice rink, then I'm going to make the top part a ice skate made out of cake."

"Whoa." Brittany breathes out. "Do you have the cake pans for that?"

I shake my head. "I need to order a shoe shaped pan, I'll hop on line tonight and order one, I can cut and carve the other pieces for the rest of the cake. They need it in 2 weeks."

"Do you have anything else to do that weekend?" She asks.

"Just a few cookie orders." I tell her while pulling out my phone and going through my calendar. "Yep, just a few small orders, cookies, and brownies."

Brittany pours us each a glass of the OJ that the waitress set on the table. "So, we have the meeting with the vendor next weekend for your cookie dough, are you prepared?" She then asks when sliding a glass to me.

I nod quickly. "I am, I want to go over the presentation a few more times, but overall I'm ready." I tell her. "I'm so nervous, but that's normal right?"

"Totally normal." She nods.

Brit and I have been talking about expanding the cookie portion of Aunty Snixx and selling them in stores. We met with her uncle, who was super helpful and suggested we sell cookie dough, as opposed to actual cookies in stores. We did all the research we needed to, made a few batches of cookie dough and refrigerated it for various time lengths and tested it later, and I think we have a very solid product on our hands. We have a meeting with a vendor for FDA approval and to give them some sample cookie dough to test and try out. If all goes well, Aunty Snixx chocolate chip, oatmeal raisin, and sugar cookie dough will hit stores in the metro New York area, and available for shipping from the website.

"Here you ladies are." The waitress smiles while setting down our breakfast for us. "Anything else I can get for you?"

"Just extra napkins." I reply with a smile. "Thanks."

Once the waitress sets a stack of napkins on the table, I lick my lips while staring at my breakfast and start to spread the peanut butter over my pancakes.

"That looks disgusting." Brittany whispers as I add my eggs, a scoop of potatoes, and the bacon to the peanut butter covered pancake and fold it like a taco and take a big bite.

"It's sooooooooo good." I moan out while taking another bite quickly after dipping it in the warm maple syrup the waitress gave me in a little cup.

I'm eating like there is no tomorrow when I look up and see Brittany staring at me. "What's wrong?" I ask her while prying my peanut butter sticky mouth open.

She starts laughing. "You are the cutest pregnant lady ever." She smiles while shaking her head and taking a bite out of her bacon.

I blush and take another bite, I can feel her eyes watching so I stop chewing. "Seriously Brit, why are you staring at me?" I ask her while eating a forkful of potatoes.

"Are you going to put peanut butter on everything now?" She asks slowly.

"Whatever my prince wants, he gets." I shrug while spreading peanut butter on another pancake.

"Prince?" Brittany laughs. "What happened to your dream of having a girl, and dressing her in pink and purple tutus?" She laughs.

"Prince or princess." I shrug. "Doesn't matter. They will be Pierce royalty either way."

I see Brit is staring at me while I make another pancake taco. "Do you want to try it?" I ask her.

"Try what?" She asks while eating some of her french toast. "That?" She asks while pointing at the pancake with her fork. "Hell no, that looks gross, cupcake."

"Try it." I smile while loading it with my breakfast food and dipping it in the syrup and holding it up to her mouth.

Brittany presses her lips together tightly and shakes her head.

"Come on." I smile as I take a bite and dip it in the syrup again.

"You just double dipped!" She tells me.

"It won't be the first or last time we swap spit." I remind her and hold the pancake to her mouth again. "Try it, taste it, love it." I start to chant out while tapping my spoon against my glass. "Try it, taste it, love it." I say a little louder.

"Santana." Brittany laughs out as I get a little louder.

"Try it, taste it, love it." I chant out a little louder this time while still tapping my glass.

Brittany finally caves and rolls her eyes as she leans forward and takes a bite. I take a bite as well, and watch her slowly chew, while making a face, before she swallows thickly and grabs her glass of water and slams it back.

"Awesome right?" I smile at her.

"Ummm, sure, baby." She laughs as she starts to eat her French toast again.

* * *

After breakfast, which may or may not have included a mad dash by the both of us to register to pay, Brit and I walked hand in hand back down to the street to pick up the truck. It's so hot out now that I can feel the sweat rolling down my back.

"Want to get a snow cone?" Brittany asks while pointing to a stand on the corner.

"Yes, please!" I rush out quickly as I pull Brit over to the stand. I order a raspberry and mango snow cone, while Brittany just asks for a cone of plain ice. We start walking again when I feel Brittany slowly rubbing some ice on my neck.

"Cooling off?" Brittany asks.

"Yes, thank you, baby." I tell her as she pops some ice chips in her mouth.

"Your truck is all set ladies." The attendant tells us.

"Great, thanks." Brittany smiles while handing the cashier her card to pay.

I finish my snow cone and open the passenger door and hop in the car. Brittany gets in the driver seat and turns on the air in the truck right after she starting the truck. Within seconds my stomach flips and I hop out the truckand run to the nearest garbage can and throw up. Even though we told the bastards not to put vanilla air freshner in the truck, but they did. I vaguely hear Brittany yelling at the top of her lungs at the attendant before I hear her footsteps running towards me.

"I'm here baby." Brittany coos softly in my hear while rubbing my back. "I got you a water."

"Thanks." I groan out while standing up straight and drinking half of the bottle. "I'm okay now, let's go."

"You are not getting in the truck, your stomach and Baby Pierce can't handle it." Brittany tells me. "I'll call you a limo."

"I don't need a limo." I tell her with a small smile before I turn quickly and vomit a little more. "A cab is fine."

I hear Brittany call a cab while I lean into her side and take a deep breath. Twenty minutes later the cab comes and Brittany tries to get in with me.

"Don't leave the truck, honeybee." I tell her. "I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" She asks quickly while stroking my hair.

"I'm positive, just meet me at home, and we can switch to the car." I tell her.

"Ok." She nods while peppering kisses to my forehead, she then reaches in her purse and tosses a pack of Tic Tacs at me while winking.

* * *

After the car ride home, which made me car sick since the driver drove like a stunt driver for Fast and The Furious, I ran up to the penthouse and brushed my teeth quickly before meeting Brittany down by the car.

"You feeling okay?" She asks while hopping out the truck.

"Are we okay?" I ask my stomach while rubbing it. "I think we're good, just no vanilla!" I state sternly while getting in the car.

We go to Office Depot, where Brit spent almost $600 on school supplies for her students. In her office at the school, she has a little school supply store and sells everything super cheap, for students that aren't hers. So her notebooks are fifty, pencils and ink pens are a quarter, binders are $2, etc. The money she mad from doing it last year, she used to take her kids to Dave Buster's for a field trip, she then had them do a creative writing assignment on it afterwards, told ya, she's an awesome teacher.

We go to the mall, and fawn over baby clothes, and stop ourselves from buying everything we saw, we agreed that we want to the know the sex of the baby as soon as we can so we can get his or her room ready. We agreed for a boy, his room would be a rainforest theme, with baby animals exploring the land, and for a girl, we would do rainbows and stars with candy, basically a real life Candycane Lane, as Brittany describes it. I already know Mathias will jump at the chance to paint for us once we ask, so it'll look so awesome.

After the mall trip, where I treated Brit to a pair of sexy silver pumps, that I told her that she needed to wear to bed tonight, we went to the grocery store, so I could pick up a few things for dinner and for the kitchen. 2 year ago, Brittany cleared out 2 apartments on the 15th floor right below us, and transformed them into a huge kitchen for me, so I could basically work from home. Everything is top of the line, stainless steel, it seriously looks like a the kitchen they use on Iron Chef. I have 3 fridges, 4 ovens, 16 stove eyes, an indoor grill, and 4 deep freezers to store things. She had a staircase put it from the hallway, so it's literally downstairs from us. I made a little lounge area with a TV, stereo, table, and some couches so when I'm cooking for a catering gig, or prepping for the food truck, Quinn and Mercedes, and sometimes Lio can hang out and not get it in the way.

Having the separate kitchen worked in our favor when it came to doing a lot of catering and filling orders. While I'm a clean freak, a lot of people are slightly uncomfortable buying food from someone's home, which is understandable, so for those people I'll cook and bake downstairs in the kitchen. It's also a plus for my cookie dough venture, because I doubt stores would sell the product if it came from our kitchen, you know the house with 2 dogs, and a cat. When we get home, Brittany helps me unload everything I bought in the kitchen and we head back upstairs to the penthouse.

"I'm going to work on my grant proposal for a little bit." Brittany tells me as I grab Chef and lay down on the couch, and turn on the TV. Brownie jumps on the couch and lays on my feet right away.

"Ok." I yawn out to her.

"I'll make lunch in a little while for you." Brittany smiles before leaning down and kissing me. I attempt to deepen the kiss but yawn into it.

"Sorry." I laugh out while laying back down.

Brittany laughs. "Don't be, get some rest." She smiles while heading to the office.

* * *

I wake up to Chef barking and the sound of the vacuum. I glance at my watch and see it's 7pm, I slept the whole damn day away. I stretch and open my eyes, noticing I'm now completely tucked in with a blanket and a pillow from the bedroom under my head. I glance around and see the living room is spotless, it wasn't dirty but I can tell the table has been dusted and all the magazines, my 5 food magazine subscriptions, and Brittany's different teaching magazines, are now organized neatly in a stack.

"Chef, Brownie, stop it." I hear Brittany laugh out. "Leave Lord Tubbington alone."

I laugh and stand up to stretch once more. I lift my shirt and look at my stomach. "I just want to make sure you are still there." I smile before walking to the bedroom, I stop in the kitchen and see Brittany made dinner and it smells amazing. I lift a few tops off of some pots and see she made chicken Alfredo, steamed broccoli, and garlic bread. I then walk in the bedroom and see the vacuum now in the corner of the room, Chef sitting on Lord Tubbington's back, with Brownie laying next to the pair, the sheets on the bed are stripped and I hear Brittany in the bathroom, I smell bleach blasting from the bathroom and know she's cleaning.

I walk in the bathroom and see Brittany standing in the shower, plastic bags on her feet, a mask over her mouth, and her dancing while scrubbing the shower. I laugh at how cute she looks while scrubbing the tile for a few minutes before she jumps out backwards and turns on the dual shower head that we have and start rinsing the walls down while scrubbing the walls again.

"Looking good Mrs. Pierce." tell her while folding the basket of towels that is off to the side.

Brittany turns around quickly. "Hey sleepyhead." She smiles before walking over to me and taking her mask off and kissing me, she then peppers kisses to my stomach. "How was your nap?"

"Nap?" I laugh out while picking up another towel to fold. "I just slept for like 6 hours."

"You looked peaceful, so I didn't want to wake you." Brittany smiles while rinsing the shower once more. "I finished my proposal, would you mind looking it over for me tomorrow?"

"Sure, I can't wait to read it, I'm sure you made some really good points." I tell her while walking the first stack of towels over to the rack. "You've been busy, you made dinner, you washed, cleaned the shower."

"And the tub." She adds. "I tried to vacuum the bedroom but our kids wouldn't stop growling and barking at it."

"I can vacuum tomorrow morning then." I tell her. "Thank you for doing everything else."

"You don't have to thank me." Brittany shrugs. "We both live here." She winks at me while taking off her gloves and laying them on the edge of the tub to dry.

"I know, can I thank you for dinner, that smells amazing?" I ask her while we finish folding the towels and put them away. I then grab the sheets that Brittany ironed and had folded off the toilet seat and head to the bedroom.

"Yes, that you can thank me for." She nods with a smile as she helps me make the bed.

"I'm going to be up all night." I tell her. "You should have woke me up."

"You needed rest obviously, otherwise your body would have woke you up." Brittany tells me. "I'll give you a massage tonight and you'll fall right to sleep." We toss the throw pillows on the bed before Brittany sits on the edge of the bed and pulls me in her lap and kisses me on the neck. "I love you."

"I love you, too." I reply before i jump up and run to the door. "Last one to the kitchen has to do the dishes."

"Hey, that's my move." She says quickly while jumping up and chasing after me.

* * *

**Brittany POV  
**

I love cooking for Santana, it's not often that I get the chance to, since she's always in the kitchen, so today when she fell asleep I did everything I knew she would beat herself up for not doing earlier. Just like Santana, I like to keep a clean and neat house, but she's worse than I am, so after I cleaned up around her in the living room, I cleaned up the bathrooms, the bedroom, and did some washing. Before I did all of that I sat on the floor in the nursery and looked at the empty walls, it's so amazing that in 6 months, we'll be bringing home a little one. When we made the decision on who would carry first, I could see in Santana's eyes that it meant a lot to her to carry first, she was describing how it would feel to have a little life growing inside of her with tears in her eyes, so I knew she was the perfect choice. The day we found was like Christmas, Valentine's Day, and New Year's Day all in one. I was at the dentist office and Santana came bursting in the middle of my cleaning hold the pregnancy stick, well the 6 sticks she peed on, she told me she drank a gallon of ice tea before she took them. It was one of the greatest feelings of my life, I'm going to be a mom. It sounds so weird when I say it out loud. We decided the baby will call her mami, and call me mama. We called our parents right away and listened to our moms cry over the anticipation of their first grandchild, her dad said he was going to light a cigar and celebrate, he sounded so proud. We decided not to tell our friends, we are going to throw a dinner party and surprise them in a few week once we find out the sex of the baby.

After dinner, Santana and I hung out on the roof since the sunset and the weather cooled off a little. We listened to some music and talked about the future, we bounced baby names off of each other, and we discussed we books I would have Mathias sketch out next, so we could print them and put them together. I'm currently up to 8 children's books now, and I'm working on a series that will center around a young girl named Raven. It's loosely based on Ashley's back story, but a lot of it is fictional. My books are in a number of local private owned book stores, on Amazon, and on my website. My blog is doing very well, I get more and more followers everyday, it's so amazing. I love interacting with everyone that reads it and sends in questions. I'm thinking of starting a bi weekly podcast, but I still need to talk to Santana about it, we are so busy that I don't know if we need another hobby or business venture added to our lives right now.

Santana feel asleep on my chest about an hour ago, her hand carefully resting on her little baby bump. I glance down at her and kiss her on the forehead, she stirs slightly but doesn't wake up, she instead moves her hand from her stomach and wraps it around my waist. I turn out the lamp and turn the TV off. I place my hand on her stomach.

"Hey little one, you really made your mami's day but popping up today." I whisper. "I write your mami poems all the time, so I wrote one for you too, hope you like it." I kiss my fingers and touch her stomach before whispering the poem.

_I love you, little baby  
You're such a part of me.  
Can't wait to hold you in my arms,  
And hug you tenderly.  
No matter what you look like,  
You're beautiful, my love,  
A precious gift bequeathed to me,  
From heaven far above.  
Each time I feel you moving,  
My heart is filled with joy,  
To think that very soon I'll hold  
My little girl or boy,  
I'm counting every moment,  
Til you're mine at last, my sweet  
It won't be long until your birth,  
Then finally we'll meet._

"Good night." I whisper to both of my loves.

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	3. Back 2 Work

**Thanks for all your reviews on the last chapter.**

* * *

**September 10, 6am**

"Brit, do you want sausage or bacon for breakfast today, baby?" I ask while walking in the bathroom and apparently into a mini concert.

"Whichever is fine, Santana." Brittany tells me while opening the shower door and sticking her head out with a big smile. "Kiss?" She then asks while puckering her lips.

"There's soap on your face." I laugh.

"Well, let me kiss Baby Pierce at least." She laughs

I lift my shirt, exposing my now 18 week pregnant stomach and walk over to Brittany with a smile. She peppers wet kisses all over my stomach before blowing a raspberry on my stomach and laughing. We had a doctor's appointment a few weeks ago and they told us we could possibly start to feel Baby Pierce move around at 16 weeks, Brittany has the genius idea of making noises into my stomach to get them to react. Her latest noise has been blowing raspberries, followed by 3 wet kisses, but still they won't move.

We have an appointment later this week to find out the sex of the baby, so we can finally tell our friends. My little baby bump from a month ago has kind of triple and is more noticeable now, I'm tired of wearing big loose clothes around Quinn to hide it, so we planned a big dinner party this weekend, and we are going to tell everyone then, when we know the sex of the baby officially, and we'll announce the name we picked too, well the first name at least. We are still debating on the middle name for a boy and for a girl.

"Bacon it is." I tell Brittany while walking out of the bathroom and stepping over Chef and Brownie who are playing tug of war with a rag bone. "Come get breakfast." I tell them while clapping twice and stating food. They jump up and follow me out to the kitchen quickly as I grab their food and fill their bowls, I fill Lord Tubbs bowl, and roll my eyes as he just stares me and closes his eyes.

Today is Brittany's first day back at school, so I woke up early with her to make her breakfast for her before she goes, and to pack a lunch for her. I quickly make her a few sunny side up eggs, 3 strips of bacon, a smoothie, and I toast an English Muffin for her. Brittany walks in the kitchen just as I'm setting her plate down and frowns.

"What's wrong?" I ask her. "Shit, you wanted sausage, right?"

"Um, ok, don't cry." She rushes out as her eyes widen. "Bacon is fine, I swear, that's what we picked this morning in the bathroom." She smiles while hugging me. "We don't need another meltdown like last night, over you making broccoli instead of cauliflower." She then laughs.

"God, I'm a dork, I did cry over that huh?" I laugh out while wiping the one tear from my eye. "The plate wasn't colorful enough with the broccoli, honeybee."

"Dinner was an amazing rainbow of colors, the chicken was kind of red, the carrots were orange, the rice was brown, and the broccoli was green." She reminds me. "It was like eating a desert."

"It needed something white to make it less of dry ass desert." I mumble while pouring her a glass of juice.

"Nothing about you is ever dry, especially your cooking.." She smiles before kissing me on the forehead and sitting down. "I frowned because I don't see a plate for you."

"Oh, Quinn is coming over for breakfast in a few hours, so I'm going to eat then." I tell Brittany as I sit down next to her at the counter in the kitchen and rest my head on her shoulder.

"Are you feeling okay?" She asks me in between forkfuls of eggs.

"I feel okay." I reply. "I'm just going to miss you all day."

"I'm going to miss you too, but I have young minds to nurture and groom." She smiles. "Don't you have some orders to fill?"

"Yeah I do." I nod. "I'll be down in the kitchen all day probably."

"Are you making brownies today?" She then asks.

"Yeah, do you want some?"

"Please." Brittany smiles. "With a layer of caramel in the middle."

"Got it, I need to use the truck today." I tell her.

"Ok, I'll take your car." Brittany states while holding up the English muffin to my mouth.

I take a bite and chew slowly while standing up. "I'm going to get more stuff for the kitchen downstairs today, and maybe a few things for the dinner party this weekend, need anything from the store?"

"No, wait until I get home to do all that shopping, Santana. We buy everything in bulk for the kitchen, and I don't want you lifting gallons and jumbo sized bags and jars by yourself." Brittany says while following me to the sink. "Do you have everything you need for the orders you have to fill today?"

"Yeah." I nod while grabbing a bottle of water and quickly drinking half of it while I take my prenatal vitamins, before I reach for Brittany's lunchbox on the top of the fridge.

"Well, then wait for me to get home, and we'll go together. I don't want you lifting all that heavy stuff." Brittany tells me while wrapping her arms around my waist from behind and resting her chin on my shoulder; she starts to slowly rub my stomach. "Promise me you'll wait for me to get home."

I sigh. "Fine Brit." I tell her as I turn in her arms and kiss her quickly on the lips.

"Good." I need to finish getting ready." She tells me while glancing at her watch before kissing me again and jogging to the bedroom.

Brittany looks so hot when she's all dressed up as a teacher. She has on a black pin striped pencil skirt, a sleeveless white blouse, and pair of bright purple heels. She has her hair in a low bun and just looks so sexy right now.

I lean on the counter and go through my email when Brittany comes back to the kitchen with her purse and briefcase. I pick up her lunch box and grab her hand so I can walk her to the door.

"Take it easy today." She tells me. "You behave in there, no crazy flips, or cartwheels, or snorkeling." She then whispers to my stomach. "Your mami would freak out, so wait until I get home for all that fun." She smiles before kissing my stomach.

"Bye honeybee." I smile before standing on my tiptoes and kissing her on the cheek so I don't mess up her makeup.

"Bye babe." Brittany smiles before leaving.

"Well, it's just us." I tell Chef and Brownie happily. "Let's get dressed before Quinn gets here."

* * *

Quinn cancelled breakfast on me in exchange for meeting me for lunch, which worked out better for since I had a rush order of cupcakes for a woman this morning for her 3rd grade math class. I don't know why she's rewarding kids the first day back at school, but she called frantically asking for something fun and different.

I went down my super kitchen as I call it and turned on the TV to some trashy morning talk TV, and went through my binder of recipes to find something that 8 and 9 year old kids would want, but something that won't have them bouncing off the damn walls all day in school either. I don't see any recipes I like, so I grab my jar of peanut butter and eat a big spoonful while still browsing through my recipe book. I have pictures of Baby Pierce all over the kitchen, well the sonogram, so I glance at the one on the wall.

"What should I make?" I ask the picture while eating another spoonful when it clicks in my head. "Peanut and jelly cupcakes!" I say loudly. "Damn I'm a genius." I laugh to myself while I reach for my apron and chef hat. Yep, I wear my chef hat in the kitchen sometimes.

I turn the TV off and turn on the stereo in the kitchen and get to work. When I was younger, I loved peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, it was the first sandwich I made myself and I remember running to my abuela and holding up the sandwich proudly to show her. I'm sure most of these kids probably have the same memory, whether they make their own lunch and make a PBJ sandwich or make one as an afternoon snack, so this is perfect.

I start by whipping up a batch of basic white cupcakes and popping them in the oven right away. I then pull out some fresh preserves I keep in the kitchen down here. I then get started on a my frosting. I mix up my famous butter cream frosting and slowly mix in some peanut butter until it blends evenly. I taste the frosting and it's amazing. While I wait for my cupcakes to finish baking, I mix up another batch of frosting so I can make Brit and I a peanut butter frosting cake for later.

As I'm taking the cupcakes out of the oven to cool, I get started on some of my other orders, since I have the kitchen of my dreams, I'm able to work on a number of orders at one time, and it's so amazing. I still don't think I've thanked Brittany enough for this kitchen. I glance over at the lounge area and make a note to put a crib and an playpen down here, so when the baby comes, they can hang out with me while I work during the day. There's no way I'm leaving my baby upstairs while I stay down here all day, baby monitor or not. I already feel bad enough that Chef and Brownie have to stay upstairs, but they are definitely not allowed down here for several reasons.

I look at my planner to see exactly what I need to make and decide to start with the mint brownies I need to make for an afternoon pickup. I turn the oven to 375 degrees and grab three 9x13 inch square pans and grease them lightly so the brownies don't stick. I then cream 1 cup of sugar and ½ cup of softened butter, Brittany must have work up and set out a bunch of butter to soften for me early this morning. I then slowly beat in 4 eggs one at a time, and add 1 and ½ cups of chocolate syrup. I then add 1 cup of flour and blend it in as well. Once it's mixed to my liking I pour the batter evenly in one of the pans, and start a new batch of batter so I can fill the other two pans. Once all three pans are filled I place them in the oven to bake for around 25 minutes, or until the top springs back when I touch it lightly.

I grab the white cupcakes out of the chiller and add the preserves to a piping bag; I stick the nozzle in the middle of the cupcakes inserting a little of the preserves in each cupcake. I turn spread the peanut butter frosting all over the top and add some of my candied raspberries to the top of the cupcake right in the middle. I carefully set each cupcake in the individual boxes Brit ordered for special orders like this. I get my container of small packaged chopped nuts and stick one in the box, you know for the kids that like crunchy peanut butter. I get out the class list the teacher gave me and write everyone's name on the top of the box and bag everything up with a receipt.

I chug another bottle of water and pull my brownies out of the oven and check them, and yep, they're perfect, so I set them in the chiller they can cool, and I can get started on the next step for them, which is the mint topping. I mix triple the recipe of 2 cups of confectioners sugar, ½ cup of butter and 2 tablespoons of crème de menthe liquor and beat the mixture until it's smooth. I set the bowl to the side, since I have one more step, the chocolate topping to go on top of the mint layer. I melt down some butter chocolate chips, and some mint chips.

I go to check the brownies when the kitchen phone rings. I walk over to the ring and grab the order pad so I'm ready if it's a new order.

"Aunty Snixx's, this is Santana, how can I help you?" I ask with a smile. "Oh, hey Marlon, 2 dozen by 4pm?" I repeat while scribbling down the order. "Are you picking them up?" I then confirm since I check the wall calendar and see I have another order being picked up at 4:30pm, so I don't want to leave. "Great, I'll see you at 4." I hang up the phone and add the order form to the stack on the counter and head to finish my brownies.

I spread the mint mix on top of the brownie and then spread the chocolate I melted down on top. I then place them in the one of the fridges down here so they can cool. I stretch and run to the bathroom, before making getting started on the cookie orders I have.

By noon, I'm so tired that I make my way back upstairs to wear Chef is chasing Brownie. I glance at them to make sure they aren't fighting and lay down on the couch, I fall asleep within minutes while rubbing my stomach.

I jerk awake to a loud and frantic knock on the door and jump up to answer. I look through the peep hole and see it's Quinn. I glance down at the tank top I was wearing and know she can't see my like this, not with Baby Pierce just hanging out.

"Just a second." I tell her before I run back to the bedroom and toss on a hooded sweatshirt. I turn up the air in the penthouse and open the door for Quinn.

"What the hell took so long?" She asks while hugging me. I lean back slightly so my stomach doesn't touch her.

"Sorry, I fell asleep on the couch." I yawn out while sitting back down on the couch and curling in a ball.

Chef and Brownie crowd around her, she rubs them both behind the ears and sits down next to me. "Why do you keep getting dogs that don't bark at the door?" She laughs.  
"Brownie is still a baby, so she doesn't know any better." I shrug. "Chef probably smelled you and didn't feel the need to bark."

"You look exhausted." She then frowns. "It's only 1pm, are you okay?" She adds while looking at her phone.

"I've been working since like 7am, non stop." I tell her. "I've already made like 5 orders, and had 2 pick ups."

"Do you want to just go out to lunch?" Quinn asks. "My treat."

"I'll cook." I tell her. "Burgers okay?" I ask while slowly getting up just as my phone goes off with a text message from Brittany.

**FROM BRIT: Hey you! XOXO**

I instantly smile and text her back.

**TO BRIT: Hey honeybee, how's the first day of school?**

**FROM BRIT: Awesome, the freshmen classes are so cute! So far, I've helped three kids find their lockers, and bought a student lunch.**

**TO BRIT: Why did you buy someone lunch?**

**FROM BRIT: They didn't have enough for everything on their tray.**

**TO BRIT: Oh, well that was nice of you. ;)**

**FROM BRIT: How are you feeling?**

**TO BRIT: Tired! I've been baking since you left this morning, but I took a small nap before Q got here for lunch.**

**FROM BRIT: Get some rest baby, and tell her I said hi.**

**TO BRIT: I will, I love you, have a good afternoon at work.**

**FROM BRIT: You too . I love you too.**

I toss my phone back on the couch and meet Quinn in the kitchen, where she patting out ground turkey for burgers. "I'm cooking, you take a seat." She tells me.

"Fine." I shrug. "How's work been?"

"Good, I love having a private practice." Quinn smiles.

"I bet, you aren't quitting catering with me, are you?" I ask her.

"No." Quinn shakes her head. "Why do you think that?" She asks while picking up some seasoning. I clear my throat and shake my head at the shaker she picked up. She laughs and picks up a different one to show me, I nod and give her a thumbs up.

"You didn't reply to the email I sent you and Cedes about catering next weekend." I tell her.

"Oh, I thought I did." Quinn frowns. "Saturday at 7pm right?"

"Yep, that's when dinner is served." I tell her. "Brit and I will do the chopping and prep work we can travel with the night before down in the kitchen, like the dicing and chopping, then we'll do everything around 2pm."

"That works." Quinn tells me.

"Cool, I have the wait staff coming at 6 for their instructions." I tell her. I hired a staff of servers, so every time I cater there are 4 teenagers that come with us to serve and pick up plates for the next course, that way I can keep Quinn and Mercedes both in the kitchen and we can keep working, it's made things run way more efficiently.

Quinn puts the burgers on the flat indoor grill and then turns to face me. "Aren't you hot in that sweatshirt?" She asks. "It's like 88 degrees out right now."

"I'm okay." I tell her quickly. "God invented the air conditioner for a reason, right?'

"Whatever." Quinn laughs. "You and Brittany have been hiding from everyone, what's going on?"

"Hiding?" I ask her.

"Well, no one has really seen you two since your anniversary dinner." Quinn tells me. "In which you left early, after throwing my lotion away, that was Bvlgari, you owe me $40 for that."

"Why do you have $40 lotion?" I frown at her. "That's a waste of money."

"It's not a waste of money, and it's from my amazing husband." Quinn snaps. "I want money to buy a new bottle."

"Fine, whatever." I tell her.

"So why were you weird about it then?" Quinn asks while flipping the burgers over.

"What do you mean?" I ask her.

"The scent made you sick." Quinn tells me.

"I told you I was a little sick that day." I tell her while walking in the kitchen and pulling out provolone cheese and a head of lettuce.

"Sick from what?" Quinn asks me while narrowing her eyes at me.

"Fuck Q, I don't know, Brit and I ordered Chinese, maybe it was the MSG, or it was the guava juice I drank." I tell her. "Let it go, it was over a month ago."

"Hmmmmm, maybe." She laughs. We fix the burgers and add some of the pasta salad I made yesterday for lunch and sit down at the counter.

"You want a soda?" I ask her while grabbing a bottle of citrus of iced tea for myself.

"Tea is fine." Quinn tells me while adding ketchup to her burger.

I grab a jar of peanut butter off the counter and sit down next to her. I lick my lips and spread a thick layer on the top of my bun and smile before taking a huge bite.

"Are you kidding me right now?" Quinn asks quickly. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"What?" I ask her while taking another bite.

"Peanut butter?" She asks before taking a bite herself. "Actually there are like 5 jars of peanut butter in your cupboard, do you have a huge peanut butter cookie order or something?"

"Ummm, no. but I did make peanut butter and jelly cupcakes today for a class." I tell her with a smile.

"That's amazing." She replies as her eyes widen. "Do you have any extra?"

"Yeah I have a some left downstairs. Brit and I are going shopping tonight when she gets off work so I'm going to take some to Rachel's house for Ashley and Joseph." I tell her. "I'll grab a few for you and Lio." I tell her just as Brownie starts to howl. "Brownie!" I yell out expecting her to come but Chef comes sliding in the kitchen, causing both Quinn and I to laugh.

"She didn't call you." Quinn tells him with a smile.

"Brownie!" I call out again and smile when she comes running in as well. "Stop howling." I tell her while tossing them both a treat from the bowl on the counter.

"You're sweating." Quinn states. "Take that damn sweatshirt off."

"Why are you trying to get me naked?" I ask her with a smirk. "I have a wife, you have a husband, this can't happen babe."

Quinn rolls her eyes. "I hate you some days."

I smile brightly at her and take another bite of my turkey burger after I smear a blob of peanut butter over it.

"I'll run down and get the cupcakes." She tells me after we finish lunch . "Will I know which ones they are."

"Yeah." I tell her without thinking. She stands up and gets to the door that leads down to the kitchen when I remember all the sonogram pictures down there and jump up. "No!"

"What now crazy lady?" Quinn groans.

"I'll go get them, don't come down here." I tell her while pushing her out of the way and carefully but quickly going down the stairs. I grab the extra tray of cupcakes and bring them back upstairs and see Quinn holding a stack of our baby magazines in her hand.

"What are these for?" She asks.

"I'm making a baby shower cake in a few weeks and want to get ideas." I shrug quickly while carrying the cupcakes to the kitchen.

"So you need parenting magazines?" She laughs. "You still over obsess and analyze everything huh?"

I laugh nervously. "Yeah I guess so."

* * *

**6 pm**

"Wake up, baby." I hear vaguely in her ear while someone rubs my arm soothingly. I flutter open my eyes slowly and focus them on Brittany, who is kneeling next to the couch. "Hey you."

"Hey." I smile at her through a yawn.

She leans down and kisses me tenderly on the lips and moans lightly when I run my tongue over her lips and slip in it slowly. "Mmmm, how was work?" I ask her.

"Amazing." She smiles while lifting my shirt and kissing my stomach a few times. I notice she's in a pair of super small shorts and a tank top. "How long have you been home?"

"An hour or so." Brittany tells me. "You were asleep, so I changed, took Chef and Brownie for a walk, I invited Lord Tubbington but he didn't want to go today, and then I cleaned up the kitchen downstairs."

"Shit, sorry, after the last pick up I laid down for a minute and I guess I doze off." I tell her.

"It's okay." Brittany tells me while laying down on the couch in front of me and resting her hand on my stomach, she leans forward and presses our lips together, carefully molding them together while intertwining our legs. "I missed you all day." She tells me when the kiss breaks.

"I missed you." I tell her as she begins to stroke my hair. "I have to get use to you being gone all day again."

"It'll be fine." Brittany tells me before reconnecting our lips and tickling the hairs on the back of my neck. "Ready to go to the grocery store?"

"Yeah, I need to shower and clean up first." I tell her as I sit up.

"Ok. I'll start reading some essays while I wait for you." She smiles.

"Gross, you gave homework the first day of school?" I laugh.

"No." Brittany smiles. "I have my freshman writing in journals chronicling their freshman year, so today the in class assignment was to write how they want the school year to go, what sports teams they want to make, what clubs they want to join, things that I that, and most importantly what they want out of me as teacher. I'm just going to respond back to their expectations with a little encouragement and motivation. It'll be a weekly thing."

"That's cool, what about the senior classes?" I ask her as Brittany walks back to the bathroom with me.

"Their journals will be revolve around their goals for their last year of high school, how they want to be remembered, what they want to accomplish before the school year ends, and how they want to be remembered when they graduate." She tells me.

"So, you have the homework, not the kids." I laugh.

Brittany nods. "Seems like it. I'm going to give them back to them every Friday, and then a new entry is due on Monday in class." She tells me while turning on the shower.

"Can I read some with you?" I ask her. "Or are they confidential.

"I don't know if they are necessarily confidential, but if I find some really interesting ones, I'll share them with you. I do have a student that wants to go to culinary school, so maybe you can help me reply to her entries."

"I would love that." I tell her as I undress and hop in the shower.

* * *

After a long trip to the grocery store, we came home and unloaded everything and restocked the kitchens quickly. I had 3 more orders to fill, so I spent the next few hours in the kitchen downstairs, while Brittany sat on the roof and read her students assignments.

After my last order was picked up, I went upstairs to make us dinner, since Brittany was working. I stared in the fridge for some type of idea since I've been focused on baking all day, and never planned dinner. I pull out a few things and pour Brittany a glass of lemonade and grab a bag of Cheetos for her and head upstairs.

"How about a snack until dinner is done." I tell her while setting the items on the table.

"Thanks." She smiles up at me.

"What do you want for dinner?" I ask her while sitting on the couch next to her.

"Whatever you make is fine." She tells me before she kisses me on the cheek.

"Hmmmmm, ok." I tell her while standing back up. I walk over to the pen where Brownie and Chef are playing and smile at them before I head back inside.

I turn on the TV so I can catch an episode of Chopped when a dinner idea clicks in my head. I decide to make quesadillas for dinner. I put up the previous ingredients I pulled out and take out what I need for my dish and get to work. I start by slicing onions, tomatoes, and mushrooms; I then rinse off some spinach. I grab my skillet and start to caramelize the onions. Once the olive oil I added is hot enough I add the onions, a little salt, and some sugar and stir until the kitchen smells amazing and the onions are a nice dark golden brown color. I scoop them out and set them in a bowl.

"I would make a peppermint sauce and pour it over the chicken, add the sage on top." I tell the TV when I see the ingredients they were given on the show.

I then add the spinach with a tablespoon of water to the skillet and cook it down so it's wilted, I toss in the mushrooms as well and focus back on the TV

"Ooooohhhhhh, that looks amazing." I beam when one of the contestants crushes the peppermints and makes a dipping sauce for the fries they oven baked. "I have to try that." I say while grabbing a notepad from the counter and scribbling down the ideas I got before going back to the stove and turning off my spinach and mushrooms. I then heat another skillet and start to spread goat cheese on the tortilla shells, I layer the spinach, mushrooms, onions, and tomatoes on the shell, fold it closed tightly and slide them in the skillet.

I then cut up jicama into spears and sprinkle some red chile pepper, and squeeze fresh lime juice over the top for a refreshing and simple side dish. I mix up some guava lemonade, I'm addicted to guava juice lately and I'm perfectly okay with that.

Brittany comes in the kitchen as I'm taking the last quesadillas out of the skillet. I slide it on the cutting board to cool a little before I cut them into wedges.

"It smells good in here." Brittany smiles while kissing me on the cheek. "I'll finish these dishes for you, if you want to set the table."

"Thank you." I tell her. I love how Brittany accepts my OCD when cooking and cleaning. So she starts to wash the dishes while I plate our food and take it to the dining room table. I then pour our lemonade for us and take it the table as well.

Brittany finishes the dishes and sets down ice cream cups for Chef and Brownie, she then joines me at the table. "So what is this masterpiece?" She asks while picking up a quesadilla wedge.

"It's a goat cheese, caramelized onion, tomato, spinach, and mushroom quesadilla, and then some jicama on the side." I tell her as I pour sriracha sauce on my quesadilla.  
"That's enough sauce on there, Santana." Brittany says quickly, "Don't you think you should lay off the spicy food?"

"Why?" I ask her while taking a big bite.

"I just don't think it's good for the baby." Brittany tells me while taking a bite herself.

"Oh, well it hasn't made me sick or anything." I shrug.

"Fine." She states lowly.

"What?"

"Nothing, I don't want to argue." Brittany tells me. "If you think it's fine, then okay. I'll just ask the doctor myself when we go this weekend."

"Whoa, we aren't arguing, are we?" I ask her while setting down my quesadilla and facing her.

"Nope." Brittany sighs out.

"Ok, what's wrong Brit?" I ask her.

"I don't think you eat healthy enough." Brittany tells me. "You were super healthy with eating, we barely even got fast food, but since you've been pregnant, you eat just anything."

"Oh…" I sigh out. Brittany's right, I've become one of those pregnant women that eats any and everything with the excuse that the baby likes it. "You're right." I tell her. "Starting tomorrow I promise to start eating better and walking on the treadmill."

"Thank you." Brittany smiles.

* * *

**Friday night 6pm**

Brit and I have both been so busy this week, her with school and working on her books, me with cooking and baking for the state of New York, so we decided to just order a pizza and watch a movie tonight to relax.

Brittany went out to the get to pizza, so I'm working on fetch with Brownie, but Chef keeps running and getting the ball before she can.

"Let her get the ball, Chef." I tell him but he just stares at me and cocks his head to the side. "No, let Brownie get the ball." I repeat while holding up the ball and pointing to Brownie, who is staring at me.

I roll the ball again; Chef bolts through the living room and grabs the ball again while Brownie just stares at him. I shake my head and sigh as Brittany walks in with the pizza.

"Once large chicken, onion, mushroom, and spinach pizza." She smiles happily.

"Yes!" I cheer while raising my hands triumphantly in the air, I then my clasp hands together and swing my fist side to side in the air.

"Dork." Brittany laughs while setting the pizza on the table in the living room. "I'll grab napkins."

"Do you want to start the movie after we eat?" I ask her.

"Yeah, that's good." She replies while walking back in the with a handful of napkins, two bottles of water, and small paper bag.

"What's that?" I ask her after I take a bite of my pizza and set it back in the box.

Brittany sits down. "Don't get mad."

"Not a good way to start a convo." I tell her while raising my eyebrow and taking another bite.

"I know we said we wouldn't buy any baby stuff until we find out the sex tomorrow, but I was waiting for the pizza, so I went in the this little store next door, just to pass time, and they had a few baby things, so I bought some pacifiers, these are really cool though." She beams while digging in the bag and pulling out a pacifier that looks like an elephant trunk.

My eyes widen and I toss my slice of pizza back in the box and wipe my hands off. "That is seriously the cutest thing ever!" I tell her as she hands it to me. "How cute would Baby Pierce the look with a little trunk sticking out?"

She pulls out one that's a bright blue butterfly, a cow's face, and a parrot face, that has the beak coming out it. "Aren't these cool?"

"Yeah they are!" I tell her. "These are so cool."

"We can start shopping for more stuff tomorrow." She says happily while rubbing my stomach. "I can't wait."

"Me either, and the dinner party is tomorrow too, we're asking Quinn and Lio to be god parents right?" I confirm.

Brittany picks up a slice of pizza and bites it while nodding. "We have everything we need for dinner, right?"

"Yep." I tell her. "The baby themed dinner is set."

"Cool."

* * *

After we demolished the pizza, I lean back on the arm of the couch, since Brittany lifted my legs in her lap to rub them. We lock eyes and she places her hand on my stomach and leans over to kiss me slowly. I pull her closer to me and deepen the kiss while fisting her hair. Brittany moves her hand from my stomach and cups my core over my leggings, causing me to gasp in her mouth.

"I love you." Brittany tells me when she breaks the kiss long enough to whisper my favorite three words from her. She then presses her lips to mine once more before she slowly starts to attack my neck.

"I love you too, honeybee." I moan out as she lifts the shirt I have on and smiles at my breasts, which have plumped up quite a bit. She places soft, wet kisses to them as she continues massaging my core over my leggings.

"Do you want to go to the bedroom, will it be more comfortable for you?" She asks when she sits up slightly.

I look around at our position. "Ummm, you can wear the strap."

"You don't really like that Santana." She tells me.

"It's okay for today, honestly." I smile at her.

"Ok." Brittany says happily while jumping up and running to the bedroom. She comes out a few minutes later with the harness on and nothing else. She's rubbing lube on it while smiling at me. Once she reaches me on the couch she pulls my leggings down and opens my legs wide.

She bends down and licks me a few times before looking back at me. "Ready?"

I nod at her and pull her into a kiss, tasting my arousal on hers lips when she strokes my tongue with hers. She slowly enters me, pausing to let me adjust while staring deep in my eyes. Once I nod at her, she tenderly kisses me over and over as she starts to thrust in me while biting her bottom lip.

"I love this one." She moans out while speeding up a little.

I let out a low moan and clutch tightly to Brittany and attach my lips to her neck while she moves at the perfect pace for us. "Oh Beeeeeee." I moan out loudly when she speeds up a little and palms one of my breasts, slowly kneading it.

Brittany hides her face in my neck as she moves faster and begins to suck on my pulse point. "San, I'm close." She pants out.

"Me too, deeper Brit." I tell her.

"I don't want to hit the baby's head." She says suddenly while stopping.

We both laugh. "I think he's okay." I tell her.

"I'm sure she is." Brittany smiles before kissing me all over my face and starting her rhythm back up.

Minutes later we both scream out in ecstasy, Brittany slides the harness down and hugs me tightly from behind. "Are you okay?" She asks me as she peppers kisses to my neck.

"Yeah, I am." I turn my best to face her., but my stomach gets in the way a little.

"I didn't hurt you or the baby, did I?" She asks while running her hand over my cheek.

"No, honeybee." I tell her before kissing her on the lips. "You were perfect, and that was amazing. A much needed release after the week I've had." I smile.

"How about we skip the movie and just watch a cooking show?" She suggests.

"Sure?" I ask her.

She nods and yawns. "Yeah, I'm sure."

I laugh at her and turn back over to grab the remote. "That's why, you're going to fall asleep." I tease as I wiggle back further into her body. Brittany grabs a blanket from the side of the couch and covers us up before she rests her hand on my stomach, and her head on my shoulder.

I turn on the TV and instantly get excited at when I see Master Chef is on. I'm engrossed in the show with Brittany rubbing my stomach, when I notice she's fast asleep, her heavy breathing hitting the side of my neck. I glance up at her and kiss her on the nose before rubbing Chef, who walks by and lays down in front of the couch.

"Where's Brownie?" I ask him, when I see she isn't following him. "Brownie!" I call out. She comes running in the living room and stares at me. "Lay down with Chef." I tell her while pointing to Chef. Brownie stares at me for a minute. So I clap twice. "Down." I tell her while pointing to the ground. She finally understands the command and lays down.

Brittany stirs from my yelling and wakes up slightly. "What's wrong?" She groans out while rubbing my stomach again.

"Nothing, go back to sleep." I tell her.

She nods against my shoulder and lets out a deep sigh. I know how tired Brit is, so even though I really wanted to watch the movie, I want her to get some rest and sleep. Between teaching, writing her books, helping me with orders in the evening, and just taking care of me, she's wearing herself out. I rest my hand on hers and link our fingers together as I focus on the screen.

An hour later, both Baby Pierce and I are getting hungry again, so I untangle myself from Brittany and go to the kitchen. I fix myself a bowl of cereal and head back to the couch. I lay back down and prop myself up on my elbow so I can eat my cereal. Brittany automatically puts her arm around me again and lets out a soft sigh.

I'm enjoying my cereal when a Trix commercial comes on, I watch in awe, as the kids torment and tease the rabbit and refuse to give him some cereal. I don't know what comes over me but the next thing I know the tears are flowing, and Im shaking with sobs.

"Fuckin bastard kids." I snap. "Just give him some fuckin cereal, he's not asking for much. He's hungry for goodness sakes."

"Santana?"

"What type of fucked up world do we live in, Brit?" I turn and ask her. "Seriously, and we want to bring a baby into this shit?" I sob out.

Brittany frowns and sits up. "What?" She asks. "What happened? Why are you crying? Oh God, did someone die?"

"Yes! My love for delicious fruity cereal." I tell her angrily.

"What?" Brittany asks while laughing slightly.

"It's not funny." I tell her quickly. "Fuck Trix and the rude ass bastard kids in the commercial!"

Brittany sits up and starts to rub my back. "What are you talking about?" She asks.

"The Trix kids wont give the rabbit some damn cereal Brit! He's not asking for lobster, or steak, or fuckin gold nuggets, he just wants a bowl of cereal, he's starving!" I cry out.

"Ummm, ok." Brittany says slowly.

"And here I am eating the cereal just without a care in the world. We take so much for granted." I tell her as she wipes my eyes.

"We have first world problems, I agree." She tells me. "I need you to calm down, Santana."

"I don't want this anymore." I tell her. "We can't support prejudice, we need to adopt a rabbit or boycott Trix."

Brittany then jumps up and runs to the kitchen, she comes back with a big garbage bag. "Here toss your cereal in." She tells me. "Let's get rid of this shit." She smiles.

I wipe my eyes and nod while I empty the bowl in the bag. She then runs back to the kitchen. "All fruity cereal right?" She asks me.

I nod and sniffle. "Yeah, all of it."

Brittany comes back from the kitchen with her arms full of cereal boxes and hands them to me. "Want to burn them?

I smile at her.. "No, just tossing them out will make me feel better."

I watch Brittany throw out the boxes of Fruit Loops and Trix cereal before she walks the bag to the door and sets it there. "I'll take it down to the trash in a few minutes."

"Thanks." I tell her with a small smile.

Brittany sits down next to me and just stares at me before she can't hold her laughter in any longer and leans over laughing loudly. "Did you just have a meltdown over cereal, Santana?"

"It's not funny." I tell her.

"Yes it is, cupcake, you just rethought being pregnant because the world is fucked up because the rabbit can't have cereal." She laughs. "Let's go to bed, so you don't see a Cheerios commercial and want to go save a swarm of bees or something."

I allow Brittany to pull me up and hug me tightly. She then leans down and kisses my stomach. "I told you that your mami was a little loca.' She whispers to my stomach. "Go hop in the shower, I'll toss this in the garbage chute, and join you in a few minutes, then we can cuddle in bed for a little bit.

"Ok." I nod as Brittany kisses me on the shoulder.

I step in the shower and start to wash up. "Did I just have a meltdown over cereal?" I ask myself before laughing. "God, I'm losing it."

* * *

"Ok, Santana you know the drill, the gel will be a little cool." Dr. Pillsbury smiles while squirting the gel on my stomach. Brittany grabs my hand and squeezes it.

"We'll be able to tell if it's a boy or girl today right?" Brittany asks.

"Yes, as long as the baby is in a position where we can see between the legs." She states as she reaches over and turns up the machine. "Here is your baby's heartbeat." She smiles.

"Wow." I breathe out. It isn't first time we've heard it, but it still is the best sound in the world, and it always makes me pause for a moment. I look up and Brittany and we lock eyes for a moment.

"It sounds strong." Brittany states.

"Very strong." Dr. Pillsbury nods. "You're doing great Santana, and so is your baby."  
"That's good." I nod quickly. "So can you tell?"

"Yes, your baby has their legs wide open right now." She laughs. "Congratulations on your baby…."

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	4. Three's Company

**Thanks for all of your reviews on the last chapter. ;)**

* * *

"It's a boy?" Brittany asks loudly with a big smile.

"Yes." Dr. Pillsbury confirms with a smile. "You two can welcome a baby boy in about 5 months."

I stare at the screen as tears stream down my face. Brittany is peppering kisses to my hands while cheering. I turn and look up at her with a huge smile.

"We're having a baby boy." I whisper to her. Brittany nods excitedly and leans down to press her lips to mine firmly, before kissing me on the forehead repeatedly.

"Are you sure? " I ask the doctor. "Like really sure, it's a boy?"

Dr. Pillsbury nods. "Yes, as I stated, your baby is lying with his legs wide open." She smiles. "He's definitely not shy." She laughs. "Here are his legs." She points out with a laser.

"Gross is that his…?" I ask as I cover my mouth. "Why is it so big already?"

Brittany stares at the screen and cocks her head to the side and smiles. "He'll be a hit with the ladies when he gets older."

"Brittany!" I say with a mortified look on my face. "I don't want him using his magic stick to get girls." I snap. "He's on punishment."

"Why is he on punishment?" Brittany asks quickly. "He can't help it if he's endowed."

"I don't want him showing everybody." I tell her. "God, our boy is a little perv already." I groan out while covering my eyes.

"Nudist is a better word, and well, it's just us in the room, so…." Brittany smiles while removing my hands.

"That's actually his arm, and it's a normal size." Dr. Pillsbury interrupts us. "So I think you two can take him off of punishment now"

"Oh." I laugh nervously. "Sorry."

"Can we get a copy of this video?" Brittany asks her. "Actually we need like 10."

Dr. Pillsbury nods. "Sure, I'll get this printed and give you two a little time."

Brittany starts to wipe the gel off me; she then starts to kiss all over my stomach. "Hey little guy." She smiles out. "You look like you're lounging on the beach in there."

I laugh and pull her up to kiss her. "This makes Baby Pierce so much more real now." I laugh out.

"Yeah it does. " She tells me.

"So I guess we can scrap Baby Pierce and start calling him Sebastian now." I tell her with a big smile while rubbing my stomach.

"Hey Bash!" Brittany then says to my stomach.

"Who's Bash?" I ask her quickly.

"That's his nickname." Brittany shrugs.

"No it's not." I shake my head.

"Why not?" Brittany frowns. "It's cool."

"It's weird." I shrug. "I don't think I like it."

"Well, you can call him whatever you want, but I'm calling him Bash!" Brittany says excitedly while kissing my stomach again.

"Brit…" I sigh out. Brittany and I decided on the name Sebastian for our son a while ago, but we definitely didn't decide on calling him Bash as his nickname.

"We can't have a boy." I tell her suddenly.

"Why?" Brittany asks me.

"Who's going to teach him to pee standing up?" I ask her as tears spring to my eyes again. "He can't pee sitting down, he'll get teased at school."

"Ummm, maybe we can find a harness and dildo that lets you squirt liquid out, you know like those dolls that pee and stuff." Brittany shrugs.

"We can't use sex toys around him." I tell her. "That will just confuse him even more."

"We'll figure that out later." Brittany tells me. "Right now, let's just focus on the fact that Bash is real, and we get to tell everyone about him later."

"Sebastian." I tell her.

"Bash." Brittany smiles. I sigh, because Bash will definitely have to grow on me.

* * *

Once we get down to my car, Brittany opens the car door for me and kisses me on the cheek while buckling me in. She then skips around the front of the car, stopping to wave at me when she was directly in front, and hoping in the driver side.

"So, you want to look at furniture for the nursery first?" Brittany asks while starting the car. "Or look at some clothes, or bottles and diapers?"

"Can we just go home and relax?" I ask her. "We can look at that stuff tomorrow. I just want to lie down and watch some TV with you, maybe read a book, or just talk, I don't know."

Brittany turns the car off and looks at me. "What's wrong? Do you feel okay?"

I smile at her. "I feel fine, honeybee, it's just that this appointment was a lot, it made everything seem so real, I mean we have a son on the way." I blush. "I just want to lay with you, in our little bubble and enjoy the moment, before the craziness of tonight, maybe even take a little nap. I kind of just want to be around you right now, is that okay?"

"Sounds amazing to me." Brittany nods. "Do you want to stop and get lunch first?"

"Sure, we can grab soup and salads from Panera." I nod at her.

We stop to get our food, and Brittany convinced me to eat it there instead of taking it home. We ended up having a great time, like I always do with Brittany; we talked about plans for a baby shower in the couple months, and also agreed that we need to look up some Lamaze classes to enroll in. The rest of the time we just laughed and talked about TV shows and movies, and Brittany told me a bunch of hilarious stories from her students, that took me back to high school. Brittany's eyes light up whenever she talks about her kids, it's so adorable. There are some teachers that talk about school, but that light just isn't in them anymore, Brit on the other hand, talks about these kids with such pride and admiration. I can tell she is an amazing teacher, and I have to see her in action one day.

Once we got home, we saw that Chef and Brownie got ahold to a roll of toilet paper, so there was little bits of white paper all over the living room; Brittany told me she would handle it, and had me lay on the couch. I was browsing through the new Vogue magazine that came in when Brittany finally got done cleaning up and taking the dogs to the roof to use the bathroom. It's scorching hot out today so she brought them back in, and they quickly busied themselves with toys while Brittany flopped down on the couch behind me.

"Movie?" She asks.

I shrug. "Not really, let's just hang out."

"Ok." Brittany smiles as she carefully reaches over me and picks up her iPad. "Want to play Angry Birds with me?"

"Sure." I nod while resting my head on her shoulder.

Brittany starts the game and we plan to take turns throwing the birds at the pigs. "You can go first." She tells me.

"Sweet." I nod while touching the screen and slinging a bird.

We breeze through 5 levels in silence, only laughing occasionally when Brittany makes squeals to sound like the pigs are dying when they get hit.

"Do we need to get rid of Chef and Brownie?" I ask suddenly.

"Why would you think we need to?" Brittany asks while pausing the game.

"They won't like attack Sebastian, will they?"

"Of course not." Brittany shakes her head. "We'll make sure that when Bash is old enough to crawl and start walking that he knows not to pull their tails or stick his hand in their mouths, and even before then, we'll make sure they know they are boundaries with him. Brownie will still be young enough to adapt, and Chef will be just fine." She assures me.

"Ok" I tell her as I turn sideways slightly so I can wrap my arm around her waist.

"What are you thinking about?" She asks me.

"How adorable our son is going to be." I tell her. "We have to find a babysitter that we really trust so when we cater he has somewhere to go."

"He'll be with us." Brittany shrugs. "You know you are going to have him strapped to your chest while you're in the kitchen anyways." She laughs.

"Very true, we'll just pack his high chair, and bouncer and take it everywhere we go with us." I tell her.

"Good thing we bought the truck, right?" She teases.

"Right." I nod while yawning as I wiggle closer to Brittany and let out a contented sigh.

"Why don't you take a little nap, then we can start doing some prep work for dinner." Brittany tells me while setting the iPad on the table and wrapping her arm around me, pulling me closer, and pressing my baby bump in her side. She places her free hand on my stomach and rubs slowly before turning on the TV. "Do you want a blanket, or I can turn the air down?"

"I'm fine." I yawn out while resting my head in the crook of her neck and tangling our legs at the end of the couch.

Brittany turns and kisses me sweetly on the lips before kissing my eyelids as I drift to sleep.

* * *

"Santana!"

I turn around at the stove just in time to bend down and open my arms to hug Ashley and Joseph.

"Hey guys." I say excitedly to match their enthusiasm

"Stop running in the house please." I hear Rachel call after them as she and Puck walk in the kitchen to greet me.

"I got a blue shirt today." Joseph states while pulling on his bright blue polo.

"It looks so awesome." I tell him before kissing him on the forehead, and laughing when his face reddens in embarrassment.

"Hey Santana." Puck smiles while setting down a case of mixed wine and champagne on the counter. "I brought some treats for the party." He adds.

"Thanks." I laugh before carefully hugging him, making sure to keep my distance.

"Brittany is on the roof with the dogs." I tell Ashley and Joseph, who take off running to the staircase.

"No running!" Rachel calls after them.

Puck goes to the fridge and grabs a beer for himself. "Can I take Brit a beer?" He asks me.

I nod at him. "Sure, you can take her a Corona."

Puck kisses Rachel on the cheek and heads upstairs to the roof. Rachel then catches me off guard and hugs me tightly, so tightly that I know my bump presses into her stomach because she jumps back as her eyes widen and jaw drops open. She points at my stomach frantically and I nod slowly while looking around to double check and makes sure we are the only two people around.

"Oh my God!" She squeals out loudly while jumping up and down.

I laugh nervously. "Shhhhhhh."

She hesitantly places her hand on my stomach again. "How far along?" She asks with a big smile.

"4 months." I tell her with a huge smile. "We found out the sex today."

"No wonder you're glowing, sweetheart." She beams. "Congrats."

"Thank you." I tell her before hugging her again. "You have to forget this little conversation happened. We plan on announcing it after dinner, no one knows aside from you and our parents."

Rachel nods quickly and pretends to zip her mouth shut and hand me the key.

"Thank you." I nod. "Just act surprised later, ok?"

"Absolutely!" She screeches while jumping up and down again excitedly and hugging me again. I give in to her excitement and squeal right along with her.

"What's the celebration about?" Quinn asks and she walks in with Lio.

"Rachel is excited the quiches are vegetarian." I rush out quickly while jumping away from her.

"Oh….ok." Quinn laughs. "Hey San." She then smiles while hugging me.

"Hey." I tell her while flinching and jumping back a little so I don't make the same mistake I did with Rachel.

"I'm starving, why isn't dinner ready yet?" Lio teases while kissing me on the cheek.

"Whatever." I reply while rolling my eyes at him.

"Mommy look what Brownie can do!" Joseph yells from the staircase.

"Mommy duty." Rachel smiles before she winks at me and mouths _your turn soon_. She then turns on her heels and quickly walks over to the staircase.

"Puck is on the roof with Brit and the kids." I tell Lio.

"Sweet." Lio grabs a beer and heads up to the roof tossing Ashley, who came down the stairs, in the air while tickling her.

Quinn sits at the counter and pours herself a glass of wine. "Wine?" She asks me with a smirk. "Or sipping the finest of ginger ale again tonight?"

I glance up from the mini quiche I'm setting on a platter and laugh. "I'm actually drinking sparkling cran-apple juice tonight." I tell her while taking a sip and popping a carrot in my mouth. "Brit spoils me with the finest beverages money can buy."

"No wine or champagne again?" She asks.

"Nah." I shrug as I turn around to put the quiche in the oven.

"Hmmmmm." Quinn nods. "So did you two have a threesome with Rachel?" She asks as I turn back around to face her.

My eyes widen as the carrot gets stuck in my throat from me gasping. I start banging on the counter while trying to cough the carrot back up.

"Shit!" Quinn jumps up and tries to wrap her arms around my waist to give me the Heimlich but I get jump out of her grasp and hit myself on the back as I try to cough it up.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Quinn asks while following me around the kitchen counter. "Let me help you!" She rushes out while grabbing my arm. I shake my head at her and move out of her grip again. I'm starting to cough and wheeze as panic sets in, so I finally start to turn to allow Quinn to help me, when I feel an arm wrap around my waist and another hit me firmly on the back between my shoulder blades. I cough one final time harshly and the carrot flies out of my mouth.

"Breathe baby, deep breaths." Brittany coos in my ear while rubbing my back. "Quinn, can you grab a bottle of water for me please?" She the adds. "Keep taking deep breathes."

"She almost touched my stomach, she would have known." I pant out quietly to Brittany.

"You could have choked to death." Brittany frowns at me while hugging me and kissing me on the forehead. "But good job, private eye." She then winks with a smile as Quinn hands me the bottle of water. "Do not do that again." She then says sternly while kissing the top of my head.

I quickly drink half of the bottle and set it down. "No, we didn't have a threesome with Rachel." I snap at her. "Why would you ask that?"

"Gross." Brittany states quietly.

"It was a joke, fuck, I didn't think you would damn near die from it!" Quinn shrieks. "You just scared me half to fuckin death." She yells at me as tears form in her eyes.

I sigh and walk over to her and hug her loosely. "I'm sorry."

"She's okay now Q." Brittany tells her. "Relax."

Quinn picks up her wine and takes a few sips. "Just, don't scare me like that again. You know you're my only family really, aside from Lio."

"I know." I nod. "I'm sorry, next time I choke, I'll rush over to you and you can give me the Heimlich." I tell her.

"I know CPR too." She sniffles.

* * *

"So then Rat grabbed the block of the cheese and ran in the basement and hid in the dryer." Lio laughs out.

"No one could find her, and abuela needed to finish her laundry, so she started throwing wet towels in on her, and turned on the dryer." Mathias added.

"Damn girl." Mercedes laughs while picking up her champagne.

"I fell asleep!" I yell out while trying not to laugh. "I had a long day." Brittany places her hand on my thigh and squeezes slightly while laughing.

"So did you jump out?" Brittany asks me.

"Yeah, I woke up when I started to tumble." I nod as I lean into Brittany's embrace.

"Your abuela's basement smelled like hot cheese for like a week." Quinn remembers.

"What?" Rachel laughs out while taking a sip of her wine. "Why the cheese smell?"

"I left my block of cheese in the dryer and ran out of the basement, so it melted into the laundry." I reply sheepishly.

"That was the one and only time abuela ever yelled at Rat." Mathias nods with knocking back his beer.

"So you do live up to the nickname Ratoncito, huh?" Mercedes teases.

"Watch it Cedes." I tell her playfully.

"Awwwww, my little Ratoncito." Brittany teases while lifting my head to kiss me.

"I want to hear more stories." Ashley smiles while picking up her mini crescent roll that I stuffed with prosciutto, chopped asparagus, and provolone cheese.

"We have tons." Quinn laughs while staring at me as I unconsciously rub my stomach and smile at Brittany; yes I've become that pregnant lady. I turn and lock eyes with her and quickly drop my hand from my stomach, causing her to smirk. "I have a story." She then states while glancing at my stomach and back up to my eyes with a big smile.

"We're having a Halloween party and I'm going to be a gorilla." Joseph quickly interjects with a big smile.

"Awesome." Mathias laughs at him.

"Brit, can you help me in the kitchen?" I ask her as the conversation shifts to Puck's Halloween party.

Brittany follows me in the kitchen. "Feeling okay?"

I nod to her. "Yeah I am, I thought maybe you would want to help me serve." I laugh out.

"I will for three kisses." She shrugs as she pins me to the counter and stares deep in my eyes while she rubs our noses together.

I rest my hands on her butt and lean up to kiss her; she quickly deepens the kiss, and looks around before kissing my stomach. "So you don't feel left out." She whispers.

"Rachel knows." I rush out quickly.

Brittany stands up straight. "What?"

"She hugged me and you know how a Rachel hug is, and it was so tight that my bump pressed in her and now she knows, but she promised to act surprised when we tell everyone." I rush out. "I'm sorry."

Brittany smiles. "Why are you apologizing?"

"We agreed to tell everyone together." I reply softly while fixing the collar on her blouse.

"It's okay." She smiles at me before pecking my lips once more. "So first dish is the mini quiche right?"

I nod and pick up one of the platters with the mini quiche on it and head to the dining room area.

* * *

"Everything was little." Ashley smiles while picking up a miniature ear of corn and popping it in her mouth.

"Cool, right?" Brittany laughs. "It's like we're giants."

"I can be a giant!" Joseph yells out while standing in his chair.

"Yo, take a seat little man." Puck tells him quickly. "Get your feet out of the chair." He adds.

Joseph nods quickly and plops back down with a smile as Rachel fixes his napkin on his shirt.

"So we had baby back ribs, miniature corn on the cob, baby carrots, mini quiche…" Mercedes starts to list off. "Ummm, am I missing something?"

"We're giants!" Joseph shrugs while climbing in her lap.

"Aside from us being giants?" Mercedes smiles.

I look over at Brittany, who nods at me. "We'll grab dessert for everyone." I announce.

Brit and I go to the kitchen and grab the plastic baby bottles we ordered with everyone's name on them. I first add the apple pie I baked in the bottom and allow Brittany to scoop caramel ice cream on them, since vanilla is off limits, while I fill the top of the bottle with different toppings, crushed praline cashews for the adults, and the caramel chips for Ashley and Joseph. We screw the bottle top on, and set the bottles on two different trays. I then pull out the cookies I made that are in the shape of baby booties, I covered them with blue fondant, and added a letter S in white chocolate and yellow sprinkles.

Brittany picks up the remote for the stereo and starts the music as we walk out with the trays of baby bottle desserts and cookies. We start singing while we pass out the bottles to everyone.

_We're having a baby_

_We're having a baby_

_We don't mean maybe_

_And our baby is on the way_

I smile at Brittany when we lock eyes and I sing the next part as we make our way around the table.

_Will you wear pink or blue_

_Will I know what to do_

_When to change your diaper_

_Or how to comfort you_

_Will you have blonde, red, or brown hair_

_Blue eyes or green_

_I don't really care_

Brittany comes over by me as Mercedes eyes widen and I see Quinn nod as tears fill her eyes.

_We're having a baby_

_We're having a baby_

_We don't mean maybe_

_And our baby is on the way_

Brittany quickly kisses me on the cheek and starts to sing.

_We're not waiting anymore_

_We heard you knocking on the door_

She bends down and softly knocks on my stomach.

_Knock knock knock knock_

_And we answered, we couldn't wait_

_Now you're coming, not a date too late_

Brittany twirls me around as I start to sing again.

_Will you be Taurus, Pisces, or Virgo  
_

_It doesn't matter_

_You will go, where we go_

_To the islands on a warm summer nights_

_We don't give up our dreams,_

_No that wouldn't be right_

Brittany moves to stand behind me and hugs me tightly as we start to sway as we sing together.

_We're having a baby_

_We're having a baby_

_We don't mean maybe_

_And our baby is on the way_

She then starts to unbutton my sweater, exposing my baby bump, since I'm wearing a tank top that has arrows all around pointing to my stomach, in the middle of the arrows is Sebastian Stone Pierce in bold black letters.

"Oh my God!" Mercedes yells out while jumping up and clapping.

"I knew it!" Quinn screams out while running towards me and hugging me tightly. "I sooooo knew it." She repeats.

"Congrats ladies." Lio nods while standing and clapping. "He'll have great genes." He winks while hugging Brittany tightly before hugging me.

"Oh my God!" Rachel screams. "I can breathe now, I've been holding this in for like 2 hours, when Q caught us hugging."

"She knew before I did?" Quinn asks me quickly.

My eyes widen as I shake my head slowly.

"No, I hugged her and I felt her stomach and she got nervous, presumably so since you're her best friend after Brittany, and probably little Sebastian." Rachel smiles lovingly at my stomach that Quinn still has her hands on. "I basically pulled it out of her, I for one know how important friendship is, coming from the exciting world of Broadway, it's hard to find a true friend, you never know who is out to support you or take your spot. So I personally don't for one second think she pressed her baby bump into me purposely so I would know first. " She pauses for a breath and takes a sip of her wine while I raise my eyebrow at her. "Just don't let the midnight feedings and crying, and diaper changes, and explosive diarrhea, and colic deter you from the main focus; the innocent and unconditional love of yoir child. Sure, when he starts teething, your ears will bleed from the piercing cries, and your breasts will ache from him biting too hard when breast feeding." I wince and grab my chest and rub my breasts softly. "Then with a boy, the diaper changes may get tricky and I'm not ashamed to say that I've taken a few drops of urine to the eye, but I just closed my eye and keep moving, life doesn't stop for urine."

"Is she drunk?" Quinn whispers to me. I shrug and frown at her.

"After 20 long hours of pushing and screaming, once I was able push Joseph's head through, and I saw that sweet little bloody, and amniotic fluid covered bundle of joy, I knew my life was complete." Rachel nods her head while knocking back her glass of wine.

"We can't have overnight guests." Brittany tells Rachel while grabbing her wine glass from her as she walks past quickly causing Quinn and I to laugh. It's not a secret that Brittany isn't a huge fan of Rachel's, actually when Rachel comes over to chat, Brittany will hide out upstairs or in the bedroom unless I make her come out and socialize.

"Ummm, thanks Rachel." I nod slowly. "I'll keep all of that in mind."

"Bash!" Brittany yells out while lifting a shot in the air with Mercedes, Puck, Lio, and Mathis. "That's his nickname."

"To Bash!" Lio yells out as they clink glasses and knock back the shot.

"Such a bad ass name." Mercedes smiles with giving us the thumbs up.

"Isn't it awesome?!" Brittany asks. "I picked the middle name of Stone."

"No shock there." Quinn mumbles.

"Watch it." I laugh at her.

"I'm so happy for you babe." She smiles. "You're going to be a great mother, both of you." She adds while looking at Brittany who was now leading everyone else in the Thriller routine for some reason.

"Life is definitely about to get interesting." I laugh while staring at my wife and blowing her a kiss when we lock eyes. "You will be an awesome God Mother, if you're up for it."

"Hell yeah!" Quinn screeches. "Hey little guy, I'm your Aunt Quinn." She then says to my stomach.

I glance at Joseph and Ashley; Joseph is piling ice cream in his mouth, while Ashley just puts her head on the table and stares at my stomach. I smile at her and give her a little wave, but she just stares at me and gives me a weak smile back. I make a mental note of it, and decide to talk to her a little later.

* * *

After a long hot shower, where I sang to my stomach for probably half the time, I crawl in bed next to Brittany, who was reading something on her iPad. She quickly set her iPad down to toss the cover over me, before wrapping her arm around me as I lean into her side.

"What are you reading?" I ask her through a yawn.

Brittany kisses me on the forehead and picks up the iPad again. "This article from Huffington Post, it tells the truth about Disney stories." She says while holding up air quotes.

"Any good?" I ask her while wrapping my arm around her waist and grazing my fingers against the soft skin on her side.

"Yeah, it's really interesting." She nods. "It tells how a lot of Disney movies are based on books and a few on Shakespeare plays."

"Really?" I ask her while briefly glancing up at her before focusing back on the screen. Brittany finds the most amazing articles to read, sometimes I go through her favorites and bookmarks on her iPad and AirDrop them to mine, so I can read some of the cool articles that she finds.

"Disney leaves out a lot of the gruesome details so their movies have happy endings for children, so like Cinderella, it's based on a Brothers Grimm book, one of Cinderella's evil stepsisters cuts off her toes, and the other her heel so they can both fit into the tiny glass slipper. The prince is notified by little doves that there is blood on the shoe, and finally discovers that the true owner is Cinderella. Once the stepsisters realize that they should try to win favor with, they attend her wedding, only to have their eyes pecked out by birds." Brittany explains.

"Shit, seriously?" I ask her as my eyes widen at the screen.

"And, Cinderella doesn't have a fairy godmother. Rather, she plants a tree by her mother's grave and prays under it every day. She finds her dresses to wear to each ball under the tree (there are three in the story, not one like in the movie). She is still helped by animals, though specifically birds, not mice. Also, she doesn't just lose her shoe because she is in a rush. The clever prince covers the steps in pitch to make her stick to them, but she only loses a shoe in the process." She continues.

"Wow." I breathe out. "Well, we are going to tell Bash the Disney version. I don't want him getting creeped out."

Brittany sets the iPad on the floor next to the bed and tilts my head up, she peppers kisses to my lips before kissing me deeply.

"Mmmmmm, what was that for?" I ask her with a big smile.

"You called him Bash." She says happily while turning the lamp out.

We both slide down so we are laying down an facing one another. "No, I didn't, I said Sebastian." I rush out.

"I knew you liked the nickname, Bash." Brittany says happily as her eyes twinkle.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I laugh out. "So are you going to use some of that article in one of your lessons?" I ask her as I prop myself up on my elbow and walk my fingers up and down her arm.

"No, I don't think so." Brittany shakes her head. "My freshmen will be reading Hamlet though, so I'm going to show the similarities of Lion King to Hamlet." She tells me. "That should be fun."

"Yeah that should be, I need to come sit in on one of your classes one day." I tell her. "I want to see you in action."

Brittany blushes and laughs. "I would love for you to come one day."

"Good." I nod as I lean forward and press our lips together briefly and lie down as the sky opens up and it starts to rain. "Perfect sleeping weather." I sigh out as Brittany wiggles super close to me when thunder claps through the sky. Even after 5 years of marriage, I still think it's adorable how slightly afraid of thunderstorms Brittany is. Even if it's the middle of the night, she instantly cuddles as close as possible to me during a storm in her sleep.

"Are you okay, Brit?" I ask her when she hugs me tightly and presses my bump into her stomach.

"Yeah, I'm just protecting Bash." She whispers.

"Ok." I smile at her. "Good night, Brit."

"Night Santana, good night Bash." She adds while wiggling closer when thunder claps again.

* * *

**Sunday 4pm**

"The rain left the air gross outside." I tell Brittany as I walk back in the living room with Brownie and Chef.

Brittany is playing Guitar Hero on the XBox, she's been playing for the past hour or so actually. I sat on the couch and watched her for a while, but I lost interest after 3 or 4 songs, so Lord Tubbington took my place instead. I took the dogs on the roof, so they could get a little fresh air, while I thumbed through some cooking magazines and made notes on different recipes and ideas and lounged on the couch outside.

We woke up early and went shopping for furniture for the nursery. We picked out a crib, chest, changing table, small sofa, and a recliner for his room. We bought some bed sheets, baby towels, and an insane amount of bottles, insane because I'm going to breast feed, and some other random things for his room. Since the furniture is being custom designed, it won't be delivered for a few weeks, which is great because it gives Mathis time to draw and paint the nursery for us.

After shopping for Sebastian, we came home to relax before doing some afternoon shopping, but we ended up getting rained out. So we've been hanging out around the house.

"Aren't you tired of playing that by now?" I ask her as I sit on the couch. "Like aren't your fingers tired?" I smile.

Brittany pauses the game and looks at me with a smile. "Nope." She winks.

I lift Chef on the couch with me, and pat the couch so Brownie can jump up as well, since she is staring me, waiting for an invitation, Chef runs to the edge of the couch and curls in a ball in the corner while Brownie decides to stick close to me and rests her head on my lap. I rub behind her ear and smile at her.

"One more song and we can do something else." Brittany says quickly.

"Play as long as you want, honeybee." I tell her while leaning back on the couch and smiling when Brittany starts to sing along while playing Barracuda.

After watching my rock star wife, who animatedly played while dropping to the floor in the splits a few times, and jumped up and down like a true rock star too, before she bowed graciously after every song, for 20 minutes, my stomach starts to growl.

"You want a snack, B?" I ask her. "It's kind of early for dinner."

"Sure." Brittany smiles.

I head to the kitchen and pull out a pineapple and some watermelon wedges Brittany cut this morning. I lightly sprinkle a little sea salt on the watermelon and stand them up so the excess water can drain off. I then cut the pineapple into rings and get a large freezer bag. I melt a little butter, add some honey, a little salt, and a little cayenne pepper and toss the pineapple in and shake the bag so the mixture gets all over the fruit. I spray some Pam on the indoor grill and light it so it can warm up.

While I wait for my fruit to marinate I make a pitcher of virgin margaritas. I add a little colorful umbrella and walk one to Brittany, who is now dancing around the living room and singing with Brownie and Chef running after her feet.

"Here baby." I laugh out as I hand her the drink.

She takes a sip and kisses me on the cheek before she twirls me around and begins dancing again, we end up doing a salsa routine together and laughing when I dip her to finish the dance.

"You're still pretty light on your feet." Brittany smiles while turning the music off.

"Thank Mrs. Pierce, it helps when you have an awesome partner." I tell her.

"Can I help you start dinner, I know you're plotting it already." She asks while rubbing my stomach and lifting my shirt, she then blows a raspberry and quickly presses her ear to my stomach while moving her hands all over. "Anything?"

I shake my head. "Not yet." I tell her. "Maybe he's asleep." I shrug.

"Maybe." She repeats while staring at my stomach. She then knocks softly on the side. "Hey you." She says sternly through a smile. "I know your mami put you on punishment yesterday for laying with your legs open, but you're off now."

I laugh and rest my hands on her shoulders as she continues talking.

"So if you want to do a handstand in there, or the maybe the Electric Slide it's okay. I promise not to let her freak out." She then laughs. "I know she bribes you with cupcakes, which obviously doesn't work, but what about Cheetos?!" She says happily while moving her hands all over again.

"Oh my God!" I yell out when I feel him move a little. "I felt something."

Brittany's eyes widen. "Was that him? Did he move?" She rushes out.

"I think so." I nod. "I'm pretty sure, say it again."

"Cheetos!" Brittany laughs out. "Cheetos! Cheetos!"

I join in with her and start yelling as well. "Cheetos! Cheetos!"

Bash moves slightly again. "He's moving Brit!" I squeal happily while touching my stomach. "He's moving!"

"He loves them already!" Brittany says proudly while kissing all over my stomach. "I'm going to get you the biggest bag ever when you get your first tooth!" She tells my stomach. "We can share a gigantic bowl and watch Sesame Street!"

Brittany stands up and looks me in the eyes. "You're crying, did it hurt?"

I shake my head. "It felt so amazing." I laugh out before kissing her. "So, so amazing, like I had butterflies in my stomach."

"I can't wait until I feel it too." She smiles happily before kissing me.

"Still want to help me start prepping for dinner?" I ask her when the kiss breaks.

"Sure." Brittany nods as she follows me to the kitchen.

"I'll finish our snack first." I tell her while washing my hands, I then brush a little honey on the watermelon wedges and place them on the grill; I take the pineapple and carefully set that on the grill as well.

"Grilled fruit?" Brittany asks with a smile.

"You'll love it." I tell her.

"I'm sure I will." She nods. "What do you want me to pull out for dinner?"

"Do we have pork chops in the fridge?" I ask her.

"Ummm, I put them downstairs in the fridge." Brittany tells me. "I'll go get them quick."

"Thanks." I tell her as I flip over the watermelon and pineapple. "Close the door behind you, Brownie keeps trying to sneak downstairs for some reason."

"Okay, I'll be quick." Brittany says while jogging to the door.

"She's coming!" I laugh out as Brownie takes off running after Brittany and gets the door closed in her face. "She's going to howl." I say to myself. Sure enough, 5 seconds later Brownie starts to howl, loudly, while scratching at the door. "She'll be back Brownie." I tell her. "Come here." I clap twice while taking the fruit off the grill. Brownie glances at me but lays by the door and waits for her.

Brittany reemerges and trips over Brownie. "Geez, sorry B." She tells her while rubbing her head and walking the pack of meat over to me.

I take the meat from her and hold up a slice of watermelon to her mouth. "Awesome, right?" I ask as she takes a bite.

"Soooooo good." She beams as I take another bite while she washes her hands. She then grabs the slice back from me and finishes it off. "I'm so lucky I married a chef." She laughs.

"Yeah you are." I tease while grabbing some fresh fruit and vegetables out of the fridge.

"So what are you teaching me tonight?" She asks. "I'm ready to learn!" She yells out happily.

I laugh at her, I love catering with Brittany but when we cook together at home, it's so much more fun, because I can really show her how to make a lot of stuff, since there's no rush. I can go as slow as I need to so she understands and does it right. I like just surprising her with the finished meal, but when we are in the kitchen, laughing, sneaking kisses, getting our hands dirty, it reminds me just how lucky I am to have married my best friend in the whole world.

"Tonight, we are making grilled Jamaican jerk pork chops with a mango salsa." I tell her.

"Can you see the drool dripping down my chin; do I look like Chef right now?" She says while pointing to her mouth. "That sounds so good."

"Good." I tell her. "You are going to help me step by step." I smile as she cuts into a piece of the grilled pineapple and holds the fork to my mouth. I take a bite and moan in pleasure, that is damn good. I watch Brittany pop a piece in her mouth, and do a little dance while chewing. "Dork." I laugh at her.

"So what's first?" She asks me.

"Let's start with the rub for the chops." I tell her as she ties my apron around my waist and puts a chef hat on my head; I then tie an apron around her and put one of my chef hats on her head.

"Wait!" Brittany says quickly as she runs out of the kitchen.. I use this opportunity to eat some more of the grilled fruit. Brittany comes running back in the kitchen with her phone in her hand. "Take a selfie!" She smiles.

I laugh and stand on my tiptoes to kiss her on the cheek, as she snaps picture after picture of us making silly faces and finally smiling brightly with our Chef hats on. "We are putting this one on the website." I tell her as we look over the pictures.

"Totes." She nods. "Ok, I'm ready to learn." She nods.

"Okay, so first the rub." I repeat from earlier. "Hand me a bowl, baby." I ask her. "So first we mix chopped garlic, dried thyme leaves, a little brown sugar, ground allspice, salt, fresh cracked ground pepper, cayenne pepper, and dried sage leaves." I list off as I pour everything in the bowl and mixture them together while Brittany rinses the meat off. "Ok, so now let's rub it all over the meat." I tell her while yawning. "Excuse me." I say quickly while shaking my head.

"Tired?" Brittany asks our fingers graze each other's as we coat the meat.

"A little." I tell her.

Brittany kisses me on my temple. "Nap later?"

I nod. "Definitely, since these need to marinate for around an hour." I tell her as Brittany places the last pork chop on a pan and covers them. "You can put those in the fridge, and we can start the salsa." I state through another yawn.

Brittany smiles and takes a bite from another piece of watermelon and holds the rest up to my mouth. I wink at her and pull out ingredients from the fridge as my Aunty Snixx phone rings. "Honeybee, can you take the order for me?"

"Sure." Brittany mumbles out since her mouth is stuffed with pineapple as she leaves the kitchen to answer it.

I quickly peel 2 mangos and chop them up, I then dice a red onion, a few mint leaves, a jalepeno, sprinkle in some salt, and add lime juice before stirring everything up.

"Do you want to cater a wedding in 3 weeks?" Brittany asks.

"Hell yeah!" I rush out.

Brittany covers the receiver. "You'll be almost 21 weeks pregnant, are you sure you can do this?"

"Yes." I nod quickly. "I'll have your help right?"

"Of course." Brittany smiles as she walks back in the living room.

A wedding would be huge! I've done birthday parties, graduation parties, baby showers, private dinner parties, hell even wedding cakes, but a full blow wedding is going to be crazy! Wait…3 weeks?! I turn to go find Brittany and bump into her.

"Geez Bash, watch out." Brittany smiles at my stomach.

"Why is the wedding in 3 weeks?" I ask Brittany.

"Their caterer cancelled on her." Brittany shrugs.

"Gross, so I was their 2nd choice?" I scoff.

"So what?" Brittany frowns. "Now is your chance to prove to everyone that has Aunty Snixx as their 2nd choice that you should be their 1st choice." She tells me while looking deep in my eyes. "You're the best chef in the city, hell the state, now let's go blow taste buds out of their mouths."

I hold up my pinky to her. " Deal."

She links pinkies with her and kisses our hands. "We are meeting her for a consultation on Wednesday when I get home from school, and I have her bringing a $600 deposit, cash or money order."

"Okay." I tell her. "Well, guess I have a menu to start planning this week."

"Well luckily you have the catering for next week already planned out right?" Brittany asks.

I nod. "Everything is planned out." I tell her while holding up a spoonful of the salsa to her mouth. "More salt?"

"It's perfect." She shakes her head. "So what else are we making with dinner?" She asks with a big smile.

* * *

**Monday 7 pm**

"How about some dessert?" Brittany asks me as she walks in the living room, where I am doing some yoga.

"Sex or ice cream?" I ask her quickly.

"Both if you want." Brittany laughs, "but how about we start with ice cream?"

"Double scoop of chocolate, with whip cream, nuts, hot fudge, peanut butter, and 4 cherries?" I ramble out.

Brittany falls over laughing while picking up my flip flops for me. "Sure." She nods as she slips them on my feet before pulling me up and into a hug.

"Score!" I say happily while picking up my phone and walking over to the door.

Brit and I walk hand in hand the two blocks to an ice cream shop we visit often, enjoying the lingering warm weather, we both check out this lady's ass as she jogs by before locking eyes and laughing, and we smile at a happy couple pushing a baby in a stroller past us.

"We are going to look so hot when we push Bash around in his stroller." Brittany states.

"We will definitely be MILFS." I nod in agreement.

"Of course." Brittany shrugs nonchalantly with a smirk as she opens the door for me to enter the shop.

"Yo Mrs. P!" I hear as soon as we walk in the shop, I glance over and see a group of teenagers waving at us.

"Hey guys!" Brittany smiles brightly as the group rushes over towards.

"Yo! Is this your wife?" One tall boy with scraggly red hair asks while pointing at me.

Brittany nods excitedly. "Yes, this is my wife, Santana." She beams proudly. "This is our future son, Bash." She then adds while rubbing my stomach.

"Sebastian." I laugh out at her.

"This is Corey, Avery, Chelsea, and Rachel." She then lists off for me.

"You're right Mrs. P, she is the cutest pregnant woman ever." One of the girls nods.

"Thank you." I blush. "You all are students of Brit's, I mean Mrs. P's?"

They all nod and smile. "She's only the best teacher ever." The other boy states.

Brittany blushes. "Flattery won't get you all A's." She then laughs out.

"They'll help right?" The second girl laughs.

Brittany shakes her head. "How is your weekend?"

"So far, so good." The first girl smiles. "Well, see you tomorrow Mrs. P." She adds as they wave to us and leave the shop.

"Damn, she's a MILF, I would hit that." One of the boys states as he walks out.

I cringe a little at the statement, but then remember teenage hormones and laugh as Brittany kisses me on the cheek before she orders our ice cream. "Told you, you were a MILF." She whispers in my ear after handing the cashier her credit card.

* * *

**Thoughts?**

**Thanks to Cosasmalas3 for letting me "borrow" the baby's name from her story. Lol  
**


	5. First Night Alone

**JL: Are you forgetting that they have Mackenzie in HL, and spend more time with her than the boys according to some readers, and they have Gabriella in Our Love, and spend a lot of time with her in that story. So what part of raising a girl are you missing out on in this story by them having a boy?**

**Thank you to Spencer007, SarcasticSweetLadyKisses89, Devilgrrl182, Cosamales3, PGSJ, catmig, DominoL, Tishamay, ambirdd, FannamedSam, ZooGleek, OTPBrittanaOTP, ttandme69, and all of the Guest for your reviews on the last chapter. Much appreciated. ;)**

* * *

**October 15, 6pm**

Now that I'm fully showing pregnant, and it's not a secret anymore I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. Quinn can come over randomly for lunch, and I walk around with Sebastian just hanging out in my tank top, even though the weather has cooled off outside, I'm still always burning up hot lately, so my attire has consisted of tank tops, and yoga pants for the past week and a half. The weather dropped down to 40 degrees last night, and I still had the windows in the bedroom open, poor Brittany being the awesome wife that she is, just slept in a fleece sweat suit, so she wouldn't freeze to death, and she cuddled in my side, since she said my neck felt and smelled like a heated caramel pillow. I think she has been dreaming of caramel because I woke up the other night to her sucking on my neck with a smile while she slept, luckily I'm self employed so the huge hickey she gave me wasn't too big of a deal, it actually felt really good for a while so I let her continue, until she bit down and I screamed. She woke up screaming _caramel_ loudly before freaking out at the deep purple bruise on my neck. After I assured her that she wasn't turning into a vampire, we were able to laugh about the whole thing and she fell back asleep laying her head on my chest, so she could sleep closer to Sebastian. I made her salted caramel brownies the next morning to satisfy her sweet tooth and to surprise her when she got home from work.

Every weekend for the past couple weeks, since we announced the pregnancy, has been crazy busy, if I didn't have a catering gig, I was filling small orders, or working on cakes for special parties. Brittany was just as busy with school, between grading papers, becoming the faculty adviser for the school newspaper, and helping out with the after school tutoring program, she's exhausted when she comes home. But, no matter how tired we are, we always have some quiet time together every night. Brittany gives me a long massage every other night and then rubs cocoa butter on my stomach while she sings nursery rhymes to Sebastian, seriously the cutest thing ever, and we lay in each other's arms and fall asleep. Well usually I fall asleep first, and i assume she falls asleep right after I do, but knowing Brittany she gets up and does a little more work, or she talks to Sebastian.

I love that she is bonding with him, even though he isn't here yet. I want to make sure Brittany feels just as connected to him as I do. I know for her it's a little tougher, but when I wake up from a nap or in the morning and hear her whispering to him or singing to him while she rubs my stomach, I lay really quiet and still, so they can have those moments to themselves. The best part about their relationship is that I can feel him move slightly when she says certain words and especially when she tells him jokes. Brittany knocks on my stomach to tell him knock knock jokes, and I can feel him move when she laughs like a dork at her own joke. I can just imagine how much fun they'll have together. We already discussed that I'll pump before bed every other night so she can do some midnight feedings with skin to skin contact, so they build a stronger bond that way, and we'll alternate morning feedings before she goes to work as well. So hopefully the arrangement we have planned works out for everyone involved, especially Sebastian. I want to make sure he knows that he has not one by two moms that love him so much, and that he connects to both of us.

The wedding I'm catering is this weekend; they have 400 guests coming, and did not want a buffet style dinner. I put together a menu that the bride and groom both loved, eventually. I then had a meeting with Cedes and Quinn, who thankfully still help me cater. I went over the menu items with them, making sure they knew what to expect and what we were making ahead of time. I have a 5 course meal planned, so we need to go early to prep and get set up. It's actually upstate New York, so about 3 hours away. I'm going tomorrow night with Quinn, so we can check out the venue and see the set up of the reception hall, Brittany is coming Friday afternoon with Mercedes; she was able to get a half day at least from work. I'm also making the cake, a 5 tier cake to be exact, so even though Wednesdays are usually my off day, I'll be in the kitchen getting ready for the weekend. I had to push up some of my other orders, the first being the 5 corned beef briskets I need to make for a work luncheon. I then have 3 cookie orders to fill tomorrow morning before we leave, so to say I'm a little stressed is an understatement. I've been doing yoga like crazy all week to try to relax and center myself but it's not working.

Brittany and I have slept together every night since we've been married, we haven't spent a day apart at all. She goes to all my catering events with me, even all the out of town gigs, and I've traveled with her for the different Pierce Property Management meetings, to visit her mom and brothers in LA, and for any other reason either one of us needed to leave our penthouse over night, we went together; so knowing that we will be sleeping apart tomorrow night, even for just one night is weighing on me and making me a little nervous too. Brittany could tell I wasn't really myself last night, so she put off reading some essays and we laid together in our special room with the lights lining the walls in the hammock and just talked about the past, recanting memories from our honeymoon, and other random trips we'd taken together, and casually planning a few trips to take in the future.

"San, I'm leaving baby." Brittany says while kissing me on the forehead.

"I didn't make you breakfast." I whisper to her as I force my eyes open. I've been awake since Brittany's alarm went off, but I've been lying in bed, exhausted for the past hour while she got dressed.

"That's okay." She tells me while sitting on the edge of the bed next to me. "I had a toaster strudel." She smiles.

I instantly frown at her. "You need more than that."

"I'll stop and get a bagel on the way to school." She tells me while brushing some hair out of my face and placing her hand on my stomach. "I woke up early this morning and turned on the corned beef for you downstairs, so they should be ready by 10am for you to slice it up. So you just have to make the cabbage and you're all set."

"I thought I felt you get out of bed." I smile at her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. I'll call you on my free period." Brittany tells me before she bends down and connects our lips together for a brief kiss. "Take care of your mom for me today." She then tells my stomach before winking at me and heading out the door.

I close my eyes and wiggle deeper into the bed, pulling the comforter over me and exhaling softly once I hear the door close, falling fast asleep moments later.

I woke up again around 9am when my mom called from LA, where she was visiting Mrs. Pierce, who has quickly become her best friend, they travel together, they visit each other often, I love their cute little bond, and Mrs. Pierce fits in perfectly with my aunts back in Lima, as well. She wanted to let me know that they were sending over some stuff for Sebastian, they've been sending over a ton of clothes with _grandma_ all conveniently printed on them. After our conversation I finally rolled out of bed and made myself a smoothie and a small omelet for breakfast. I fed Chef and Brownie, and thanked God that Brittany fed Lord Tubbington, since the new cat food she bought him smells horrible and I didn't want to touch it. I checked my messages and saw that Quinn was on her way over to help me deliver the luncheon that I cooked, well that Brittany cooked actually.

I'm stepping out of the shower, when I hear Brownie and Chef barking like crazy and know that Quinn must be giving them a treat. I put my bra and panties on, and start to lotion my stomach when Quinn knocks on the bedroom door.

"Are you decent?" She asks.

"Decent enough." I tell her. "Come on in." I smile while pulling my sweats on.

"Your stomach is sooooooo cute." Quinn gushes while staring my now very nice and round baby bump.

"Don't be creepy." I laugh out as she runs over and rubs my stomach.

"Hey Bash." She smiles.

I groan and sigh. "Don't tell me Brit has you calling him Bash too?"

"It's a cute name." She shrugs while sitting on the bed. "Lio already bought him a football, basketball, and soccer ball with Bash engraved on them."

Lio is just as excited as Brittany and I, and well so is Quinn. They accepted our request to be godparents and are taking it so serious. They already told us they plan on setting up a trust fund for Sebastian, and Lio made sure that Brittany and I knew he would be a father figure to him, we didn't have any doubt in our mind that with Lio, Puck, and Mathias around that Sebastian would ever suffer in that department.

"Thanks for coming to help me." I tell her as I slip a white Aunty Snixx t-shirt on, and make my way over to brush my hair in the mirror.

"No problem." Quinn replies. "I get paid in food right?" She asks with a smile.

"Want me to cook something, or do you want some corned beef?" I ask while glancing at her in the mirror. "I made an extra one for us for dinner."

"I don't want to eat your dinner." Quinn states.

"How about we go out for pizza?" I say quickly while turning around with a huge smile. "I'll pay."

"You aren't going to put peanut butter on it are you?" Quinn scowls out.

I roll my eyes at her before turning around. "No Quinn." I put my hair in a high bun, and put on a light layer of makeup

"You're going to wear sweats?" She asks me as I dig through the dresser and find a pair of socks.

"My jeans don't fit anymore." I tell her.

"Get some maternity clothes." She tells me.

I sigh. "I will, luckily I'm the boss and can wear sweats." I wink at her before we leave the room.

We get down to the kitchen, where Quinn instantly turns on the stereo while I wash my hands and get to work. "10 years ago did you imagine your life would be like this?" She asks while helping me drain the water out of the large pots and set the briskets on cutting boards. "Like did you picture yourself working in a huge kitchen, that you own, underneath the penthouse you live in with 2 dogs, a cat, a wife, and a baby on the way."

I set the pots in the sinks and smile at her while grabbing my slicing knife and a large fork. "No, I still sometimes pinch myself to make sure I'm not dreaming. I know it's cheesy, but Brittany is honestly the best thing that has ever happened to me. I don't know where I would be or what kind of person i would be without her. She's my everything, my honeybee."

"You two are so cute." Quinn smiles while grabbing a large tin pan so I can start slicing and layer in the meat in there.

"Thank you." I blush. "Can you wash off those heads of cabbage and chop them, so I can sautee them?"

"Sure." Quinn nods and grabs the 8 heads of cabbage and starts chopping them. I stop what I'm doing and pull out three large woks and drizzle olive oil in them and add a little garlic salt.

"Spread them around the three skillets." I tell her as I go back to slicing the brisket.

"So, I hear we are catering for bridezilla this weekend." Quinn asks while raising her eyebrow. "Mercedes told me she talked to Brittany about the consultation."

I roll my eyes. "She's such a bitch." I snap. "Let me tell you what happened during the fuckin consultation we had with her."

* * *

_"Hi, I'm Santana Pierce of Aunty Snixx's, nice to meet both of you." I smile while shaking the couple's hands. "This is my wife and business partner, Brittany, she's who you initially spoke with on the phone." I explain as Brittany shakes their hands and pulls out my chair for me to sit down. We agreed to meet the couple at a nearby Starbucks. Brittany runs and grabs our drinks and slides my water in front of me right away. I didn't feel the greatest when I woke up this morning, but I knew I had to take the meeting, so my goal is to get the meeting over with as soon as possible so I can go back home and lie down._

_"I'm Terrance and this is my soon to be wife, Emily." A tall dark skin man states while flashing an award winning smile._

_"You're pregnant?" Emily spits out._

_I clear my throat and glance at Brittany. "Is that a problem?" I ask before looking down at my small baby bump that I have on display today. I wore a black v neck fitted t-shirt, with a pink glitter lined blazer, a pair of jeans, and black heels._

_"Well, I just don't want your water to break during my wedding and ruin my day." Emily hisses out._

_"She's three months pregnant." Brittany frowns while placing her hand on my thigh._

_"It's not a problem." Terrance states quickly. "We're just happy that you could fit us in on short notice."_

_"Very short notice." I snap as Brittany squeezes my thigh. "So you have 400 guests coming, are you looking to do a buffet style set up?"_

_"Buffets are tacky." Emily snaps. "Maybe we made the wrong decision calling you."_

_I close my eyes tightly and take a drink of my water. "Your wrong decision was not calling me first to cater your wedding."_

_Brittany clears her throat. "Let's just start over." She smiles while opening her ipad. "Emily, what would you like to eat for your wedding, you can pick or you can leave the decision up to Santana, who I assure you will prepare a wonderful meal_

* * *

By the time I finish the story, Q and I are done cooking and wrapping everything up, so we head to deliver the lunch.

"So she thinks your water will break?" Quinn laughs out.

"She's a real Einstein." I roll my eyes. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, I'll carry these pans upstairs for you." Quinn nods while grabbing a pan of meat.

* * *

Quinn and I are in our booth, after ordering a large ham and pineapple pizza, I'm texting Brittany while she eats her lunch and laughing at the pictures she keeps sending me. We started using SnapChat and it's the greatest thing ever for us, we are so wacky that we sometimes sit in te house together and still use the app to send each other pictures. After the promise of cuddles later and more grilled pineapple, we end the conversation and I focus back on my lunch date with Quinn.

"So what's it like being pregnant?" She asks while taking a sip of her diet coke.

I add some more sugar to my lemonade and stir it with my straw. "It's a mixture of fear and excitement." I smile.

"Fear?"

I take a sip and nod. "I'm bringing a life into the world that is beyond scary." I tell her while shaking my head and glancing at my stomach. "Having someone depend on me for everything, like I keep the baby fed, and safe in my stomach, it's a lot, I just don't want to do anything to harm him." I add softly. "But on the other end of the spectrum I can't wait until he's here, Brit and I have so much stuff planned for him, so many memories and firsts to look forward to, I just can't wait to hold him, and kiss his little chubby cheeks."

Quinn laughs. "Do you think he'll look more like your family or like Brit?"

I smile when the waitress brings out our pizza. "I don't know, I mean Lio and I look a lot alike, and you know how much we did when we were younger too, so I'm sure he'll have some Lopez features, but if he looks like Brittany, that's fine too. We both just want a healthy baby."

"That's the best attitude to have." She nods while sliding a few slices to her plate. "So usually before catering gigs, we get drunk in the hotel room and party, now that you can't drink, what are we doing tomorrow night?" She laughs.

I take a bite of my pizza and think. Quinn's right, whenever I cater somewhere out of the city, we party in the hotel room the night before, we all get drunk, Brit and I have amazing sex, and we go to sleep tangled in each other, the next morning we all go to breakfast, then we head to where I'm cooking at and start prepping or go grocery shopping, whichever we need to do. But this time everything is different, it's just Quinn and I going.

"I don't know." I shrug after I swallow the pizza in my mouth and take a few sips of my lemonade. "We can watch a movie I guess, I mean, you just still drink, just because I can't doesn't mean you shouldn't."

"Well, I'm not drinking if you aren't." Quinn shakes her head. "Last time I got drunk and you didn't, you wrote all over my face in magic marker."

I laugh loudly at the memory and nod my head. "Damn right I did, you drank all the tequila from me."

"We aren't going down that road again." Quinn rolls her eyes.

"I wouldn't do that to you this time, we have to work this weekend, and I can't have you walking around with marker on your face, embarrassing me." I tell her. "This is a big deal for me."

Quinn's eyes widen. "Oh I know, do you know how much business you can drum up at a wedding?" She screeches.

I nod and take another bite. "Just help me stay relaxed since I won't have Brit to do it."

"Got it." Quinn smiles. "So how did you two decide who would get pregnant first?"

I finish my slice and reach for another and pour an insane amount of hot sauce on it before taking a huge bite. "Well, Brittany randomly joked one night that she was going to make such passionate love to me that she would get me pregnant. " I laugh while Quinn rolls her eyes and takes a bite of breadstick. "I asked her was she ready to start to a family, she said she wasn't at that moment, and I sighed in relief because I wasn't exactly ready to yet either, this was 2 years ago." I explain. "The next morning we were joking that we should have used a condom, you know to keep with the theme. We didn't discuss a baby again for a while. Then this year in April, Brittany and I stayed up to watch the sunrise and she blurted out she was ready to get me pregnant, for real this time." I recall. "I told her I was ready to start a family as well, she had graduated from college and was working, I was done with culinary school for the time being, we are comfortable financially."

"Obviously." Quinn laughs.

I nod. "Obviously."

"We talked for like an hour, to make sure both of us were truly ready to start a family, we didn't want to bring a baby in the world, if both us weren't 100 percent ready, so once we could feel that the other was all in. We weighed the pros and cons of each of us carrying first, with the only really con of me carrying first being Brittany being a few years old than me."

"What was the con of Brittany carrying first?" Quinn asks while furrowing her eyebrows.

"Her job." I tell her in between bites. "Brittany just started teaching, and we didn't want to jeopardize anything by her taking time off right away, which yes we know she wouldn't get fired for getting pregnant, and we know that we could have timed it so she gave birth in the summer but I'm self employed, so we decided together that I would carry first." I smile. "My job is more flexible, so I think it works out for us."

Quinn nods. "Sounds like a good plan, so is Brittany going to carry the next baby?" She pauses. "Will there be another baby?"

I finish my slice and grab another, drowning it in hot sauce under Quinn's burning gaze. "Yeah, once Sebastian turns 2, Brittany will get pregnant."We want the kids pretty close together, I didn't have siblings growing up, just you, Lio, Mat, and Ali; you were great pseudo siblings but I want him to have real ones in the house with him, and Brittany really feels strongly about having the kids close together in age, since she's so much older than her brothers."

"Wow, you two have it all planned out." Quinn smiles.

I laugh. "Yeah, but life happens so things could easily change, but trust me, Brittany will definitely carry one of our babies."

* * *

**7pm**

"San?" I hear Brittany call out as she walks through the door.

"I'm in the bedroom." I yell back as I grab the closet door handle and start to pull myself up from the floor.

"Oh my God!" Brittany rushes out as her eyes widen and she runs over to me. "Did you fall?" She asks while grabbing my arm and helping me up.

"No, I'm fine." I giggle out at her. "I was sitting on the floor so I could pack for the weekend." I tell her while pointing to the open suitcase.

"Oh." Brittany smiles before kissing my stomach and hugging me. "Sorry."

"It's okay." I reply while hugging her just as tightly and leaning back to kiss her. "How was work?" I yawn out.

"Good, sorry I'm late, but I stopped and got Chinese for dinner. I hope you got my text message in time and didn't start cooking since you didn't reply." She tells me while picking up the suitcase and setting it on the bed for me.

"I thought I did reply." I frown. "Maybe I forgot to hit send."

Brittany laughs. "Pregnancy brain." She smiles while tapping me on the head.

"Well my reply was going to be, _stop and get Chinese_." I wink at her. "So this is perfect." I yawn out again.

"You look beat." Brittany says as we walk to the kitchen. "Go sit on the couch, I'll grab the cartons and we can just eat in there."

"Ok." I nod while stopping at the couch and smiling at Brownie who comes running over to me and lays on my feet right away. "Where's your partner in crime?" I ask her just as Chef peaks around the corner at us with his bone in his mouth.

"Ok, so for you, mi amor, I got sweet and sour chicken, for me I got pepper steak and we can share the lo mein noodles, and for my favorite dogs in the whole wide world, white rice." She announces while setting down bowls of dog food with plain white rice mixed in for them by the door. I laugh as they jump up happily and rush over. Brittany jogs back to the kitchen and comes back with our dinner on a tray.

She sets the tray down and hands me my carton and a pair of chopsticks before sitting down next to me and grabbing her chopsticks. "So how was the luncheon you catered today?" She asks after sticking food in her mouth.

"Pretty good, I passed out business cards, and got some smaller orders, I booked a luncheon for 2 weeks, I checked your calendar and so far it was clear, unless something came up for you during work." I tell her. "Luckily Q was able to help me out."

"Why do you say that?" Brittany asks while grabbing a piece of chicken out of my container. "Rough day?"

"Not really." I tell her. "We just don't have a staff for day jobs, you all work, this one was easy with just the corned beef and cabbage, but what if I get booked for a big luncheon and really need to cook a lot?"

"Do you want to hire some people?" Brittany asks. "Staff and some sous chefs?"

"I don't know." I shrug. "We can think about it next week, I don't want to get too stressed before this weekend."

"Ok." Brittany nods. "You're going to do fine this weekend, baby."

"I hope so." I reply while glancing at her. "I wish you were coming tomorrow with me."

"I do too, but I'll there as soon as I can on Friday." Brittany says quickly while scooting closer to me.

"We've never slept apart Brit." I mumble. "Well, not since we've been married."

"I know." Brittany sighs out while setting her container down and cupping my face forcing my eyes to lock with hers. "If you need anything, anything at all, just call me, no matter the time." She tells me sternly before leaning forward and pressing her lips to mine. "I'll answer."

"I know you will." I smile.

We finish dinner while feeding each other and laughing at some awesome stories Brittany told me from her day at work. I took the dogs up to the roof while Brittany cleaned up the kitchen for me. While I was on the roof I got a call from my abuela, I talked to her for almost an hour, when I noticed Brittany hadn't come to look for me. I wrapped up the call with my abuela and ushered Chef and Brownie back in the house. I assumed Brittany maybe fell asleep, she did look tired, so I turned all the lights out and went to the bedroom, so I could cuddle in her side and watch a little TV until I fall asleep.

As I'm walking back to the bedroom, I faintly hear music and frown when I step on something. I look down and see a trail of rose petals. I follow the trail to the bathroom, where Brittany is sitting on the edge of the tub in a white bathrobe.

"Will you take a bath with me?" She asks as she turns off the lights in the bathroom, letting the tons of candles she has lit illuminate the room.

"But the doctor said..." I start.

"Dr. Pillsbury said no hot baths, I checked the water and it's only 85 degrees." She smiles while holding up a thermometer. "I called her and she said it's fine, since I'll be helping you in and out of the tub. Come relax with me, baby."

"Ok." I nod with a smile.

Brittany stands up and starts to undress me slowly. "I finished packing for you, well I packed the stuff you'll need just for the night and for Friday morning to get dressed. I'll bring everything else with me." She tells me as she takes her robe off and helps me step in our claw foot tub carefully. She sits down first and holds my hips tightly as I sit down.

I exhale and lean back on her chest. Brittany plants kisses on my shoulders and runs her hands over my stomach slowly. "Are you okay?" She asks softly.

"Yeah, I'm okay." I nod while relaxing more into her embrace and resting my head on her shoulder.

"Good." She replies while now resting her head in the crook of my neck and moving her hands from my stomach to my thighs.

"This feels so good." I moan out. "So relaxing."

"Friday I have a half day, my afternoon classes are covered, so I'm leaving school at noon, coming home to pick up my luggage, I'll pick up Mercedes from work and we'll be on our way." Brittany tells me while beginning to massage my sides. "We should be there around 4, maybe 4:30pm."

"Sounds good." I nod. "Tomorrow I'll make dinner before I go for you and leave it in the fridge, so you just have to warm it up when you get home from work."

"You don't have to do that, cupcake." Brittany says quickly.

"I know, but I want to." I tell her while grabbing her hands and laying them in my lap. "I'll make something simple." I shrug. "No, I'll make that chicken casserole you like, so you can eat it for dinner, and then you and Mercedes can have the rest for lunch before you get on the road."

"Thank you." Brittany whispers in my ear before placing a sweet kiss behind it.

After relaxing for another 45 minutes or so, mainly in silence, with Brittany slowly massaging different parts of my body, and placing delicate kisses on my shoulders and neck, I finally speak up.

"Ready to get out B?" I ask her.

"Yeah." Brittany replies right away. "I'll get out first, then I'll help you, so you don't slip." She says while standing up behind me. I watch her step out of the tub and quickly dry off before reaching for her robe and picking it on. She then grabs a towel for me and tosses it over her shoulder. "Can you reach the drain?"

"Yep, I just pulled it." I tell her.

"Ok, stand up slowly, I don't want you to slip." She instructs while reaching over and grabbing my hips as I pull myself up. She then quickly grabs my arm as I step out of the tub. Brittany showcases her ninja skills because as soon as I step out of the tub completely she wraps me in a towel and starts to dry me off. I swear I didn't even see her hands leave my body to reach for the towel.

"I'm going to rinse out the tub and blow out the candles." Brittany tells me. "Go lie down."

"I'm going to sweep up the rose petals in the hall, at least, so Chef and Brownie don't eat them." I laugh out. "If they haven't already."

When I get back to the bedroom, Brittany is still in her robe and laying in bed watching TV. I crawl in bed next to her and lay my head on her chest, wrapping my arm around her as I exhale softly. Brittany turns the TV off and sits up. "Mind if I close the windows tonight?" She asks.

"Go ahead." I smile at her.

"Sweet!" She jumps up quickly and closes the windows; she then takes her robe off and hands it on the closet door.

"Are you putting clothes on?" I ask her.

"Nope." She smirks as she saunters back to the bed.

I sit up on my knees and take my robe off as well, tossing it to the floor, just as Brittany climbs in and stands on her knees right in front of me as well. She licks her lips and once overs my body before placing her hands on my hips and leaning in to kiss me gently. I allow her to deepen the kiss almost immediately, moaning lowly when her tongue slides against mine. I wrap my arms around Brittany's neck and pull her as close as my stomach will allow and begin to kiss her hungrily when she cups my butt and squeezes.

"Brit…" I moan in to her mouth.

Brittany breaks the kiss and stares in my eyes before kissing me on the forehead, then the nose, and finally moving to my neck as her hands move up to my breasts. "They are so big now." She smiles before planting wet kisses all over them and taking a nipple in her mouth, causing me to once again moan and my back to arch.

"Honeybee." I moan out while fisting her hair. "Shit..."

Brittany moves over to my other breast and gives it equal attention before sitting on her butt and rubbing my thighs. "Come here, Sanny." She smiles while opening her arms and has me straddle her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay." I tell her as I reconnect our lips and slowly move my hands up and down her back, pressing my bump into her stomach as I pull her closer and our kiss intensifies more and more by the second.

"I'm going to lean you back." Brittany tells me while slowly leaning me back and opening my legs wide, once I'm flat on the bed. She kisses me on the lips before kissing down my body and finding my core swiftly, plunging her tongue deep in.

Brittany and I made love for what felt like hours, slowly savoring each other, taking time to pleasure each other over and over, before I fell asleep with my face nuzzled in her neck, my arm draped across her bare chest. Brittany had her head resting above mine, her arm under my neck, and her other hand, as always, resting on my stomach.

* * *

**4pm**

"Let me grab your suitcase for you." Quinn tells me as she closes the trunk of her car and grab my suitcase from my hand.

"Thanks Q." I smile as we walk to the hotel to check in our rooms for the weekend.

Quinn offered to drive us up here in her car, since Brittany was coming with Mercedes in our truck tomorrow afternoon, and I planned on riding home with her. I was an absolute mess this morning, and as much as I want to blame it on pregnancy hormones, Brit and I both know it's not because of them; aside from the occasional freak out when I'm cooking is something doesn't turn out exactly how I want it, and the whole Trix cereal thing, I've managed to avoid being the overly emotional cry at the drop of a hat, pregnant woman. I was a mess when Brittany left for work this morning because this is the longest we've been apart since we've been married. I fall asleep in Brittany's arms every night, and wake up to her amazing blue eyes every morning. I could tell Brittany was a little unsettled with it as well, but her being the stronger one in our relationship through basically everything, kept it together and just hugged me tightly after breakfast, while I sniffled into her chest, until she had to leave for school.

I woke up early and made Brittany a feast fit for a queen; pancakes, loaded hash browns, scrambled eggs, bacon, a ham steak, fruit salad, homemade biscuits, and fresh squeezed juice. I had breakfast with her and basically stared at her the entire time. After our long and drawn out goodbye in the hallway, I cleaned up the penthouse, steering clear of the bathroom since Brittany doesn't want me inhaling the fumes from the cleaners while I'm pregnant; I instead, changed the linen on the bed, vacuumed all the carpeted areas, dusted all the wood work I could reach in the penthouse, washed the windows, and cooked dinner for Brittany to warm up and eat when she got home.

I make a chicken casserole with cheese and broccoli that Brittany loves, so I started that right away when she left so it could bake while I cleaned up everything. I called Lio and double checked that he would come up to the penthouse and check on Lord T while we were gone, since Chef and Brownie were going down to his apartment. After Lio proposed to Quinn, they moved in together in Quinn's apartment, they bought a condo last year and moved to the other side of town, and since Mathias still lives in our building a few floors down now, it's easier for him to watch our babies.

"Here's your key Q." I tell her as I turn around from the counter. "You and Mercedes have a joined room on 16, Brit and I are on the 20th floor."

"Cool." Quinn nods. "Thanks."

"I'm tired and really need to lie down, so let's get settled and I'll swing by your room around 6ish, we can go check out the venue and then grab some dinner." I tell her.

"Okay." Quinn agrees as we press the buttons for our room floors on the elevator.

Quinn gets out on the 16th and waves as the doors close, I pull suitcase down the hall and unlock the door, ready to quickly fall asleep. I slept on and off in the car, but it's kind of hard to get comfortable in the front seat of a car when you're pregnant, Bash kept getting in the way. I yawn as I set my suitcase by the door and walk further into the suite when I notice the room is full of flowers.

"What the?" I breathe out as look around at the pink and orange lilies filling the room. I pick up a vase and smell one of the bouquets as my phone rings.

**_Hello?_**

_Hey Sanny, I wanted to make sure you made it safely to the hotel?_

**_I did, thank you honeybee, and thank you for the flowers, they are gorgeous._**

_You're welcome. I miss you already._

**_Awwww, i miss you too Brit, I may have to call you so I can fall asleep tonight._**

_Please do, actually Facetime me, so that way we can fall asleep together._

I walk to the bed and sit down. **_Oh la la, a Facetime date tonight?_**

_Yep, how are you feeling?_

**_I'm okay, a little tired, so I'm going to take a nap._**

_Ok, get some rest. I'm headed to Julie's bookstore to drop off another shipment of books then I'm going to head home._

**_I made dinner for you so you can relax tonight. I'll call you after my nap._**

_Ok, bye baby, love you._

**_I love you too, honeybee._**

I toss my phone on the bed and take my pants and shoes off so I can curl up under the comforter and I fall asleep.

* * *

**3am**

Quinn and I checked out the venue after I woke up from my nap and it's so beautiful! We were able to see how many tables there were and how many people will be seated each table. I made notes on everything, so I could figure out how fast we needed to get stuff out of the kitchen, and approximately how much time I would have in between each course as well. I then took pictures of the room with my iPad so I could send the pictures to Brittany and see what she came up with.

We then went to a seafood buffet for dinner, and I found out that Sebastian is no longer a fan of shrimp, so dinner was cut short after I spent almost 30 minutes in the bathroom at the restaurant. Quinn somehow snuck some food out to go and we left. She hung out in my room, placing cold wet towels on my neck and head while I laid in bed, nervous by how much I was vomiting, until I feel asleep around 10pm. I assured her I was okay when I woke up around 11pm, and told her she could go down to her room.

Brittany called every 30 minutes to check on me, and we Facetimed after Quinn left, so she could see my face to put her at ease. We talked for almost 10 minutes, before she sang me to sleep, she's so amazing. I woke up a few minutes ago and started to feel sick again so I jumped up and ran to the bathroom, where I struggled to vomit, since my stomach was so empty by this point. I dragged myself back to bed and I've been staring at the ceiling, with hot tears streaming out of my eyes.

"What's wrong Sebastian?" I ask while rubbing my stomach. "Mamí needs to get some sleep." I add. "I know you miss your other mommy holding you, like she does every night, I miss her too." I wipe my eyes and reach over and grab the bottle of water and shakingly take a sip before covering my mouth when i feel like it may come right back up. I set the bottle down and call Quinn's room.

**_It's_**** _3am_**_. _Quinn groans out sleepily.

_Can you come up here? _I sniffle out.

**_What's wrong? Are you okay? _**Quinn rushes out as I hear tons of movement in the background.**_ I'm on my way up there now!_** She tells me before hanging up the phone.

I slowly roll out of bed and go to unlock the door before curling on the couch and waiting. Quinn runs in the room in a tank top and a pair of small shorts, no socks or shoes, and with the worst bed hair I've ever seen her have.

"What's wrong?" She asks while running over to me and running her fingers through my hair. "Do you need a doctor?" She adds while kneeling down in front of me on the couch and gently places her hand on my stomach.

"No." I tell her. "Can you stay here tonight?"

"Yeah, of course." She nods. "Umm, let's get you back to the bed." Quinn helps me stand back and we head back to the bed, where she sweetly tucks me in. "Um, I don't know what to do, San. Do you want more water or anything?" She asks while sitting down next to me on the edge of the bed and rubbing my arm.

"I'll be fine; I just don't want to be alone right now. I keep vomiting and it's freaking me out a little." I tell her.

"Ok, babe. I'm going to sleep on the couch, just scream if you need me." Quinn smiles as she kisses me on the forehead, she moves her hand to my stomach and rubs it for a moment. "Sorry you don't like shrimp, little guy." She whispers before standing up.

"You don't have to sleep on the couch, get in bed." I tell her.

"Are you sure?" Quinn asks.

"We've slept in the same bed before Q." I say while rolling my eyes at her.

"Very true, do you want to put some pants on first?" She asks as I pull the covers back for her.

"My legs get too hot, since I've been pregnant." I tell her while shaking my head.

"Ok." Quinn shrugs while sliding in bed.

"Hand me my phone." I groan.

Quinn hands me my phone and lays on her side to face me. I quickly call Brittany.

**_Santana! What's wrong baby?_**

_I still feel sick._ I tell her. _I'll be okay, but I wanted to tell you that_ _Quinn came up to our room, I asked her to stay since I keep vomiting, and she's in bed with me, and I don't have pants on because you know how hot my legs get, but I have on panties, and not any sexy panties either, nothing I would wear for you. Ummm, I have a tank top, no bra, you know I hate sleeping in my bra, no sane woman would sleep in a bra._ I start to ramble.

**_You're rambling, cupcake. _**Brittany says while cutting me off. **_I'm glad Quinn is in the room with you, it makes me feel better. Have her get you some ginger ale, the minibar should have some. I requested it in there when I booked the room. Yes I know that you don't sleep in pants, and thank you for not having on sexy lingerie panties, those are for my eyes only._** She chuckles. **_I trust you, Santana, you know that. If having Quinn in the bed makes you feel safer or relaxes you right now, that's fine. You cheating is the least of my worries, you being sick right now is top priority._**

_Ok. I wish you were here to hold me. _I whisper in the phone.

**_I was I was there too. _**Brittany tells me. **_Do you want me to stay on the phone until you fall back asleep?_**

_No, you have to get up for work in a few hours._ I tell her. _Good night, I love you._

**_I love you too. Call me if you start to feel worse._**

_I will._

I sigh and hang up my phone. I slide it under the pillow and stare at Quinn. "Can you get me some ginger ale from the mini fridge?" I ask her.

"Yeah." Quinn nods and gets out of bed, she comes back a few minutes later with a small bottle and hands it to me.

I sit up and take a few sips, sighing in between them while glancing at Quinn who lies back down. "Thanks for coming up here."

"You don't have to thank me." Quinn tells me while closing her eyes and moving to get comfortable.

I take another sip of the ginger ale and lie back down. I can tell Quinn has fallen back asleep so I slowly rub my stomach and close my eyes hoping to fall asleep quickly.

"I wish you were here Brit." I whisper as more tears start to coat my pillow.

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	6. Knock Knock

"Come on Sebastian." I groan before jumping out of bed and running to the bathroom, I drop to my knees and flip the toilet seat up just in time to vomit violently. I start to breathe heavily and wince in pain as my stomach muscles start contracting before another surge of stomach bile, since that's all that's left in my stomach, comes up slowly this time. I start to struggle and panic while coughing when I feel a hand start to rub circles on my back.

"Relax and let it come, baby." Brittany whispers. I hear her shuffle behind me and feel her press her chest close on my back, she slides one of her arms around to my stomach and rubs there, while the other hand is now dabbing a cold, wet towel on the back of my neck. It feels so damn good...Brit is the best wife ever, she's always right there when I need her. Wait, why is Brittany here?

I take a deep breath and spit a few times in the toilet while nodding my head. "What are you…." I start to ask Brittany before I vomit again.

"Shhhhh." She coos in my ear as Sebastian reminds me how much he hated the shrimp from last night.

Once my stomach finally gives me a break I reach forward and flush the toilet. Brittany moves the towel from my neck and wipes my mouth. "Think you're all done?"

"Yeah." I rasp out since my throat now feels like it's on fire.

"Ok." Brittany then folds the towel in half and dabs it on my forehead and my chest, she sits back and brings me with her so I'm in her lap now. She kisses to my temple while still rubbing my stomach. "What's wrong Bash?" She asks my stomach while handing me a bottle of water. "Drink a little."

I take a few sips and rest my head on her shoulder, sighing at the sudden feeling of contentment that's come over me. "What are you doing here?"

"My pregnant wife is sick, and she was three hours away from me." Brittany tells me while running her fingers through my hair. "I wasn't okay with that, so as soon as you called me last night I started packing to come, once we got off the phone, I called Mercedes and dragged her from under Mathias, and we left out right away." Brittany explains. "You needed me, both of you, so I'm here."

"What about work?" I ask her.

"Work is taken care of, I called the principal and he was able to find a sub for me." Brittany adds. "I just sent Quinn down to her room, she was following you to the bathroom as I walked in. She looks like you kept her up all night."

"I've been throwing up all night." I whine out.

"Let's get you back to bed." Brittany says. "Hold on to my neck."

"You can't lift me." I tell her, although I absolutely wouldn't mind being carried right now.

"I used to be a body builder in my past life." Brittany smiles before kissing me on the cheek. She stands up slowly and shifts me, so she has one arm securely under my legs and the other wrapped around my waist; I immediately mold my body into hers and lay my head on her chest. She carries me back to bed and sets me down with a smile. She then lifts her arms triumphantly to show her small muscles and kisses each one slowly.

I smile at her and roll my eyes playfully. "Thank you for coming."

Brittany lies next to me in bed."You're welcome." She starts stroking hair and I swear I start to feel better instantly. "Do you think it was the shrimp you ate?"

"I don't know." I shrug while wiggling closer to her and pressing my stomach into hers, I then wrap my arm around her waist and hide my face in the crook of her neck, so I can inhale her scent and start to feel better.

"What's wrong, Bash?" She asks my while resting her hand on my stomach. "Was the shrimp yucky?"

I tense a little and move to get up to run to the bathroom while covering my mouth. Brittany sits up quickly too, but I just shake my head and lie back down. "False alarm."

Brittany lies back down and sighs. "If you are still sick by noon, we are going to the doctor." She tells me sternly, "just to make sure it isn't food poisoning."

"Can you just hold me?" I ask her. "I'll be okay."

"This reminds me of the first night I stayed at your apartment, you were sick, from tequila." She laughs. "But you asked me to hold you, and I thought it was the most adorable thing ever."

"You thought me being hungover and drunk off my ass was adorable?" I chuckle against her neck as she tangles our legs together.

"No, I thought the fact that made yourself vulnerable enough and you trusted me after not knowing me for very long, you gave me a piece of yourself that night. You were so tense when I got in the bed at first, but you still let me wrap my arm around you and rub your stomach. That night told me a lot, you cuddled close to me in your sleep, you nuzzled your face into my neck, it was a sweet moment." Brittany tells me while moving her hand from my stomach to my back. "Go to sleep, Sanny."

"You were sweet that night too." I nod as Brittany places soft kisses on the top of my head and I fall asleep quickly.

* * *

"Santana, wake up and eat a little something." I hear as Brittany sits next to me on the bed and pats me on the butt.

I open my eyes slowly and turn my head to look at her. "Hi."

"Hi." She smiles.

"Mint tea for your stomach and toast."

"Peanut butter?" I ask her.

"Of course." She smiles while helping me sit up and scooting closer to me. She lifts the tray on her lap and hands me the tea. "Are you feeling better?" She asks while spreading peanut butter on my toast and glancing at me while I rub my stomach.

I take a few sips and set the mug back on the tray. "Yeah, I am actually. Thank you for taking care of me, like you always do."

"For better or worse, in sickness and health." Brittany tells me while handing me a slice of toast and wrapping her arm around my shoulders. "I love you, and will always take care of you, cupcake, you know that." She reminds me while rubbing my arm.

"I wish I could kiss you right now." I smile while leaning into her embrace and taking a bite of my toast. "But I have throw up breath."

"Morning breath I'll do but throw up breath is a no go." Brittany smiles.

"Did you eat?" I ask her.

"I had waffles, bacon, and eggs downstairs." She tells me while picking up her phone and going through a few emails while I eat.

"What the fuck, B?" I whine while now staring at my toast in disgust.

"My stomach feels fine, so I can have more than just toast." Brittany laughs. "I ate super fast while you were asleep and came right back upstairs so I could be close to you." She kisses the top of my head. "If you feel better later, I'll take you to an awesome lunch or dinner."

"Probably no time." I sigh. "We are so behind schedule right now. I didn't get any work done last, it's already almost 10am."

"Relax." Brittany says while spreading peanut butter on another slice of toast for me. "Everything will be fine, you will rock this wedding."

"Well, we need to get up like an hour ago, and get started on the grocery shopping, since I couldn't do that last night." I reply after taking a bite of my toast and washing it down with the tea.

"Are you sure you're feeling better?" Brittany asks me sternly. "Honestly?"

"Yes." I nod confidently to her.

Brittany feels my neck and head, I'm assuming for a fever. "Ok." She then tells my head so she can look in my eyes. "Get showered, I'll call Mercedes and Quinn and have them meet us in the lobby in a hour."

"You aren't showering with me?" I ask her smugly.

Brittany laughs. "Well, get started in the shower and I'll be in after I call them." She winks before bouncing off the bed.

* * *

"Technically you are still on schedule if not ahead of schedule." Brittany tells me as we start to unload all the groceries we bought in the kitchen.

"How?" I ask her. "It's noon, and we don't have anything ready." I sigh.

"Well, Cedes and I weren't supposed to be here for another 4 maybe 5 hours to help you start prepping, you have us now, early." Brittany winks while grabbing a Gatorade and sticking a straw in it and handing it to me, she then wraps her arms around my waist and pulls me close to her.

"I guess that's right." I shrug. "Way to be optimistic." I smile while leaning up to kiss her on the lips. Brittany winks at me and leans back down and kisses me gently while she starts to massage my back.

"Let's get this party started." Mercedes smiles while turning on the radio.

"Can we pull you two apart and get started?" Quinn teases while walking by us and sticking out her tongue. "Must be nice to work with your spouse."

"It is." I tease before kissing Brittany quickly again and turning around to reach for my ipad. "Ok, Cedes turn that down for a moment so I can assign prep work."

Mercedes nods and turns the radio off as Brittany ties an apron around my waist and leans on the counter behind me. I lean back on her chest and start to read over my notes in my ipad to myself quietly. Brittany rests her head on my shoulder and sticks her hands around my waist in my apron pocket. "As you all know we are doing a 4 course meal for the wedding, and we are doing finger foods for the cocktail hour."

"What's for cocktail hour?" Quinn asks.

"We are doing all shot glass appetizers." I tell them. "Coconut shrimp, shot glass fruit salad, and shot glass veggie tray."

"So everything is in a shot glass?" Mercedes asks.

"That's an awesome idea for cocktail hour." Quinn smiles.

"Q, can you handle the veggies for me, I need you to slice celery, carrots, yellow peppers, and red peppers; make them about the size of a finger; each shot glass needs one of each vegetable, tomorrow we'll add ranch to the bottom. We need about 200ish, so chop everything first then start filling and counting." Quinn nods and grabs a big knife to get started. "Put a cherry tomato on a toothpick and stick that towards the top."

"Cedes, you are doing the fruit please; you can cut the fruit in cubes and fill the glass up; pineapple, watermelon, cantaloupe, and honeydew; we'll offer fruit dip as well. Like Q, grab a grape and stick a toothpick in it to complete it." I tell her snuggling back in Brittany's embrace while she rests her hands on my stomach again and starts to rub.

"Brit, baby you are on coconut shrimp; mainly because I love yours, and partly because I don't want to get sick, Sebastian is obviously anti seafood this weekend." I tell her. "I'll start the marinade for you while you peel and devein the shrimp. Do you remember the cocktail sauce I taught you last week?"

"Yeah." Brittany says happily.

"Great, you're in charge of that too." I tell her.

"Ok." Brittany nods against my shoulder; she then hands me the bottle of Gatorade so I can drink a little and sets it back down.

"I'm going to start the cake pops and the fondant, so I can get the cake out of the way." I announce. "Let's plan to have the cocktail hour food done in about 2 hours, so we can move on to the appetizers; which are caprese skewers, crab stuffed mushrooms, and bite sized brie."

Everyone nods in agreement and gets to work.

* * *

**8pm**

"You two sure you don't want to go to dinner with us?" Mercedes asks while standing up from the couch in our suite.

I shake my head before resting in back on Brittany's shoulder; Brit and I are cuddled in the recliner, me on her lap, after a long day of prep work. Quinn and Mercedes came up to our suite when we got back to the hotel 30 minutes ago. We worked non stop all day, only taking a quick 30 minute lunch where we went to a deli and got sandwiches. I'm tired, like almost exhausted at this point, but we got all the prep work done. I finished all the cake pops, and just need to add the final touches to the cake tomorrow, along with cooking the entrees. Quinn and Mercedes want to try out the Thai restaurant up the street from the hotel, but I'm too tired to move, and would rather just cuddle with Brittany right now.

"I'll stay here, Brit, you can go if you want, honeybee." I tell her as she kisses me on the forehead.

"I'll pass too." Brittany replies. "We'll just get some room service."

"You feeling okay San?" Quinn asks while reaching for my stomach, Brittany quickly pops her hand away. "What the hell was that?" Quinn asks quickly while jerking her hand back.

"I don't want people touching on Bash." Brittany says sternly. "There's no need to touch her stomach right now."

I raise my eyebrow at Brittany, but remain silent as she places her hand back on my stomach and pulls me closer into her body. Quinn scoffs and reaches her hand back out to touch my stomach again. Brittany frowns and pops her hand again.

"Stop trying to touch her." Brittany snaps.

Quinn locks eyes with me and I shrug at her. "I feel okay, thanks Q, just tired from being sick last night and all the cooking we did today. I just need a good night's rest." I smile at her. "I'm be good as new in the morning."

Quinn glances at Mercedes, who starts laughing. "Stop trying to touch her stomach."

"I'm the godmother." Quinn frowns. "I should be allowed to touch her stomach."

"I don't want anyone touching Santana's stomach." Brittany says sternly. "Unless you are Dr. Pillsbury, there's no need for your hands to be on Bash."

"Sebastian." I correct her.

Quinn starts to reach for my stomach but rethinks what she's doing and drops her hand. "Fine." She rolls her eyes and leans down to kiss me on the cheek instead. "Get some rest." She tells me. "Are you going to pop me again for touching your wife's face?" Quinn asks.

Brittany raises her eyebrow at Quinn and turns her head to catch my lips in a heated kiss. I moan in to the kiss and lift my hand to tangle my fingers in Brittany's hair before she breaks the kiss with a wet pop. She then runs her thumb over my bottom lip and kisses me chastely again. "If you ever touch her lips, you will get more popped." Brittany tells her.

Mercedes leans over the back of the couch as she starts to laugh loudly. "I would be scared Q. We ll know Brit doesn't play when it comes to Santana, remember the picture of Gloria?"

"Whatever." Quinn sighs. "Good night Brittany." She then smiles at her before glancing at me. "9am for breakfast right?"

"Right." I nod. "Don't get stupid drunk tonight." I call after them. Once the door closes I turn to look at Brittany. "What was that?" I laugh.

"I just don't want a lot of hands on your stomach." Brittany tells me while lifting my t-shirt and running her hand over my stomach.

"Ok." I reply as I rest my head back on her shoulder. "Want to shower?"

"Yeah, I'll order room service so it's here when we get out." Brittany states as I kiss her on the cheek and stand up. "Burger and fries?" She asks me.

I yawn. "Sounds good, I'll meet you in the shower."

* * *

After our shower and the amazing burger we had from room service, complete with the peanut butter Brittany ordered on the side for me. Brittany lit candles around the room and had me sit between her legs so she could rub cocoa butter on my stomach. She starts to plant soft kisses on my shoulders as she slides her hands up and palms my breasts; she gently massages them before kissing me behind my ear and pulling my tank top back down. She slides from behind me and walks over to her purse and pulls out a letter, she smiles and gets back in bed, this time facing me as she sets the letter in my lap, picks up my foot and begins to massage it.

"What's this?" I ask her.

"Aunty Snixx cookie dough will be in grocery stores and freezer sections across the county just in time for summer next year." She exclaims.

My eyes widen as I pick up the letter and read over it, having to stop periodically since tears were clouding my eyes and I couldn't focus or really see what I was reading. "A national chain wants my cookie dough?"

Brittany nods. "I got the letter yesterday when I got home from work, I called to tell you initially but I wanted to tell you in person."

"This is unreal." I whisper as a huge smile crosses my face. I surge forward and hug Brittany tightly while hiding my face in her neck and starting to sob.

"You're happy right?" Brittany asks me while rubbing my back.

"More than happy." I tell her as I sit back up straight after calming myself down. "I hate that I'm so emotional now, dammit Sebastian." I playfully chastise him while staring at my stomach.

Brittany laughs. "Don't blame your overly emotional personality on Bash." She picks up my other foot and starts rub that one. "You've been emotional since the day I met you."

"True." I roll my eyes.

"This is a really big deal; you're allowed to cry from happiness." Brittany tells me. "I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you." I nod while wiping my eyes. "We need to come up with a more detailed plan on shipping and producing, and the costs for packaging, and a schedule of when to make batches and how to roll out flavors."

Brittany grabs my hands and squeezes them. "Relax, we will deal with all of that when we get home." She moves to lay next to me and pats the bed, inviting me to lay with her.

I lie in front of her and smile when she tosses the blanket over us; she wiggles close and presses Sebastian into her stomach as she rests her hand on my back, and presses our lips together softly. "I love you so much." She tells me before kissing me again and rolling her tongue in my mouth to deepen it. I momentarily lose my breath and blush at the butterflies Brittany is still able to give me when we kiss after 5 years of marriages and 6 years of being a couple.

"All of this wedding planning and talk reminds me of our wedding." I tell her with a smile.

"It does bring back some amazing memories." Brittany agrees.

"I was so nervous the night before." I admit to her.

Brittany smiles. "I remember."

"You, of course, calmed me down." I recall while staring deep in her eyes.

_"Santana, come on and relax." Quinn states while eating another strawberry and taking a drink of her margarita._

_"What if Brittany doesn't show up?" I ask her as tears start to pool around my eyes. _

_Quinn puts down her margarita and stands up and grabs my hands. "Brittany is the one that got this party started." Quinn reminds me while lifting my left hand so my engagement ring is right in my face. "She paid for the trip, bought you the gorgeous dress, and is in the suite next door."_

_"I just," I shake my head and sigh. "I feel like this is a fairy tale, and I don't want the story to end."_

_"The story won't end for a long, long time." Quinn tells me. "You two are perfect for each other, you thought she was homeless and she walked her cat, and you got fired and basically stalked her afterwards, and somehow we are in the Dominican Republic the night before your wedding, and I can't wait to see my best friend marry the woman of her dreams tomorrow." Quinn smiles, "you deserve this Santana. This is a fairy tale for you babe, but the story isn't ending, it's actually just getting to the good part, and that starts with the next chapter tomorrow, life as Mrs. Santana Pierce." _

_I wipe my eyes and hug Quinn tightly. "When did you get so sappy?" I ask her when the hugs breaks._

_"I've been around your cry baby ass for too long I guess." She teases as she pours us each a shot and we slam them quickly. _

_"You can go hang out with Lio, I think I just need a long bath to relax." I tell her._

_"Are you sure?" Quinn asks. "I can stay."_

_"Positive." I nod at her._

"So you thought I was going to skip the wedding?" Brittany frowns while begins to stroke my hair.

"No, I just…" I pause and kiss her. "I was being my usual nervous self."

Brittany smiles, "remember when we snuck out so we could see each other?"

I laugh at the memory and nod quickly. "Of course."

_I'm finally fell asleep not too long ago, when I hear the creepy whistle from Kill Bill and someone tapping on my patio door of the suite. I sit up and rub my eyes as the whistling gets louder. I look around the room and slip out of bed, I tip toe to the door and pull the curtains back revealing Brittany who is waving at me. _

_A huge smile crosses my face and I quickly open the door and pull her in. "What are you doing here?" I ask her as I pull her into a hug. "It's bad luck to the see each other before the wedding."_

_"Come swim with me." She asks while plating a soft kiss on my shoulder. _

_"It's like 2am." I laugh._

_"Good, so the beach is empty, come swim with me." She repeats as her eyes start to sparkle. She unties her wrap from around her waist and my hands instantly drop down and start massaging her thighs and butt. _

_"Ok, I need to put on a bikini." I tell her while looking down at the shorts and tank top I have on._

_"Stay like this, we won't need clothes in a few minutes anyways." She winks while pulling me out the door after her._

"We made love on the beach." I smile. "It was so romantic."

"It was definitely in the top 5 of our best times." She tells me.

"What's number one to you?" I ask her while walking my fingers up and down her arm.

"Our first time." Brittany says shyly.

"That's mine too." I smile before catching her lips briefly. "I love you, honeybee."

"I love you too." Brittany smiles, "I'm going to blow out the candles, get some rest." She rubs my stomach and gets out of bed, as I close my eyes.

* * *

**7am**

"Then your mami slipped off the couch." Brittany laughs. "I tried to catch her but I couldn't, she knocked over her spaghetti and landed in the sauce, she wasn't hurt, so it was okay that I laughed. Chef started to lick the sauce off of her face, it was great. I have pictures I'll show you when you get here."

I open my eyes and smile at Brittany as her hand rubs my stomach. "You left out the part of the story that included me actually killing the bee that was in the penthouse." I say hoarsely.

"Did I wake you?" Brittany asks quickly. "I'm sorry."

"No, Sebastian moving around did a while ago, I was up listening to all stories you were telling me about us." I tell her after I clear my throat. "It's cute how you tell him alll these stories about us, he moves a lot when you talk."

"Really?" Brittany asks while blushing.

I nod and still her hand on my stomach since I feel Sebastian moving around. "Can you feel him?"

"Not yet." Brittany sighs.

"You will, baby." I assure her. "Trust me, he loves the stories and jokes you tell, he always moves during them."

"Awesome." Brittany replies before kissing me gently on the lips. "How did you sleep?"

"Really good." I tell her. "I was back in your arms, so it was a good night's sleep."

Brittany rubs my arm and kisses me on the forehead. "Good."

"What time is the bus bringing your students?" I ask her through a slight yawn.

"Cocktail hour starts at 5, so I have them coming at 3, so I can get them checked in, into their uniforms and to the reception hall by 4pm at the latest." Brittany confirms while reaching for her phone.

Brittany hired 10 of her seniors to come and help serve for the wedding. We booked rooms for them so they could stay the night, and then they'll leave tomorrow when we do. She handpicked the kids herself, spoke with their parents, and got consent forms and everything signed, so I'm comfortable with the situation.

"Sounds good." I nod as Brittany puts her phone back down and snuggles back close to me.

"I just texted Lio to have him call all the students this morning and remind them they need black pants and shoes." Brittany states as she starts nipping at my neck. "Now, we can relax." Shoulder kiss. "And I can wish you good luck on your day." She wiggles her eyebrows before kissing me while rolling up my tank top.

In a few seconds we are naked, Brittany is slowly rocking on my thigh, flexing her muscle into my core, her hot breath hitting my neck while she clutches to me and moans in my ear lowly. With the addition of my stomach, which seems to get rounder and bigger by the day, sex is getting a little tricky for us, but Brittany finds ways to please both of us, and her moans in my ear remind me that she still finds me attractive, which is a turn on.

I clutch to her back and sink my nails in her skin when she begins to suck on my earlobe and her pants get more labored. Our bodies tense at the same time and we come crashing together with Brittany keeping a slow rhythm to bring us both down. She lifts the top half of her body and peppers kisses to my face before landing on my lips and sighing in contentment when our tongues collide.

"Don't fall asleep." I tease her when she lays back on her pillow and her eyes close. "We are meeting Quinn and Mercedes for breakfast" I remind her while tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I'm awake." Brittany smiles as her eyes pop open. "Let's hit the showers champ."

* * *

"Which chef jacket do you want tonight?" Brittany asks while holding up the garment bag with 3 of my chef coats in it.

"The white one is fine." I smile as I stand up and grab it from her and slip it on. I struggle to get it buttoned up and pout at her. "It doesn't really fit anymore."

Brittany turns around while buttoning her black Aunty Snixx collared shirt, she frowns at me and starts rolling up her sleeve. "What's wrong?"

"I'm too big for my jackets now. Sebastian is in the way." I groan while unbuttoning my jacket and tossing it on the bed. "Are there any extra shirts from the kids?"

"Try the jacket in the back of the bag." Brittany tells me while now brushing her hair into a ponytail.

"They are all the same size Brit." I whine.

"Just try the one in the back, Sanny." She shrugs as she kisses me on the check and walks in the bathroom.

I thumb through the jackets and pull out the one from the back and notice it's bigger that the other ones and smile while I slip it on and button it up easily.

"So amazing." I whisper to myself. "You are so lucky to have her as a mom." I tell my stomach.

"I know right." Brittany states while poking her head out the bathroom, her toothbrush hanging out of her mouth.

I wink at her and finish getting dressed quickly.

We pull up to the reception hall and Brittany opens the door for me and helps me out of the truck. "Thanks B." I smile as I close the door and grab her hand to walk in the hall.

"Hey Bash!" Mercedes says loudly as we walk in the kitchen.

"Oh you don't see anyone else?" I laugh.

"We saw you earlier." Quinn shrugs while joining in laughing.

"Then you saw Sebastian earlier too." I remind them.

"Whatever." Mercedes exclaims while handing Brittany our traditional shot of tequila before we start catering.

"Apple juice." Quinn tells me while handing me my shot glass.

"Ready?" Brittany asks while looking around at the three of us. "To Santana, my awesomely talented wife, who is an amazing cook! Let's kick some ass in the kitchen!" She says excitedly while raising her glass. We all clink glasses and knock back our shots.

"Alright ladies." I state while picking up my iPad. "Let's get these cocktail hour finger foods out on the table, the guests will start trickling in an about 30 minutes. Q and Cedes, can you handle set up?"

Mercedes nods and goes to one of the 5 fridges in the kitchen. "Yep, got it." She confirms while handing Quinn a tray of the fruit salad shots. "I'll put a bowl of the fruit dip on each end of the tables."

"Thank you." I tell her while checking that off the list.

"I'll put the bowls of ranch on the table as well." Quinn tells me.

"The kids are moving some tables around, if you need help, ask them." Brittany calls after them while grabbing the shrimp and starting to roll them in the coconut batter we mixed earlier.

After breakfast we came back to the kitchen so I could finish the cake, and we finished all the prep work, all we have to do now is actually cook the entrees, which is perfect since we are right on time, and everything I'm making, Brit knows how to make as well.

"Sweet, Quinn has the fryers already heated up." I smile while walking over to help Brittany with the shrimp batter.

"Yeah I called her since they were coming before we were, to turn on some things for you." Brittany smiles as she puts down the batter and starts to bread the shrimp. I let Brit take control of this appetizer, since I think she makes it better than I do. She uses a batter of eggs, flour, beer, and baking powder and brushes it on the shrimp, then rolls it in the coconut flakes.

"Sweet." I smile as Mercedes comes back in and turns on the radio for us and grabs another tray. "Let me help you coat a bunch then I'll start frying them."

Brit and I are moving at lightning speed while singing along to the radio and talking about random things, and before we know it all the shrimp is battered and coated in the coconut. "Do you want me to start the salads or help you fry?" She asks while washing her hands and chugging half a bottle of water before handing me the bottle, which I finish quickly.

"Ummmm, why don't you help me fry a little, if you don't mind?" I suggest while carrying one of the bowls over to the stove and filling the basket with the shrimp and dropping it in the oil.

"Mrs. P, do you have a Band-Aid?"

I turn around quickly. "W-what happened?" I stutter out.

Brittany drops her basket in the grease and places her hand on my back. "Calm down." She whispers to me.

"Oh, hey other Mrs. P, " the boy smiles.

I laugh slightly as Brittany gets the first aid kit. "Call me Santana."

"Mrs. Santana." Brittany clarifies quickly.

"Sweet." He shrugs. "I just have a hang nail, no biggie." He accepts the band aid from Brittany.

"Take care of it in the bathroom Collin." Brittany calls after him as he leaves the kitchen.

"I'll grab a tray for you to set these on to cool a little." Brittany tells me as Mercedes and comes back in with Quinn and grabs more trays of the fruit and veggie shot glasses.

"How's it going ladies?" I ask them while lifting a basket of shrimp out of the oil and dumping them on the tray Brittany walked over by me. "Thank you." I tell her while dumping the second basket on the tray. Brittany grabs some tongs and begins to spread them out so the grease can drain off of them, while I load the baskets up again and drop them in the oil.

"The kids are setting up the trays, should we start the salads?" Quinn asks.

"Salads are done already." I tell her over my shoulder. "Remember, we did them early." I remind Quinn.

"Oh shit, yeah." Quinn replies back.

I turn and glance at her. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Quinn smiles.

I raise my eyebrow at her, "Get a bottle of water." I instruct her. "And you can start the caprese skewers for the appetizer course, 2 tomatoes on each skewer, drizzle balsamic oil on them and set them on the circular trays, one per table."

"Got it." Quinn nods.

"Cedes, can you take over the shrimp for me?" I ask her.

Mercedes walks over towards me. "Yep, how long are you cooking them?"

"Two to three minutes." I tell her. "I don't want them too chewy or rubbery, and I don't want the coconut to burn, they should be a light golden brown."

"Gotcha covered." She smiles while taking over for me.

I walk over by Brittany who is mixing up the cocktail sauce since we didn't get it to yesterday and adding a spoonful in the bottom of each shot glass and hanging the shrimp on the edge.

"Looks awesome, honeybee." I tell her. "Make sure you don't put too much cocktail sauce in the bottom, I don't want the shrimp to touch it and get soggy." I add before I kiss her on the cheek.

"Ok." Brittany replies while focusing on her task.

She looks so damn cute right now, with her tongue between her teeth while she concentrates. I love watching her cook, she always tries to make sure everything is perfect and tries to impress me.

I watch her for a few minutes and laugh at how oblivious to me even watching her before I get started on the stuffed mushrooms. Earlier I sautéed a chopped garlic and mushroom mix, and let it chill in the cooler. So now I can add the rest of the mix and start baking them.

I grab the bowl and the mushroom caps we hollowed out earlier and set them down. I get a bigger bowl and mixture the garlic and mushroom mixture with cream cheese, Parmesan cheese, black pepper, onion powder, and a little cayenne pepper. I fill the caps and place them in the oven.

* * *

The reception is in full swing; all the entrees are passed out there haven't been any complaints, which I'm ecstatic about. We are done cooking for the night and taking a breather in the kitchen before we start serving the desserts. We gave the teenagers that are helping us the extra appetizers and foods from the cocktail hour, so they are munching on that in a room off to the side, they worked hard and deserve it.

Brittany is sitting on one of the counters in the kitchen when I get back from the bathroom. She opens her arms wide and I walk right into them and rest my head on her legs while she starts to massage my shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Brittany asks.

"Yeah, just tired," I tell her quietly.

Brittany hops off the counter and hugs me tightly as Mercedes slides a chair over to us. "Sit down San, we'll go check and see if everyone is doing okay, and refill the champagne."

"Thank you." I say through a yawn.

Brittany sits down and pats her lap. I immediately accept the invitation and sit on her lap. "Am I heavy?" I ask her while resting my head on her shoulder and hiding my face in her neck.

"Of course not," Brittany assures me while rubbing my back and kissing me on the forehead. I feel her wrap her arm around me and hug me tightly for a few minutes before she lets me go and knocks on my stomach.

"Knock knock Bash."

I open one eye and smile. "Who's there?"

"Police."

"Police, who?"

"Police open the door." Brittany laughs out.

"Seriously Brit?" I smirk while shaking my head.

"I got another one." She says happily. "Knock knock Bash." She states while tapping on my stomach.

"Who's there?" I answer for Sebastian.

"Icon." She states happily once again while rubbing my stomach.

"Icon, who?"

"Icon tell you another joke." Brittany screeches while laughing super hard.

It's official I have married the dorkiest person in the world. I can't help but laugh since Brittany is cracking up right now; she's laughing so hard that she's turning red in the face at this point.

"Ok, ok, ok." She pants out through her laughter. "Last one then we need to get the cake pops out."

"Ok." I nod while basking in the few moments of quiet, well semi quiet time we have right now.

"Knock knock Bash." Brittany states while once again tapping my stomach.

"Who's there?"

"Tank."

"Tank, who?"

"You're welcome!" Brittany laughs while rubbing my stomach again.

I roll my eyes and chuckle as she continues to rub my stomach when I feel Sebastian kick, and hard.

"See, Bash likes my jokes. I just felt him kick." Brittany states proudly.

"You felt that?" I ask her while sitting up straight just as Sebastian starts to kick again and hard.

Brittany nods her head quickly as tears start to form. "Wow, does it hurt?" She asks me."I know you said before it didn't, but if I can feel it now then it must be harder, right?"

"It is harder, but it doesn't hurt." I tell her.

"Should I tell him another joke?" Brittany asks quickly. "I want to feel him kick again."

"He seems to have your same sense of humor." I smile. "Go for it."

"Hey, you like knock knock jokes huh?" Brittany asks with a big smile. "You'll love this one."

Brittany tells 4 more knock knock jokes, bad knock knock jokes at that, but Sebastian moves around and kicks every time Brittany starts to laugh. I love their little relationship already.

* * *

"Can I have this dance?" Brittany asks me as I start to unbutton my chef jacket in the kitchen. We are officially done for the night, everything is cleaned up, we sent the teenagers back to hotel where Brittany ordered a bunch of pizza and wings for them to eat, alongside the bottles of sparkling apple and grape juice that Quinn bought them.

I smile when I hear that the band at the reception is playing our song. "Of course." I quickly wrap my arms around Brittany's neck, while she slides her arms around my waist inside my chef jacket as we start to sway to the music.

Brittany starts singing in my ear as we dance in the kitchen.

_Oh so long for this night I prayed  
That a star would guide you my way  
To share with me this special day  
Where a ribbon's in the sky for our love_

I smile and kiss her gently before locking eyes with her and singing the next part.

_If allowed may I touch your hand  
And if pleased may I once again  
So that you too will understand  
There's a ribbon in the sky for our love_

Brittany spins me around and dips me while smiling, before we both finish singing the rest of the song, me resting my head on her chest, and her resting her head on mine.

_This is not a coincidence  
And far more than a lucky chance  
But what is that was always meant  
Is our ribbon in the sky for our love, love_

_We can't lose with God on our side_  
_We'll find strength in each tear we cry_  
_From now on it will be you and I_  
_And our ribbon in the sky_  
_Ribbon in the sky_  
_A ribbon in the sky for our love_

"If could marry you all over again, I would." Brittany smiles when the song ends.

"Would you run down the aisle again?" I ask her.

She blushes and nods. "I couldn't wait to get to you."

I walked down the aisle first and Brittany was supposed to walk down after me, key word is walk, Brittany took of running down the aisle the moment we locked eyes and hugged me tightly after picking me up and spinning me around. It was so funny, dorky, and cute all at the same time.

"Ready to head to the hotel?" Brittany then asks me while grabbing my hand.

I nod. "Yep, let's go."

* * *

"Who knew a shower could feel so amazing?" Brittany asks while sitting next to me on the couch in the suite.

"You were in there for a while, I thought you drowned." I tease her as I close the book I was reading and toss it on the table.

"Very funny." Brittany laughs. "Do you know how proud of you I am?"

"Just a catering gig." I shrug.

"Don't downplay this." Brittany tells me. "You just cooked for a wedding, a whole 400 guest wedding, you're cocktail hour had shot glass coconut shrimp, shot glass veggie cups, and shot glass fruit cups. For appetizers you made caprese skewers, stuffed mushrooms, and bite sized Brie, you had a salad course of fresh greens with homemade raspberry vinaigrette dressing, For entrees, you served a chicken dish with grilled whole veggies, or a steak dish, for the vegetarians you made stuffed peppers, and for the wedding party you made surf and turf. You put together a chocolate fountain, make cake pops, and tuxedo chocolate covered strawberries in addition to their wedding cake for dessert. You deserve all the praise you received today."

"Don't forget the candy bar for the wedding favors." I add with a smile.

"That I conveniently stapled your business card to." Brittany laughs.

"Seriously?" I ask her.

Brittany nods. "Every bag on the candy bar had a business card stapled to it."

"Mrs. Pierce, you are a genius." I tell her.

"Duh." Brittany winks while picking up the remote. "Too tired to watch a movie with me?"

"Nope, let's do it." I smile as someone knocks on the door.

Brittany kisses me on the forehead. "Find a good one." She tells me before going to the door. "Angelica, is everything ok?" I hear Brittany ask so I turn the TV off and walk to the door.

"Come on in sweetheart." I tell her while motioning her in.

"Sorry to bother you, but I just wanted to say thank you for the opportunity to come on the trip and work. I had a lot of fun, and the food was really awesome." She says shyly.

"You're welcome." Brittany tells her. "You did a great job. I'll pass out checks tomorrow morning before you guys get on the bus."

"Oh I didn't come to get my payment, d-don't think that." She rushes out.

"We didn't." I assure her. "Brit was just saying in general, you look like something is bothering you."

"Ummm, can I keep working for you?" Angelica asks. "I want to be able to afford to hire you to cater my birthday party."

I look at Brittany and smile. "When's your birthday?"

"The end of November." She replies. "On the 30th."

"Well, you just booked Aunty Snixx to cater for you." Brittany tells her. "Don't worry about the money, and yes you can keep helping out as long as you keep your English grade up, let's get above the C+ and aim towards a B."

"Seriously?!" Angelia asks with a big smile.

"Absolutely." I tell her. "I would love to cater your birthday party."

"You are so nice." She replies while catching me off guard and hugging me. "You are so lucky little dude." She adds to my stomach.

Brittany glances at her watch and laughs. "Get some rest, we're taking you all out to breakfast in the morning before you leave."

"Sweet, thanks again Mrs. P." She waves as she runs down the hall back to her room.

"I'll cover the cost for her party." Brittany tells me as we sit back on the couch.

"You can pay me in cuddles and kisses." I tell her. "Oh and a foot rub." I wink while lifting my feet in Brittany's lap.

She laughs and kisses my foot before she starts rubbing them and I start the movie.

* * *

**Thoughts?  
**

**I'll post pictures of the food on Tumblr tomorrow or later tonight, after everyone has had a chance to read the chapter first. **


	7. Write Me A Haiku

**October 30, 5:30am**

Brittany's alarm, which she recently changed to 'Circle of Life' from The Lion King, echoes through the bedroom, jolting me awake. It's been a week since she changed it, and it scares the shit out of me faithfully every morning. I sigh and snuggle closer to her as my eyes flutter closed again and she begins to rub my arm slowly.

"Good morning." She whispers after reaching over me to turn her alarm off. She then begins to pepper kisses to my forehead before landing on my lips.

"Good morning, honeybee." I smile as my eyes open and focus on her.

"Good morning, Mr. Bash." She then adds while lifting the covers and winking at my stomach. Sebastian, who has been waking up and moving with us every morning starts to kick, his way of saying good morning, when Brittany starts to rub my stomach. She slides down and lifts my t-shirt to blow a raspberry on my stomach, which sends Sebastian into overdrive and he starts kicking like crazy, making her blush and laugh.

"You two are best friends already." I tell her as she lays back next to me and connects our lips again.

"I love him so much." Brittany smiles. "My two favorite people in the world, are right here."

"I love you too, _we_ love you too." I tell her before kissing her again. "Hop in the shower and I'll iron your shirt for you, I didn't get a chance to last night." I add as I get out of bed. "I'll make you a light breakfast too."

"You don't have to do all that, baby." Brittany states while getting out of bed herself.

"It's fine." I smile while grabbing her _Halloween _outfit off the closet door, a pair of tight, black fitted pants, and a white button up blouse with pumpkins, bats, and candy corn all over it. Brittany is that dorky teacher that dresses up for every holiday, it's so cute. Last year for Christmas she wore a green sweater that had all her students names in glitter ornaments, cutest outfit ever.

"Should I make the bed or are you going back to sleep when I leave?" Brittany asks.

"Can you strip the bed actually?" I ask. "I'm going to do some laundry today, so I'll change the sheets."

Brittany nods. "Take it easy today, you've been working non stop, and we were up late last night."

"I will." I tell her as I leave the room and head to the laundry room to steam her clothes quickly for her.

Brittany got home late from work since she stayed after to decorate her classroom for Halloween, she got home around 8pm, with 4 bags of groceries, with supplies to make caramel apples and cupcakes for her students. After I made her a plate of the dinner I cooked, a simple chicken and pasta dish, I helped her make treats for her students. We finished everything about midnight, after making 100 caramel apples, and 200 cupcakes; which were chocolate with orange dream butter cream frosting, with little bat and pumpkin sprinkles.

I yawn as I shuffle through the living room, tripping over Brownie's toy. "Brownie!" I sigh while kicking it to the corner. She comes running over and jumps on me instantly. I smile and rub behind her ears. "Your rubber corn on the cob almost killed me." She stares at me blankly as Chef comes running over, wanting his share of attention as well. I set Brittany's clothes on the couch and pick him up and rub his back and stomach. "I'll get you two breakfast in a few minutes." I tell them while putting Chef back down and walking to the laundry room.

"Brit is such a dork." I laugh while ironing her blouse and staring at the festive print. "Nope, she's a sexy goddess." I nod in confirmation. "I married a sexy ass woman." I repeat to myself. "She's graceful, she's poised, she's has the body of a model." I start to list as Brittany comes running naked in the laundry room, suds on her chest and legs, and a few on her butt and back, she grabs a face wash cloth and winks exaggeratedly at me, she then trips over her own feet, and falls into the wall; she starts laughing loudly while snorting before kissing me on the cheek and running back out of the room.

"Naked lady on the move, no time to play!" I hear her yell to Brownie and Chef, who are barking and clearly running with her.

I shake my head. "Ok, so she's a sexy dork." I shrug. "I can live with that."

After I finish ironing I take Brittany's clothes to the bedroom and hang them on the door. I hear her singing at the top of her lungs from the cracked bathroom door, or should I say _rapping._

_And he ill, he real, he might got a deal  
He pop bottles and he got the right kind of bill  
He cold, he dope, he might sell coke  
He always in the air, but he never fly coach  
He a motherfucking trip, trip, sailor of the ship, ship  
When he make it drip, drip kiss him on the lip, lip  
That's the kind of dude I was lookin' for  
And yes you'll get slapped if you're lookin' hoe_

I know when Brit is rapping in the shower,she'll be in there for a while, so I grab the ball of sheets from her stripping the bed and take them to the laundry room.

I go to the kitchen and take my prenatal vitamins; I scan the fridge as a light bulb goes off in my head. I decide to make Brit candy corn waffles. I whip up three batches of batter, I add yellow, orange, and white food coloring and ladle them in order on the waffle iron. I pull out a skillet and lay some turkey bacon in, and scramble a few eggs. Once the waffles are done, I cut them into wedges and slide them on a plate for Brit, adding two strips of turkey bacon, and her scrambled eggs.

"I smell waffles!" Brittany screeches as she walks in the kitchen, looking oh so adorable with her orange high top Converse sneakers and her hair in a bun on top of her head.

"Have breakfast." I wink at her while setting her plate on the counter.

"Whoa, it's candy corn." She smiles. "So awesome." She nods while high fiving me as I set the maple syrup I warmed up on the counter for her as well.

"I thought you would like it." I tell her. "I'm going to put some pants on so I can help you carry the cupcakes and apples to your truck."

"Have breakfast with me first." Brittany smiles while sliding her plate in front of the seat next to her and getting another plate for herself.

After we eat, I toss on a sweatshirt and some sweats so I can help Brittany load up her truck. "Is someone going to help you at school?" I ask her.

"I'll grab a cart at school or have a coworker help me." She smiles as I hand her briefcase over and hug her.

"Thank you for breakfast and for helping me make treats last night." Brittany smiles while hugging me back and pressing her lips to mine. "You're the best."

"You're welcome." I shrug. "I love how much you do for your students."

"Take it easy today." She states while kissing me on the forehead. "Go lay down, at least for an hour. I checked your calendar and you're free today."

"I need to start making stuff for Puck's Halloween party tomorrow." I tell her as my brain goes into overdrive with all the stuff I need to do to get ready for the party.

"No, I'll help you tomorrow morning with everything." Brittany shakes her head. "I know you're going to make the bed first and probably put a load of clothes in the wash, but stretch out on the couch at least."

"Ok, have a good day at work." I tell her before kissing her again and heading back up to the penthouse.

* * *

**11am**

Brownie has finally mastered fetch, and that's all she wants to play now. So while Chef attempted to get Lord Tubbs to play with him, Brownie and I played fetch for almost 30 minutes when I realized that I didn't make Brittany a lunch today. Luckily, I'm already dressed so I head to the kitchen and make her a grilled chicken breast sandwich, with a tomato, lettuce, and smothered in provolone cheese, that I cut in the shape of a pumpkin. I grab a bag of Cheetos, a jello cup, and citrus green tea for her, I add a few cookies I made the other day and head down to my car.

I make the drive to her school in record time, check my hair and make up, grab her lunchbox and walk in the school. I have the secretary wait until Brittany's class is over before I have her paged to the office. She comes walking in the office a few minutes later, looking so adorable with a pencil in her ear.

"Santana." She states frantically while rushing over to me and grabbing my stomach. "What's wrong? Is Bash ok?

"Sebastian is fine." I smile and kiss her on the cheek, quickly since we are at her place of employment. "I forgot to make you a lunch this morning, so I brought you lunch." I tell her while holding up her lunchbox.

"Sweet." Brittany smiles as her eyes twinkle and she grabs my hand. "We can eat in my classroom."

I follow Brittany to her classroom, smiling every time one of her students would happily wave to her or high five her as we walked past them. "You are just little Miss Popularity here." I smile.

Brittany blushes and shakes her head while opening her classroom door for her and locking it behind her, I watch her close the blinds and motion for me to sit down in the leather chair behind her desk. She twirls the chair around and leans down to kiss me deeply before tucking a strand of hair behind my ear and kissing me on the forehead.

She then hops on her desk and opens the lunch box. "Did you bring yourself something to eat?"

I nod shyly. "Yeah, I was going to invite you for a picnic in the car."

"Well, we can have a picnic in here you'll be more comfortable." Brittany tells me while handing me one of the sandwiches.

"Do your kids like the treats?" I ask her while taking a bite.

Brittany opens the tea and takes a long sip before handing it to me. "Yeah, they are going quick, each student gets a caramel apple, and the cupcakes are a bonus." She smiles.

"Cool." I nod. "If I had a teacher like you in school, I would have loved that class."

"Want to see me in action?" Brittany smirks. "Hang around until the end of the day. I have 2 more classes and a free period after lunch."

"Seriously? Can I do that?" I ask her while eating a few of her Cheetos.

"Yeah, you can see my freshmen classes." Brittany smiles.

"I would love to see you teach." I reply excitedly.

"You look really cute today." She states after a few minutes of silence.

I look down at my jeans, white sweater, and Uggs. "Thanks."

"I like when you do the whole messy bun thing." She smiles. "And you have on your glasses today, so it's a double bonus."

I laugh and blush. "Thanks, honeybee."

Brittany pops the last bite of her sandwich in her mouth and rubs her stomach. "Awesome lunch, and good call on the pumpkin cut out." She adds before she gives me the thumbs up. "I'm going to run to the vending machine and get you a bottle of water, be right back."

Brittany comes back a few moments later and hands me two bottles of water. "Thank you." I tell her as she grabs a stool from the corner of her classroom and sets it by me.

"You can put your feet up, if you need to." She tells me while cleaning up our lunch and and throwing it away as her students start to pile in the classroom.

"Seats everyone, grab a caramel apple from the table in the back first." Brittany smiles while sitting on her desk and crossing her legs. I sit back and watch students greet her as they walk in, a few fist bump her, some high five her, others wave, and one quickly hugs her. The main thing I notice is that each student walks in with a huge smile, none of them look unimpressed by class, or looked like they remotely dreaded class.

"Happy Halloween!" She smiles excitedly to her students, they respond back. "We have a special guest in class, my wife Santana, is going to join us today." Brittany announces while pointing to me and winking.

"Congrats on the baby." Someone shouts.

"Thank you." I smile while unconsciously placing my hands on my stomach.

"Ok, so everyone got their treat?" Brittany asks while looking around at her students. "Awesome." She states when she notices they all have a caramel apple on their desk. "Today's assignment was to prepare a Halloween haiku." Brittany states while opening her desk drawer and pulling out a piece of orange chalk. She scribbles _haiku_ on the board. "Who wants to go first, and prove to my wife I actually teach when I'm here." Brittany laughs while glancing at me.

"Hey." I smile and glare at her playfully.

"I'll go." A boy states while standing up quickly.

"Awesome, thanks DJ." Brittany smiles while jogging over and turning off the lights in the classroom, she then turns on a lamp she has in the classroom, showcasing an orange spot light. "Come on up to the spotlight." Brittany encourages while sitting back on her desk as the boy walks up and stands under the light. "Let's hear what you came up with."

DJ clears his throat and glances at me, I swear he winks at me, but I'm not entirely sure.

_Bright, orange, white, flicker..._

_Two black eyes, one dark mouth viewed,_

_I'm the flame inside_

"Good job." Brittany smiles at him. "Grab a cupcake, who's next?" She scans the classroom. "Rian, you're up."

Rian sighs and stands up slowly, smooths out her dress and saunters up to the light while rolling her eyes. She gets to the spotlight and pulls the gum out of her mouth and begins to recite her haiku.

_Tonight's Halloween_

_monsters are walking the street._

_Witches and demons._

Brittany thinks for a moment before nodding her head. "Good job, cupcake and take your seat. Who's next?" Almost every kid raises their hand and I, even though I'm not the teacher, swell in pride for Brittany her students clearly love this class, and are eager to participate, could be for the cupcake, but I think they really enjoy the lesson. "Hasaam." Brittany points with a smile.

Hasaam walks up and blushes the entire time while glancing at Brittany.

_Witches on broomsticks,_

_Jack-O-Lanterns with eyes lit,_

_Vampires and werewolves_

"Another good one." Brittany beams.

We listen to another 5 or 6 students, all of which sound great to me.

"You guys are pros." Brittany tells them as she hops off her desk. "I'll collect these and get them back to you on Monday morning. Why don't we impress Santana and write some haikus on food, since she's a chef."

"You don't have to do that Brit." I say quickly.

"Why don't you start us off, Santana?" Brittany laughs.

"Seriously?" I rush out while raising an eyebrow at Brittany.

"Marley, can you explain what a haiku is to Santana." Brittany asks while walking up and down the aisles and collecting their assignments.

"A haiku is an unrhymed three-line poem" Marley explains.

"Exactly." Brittany nods. "If it's a little longer, then each verse is three lines." She adds. "Martin, what's the pattern we used to write our Halloween haikus?"

"Um, the first line is um, five syllables, the second line is seven syllables, and the third line is five syllables again." He mumbles.

"Good job." Brittany nods while setting the stack of papers on her desk.

"Why don't you demonstrate first, Mrs. Pierce." I smile.

"Gladly, we are doing food, soooo..." Brittany pauses while tapping her chin in thought. "Got it."

_I smell your garden _  
_Simmering in my soup bowl. _  
_I taste your passion. _

"Wanky." I mumble to myself as a huge smile crossing my face. "Impressive." I think for a minute.

_Flavor symphony _  
_Best shared with friends and lovers, _  
_Touching tongues and hearts_

"You two totally want to screw right now." A boy laughs, which causes me to cough slightly while glancing at Brittany, who plays it cool and turns to face the student.

"Jason, you're volunteering? Awesome, come on up." Brittany tells him.

Jason stands up and walks to the spotlight. "Name a fruit Mrs. P."

"Santana?" Brittany motions to me.

"Watermelon." I say quickly.

Jason thinks for a moment.

_Watermelon seeds  
Spit from a sticky red smile  
Mighty black missiles_

"Good job." Brittany tells him. "Take a seat and keep inappropriate comments to yourself." She smiles.

"Got it." He nods. "If my wife was a MILF, I would think about her garden all day too." I over hear him say to another boy, who fist bumps him.

I cross my legs and try not to let my facial expressions give way to what I'm thinking. Brittany glances at me briefly and smiles softly. "Arielle, you're up." Arielle walks to the spotlight and smiles. "Yell out some food items." She tells the class.

"Ketchup!" A girl screeches.

"Ok." Brittany laughs. "Hit it."

Arielle rocks on her heels while she thinks for a moment.

_Really. No ketchup?  
How can this be possible?  
A pantry staple._

I laugh at the haiku and clap.

"Yao, let's go." Brittany calls the next student to the spotlight as she sits back on her desk, as he walks to the spotlight Brittany picks up a pad of paper on her desk and casually writes something on it and sets it back on her desk, she leans back on her elbow and slowly pushes the paper to me. "Yell out food items for him."

"Cake!"

"Yes!" Brittany says while lifting her hands in the air triumphantly. "The pressure is on Yao, you can't mess up a haiku about cake."

"Come on, Mrs. P." Yao laughs while he starts to think.

I glance at the note and smirk.

_I absolutely want to do you right now, but I'll wait until we get home, in the mean time here's my haiku to you._

_Wet kiss, tongues duelling_  
_Her breasts heaving against me_  
_Honey drips down thighs_

_XO Your honeybee *bzzzzz*_

I cross my legs and think of something to write back as Yao starts his haiku.

_Epic, epic fail. _  
_I guess I'll have more cake, then. _  
_Maybe not so bad._

Brittany jumps off her desk and claps loudly while bowing to Yao. "Awesome, awesome. awesome." She beams. "We have about 15 minutes left of class, so for extra credit, write out as many haikus about food as you can and set them on my desk before you leave, every correct haiku will count as one extra credit point towards next weeks test, with up to 5 points available." She explains while turning on the lights in her classroom.

She walks over by me with a smile. "You okay?"

"Yeah I am." I nod at her. "Do you want your seat back?"

"Nope, stay seated." She smiles. "I never sit behind my desk while teaching. I like to walk around."

I open my water and slide my note with my own haiku in it to her, which read.

_A slip of my tongue._  
_Fleshy, origami folds_  
_bid me welcome home. _

Brittany scans the note quickly and I laugh to myself when her eyes widen. "A-anyone need help?" She asks her class while squeezing my shoulder and smiling at me before she starts walking up and down the aisles again, her eyes staying fixated on me the entire time.

* * *

**8pm**

"One huge order of buffalo chicken and bacon nachos." I smile while sitting next to Brittany on the couch and propping my feet up on the table.

"Oh my God, this looks amazing."

"I know right." I nod while picking up a chip and eating it. "Thanks for letting me hang out in your class today, it was so cool to see you in your element."

"Thank you for bringing me lunch, I loved having you in my class." Brittany replies while kissing me on the cheek.

"We didn't really decorate the penthouse for Halloween this year." I tell Brittany while stuffing more chips in my mouth as I glance around.

"True, last year we had the Halloween party here, so we went crazy on decorations, but we've just been busy this year I guess." Brittany replies while standing up to turn the lights out. She grabs the blanket from the side of the couch and tosses it on our legs, tapping my arm to get me to stop inhaling the nachos long enough to lift the platter off my lap so she could cover me up.

"Makes sense." I reply. "Well, we are spending Christmas in Lima, well kinda, so are we still decorating here this year?"

"We'll be back home from the catering gig in DC on Christmas Eve, and then we are going to the hospital and shelter Christmas Day, and heading to Lima the day after, that's up to you sweetheart, but I would love to still put up a tree and some lights." Brittany tells me. "If you aren't up to it, I can do it myself."

"Of course I want to Brit." I tell her quickly.

"Good." She smiles. "I'm going to get a glass of lemonade, will there be nachos left when I get back?" She laughs while grabbing a chip and heading to the kitchen, with Brownie close on her heels.

"If you get me a glass of lemonade too, there will be." I yell after her.

Brittany comes back with two glasses and a pitcher of lemonade and sets them on the table. "Chef, no." She states sternly when she sees Chef try to lick the pitcher.

"Hey, hey, hey what are you doing Chef?" I ask him. "You know better, get off the table." I add while clapping twice and watching him jump off the table and run over to and jump on my legs instead. "Stay off the table." I tell him as Brownie comes out of the kitchen and lays next to Brittany on the floor.

"Ready to get so scared you pee on yourself?" Brittany asks while snuggling close to me on the couch and lifting the remote to turn on a movie.

"Ummm, I don't know how to answer that." I laugh while handing her the platter of nachos and resting my head on her shoulder. Brittany kisses the top of my head and wraps her arm around me, resting her hand on my stomach while I continue to shovel nachos in my mouth.

* * *

The movie we rented sucked so we ended up watching American Horror Stories on Netflix, which was more entertaining, and had Brittany looking up if there was really a murder tour, because she wanted to go on it. I was in and out of sleep during the show, the nachos made me super sleepy apparently. I made it through 2 episodes before I was moving my feet off the table and on the length of the sectional and using Brittany's shoulder as a pillow so I could sleep more comfortably.

"Lay down on my lap." Brittany whispers to me while shifting me so I'm across her lap.

"What time is it?" I mumble out while wiggling to get comfortable as my eyes close.

"Almost 11pm." Brittany tells me while running her fingers through my hair a few times and starting to rub my back soothingly.

"Lay down with me." I breathe out.

"Ok." Brittany moves to lay down behind me and spoon me. She holds me securely around the waist while she shuffles to get comfortable to make sure I don't fall off the couch. "Feeling okay?" Brittany then asks. "You're sweating."

"Yeah, just a little hot." I shrug.

I feel Brittany fold the covers down to my waist and lift my t-shirt so my stomach is exposed. "That's better." I sigh when I feel the cool air blow by my stomach. I grab Brittany's hand and intertwine our fingers as she starts the show again. She kisses my exposed neck a few times before resting her head on my shoulder.

* * *

I wake up again to Brownie howling at the front door. I open my eyes and see I'm facing the back of the sectional with Brittany now on the edge of the couch, something she does lately if we fall asleep on the couch, she always makes sure she's on the edge so I don't fall off. I turn to face her and exhale just as Chef starts barking and there's a knock at the door.

"Is that the door?" Brittany groans out while rubbing my back.

"Yeah I think so." I tell her.

Brittany kisses me and stands up and staggers to the door while stretching. She looks through the peephole and opens the door quickly.

"Ali?" I ask since I'm now sitting up on the couch. "It's 2am, what the fuck are you doing here this late?"

"I missed you and wanted to visit." Aliana shrugs.

"Well, come on in." Brittany tells her after hugging her and grabbing one of the three suitcases she has.

I stare at the luggage for a moment before flicking my eyes over to Brittany, then over to Aliana. "How did you get here?" I ask her.

"I took a bus, then caught a cab." Aliana tells me as she sits on the couch next to me.

I look her up and down before hugging her. "You should have called, one of us would have come to get you, or I would have bought you a plane ticket." I tell her.

"I'll take your bags to one of the guest rooms." Brittany yawns.

"You two looked like you were both very much sleep." Aliana replies. "I didn't want to bother you."

"Showing up at 2am isn't bothering us?" I laugh. "Do Lio and Mathias know you're here, did they know you were coming?"

"Sorry." She shrugs. "No, I decided last minute."

I look her up and down, instantly able to tell that something is wrong. "Why don't we talk more in the morning?" I suggest while standing up. "Are you hungry? I can make you a sandwich."

"Whoa, you're huge now." She smiles while resting her hand on my stomach. "Sebastian, right?"

"Bash." Brittany states while walking back in the living room with a smile. "That's his nickname." She adds while casually wrapping her arms around me and touching my stomach, knocking Ali's hand away discreetly. I laugh at the small gesture and smile.

"Yes, he's Sebastian, but Brit and everyone else calls him Bash." I confirm.

"That's cute, and no I don't need you to make me a sandwich, I can make it myself." Aliana replies.

"Well, there are fresh towels in the guest bathrooms back there if you want to shower tonight, and I have your stuff in the room on the right, the middle guest room is the nursery now." Brittany explains.

"Ok, thanks." Ali hugs me tightly again. "Thanks for letting me stay here."

"You're welcome." I nod to her with a smile as Brit and I watch her drag her other suitcases to the kitchen.

"Help yourself to anything you want to eat." I tell her. "Let's go get in bed, baby."

Brittany kisses me on the temple and lets me go. She walks over to the door and double checks the locks before grabbing my hand and leading me to our bedroom. Chef comes sprinting behind us and slips in before the door closes, leaving Brownie to scratch at the door as I pull my pants off and lay in bed. Brittany opens the door and lets her in before closing the door again and getting in bed behind me. I watch Chef and Brownie curl in the corner in their beds and laid down instantly, before I lie down myself.

"Something's wrong with Ali." I say suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Brittany asks.

"I haven't talked to Ali in weeks, it's 2am, and she's randomly here." I sigh. "That's not like her, she was nice too."

"Hmmmm."

"Shit, you don't think she's here to steal Sebastian, do you?" I rush out while grabbing my stomach trying to protect it.

"Ok, so we are done watching American Horror Stories." Brittany smiles. "No, she's not here to steal our baby." She adds while moving my hands from my stomach and wiggling closer so Sebastian is pressed into her stomach as well.

I nod. "You're right."

"Let's get some sleep, and we can figure out why she's here in the morning." Brittany tells me.

"I love you, B." I tell her through a yawn.

"I love you too, Santana." Brittany replies. "I love you, Bash." She whispers quietly.

* * *

"Rat! Do you have cinnamon sugar?" Aliana screeches from the kitchen.

I groan and reach out for Brittany, but I'm met with an empty bed, I open my eyes and run my hands over her spot and notice it's cool, meaning she's been up for a while.

"Rat!" Aliana shrieks again.

"Good God." I moan while sitting up and getting out of bed. I see an orange rose on the bed side table and smile, I lift it and smell it before setting it back down and leaving my bedroom.

I slowly make my way to the kitchen, where Aliana is dancing while cooking in the kitchen.

"Do you know what time it is?" I ask her while opening my spice cupboard and moving some spices around and handing her the cinnamon sugar.

"Yes, it's noon." Ali laughs and accepts the spice bottle from me.

"What?" I ask as my eyes widen and I turn to look at the time on the microwave. "Why didn't anyone wake me up? Where's Brit?"

"Brittany told me to let you sleep, she took your dogs to the park, and to run some errands." Ali explains while opening the microwave and handing me a plate with an omelet and some sausage on it. "It's still hot, I made it when I heard you snezing like 20 minutes ago."

"Thanks." I tell her. "Did you make any..." Before I can finish, Aliana hands me a bowl of my mom's salsa. "Ok, why are you sucking up?" I ask her while pouring some salsa on my omelet and accepting the glass of orange juice she hands me.

"I'm not, I can't make you breakfast?" Aliana frowns.

I raise my eyebrow at her and take a bite of my omelet. "Damn, this is good." I smile at her. "Spill..."

"I need to stay here for a few weeks." Aliana says quietly.

"Why?" I ask her. "I mean, of course you can, but why?"

"I just need to." She tells me.

"Okay." I nod while taking a bite of the sausage. "Wait...don't you work?"

"I can do my job from here." Aliana tells me quickly.

"Ok." I shrug. I'm not completely convinced everything is okay with her, but I decide to drop it.

I finish eating and thank Aliana for cleaning up the kitchen for me, and thoroughly, at that. I go get dressed while Aliana showers and gets dressed as well. I'm brushing my hair when Brittany walks in with two costume bags and lays them on the bed.

"Sorry I've been gone all morning." She frowns as she hugs me over the back of the chair and kisses me on the cheek. I turn my head and pull her back down to kiss her on the lips. "It's okay, did you go to the grocery story at least?" I ask her as I start to apply my make up.

"Yes, I took your ipad and got everything you need for the appetizers for tonight." Brittany states. "And I picked up our costumes."

"Thank you, I didn't want to deal with the grocery store today." I tell her with a smile. "Aliana needs to stay for a few weeks, is that okay?"

Brittany pauses and locks eyes with me in the mirror. "Everything okay?"

"I don't know just yet." I tell her.

"I don't mind if she stays, but if she starts shit, she has to go." Brittany says sternly. "I don't want you stressed out, you're pregnant."

"Ok." I nod. "So do I get to see my costume finally?"

Brittany and I have been wearing matching costumes for the past 6 years. We take turns picking out the duo costume, and this year was Brit's turn. So far we've been Bert and Ernie, a cop and a robber, a doctor and nurse, Ike and Tina Turner, and last year we were sexy ass Mario and has been keeping our costume under raps this year and it's making me nervous, mainly because I don't really fit anything.

"Yep, it's time!" Brittany smiles as she hangs up the costume bags on the closet door and slowly unzips them.

"What the fuck?" I say quickly. "What is that?"

"You're a kangaroo." Brittany smiles happily. "And I'm a zoo keeper."

"Why the hell am I a kangaroo?" I ask her while admiring, the short khaki skirt she'll be wearing tonight.

"So that Bash is dressed up too." Brittany explains. "He's in your pouch."

I roll my eyes and sigh. "I guess it's a cute idea."

"I knew you would love it." Brittany smiles as she pulls me into a hug. "Ready to get started on some of the appetizers?"

"Yeah." I nod as I follow her out of the room.

* * *

"You look fuckin sexy and hott and I'm a damn animal." I groan to Brittany as we pull up to Puck and Rachel's house and Brittany helps me out of the truck.

"Stop bitchin." Aliana laughs. "You look fuzzy."

"Kangaroos punch, keep that in mind." I snap at her.

"Sanny, you look adorable and Bash does too." Brittany smiles as she kisses me. "Please relax, you're pregnant, baby, the costume selections were scarce."

"I know." I whisper. "Sorry."

Aliana and Brittany carry the trays of appetizers we made that afternoon in the house and I look around at everyone's awesome costumes. Brittany walks up behind me and hands me a champagne flute with grape juice in it while rubbing my stomach. "Relax."

"I don't like the way people are looking at you in your skirt." I tell her.

"Do you want me to put on pants?" Brittany asks. "I have some in the truck.

"No." I tell her while fixing her bucket hat on her head and kissing her. "I'm going to see if Rachel needs help with the appetizers." I tell her while winking at her and walking to the kitchen.

I walk through the maze of police, nurses, witches, ghosts, mummies, and more to the kitchen where Rachel is mixing up more punch.

"Can I help?" I ask her.

"You're not working tonight." Rachel smiles.

"I know, but I can't drink, so I kind of feel like I need to do something with my hands." I tell her.

Rachel smiles. "Well, can you make some punch?"

"Of course." I mix some orange juice, fruit punch, and ginger ale together and watch Rachel dump in a bowl of ice cubes with candy spiders in them.

"Ashley and Joseph made the ice cubes last night." Rachel smiles. "Thank you for the Pumpkin Man that delivered the pumpkins full of treats and toys for them, they loved it."

"You're welcome." I smile. "Speaking of Ashley, she's been kind of distant with me lately, well since the dinner party at our place."

"You think so?" Rachel asks as I busy myself with setting out more of the 'earwax cotton sobs', marshmallows on toothpicks, dipped in caramel, the 'witch's brooms', pretzels sticks in mini Reese's cups, and the 'severed fingers' mini bread sticks with almonds for nails.

"Yeah, I've been emailing her and she's not responding, did I do something wrong?" I ask while scooping more of the guacamole I made onto the 'puking pumpkin' platter, and adding more veggie dip to the other.

"She hasn't mentioned anything." Rachel assured me.

"Well, would you mind dropping her off next week sometime so I can talk to her?" I ask Rachel.

"Sure, what day?" Rachel smiles.

"Ummm, maybe I can just pick her up from school on Thursday?" I suggest.

"That works great." Rachel smiles.

* * *

"Let's get ready for the apple bob game." Puck announces. "You're teammate is your spouse or your date, or hell whoever you came with."

"Great, I don't have a partner." Aliana groans.

"I got you baby cuz." Mathias tells her while handing her a beer.

"What about Cedes?" Brittany asks.

"Tuh, I'm not sticking my damn head in water, you must be crazy." She laughs.

Rachel and Puck go first, dressed as Frankenstein and the Bride of Frankenstein and successfully get 15 apples out in 60 seconds, Quinn and Lio are next, and with Lio's big ass mouth they get 22 apples, I'm positive with Lio getting 15 of the apples himself. Mathias and Ali get 10 apples, since Ali stopped when she realized her mascara wasn't water proof. I told her the running black marks enhanced her natural look but she just rolled her eyes at me.

"Next up, Brittany and Santana!" Rachel announces after we watch another 5 couples go.

"Ready, honeybee?" I ask her with a smile.

"We got this." She winks as Quinn and Rachel tie our hands behind our backs.

Puck blows the whistle and Brit and I are moving like crazy grabbing apples and tossing them out quickly in the bin next to the water bucket.

"Damn San!" I hear Mercedes laugh.

"3...2...1...Time!" Rachel counts down as I come out of the water with a final apple in my mouth.

Brittany laughs as I try to take a bite of the apple and bites down on the other side of it and holds it tightly with her teeth. "Bite." She mumbles out while looking down with her eyes as they untie our arms.

I take a bite and happily eat the apple.

"Ummmm, you're eating the game." Puck laughs.

"I'm pregnant and hungry." I shrug while taking another bite since Brittany is still bracing the apple with her teeth for me. "i get a pass."

"Your hands are free now." Quinn tells us.

Brittany nods and moves her hands to my chest before sliding them down to my stomach and rubbing there. I take the apple out of her mouth and continue eating it as she wraps her arms around me and hugs me tightly.

"This is a damn good apple." I tell her while offering her a bite.

The rest of the party went smoothly and was a blast. Brittany won the Thriller dance contest, came in 2nd in Twister, I was more comfortable with her playing this time around, but I did keep a watchful eye while munching on pretzels and the jar of peanut butter Rachel gave me. Brittany and Aliana ended up both getting drunk, so Mathias helped me get Brittany up the stairs to the penthouse, and Ali went home with a friend of hers that lives in New York.

I was able to get Brittany undressed, and admire the orange pushup bra and thong set she had on that seemed to shine in the moonlight. I placed some wet kisses all over her body before she pulled me into a seering kiss and we made love nice and slow. Brittany woke back up around 3am, horny and ready for sex again, which is no shock. When Brittany is drunk, she's horny, and her horny is usually just pleasing me over and over with her tongue. I let her take control and give me multiple orgasms. I tried to return the favor but she wouldn't accept it, and fell asleep with her head on my chest and her hand on my stomach.

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	8. I'm A Grown Up

**Friday, November 20th – 7pm**

There comes a point in your life when you realize, wow, I'm a grown up. Now, since I'm 29 years old that moment should have come a long time ago, maybe at 18 when I moved to New York, and got an apartment, maybe when Quinn moved out and I had to change my life focus and get a real job, maybe when I married Brittany at the age of 24 years old, maybe when Aunty Snixx became an LLC, and I was officially self employed. But that moment came this morning, Brit's alarm went off for work, while she showered I made her breakfast, and packed her lunch. As I was making her sandwich, it hit me…I'm a married woman with a baby on the way, I'm such a grown up now. We ate breakfast together and talked idly while watching the news before I kissed her goodbye and out the door she went. I, in turn, went downstairs to the kitchen and started to cook for the luncheon I was catering with Quinn, and Aliana, who was still in New York.

Mathias finished painting the mural on the walls in the nursery last week, and it looks so amazing, everything is getting more and more real. The furniture was delivered this morning, so Lio and Mathias are coming tomorrow to put together the crib, changing table, two chests, day bed, and rocker while Brit and I go to my doctor's appointment and do a little shopping for Sebastian. We haven't done a whole lot of shopping for him yet, just the awesome pacifiers Brit bought, and the items our moms have sent us, but since the nursery will be done this weekend completely, we figured it's time to fill up his little drawers with clothes, and load up on diapers. Let me clarify, _I_ think it's time to get the nursery completely done, I am six and a half months pregnant after all.

Brittany is in her office grading test papers, so we have the whole weekend to dedicate to Sebastian related activities. She started right away when she got home after taking Brownie and Chef for a walk, since I didn't get a chance to do it today with all the orders I had to fill. I'm in the kitchen making crab cakes and breaded eggplant and zucchini fries for dinner while listening to the radio. Brownie, who is getting huge, but still clumsy and playful, comes running in with a ball in her mouth and drops it on my foot.

"We can play fetch later, B." I smile at her. "I have to finish cooking." She sits down and stares at me, so I kick her ball so she can chase it, and laugh as she darts after it. I make Brittany a cup of tea and walk it to her before putting a little oil in the skillet to cook the crab cakes.

I knock on the office door and smile when I see Brittany in a Kermit the Frog hooodie, a pair of black leggings, Kermit the Frog knee high socks, her feet kicked up on her desk, her hair in a messy bun, and her eyes focused on a paper while she makes good use of her red ink pen.

"I made you some tea, honeybee." I tell her as I walk in and set it on the desk.

"Thanks." Brittany smiles happily as I lean down and kiss her on the cheek. She sets the paper on the desk and pulls me in her lap to kiss me on the lips quickly while rubbing my stomach.

"Dinner will be ready in like 20 minutes, are crab cakes okay?" I ask her.

"Whatever you decide to cook for dinner is always fine with me, you know that." She smiles as she lifts my sweatshirt to touch my bare stomach. "Hey Bash," once he kicks, she blushes and pulls my sweatshirt back down. "Do you need help with dinner?"

I shake my head and hand her mug to her. "No, I got it, you can keep working. They are already patted together, I just need to cook them, it won't take long."

"You sure?" Brittany asks while taking a sip.

"Positive." I nod before I kiss her and stand back up to leave the room.

"Next time you make crab cakes, can you show me how to make them?" Brittany asks as I'm walking out of the room.

I poke my head back in. "I didn't know you wanted to learn how to make them, sorry B, we can make them again next week if you want?"

"Perfect, and thank you for the tea." She winks at me.

"You're welcome, I'll send Brownie and Chef to get you when dinner is ready." I laugh.

"I look forward to that." Brittany smiles while taking another sip of her tea.

* * *

"Those were so amazing." Brittany smiles while sitting on the floor next to me in front of the fireplace.

"Glad you liked them." I reply while leaning back on my elbows on the pillows we have in front of the fireplace. "Thanks for cleaning up the kitchen."

"No problem." Brittany shrugs as Chef and Brownie walk over and lie relatively close to us, to feel some of the warmth from the fire. The weather has dropped drastically, and only made it to about 30 degrees today, so Brit and I thought tonight would be the perfect night to light the fireplace for the first time this winter. Brittany slides the gate in front of the fire so the dogs don't get to close. She then leans over and catches my lips in a soft gentle kiss, she allows me to deepen it gradually as she tangles her fingers in my hair. We break the kiss for air and I notice Brittany is staring at me with a dopey smile as she props herself up on her elbow.

"What?" I blush while turning on my side as well.

"You look so radiant, Bash makes you glow, and not just because we are in front of a fire." Brittany shrugs. "You are the cutest pregnant woman ever."

"Thanks, Brit." I smile while quickly kissing her again. "So tell me about work today?" I ask her as I shift to get comfortable.

Brittany stands up and walks to the sectional, she grabs my chair pillow and a throw blanket and sets them down, she then goes to the kitchen and comes back with the last slice of the lemon cake I made earlier this week. She sits down and leans back into the chair pillow and opens her legs while patting the space between them. I slowly slide over to sit with her and lean back into her embrace, Brittany tosses the cover our legs, and I feel her lean back and get comfortable. She places a few gentle kisses on my neck and rubs my stomach slowly.

"Tonight we aren't going to talk about work." Brittany finally responds while setting the cake on my lap. "Tonight is about us, and our baby boy." She adds while lifting a forkful of the cake to my mouth, before quickly moving it hers and eating it.

"Whoa." I laugh while turning my head and poking her in the cheek. "Tease."

Brittany laughs and holding a forkful to my mouth, I accept the cake and lip my licks, because damn, I make amazing cake. "So, tomorrow we have your doctors appointment, then I'm taking you out to lunch, then we hit the mall and buy Bash some onesies, socks, and whatever else we need, or rather what Bash need." She finishes while holding another forkful to my mouth.

I swallow and lick my lips. "I want to find an electrician too, I want the nursery to have a camera so we can see him, and then have monitors in our bedroom, and one downstairs in the kitchen."

"That's a good idea, I'll call my uncle and see who he recommends." Brittany agrees while she rubs my sides after eating the last piece and setting the plate on the floor. Chef immediately perks up and begins to sniff the air, which causing Brownie to jump all the way up. "Lay down." Brittany states calmly to the pair, Chef immediately listens but Brownie just stares at us and keeps sniffing.

"Down." I tell her while clapping twice, she opens her mouth and yawns wide, before laying back down and closing her eyes. "It's so cute how she does everything Chef does." I laugh.

"Except for when Chef gets in the bathroom and destroys the toilet paper." Brittany reminds me while laughing softly as she slides her hands under my shirt and starts to rub my stomach again.

We sit in silence and just relax, we don't get a lot of downtime to just enjoy each other in silence like this, so I'm soaking up every second of it. I lean my head back on Brittany's shoulder and close my eyes as she starts to massage my shoulders. I sigh when she moves her hands down my waist and holds me tightly as she starts to kiss on my neck.

"Que mes baisers soient les mots d'amour que je ne te dis pas." She whispers in my ear immediately causing me to shiver, I love when Brittany speaks French, it still sounds so fuckin sexy that I want to turn around and just attack her while ripping her clothes off. She knows that accent gets me wet right away.

I, instead, try to play it cool and turn my head to look at her. "What does that mean?"

"It means let my kisses be the words I do not say." She smiles before pecking me on the lips.

"Say something else, I love when you speak French." I tell her as I turn around to face and end up straddling her so we are as close as Sebastian allows.

Brittany begins to rub my thighs as she slowly makes her way around my waist and grips my butt. "Ton amour est aussi précieux que l'or." She whispers before kissing me delicately. "Your love is as precious as gold." She translates for me. "Tu es dans toutes mes pensées." I run my hands under her sweatshirt and grab her breasts and gently knead them. "You are in all of my thoughts." She translates again, I unconsciously roll my hips into her as my breath hitches.

"Bedroom." I rasp.

Brittany presses our lips together and darts her tongue deep in my mouth while moaning. "Go wait for me to clean up out here." She smiles before popping me on the butt and winking.

I nod and slide off of Brittany and stand up, with Brittany bracing my waist, and go to the bedroom. I light a few candles and pull back the blinds, so the moonlight can come in the room, when I notice it's finally snowing for the first time. I lift my shirt and press my stomach to the window. "You can't see it yet Sebastian, but it's snowing mijo, can I call you mijo?" I pause and look down at my stomach to ask him. "I know your momma calls you Bash." Brittany woke up in the middle of the night on Tuesday and decided after almost 7 months of the back and forth on what she wanted Sebastian to call her, that _momma_, was perfect for her. After I pinched her for screaming out _momma_ in the middle of the night, and scaring me, I agreed that it was perfect for her.

"Snow is so cool, literally." I laugh at my corny pun. "You're going to love it, I'm sure your momma will take you skiing, and we'll make a snowman, and I'll get you the most bad ass sled I can find, so we can go down some hills." I smile. "I just can't wait until you're here." I sigh. "It's crazy, I love you so much, I don't care what you look like, or what kind of hair you have, or if you'll be tall or short, I just love you and you'll be perfect to me; and I'll try really hard to be the perfect mami to you."

"There's no such thing as the perfect mother." Brittany interjects as I hear the door close. I turn and glance at her with a smile.

"I was telling Sebastian about the snow." I explain while pointing to the flurries that are blustering about the window.

Brittany walks closer to me and hugs me from behind, placing her hands on my stomach as we look at the snow together. "All Sebastian needs is mothers who will try their very hardest, and we will do that." Brittany states as she rests her head on my shoulder. "Right?"

"Right." I nod as I set my hands on hers. "Can we just watch the snow for a while."

"Great minds think alike." Brittany whispers.

* * *

I wake up from Sebastian kicking, hard as hell, for the 5th time. Without even letting my senses full focus I know Brittany must be talking to him. I can tell by the way he moves what he's doing usually. If he's just shifting to get comfortable or whatever goes on in my stomach, he moves slowly and I barely feel it, when Ali, Mercedes, Q, Lio, or Mathias talk to him he kicks slightly to let me know he's paying attention I guess, but If Brittany is talking to him or telling him jokes, he kicks like a damn kick boxer constantly, my theory is he's kicking his feet in excitement and when he laughs.

I start to fully wake up when he kicks again, super hard and I hear Brittany laughing.

"Bash, why does a seagull fly over the sea?" Brittany asks. She pauses and gently places her hand on my stomach, obviously assuming I'm still asleep. "Because if it flew over the bay it would be called a bagel!" I hear her stifle her loud laughter and I peak my eye open slightly and see her covering her mouth as she turns red while laughing. Sebastian of course starts kicking.

I quickly close my eyes when she looks back at my stomach, that she is laying eye level with. "Ok, here's a good one Bash, how do you make an eggroll?" She once again places her hand on my stomach, almost like she's waiting for him to really answer. "You push it!" She starts laughing again and I roll my eyes as Sebastian starts kicking.

"You'll love this one." She states when she stops laughs.

"Is it the one about letting mami get some sleep?" I mumble while slowly opening my eyes.

Brittany slides back level with me. "I didn't know you were up? Am I too loud?"

"No, you're not loud but Sebastian likes _all_ your jokes and keeps kicking hard, Brit, and I can't sleep when he kicks like that." I tell her. "Can you give me another 30 minutes, please? Then you can tell him all the jokes you heart desires."

Brittany smiles and nods. "I'll go look up some kickboxing and soccer lessons for him."

"That's not funny." I smile as my eyes close. I feel Brittany press her lips to my forehead and then to my lips, she then gets out of bed, I'm assuming since I feel the bed shift, and a cool breeze cover my body, since she's no longer next to me. I feel her pull the covers back over me up to my neck and once again kiss me on the forehead.

What feels like a few minutes later, I feel the bed dip again and Brittany rub my arm. "Wake up Sanny, we gotta get ready for your appointment." She sings happily.

"5 more minutes." I mumble as I shake my head.

"It's already 9am, and we need to leave a little early since the snow is really coming down, come on baby. I made you some oatmeal for breakfast." Brittany adds while now stroking my hair.

"Does it have brown sugar in it?" I ask as my eyes open.

"Duh." Brittany winks while motioning to the tray in her lap, which has a bowl of oatmeal, a slice of toast, and a small cup of grapes; there's a cup of juice and a lily lying on the tray as well.

I smile and sit up so Brittany can hand me the tray. "Thanks honeybee, this looks so good." I beam while grabbing my spoon and starting to eat.

"I took Chef and Brownie out; Brownie freaked out from the snow at first, but then started eating it." Brittany laughs. "I was thinking we could take them to the park later, maybe let Brownie play in the snow."

"Sounds good." I nod. "Did you eat?" I ask her after I pop a few grapes in my mouth.

"Yeah, I had oatmeal." Brittany replies while walking in the closet and coming back out with a pair of jeans and a sweater. "I fed the dogs and Lord Tubbington, so everything is set. I'm going to hop in the shower and get dressed, so when you finish you can hop, and I'll go warm up the truck." I give Brittany the thumbs up and finish eating happily.

* * *

"Well Sebastian is nice and healthy." Brittany smiles as she holds me by the waist as we descend down the three steps from the office building where my doctor is. "Do you want to wait here, and I can get the truck?"

"It's not far, baby. I can walk." I tell her.

"Ok, well it's slippery, so just be careful." She replies while letting me go briefly and pulling her gloves out of her purse and slipping them on, she then wraps her arm around my waist again as we make our way to the truck.

"Do you still want to do some shopping?" I ask her.

"That's up to you, are you okay walking in the snow?"

"Well, we'll be inside the mall, not really out in the snow." I shrug. "Let's at least start with getting the last few things we need for the nursery."

"Sounds good," Brittany nods as we approach the truck and she opens the passenger door to help me in. "Start the truck, and I'll brush off the windows." She adds while handing me the keys.

I start the truck and turn on the defroster and the back wiper to help Brit out a little. I finally look up and out my window and see that she drew a heart in the snow on the window. I take a picture of it and smile at her when she brushes the window off and blows me a kiss. After she finishes brushing off the truck she gets in the driver seat and I see how red her face is.

"You look like you're freezing, Brit." I tell her while turning up the heat.

"I'm okay." She replies while taking her gloves off and putting her hands in front of the vent.

"We better stop by the grocery store too, so when we get home, we can stay home for the night, and maybe even tomorrow."

* * *

After spending an ungodly amount of money in the mall, going overboard on stuff for Sebastian which includes, every little white tshirt and onesie we could get our hands on, a shitload more of diapers, more sheets for his crib, a bunch of socks, and every animal theme footed pajama outfit Brit saw, we went to the toy store and bought some stuffed animals for his room to complete his jungle theme, and Brittany bought a fake tree, so she could hang the toy monkeys on, and a huge stuffed animal snake.

Once the cargo area of the truck was completely full and couldn't get anything else in there for Sebastian, we made our way to the grocery store to do a little more shopping.

"Do you want to sit in the cart and I can push you?" Brittany asks me with a smile as I grab a cart and set my purse in the baby seat.

"You got jokes Pierce?" I ask her with a smile as I pull out my phone and open the notes app to look at the list I made in the truck.

"Nope, just saying." She smiles while kissing me on the cheek and taking her coat off, tossing it in the cart. Brittany is one of those people that can't shop while wearing their coat, she claims to get too hot in it.

"Let's start at the frozen section." I yawn while turning the cart that way. "I need to get frozen berries for smoothies." I tell her.

"Ok, do you have some in the kitchen?" Brittany asks while grabbing a small bag of Cheetos quickly and tossing it in the cart as we walk past a display of chips.

"Yeah, but that's for my Snixx stuff." I tell her. "I want to keep it separate for inventory purposes."

"Oh, well I took some stuff from downstairs this morning, sorry."

"Not a big deal." I smile at her as Brittany tosses in almost 10 bags of frozen fruit. "Get two more bags of strawberries, I like to cook with those."

Brittany nods and tosses two more bags in. "Can I push?" She then asks while standing next to me.

"Go for it." I shrug and step to the side and grab some frozen vegetables and a few frozen pizzas.

We head to the cereal aisle and I immediately roll my eyes at the Trix boxes and start looking for my Count Chocula.

"Lucky Charms are okay, right?" Brittany asks while holding up a box. "The kids were nice to him in the commercial."

"Sure baby." I reply quickly while glancing at her as my eyes continue to scan the shelves. "Where's the Count Chocula?" I ask no one in particular frantically. "Brit!" I yell.

"What, you said you didn't like Trix, I didn't think Fruit Loops would be a problem." She frowns while grabbing the box out of the cart.

"Get your Fruit Loops." I tell her. "They don't have the Count Chocula, we have to go to another grocery store."

"Ummm, it's the end of November, it's probably just not in rotation anymore." Brittany replies. "That's more of a Halloween cereal."

"I'm so fuckin over cereal." I grumble while rolling my eyes. "Just bullshit." I snap while walking back and forth staring at the boxes, hoping a box will magically appear.

"Santana…"

"No, Brit." I reply through tears. "I just want fuckin chocolate cereal so my milk turns all chocolately and shit, like why does cereal hate me, fuck the cereal gods! All of them!"

"Santana." Brittany sighs while hugging me. "Cocoa Puffs will give you the same chocolately milk after a few minutes."

"It's not the same Brit," I tell her as I clutch to her tightly.

"Sorry, she's pregnant." I hear Brittany tell someone while shrugging.

"This has nothing to do with Sebastian, Brit." I snap. "Don't let your kids eat cereal, it's from the devil, General Mills is the devil."

"We just want to grab a box of cereal." A woman replies while reaching around Brittany.

"Don't do it ma'am." I sob as Brittany holds me tighter and rubs my back.

"So sorry, have a great day." Brittany tells the lady as I bury my face in her chest.

"Oh, what about the Reese Puffs, that has chocolate and peanut butter." Brittany says suddenly. "You know you love PB."

I wipe my face and accept the box she gives me. "Yeah I like peanut butter."

"Good." Brittany smiles while tossing two boxes in the cart. "You do realize you just had a temper tantrum over cereal right?" She then laughs while kissing me on the forehead.

"I, uh, no." I stutter as Brittany quickly kisses my tears away.

"It just let me know how Bash will act when we tell him he can't have something in the store." She laughs. "It was great practice, but if you have another cereal meltdown, I'm banning cereal from the house until you give birth."

"Deal." I tell her. "Did you get the cereal you wanted, did they have it?"

Brittany starts to push the cart as I link arms with her. "Yeah, I don't think my Fruit Loops are Lucky Charms will ever be seasonal, so I'm safe."

We breeze through the meat department and to make up for my meltdown I let Brittany pick what she wanted for dinner, with the promise she can help me cook it. She decided on chicken chili, since I've been promising to make it for a while. Once we grab all the ingredients for that, I notice steaks on sale and pick up a few, I also buy scallops and some salmon since it's on sale as well. We round out the shopping tip buy grabbing some fresh fruits and veggies before we brave the snow and head home.

* * *

"Ready Brit?" I ask while walking in the family room where she is sitting on the floor with Lord Tubbington in her lap, while she watches TV.

"Yeah, let me wash my hands." She smiles while setting Lord T down and jumping up to run to the bathroom.

After we got home from shopping, which completely tired me out, we filled up the nursery, since Lio and Mathias finished everything, and it looks so amazing. They did a great job and I couldn't be happier, we added all the stuffed animals and the little extra thing we bought today for his room, and I can't wait for him to see it. Not that he'll probably care right away, but when he's more aware of his surroundings, I'm positive that he'll love it.

I ended up taking a nap after Brittany made me a salad for lunch and just woke up not too long ago, from Chef licking my stomach for some reason. I saw it was snowing and that Brittany lit the fireplace in the bedroom for me, and opened the blinds wide, so I would see the snow.

"Ready Freddy." Brittany winks as she skips into the kitchen.

"Ok, so mi amor, chicken chili is on the menu for tonight." I smile.

* * *

**2am**

Brit and I had a great evening together together, we made dinner together, I showed her how to make mini fruit tortes after we ate dinner, and we capped the night off with a movie. I went to bed around 11pm, since I get tired so fast now, Brittany laid in bed with me until I just was about sleep then she whispered she was going to do a little writing in the office. I felt her snuggle close to me a little while ago when she started rubbing my stomach, a silent good night to Sebastian. I woke up to use the bathroom, and now I can't go back to sleep. I pull the covers back over Brittany and walk down to the guestroom quietly, careful not to wake up Brownie, who is always ready to play, no matter what time of night, I peep inside and see Ali didn't come back again tonight. I have no idea where she is, since I haven't seen her since Friday morning when she helped me with an order. I close the door and walk in Sebastian's nursery and smile while looking around at the animals painted on the wall in the jungle theme we picked. The tall stuffed giraffe that has a ruler on it, to measure his height as he gets older, the elephant wicker hamper Quinn bought him, the fake tree Brit put in the corner, the room just looks awesome. I sit on the daybed we put in here for nights he's fussy, so we can at least lay down when I notice a sheet of paper. I pick it up and see it's a poem that Brittany must have written him. I smile while I sit back and read it quietly to myself.

_I'm writing down this letter, to my unborn son,_  
_Who before his first breath, my heart he's already won._

_I love you more then anyone can devise,_  
_From the tips of your toes, to the sparkle in your eyes._

_We know that you'll be great, at whatever it is you do,_  
_Just make sure your happy, and we'll be happy to._

_I love you my son, with all my heart and soul,_  
_I'm so very excited, that I barely have control._

_I have some words of wisdom, which I feel I must impart,_  
_Remember these words always, and keep them in your heart._

_Dishonesty is bad; never use it to get by,_  
_Always tell the truth, even when you lie._

_Always love your woman, keep her first in your life,_  
_And she will always be there, to kiss away your strife._

_Enjoy this thing called life, don't live it cold and bland,_  
_Close your eyes and take a leap, never do things as you planned._

_Try not to lose your temper; it's really no big deal,_  
_But my son if you must fight, do it for something real._

_Take the time to listen, to what people have to say,_  
_And don't forget to smile; it could brighten someone's day._

_Try to live with patience, do it the best you can,_  
_Stand up for those who can't, and show the world that you're a man._

_Always be a leader, step forward never hide,_  
_Put yourself out there, and they'll stand by your side._

_These things I hope you learn, someday you'll come to find,_  
_But for now they're just a dream, tucked away inside my mind._

_My son I truly love you, though your face I've never seen,_  
_Now and forever, and everyday that comes between._

_XO Your momma_

By the time I finish reading Brittany's poem I have tears streaming down my eyes, it was so beautiful, and so Brit. "You are so lucky to have her as a mom, baby boy." I whisper to him. "So, so lucky."

I grab one of the stuffed monkeys on the day bed and lay down while holding it tightly. I'm enjoying the quietness of the room, while resting one hand on my stomach. I'm staring at the crib thinking of how many nights Brit and I would spend in this position trying to calm down Sebastian or just watching him sleep. I lay for a few more minutes before getting up and turning off the lights just as I hear the door to the penthouse slam, which causes Chef to bark and Brownie to start howling.

I walk in the living room and see Ali with two friends, all clearly drunk. I sigh and walk further into the living room.

"Shoes off, you're getting snow all over my floor, your guests need to get cabs home, they can't stay, and everything quietly since Brittany is asleep." I whisper harshly as Brownie stands close to me, her eyes on the three women.

"You're not my mom…I don't have rules here." Ali slurs out while rolling her eyes but taking her shoes off. "They aren't staying, I'm not staying I came to borrow your purple leather skirt."

"No." I tell her quickly.

"Whatever." She shrugs while stumbling to the guestroom as Brittany makes her way to the living room, rubbing her eyes.

"What's going on?" She asks sleepily. "Who's slamming the door."

I glance at her and see she's not wearing pants, only a tank top, with a pair of knee high socks. "You need pants on, honeybee, Ali has guests and it's cold."

"Nice socks." Ali laughs while pointing at Brittany's feet as she stumbles back in the living room. "Not!" She then adds while high fiving her friends.

"Are you drunk?" Brittany asks quickly getting upset.

"I'll handle it, Brit." I tell her when she walks closer to me. "Sit, Brownie." I say sternly as she huffs and a low growl comes out. She sits down close to me, sure to make sure she's touching my leg. "She's leaving Brit, they aren't staying here tonight."

"Look at the damn floor." Brittany snaps. "This is hard wood flooring, I'll get some towels."

"Can I use your car?" Ali asks me.

"Fuck no." I reply quickly. "I'm calling you a cab." I add while grabbing my phone and calling a cab for her. I then go to the bedroom and grab my purse and hand Ali some cash. "Take the cab back to their place, or wherever your going, order some food and sober up."

"Why are you giving her money?" Brittany asks me after drying the floor.

"To pay for the cab," I reply. "Text me when you get wherever you're going." I tell her sternly. "I'm serious."

"She had money to go out and get drunk, she should have money for a cab." Brittany snaps.

"Thanks Rat," Ali winks before picking up her bag and kissing me on the cheek and heading out the door.

"Sorry she woke you up." I tell Brittany after locking the door.

"How much longer is she staying?" Brittany asks as I follow her to the laundry room and watch as she hangs the towels up so they dry out faster.

"I don't know." I shrug.

Brittany doesn't respond, she just turns the light out and walks past me. "I'm going back to bed."

I sigh and watch her walk back to the bedroom, and decide to let her cool off; since I can tell she's upset. I instead go sit on the sectional and stare out the window at the snowing falling. While Ali has been helpful with Aunty Snixx since she's been staying with us, she's been bumping heads with Brit a lot, usually over her late night reappearances, and the loud noise she causes when she stumbles in drunk. Last week, she came in super late, she wasn't drunk, but she was loud and decided to use the blender at 1am to make a milkshake, Brit and I ignored the blender but when she started playing with Brownie and Chef, squeaking toys loudly, and we heard Brownie's clumsy ass running around and barking, like she does when she plays, I had to hold Brittany down in bed to keep her from losing it. I talked to Ali the next morning and reminded her that Brit is a teacher and gets up at 5:30, so she agreed to be more respectful, but I guess that didn't last too long.

Lio, Mathias, and I are trying to figure out why she's here exactly. We called back home to Lima, and they were just as shocked as we were that Ali was in New York, they assumed she was just really busy and that's why no one in the family had seen her the past few weeks. Mathias called some of her friends that still lived in Lima, but no one had a valid excuse. Lio called some other cousins of ours, but no one has heard from Ali lately. I suggested calling her job, but Quinn reminded me that's unprofessional, so I decided against it. Aliana works for an advertising firm, so technically I guess she can work on projects without being in the city, but I kind of feel like she can't.

"Are you coming to bed?" Brittany asks me quietly as she walks back in the living room

"I wanted to let you cool off." I reply. "I know you're upset."

"I am, but I'm more upset that you're not in bed with me with right now." Brittany replies. "Come on, please?" She extends her hand and gives me a small smile when I accept it, and allow her to pull me up.

Once we get back in bed, Brittany snuggles close behind me to spoon me. She wraps her arm around me tightly, and sighs as she nestles her face in the crook of my neck. "Either she gets her shit together or she has to go, Santana. She's not respecting us or the house, baby."

"I'll talk to her, Brit." I reply while linking her fingers with Brittany's on my stomach.

"Ok." She nods against me before placing a sweet kiss behind my ear.

* * *

"I can't believe she flaked out on me again, Brit." I mumble while sliding my Uggs on. "Why is she avoiding me?"

"I think I know why." Brittany states while slipping her sweater over her head.

Ashely has made up yet another excuse to not come over here today. Brit and I are taking the dogs to the park, so Brownie can play in the snow. I woke up earlier and called Rachel to invite Ashley, since Joseph went to a car show with Puck. She originally said Ashley would love to go, but called an hour ago to say Ashley was complaining of a headache. It's really starting to get to me, even though Puck and Rachel adopted Ash, they always made sure that Brit and I were able to remain close to her. Now I'm starting to question if it's Rachel's doing or Ashley's.

I sigh and glance over at Brittany. "Do you think Rachel is keeping Ashley from me?"

"Santana, I can't believe you're asking me that." Brittany frowns. "You know she's not." She adds while walking towards me and helping me get my boot on. "This is what's bothering Ashley." She then states while kneeling in front of me and resting her hand on my stomach. "She's upset that your pregnant, I could tell the night of the dinner party." She adds after she kisses my stomach and stands.

"Why would she be mad that I'm pregnant?" I frown and stand up.

"You know the answer to that." Brittany replies as she walks out of the closet with our Northface coats and sets mine on the bed for me.

"Wait...you don't think this has to do with us not adopting her? Do you?" I ask Brittany quickly. "That was over 5 years ago, and she was happy at the group home, she made friends, we saw her all the time and hung out with her, and Rachel adopted her not long after."

Brittany picks up my coat and opens it for me to put on. "She's older now, I'm sure she has tons of questions now. When we met her at the at shelter, she was hungry and alone, she was so young, she wanted to be saved, even though she never said it."

"We did save her B, we got her out of the shelter." I remind her while zipping up my coat as Chef comes running in the room, his leash in his mouth. I glance at him and smile as Brownie comes in too, she hasn't mastered the art of grabbing her leash yet, she instead has a toy in her mouth. "We're coming." I laugh to them.

"Door." Brittany claps twice, and we laugh as they dart out of the room to wait by the front door. "Ashley really wanted to stay with us, baby, you know that, she may be really happy with Rachel and Puck, which I'm positive she is, but she definitely has some feelings about this. Maybe you should talk to her."

"I've been trying to." I remind Brittany while grabbing my hat and walking out of the room.

"Well, Thanksgiving is next week, everyone is coming over for dinner, talk to her then." Brittany tells me as she follows me out of the room and puts a leash on Lord Tubs.

"Why is he coming Brit?" I ask her quickly. "He won't like the snow, and I'm not holding his fat ass at the park. Leave him here."

"Whoa." Brittany snaps while covering his ears. "Don't take your hurt feelings about Ashley out on Lord Tubbington. We've discussed this, he's not fat, he's big boned, and sensitive about his weight." I roll my eyes as she velcroes shoes on his paws and picks him up. "This is a family trip to the park, so he's invited like everyone else is."

I sigh and fix the sweaters Chef and Brownie have on before clipping their leases to them and open the door to head outside.

"Snixx!" Brittany calls after me.

"Yeah babe?" I ask her while poking my head back in the penthouse.

"Do you have your card, so we can get a hot chocolate at the park?" She asks me with smile.

I check my pockets and feel a card and slip it out. "I have yours for some reason." I laugh while holding up her American Express black card and looking at it.

"Oh, you spending my money?" Brittany teases while reaching for the card.

"Maybe." I wink at her while putting it back in my pocket and zipping it up. "is that a problem Mrs. Pierce?" I ask her while raising an eyebrow playfully.

"Of course not, Mrs. Pierce." Brittany laughs. "It's only taken you 5 years to use that card."

Brittany's right, even though I started to get more comfortable with her money pretty early in our relationship, mainly when we moved in the penthouse together, using her black card just scares me. There's no limit to the card at all. I could buy the world, and the card wouldn't decline. Even though I'm really financially responsible an unlimited card just scares me. I did grab the card the other day off the dresser when I went shopping for bigger bras, since _Baskins and Robbins_, as Brittany nicknamed them, since she says they are _two scoops of perfection_, are getting bigger since being pregnant. Victoria Secret had a sale, so I bought a ton of stuff for me and Brit, and I bought her a few surprises for next week as well.

"I need to get you one." Brittany states as she carries Lord Tubs and locks the door behind her.

"I don't want one Brit." I tell her as we wait for the elevator. "You know that." I rest my head on her shoulder. "I would rather just use yours." I laugh as she kisses me on the forehead.

We get down to the parking garage and Brittany opens the cargo area of the trunk for Chef and Brownie, who hop in right away, she sets Lord T in the backseat and then opens the door for me, and holds my arm while I climb in, after she closes the door I watch her walk to my car and pull a stroller out of the trunk and set it in the back of the trunk.

"What's the stroller for?" I ask when she gets in the driver seat.

"For Lord Tubbington." She shrugs casually while starting the truck.

"What?"

"We are going to practice pushing a stroller." Brittany smiles.

"No, we aren't." I shake my head. "We don't need to practice that."

"It'll be fun." Brittany states while reversing the truck.

* * *

We park the car and Brittany hops out quickly opening the door for me and helping me out. I go to the cargo area and let Chef and Brownie out, holding their leashes tightly since Brownie likes to run like hell when she's outside. I watch silently as Brittany sets up the little cheap stroller she bought and lift Lord Tubs out and set him in it. she straps him in and smiles at him while tossing a little blanket over his back.

"This is ridiculous." I sigh before I start laughing at Brownie, who isn't used to the 4 inches of snow on the ground and keeps lifting her front paws and staring at them. Chef starts to eat some of the snow, so of course Brownie does too.

"You're up first." Brittany tells me while taking the leashes from me and stepping away from the stroller.

"I'm not pushing that." I shake my head as she tosses a circular sled over her back while slipping a backpack with snacks on my back.

"Come on, the dogs will get antsy soon, especially Brownie, and I know you don't want her howling in the middle of the park." Brittany smiles.

"No, I don't." I step in front of the stroller and start to push it while looking all around to make sure no one is staring at us.

Suddenly there's a bright flash.

"Shit! Who's taking pictures!" I rush out while jumping back from the stroller.

"It's just me, silly." Brittany laughs while snapping more pictures. "Are you ashamed of Lord Tubbington?"

"Of course not, honeybee, but you don't walk a cat and you don't push them in a stroller." I tell her as she links her free arm around with mine that's pushing the stroller.

"Since when do you follow the rules of other people." Brittany asks.

"Is that what you ask your students?" I smile while glancing up at her as we make our way through the park on a path.

Brittany nods. "Unless you are breaking a law, there's no harm in letting your individuality shine."

"I guess this isn't so bad." I shrug.

"You look cute pushing a stroller." Brittany states while kissing me on the cheek.

"What if someone laughs at us?" I ask her.

"What if someone laughs at Bash while you are pushing them?" She counters.

I instantly get mad. "Then I'll kick their ass, no one will talk about Sebastian or laugh at him on my watch, so just keep bail money ready." I snap.

"I think we can afford bail money, and the same logic applies now. I know you, Sanny, and you won't let anyone talk about Lord Tubbington, or Chef, or Brownie." Brittany adds.

"Or you." I tell her. "I'll really kick someone's ass for you, honeybee, pregnant or not."

"I know, that's why I always feel safe with you." She smiles before kissing me on the cheek.

I quickly turn my head to catch her lips and wink at her.

"Let's go the small hill and we can put them on the sled." Brittany tells me.

As we are walking, Brit is singing some song, Chef and Brownie are having a blast in the snow and I realize how fuckin fat Lord T is! It's damn near torture trying to push him right now. I make a mental note to put him on a diet and pick up some diet food the next time we're at the store, because dammit, he needs to lose some weight.

We reach the little hill and I kick the brakes on the stroller on and watch as Brittany lets Chef and Brownie off their leashes and reaches in the backpack she has and pulls out toys for them, we play fetch with them for a while, laughing at them sliding through the snow to reach the toy, and sliding the way back to us to return. Brittany has me sit on the sled, I lift Chef in my lap, while her and Brownie take off running and pulling us back and forth. We then put Chef and Brownie on the sled and Brittany pulls them, laughing every time Brownie would jump out. We moved to the top of the hill where Brittany got in the sled and I pushed her down the hill while she raced, Chef and Brownie a few times. It was so much fun, and all I could think about was the amount of fun we would have when we take Sebastian to the park for the first time in the snow.

Brittany, Chef, and Brownie come running up to the hill to reach me, after a final race. "Are you okay?" She asks me.

"I'm good, Brit." I assure her.

She then rubs my stomach over my coat. "Are you okay Bash, you're missing all the fun." She laughs.

"He feels all the excitement, he's moving around a lot." I smile.

"Cool." I pull her up to my face and kiss her firmly on the lips. Brittany wraps her arms around me and deepens the kiss while moaning lowly. "Let's get you home, so I can warm you up." She winks.

"Hmmmmmm, sounds good to me." I nod as I walk over to Lord Tubs stroller and fix his blanket for him and start to push him back towards the car, while Brittany whistles for Chef and Brownie and puts their leashes back on them.

* * *

After Brit and I stopped at Starbucks on the way home for salted caramel hot chocolates, we cuddled on the couch and watched TV, while the dogs took a nap after their fun in the snow. We planned on going out to dinner tonight, so I can relax and just lay with Brittany, which is my favorite place to be anyways.

"You have a short week at work." I say breaking the silence as Brittany starts Candy Crush on her ipad/

"Yeah, 4 day weekend." She says happily. "You're going to start cooking Wednesday right?"

I nod and touch the screen to point out what move she should make next. "Yeah, I want to start the hams and turkeys for the shelters Wednesday afternoon."

"So you're shopping tomorrow?" She asks me.

"Yep, Mathias is going with me, so I'm not lifting a lot of heavy things. We are going early in the morning."

"Ok." Brittany replies as Lio and Quinn come in the penthouse.

"Rat, you won't believe why Ali is here." He snaps.

"Oh Lord." I groan while sitting up.

"Hey B, hey San, hey Bash." Quinn smiles while hugging us, and waving at my stomach, careful not to touch it anymore when Brit is around.

Lio kisses us both on the cheek and whispers the reason in my ear.

"What the ever loving fuck?!" I yell. "Are you serious?"

"What?" Brittany asks quickly.

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	9. Peanut Butter Bandit

**Monday 6pm**

I've had the busiest day ever, and I all I want to do tonight is lay on the couch, and fall asleep in Brittany's arms while she watches Dancing With The Stars. Last night Lio told us why Aliana was in town, after the 4 of us talked briefly, well more like Lio and I slinging fast Spanish back forth, that Brittany was able to keep up with, but Quinn didn't even bother too, and played with Chef instead, we invited them out to dinner with us. It's been a while since the four of us hung out and went to dinner, so it was great to take our minds off of everything and just relax and have a few laughs. We thanked Lio again over and over for helping us with the nursery, and we thanked Quinn for the tons of footed pajama sets she bought Sebastian that day as well. They are all soft fleece material with an attached hood to keep his head warm too. I know Lio got tired of us fawning over baby clothes, but he was a trooper and sat through the conversation. That night I stayed up late, ready to scream at Ali and give her a piece of my mind, _if_ she came back to the penthouse. I slipped out of bed after Brittany fell asleep, and laid on the couch to catch Ali right as she came in. I initially missed her, since I fell asleep, I stirred and woke up around 1am and went to check and see if she was in the guestroom, I noticed the light was on in the nursery and peeped in. Ali was sitting on the day bed folding the small pants and sweaters she bought for Sebastian. I noticed a huge letter B pillow with jungle print on it, that matched the jungle print blanket she folded over the side of his crib. I saw _Sebastian_ written in calligraphy on his closet doors as well. I watched through the crack in the door as Ali pulled out tons of small accents that matched the jungle theme room, including a baby tiger lamp, and a mobile with all jungle animals. Ali worked quietly with a huge smile on her face, and I didn't have the heart to scream at her or cause a confrontation, so I went back to bed with Brittany.

I didn't sleep the greatest, my mind was racing with my feelings about Aliana's situation, Ashley avoiding me, and all the cooking I need to do this week, oh and both of our families are coming in town this week for the holiday. I tossed and turned for a while before I felt Brittany snuggle close behind me and rest her face in the crook of my neck and hold me, and Bash, tightly. It was something in the way she held me that felt different last night, but I feel asleep almost instantly, so whatever magic she did, worked.

I woke up with her early this morning as usual and cooked breakfast for her and made her lunch while she got dressed. As we ate breakfast together, Aliana woke up and apologized for being rude and loud the past few nights. I could tell she was sincere, but Brittany wasn't really convinced and barely accepted her apology before kissing me and heading to school. Ali told me she was going to be moving in with her friend, Marley, since her roommate was moving out. I tried to talk to her and offered her the guestroom for as along as she needs it, which I probably should have ran by Brittany first, but she declined and said she felt like she was imposing, since I'm married now and had a baby on the way. I get what she means, but I just want her to know that the offer is open. She told me she would be staying until December 5, when the room would be available. She went grocery shopping with Mathias and me to get the food for the shelters and for dinner, and she did some other things around the penthouse for me, so I could do some work down in the kitchen. I had 5 orders to deliver today, so having her help was a blessing, Ali's a great cook, and follows recipes effortlessly, so she was able to bake a few things for me, which cut the time in half and really helped me out. She had me drop her off at the mall, when I left to deliver my orders, and told me she would be staying at Marley's place tonight, since they were going to a party.

I didn't talk to Brittany all day, she didn't call me on her free period like she usually does, I figured she was a little upset, and since I was busy, I left it alone with the plan to talk to her tonight after work. She didn't call after work either, so now I'm a little worried since it's already 6pm, and I know Brittany gets home around 4:30 everyday. I start to plan dinner in my head, something quick that I can put together on the fly. I'm going over recipes as I park in my spot and see my car, so I know Brit is home. She had me drive her truck today since it snowed, her reasoning being she doesn't want me to get stuck in the snow while I'm pregnant. I decide on making us chicken enchiladas, since I can make those quickly, due to years of practice, and I know Brit loves when I cook Mexican food. I unlock the door to the penthouse and instantly smell food.

"Brit?" I yell from the door as I take my coat off and hang it on the coat rack. I start the long process of getting my Uggs off as Brownie and Chef come barreling towards me. "Hey guys." I smile while stopping to rub their heads.

"Hello gorgeous." Brittany states as she walks in the living room, wearing an apron, her hair in a messy bun, and big smile on her face. "Let me help you." She adds quickly while bending down in front of me. "Grab my shoulder and lift up, one at a time."

I grab her shoulder and lift my legs one at a time, like she instructs, and watch as she slides my boots off for me. "Thank you." I tell her as she stands back up and hugs me before kissing me deeply. I then smile as she bends back down and lifts my sweatshirt and places a series of wet kisses to my stomach.

"Bash man, what's up little guy." She says happily while rubbing my stomach, we feel him kick and she pulls my sweatshirt back down and stands back up. "Are you hungry?" She asks me while grabbing my hand and leading me to the couch. "I made dinner, it's almost ready."

"I thought you were mad at me." I reply slowly.

Brittany walks to the kitchen and comes back with a bottle of citrus green tea for me. "What?" She frowns while handing me the bottle. "Why would I be mad at you?"

"We didn't talk today." I shrug while opening my tea and taking a drink.

"I called you all day, you didn't answer, I've sent you like one hundred texts." Brittany told me while sitting on the couch. "I finally got in touch with Ali, she told me you were busy all day. I was getting ready to leave work and come home, I was so worried."

"What?" I frown. "I don't have any missed calls or anything from you."

"Because I found your phone in the fridge when I got home." Brittany laughed. "You've been walking around with your iPod touch." She laughs.

I stare at Brittany before reaching in my pocket and sure enough pulling out my iPod touch. "No wonder I didn't get any calls today." I smile. "I'm sorry for worrying you."

"It's okay." Brittany smiles while kissing me on the temple. "I'm glad there wasn't an emergency, and you didn't need to call anyone."

"Well, I had my Snixx phone." I tell her while digging in my purse and pulling out my business phone.

"Ok, well that's good." Brittany nods. "So, I'll ask again, are you hungry?" She smiles.

"Yes, and whatever you are cooking smells so amazing." I nod.

"Really?" Brittany blushes. "I used one of your recipes."

"Did you?" I smile. "Which one." I ask as I stand up slowly and follow her to the kitchen.

"Chicken parmesan." Brittany says happily as I open the lids of the pots and close my eyes as the aroma floats through the air.

"Damn, that smells so good, honeybee." I tell her. "You did an awesome job, is it ready?"

"You tell me Chef." Brittany laughs.

"This is all you, baby." I shake my head and open the cupboard to grab a plate. "You are a great cook, Brit, you know when something is done." I add as I grab silverware out of the drawer.

"Well, since I'm Chef Brittany tonight, let me serve you." She tells me while grabbing the plate. "Couch or dining room table?"

"Dining room table, then couch for cuddles and TV." I tell her.

"Okay, I'll bring out our plates." She states.

* * *

After an amazing dinner of chicken parmesan, pasta, and fresh breadsticks, Brit and I do the dishes together. I lean against the counter and rub my stomach. "Wasn't that good Sebastian?" I ask my stomach as Brittany puts up the last glasses.

"I saved Ali a plate." Brittany tells me. "It's in the fridge; I put her name on it."

"That was sweet of you, honeybee." I tell her. "She won't be home tonight, but I'm sure she'll eat it tomorrow for lunch."

"How do you know?" Brittany asks.

"She told me she was staying at Marley's place tonight, and she's moving in with her next month." I add before walking to the living room and sitting on the couch.

Brittany follows me out to the living room. "So she's definitely staying in New York?"

I shrug. "I guess so, we'll have the place back to ourselves soon, baby." I add as I hug her and press our lips together. "I know the adjustment has been a little rough, but it's almost over."

"So we are home alone tonight?" She asks with a smile.

I nod. "Yep."

Brittany's smile widens as she runs to the window and pulls the blinds back, so we can see the New York skyline, which is blanketed in snow right now, with a few flurries falling. She then runs back over by me and lights the fireplace with one of the logs that has colorful sparks, she lights a few more candles strategically around the living room, turns off the lamps, and turns on the stereo.

"Dance with me." She says while walking over towards me and extending her hands out.

I smile and allow her to pull me up and hold me close as one of our favorite songs starts to play. I wrap my arms around Brittany's neck and press my stomach into her as she holds me as tightly and as closely she can. Brittany leans down and kisses me softly on the lips as we start to sway and Alicia Keys sings in the background. Brittany rests her head on my shoulder and leads us dancing.

_Some people they call me crazy_  
_For falling in love with you_  
_They can take me and lock me away baby_  
_'Cause there's nothing those bars can do_

_I'll be the rising moon after the setting sun_  
_Just to let you know you'll always have someone_  
_I'll be the clearest day when the rain is done_  
_So you'll always know_

Brittany slowly moves her hands up and down my back as she lifts her head and looks in my eyes and smiles at me before pressing our lips together again. "I love you so much, Santana." She whispers when the kiss breaks.

_Through the shake of an earthquake_  
_I will never fall_  
_That's how strong my love is_  
_Like a ship through the storm_  
_We can risk it all_  
_That's how strong my love is_

"I love you too, honeybee." I reply as we continue to sway and dance slowly.

_I used to feel kinda lonely  
Cause the world it can be so fake  
All that matters I'm telling you  
Is you and me only  
And the fortress from love we'd make_

_I'll be the water you need in the desert land  
Just to let you know you'll always have my hand  
I'll be the woman you need to be a better man  
So you'll always know_

I rest my head on Brittany's chest and sigh as she continues to rub my back and hum along to the song. She moves one of her hands from my back and lifts my chin so she can see my eyes again. She smiles and kisses me deeper this time, and I feel her slip her tongue in my mouth, causing me to moan softly and deepen the kiss as I stand on my tip toes and pull her closer. Brittany cups my face and moans lowly in my mouth as our tongues twist around. Damn, she's such an incredible kisser.

_Through the shake of an earthquake_  
_I will never fall_  
_That's how strong my love is_  
_Like a ship through the storm_  
_We can risk it all_  
_That's how strong my love is_

_Oh, can't nothing break us down_  
_Oh, 'cause we are heaven bound_  
_Like the mountain standing tall..._  
_Immovable; we're here to stay_  
_Oh, can't nothing get in the way_

We break the kiss and Brittany rests her forehead on mine as the songs winds down and starts to end, we keep our eyes locked on one another, and smile at one another. "You are so cute." I tell her as I kiss her chastely.

"You're cute." She replies quickly.

_Through the deepest waters_  
_I won't let you drown (I won't let you drown Ohh!)_  
_That's how strong my love is (Oh that's how strong my love, my love, my love)_  
_Cause we're the moon in the sky_  
_That will never come down (never come down)_  
_That's how strong my love is (Oh that's how strong my love is)_  
_That's how strong my love is_  
_That's how strong my love is _

After the song ends Brittany stops dancing and just hugs me tightly. "That is the perfect love song." Brittany states after a few moments as Donell Jones starts to play through the radio.

"Yeah, she does." I nod against her chest.

"How about we skip TV tonight, and just hang out in front of the fire?" Brittany suggests as she leads me over to the sectional and lets me lie down, before lying down on the edge of the couch and facing me.

"What about Dancing With The Stars?" I ask her as I tangle our legs together and she rests her hand on my waist.

"I'm DVRing it." She shrugs before kissing me again. "I rather kiss my wife right now."

"Good choice." I blush as Brittany leans me back and we have a cute make out session, our hands staying on the other's waist like we are in middle school.

After a relatively long session that left Brittany's face flushed and I can tell she's very much aroused, she props her head up on her elbow and starts to rub my stomach.

"What time is your parents flight tomorrow?" She asks me.

"They get in at 3pm, so I won't be here when you get home." I tell her. "I'm sure traffic will be a bitch."

"Ok, I'll be getting my mom from the train station at 5pm, she flew to Philly to visit some family." Brittany tells me.

"Sounds good." I tell her. "We haven't had this many overnight guests in a few years." I smile.

"I want you to stay relaxed." Brittany tells me as she places her hand on the back of my neck and starts to massage there. "Don't take on too much. You don't have to cook all three meals for everyone every single day they are here. My brothers are easy, and can live off of burgers and fries." She began to slowly stroke my hair before kissing me on the forehead. "I can cook dinner, and we can go out to eat at that steak house you really like too, remember you said you wanted to take your parents there anyways."

"I…" I start to protest but Brittany kisses me before I can.

"This is a holiday for everyone, everyone includes you, baby girl, so after all the craziness of cooking for the shelters and for here, I want you to relax all weekend, enjoy having our family at home, and rest." Brittany adds while sliding her hand under my sweatshirt and rubbing my back.

"I will." I nod as I lean forward and pull Brittany into a long kiss.

We hang out on the couch laughing and talking for the next two hours in between kisses before we head to the bedroom. I take a long hot shower while Brittany takes the dogs out one last time for the night. She gets in shower after me. I'm reading a cooking magazine, fully engrossed in an article, when I feel her lips attach to my neck and her hands palming my breasts. I smile and toss the magazine on the floor before turning on my side and sliding down so I'm lying next to her.

"What do you think you're doing?" I tease her.

"You in a minute." She winks before pressing her lips to mine.

I deepen the kiss and rest my hand on her back, smirking when I feel her skin and no shirt. I break the kiss and lift the covers and see Brittany is completely naked. She pulls me into another kiss when I face her again quickly, the kiss quickly gets heated as she starts to unbutton my pajama top and starts to kiss on my breast, she takes a nipple in her mouth, and my hips immediately rock to her, I feel her hand move down my body and slide my boy shorts down before she drags her finger slowly through me and she slides forward and intertwines our legs and slowly starts rocking into me while kissing me on the neck.

"Oh shit." I moan as I hide my face in her neck. Brittany lifts my leg and continues rocking before connecting our lips and swirling her tongue around mine.

"Are you comfortable like this?" She asks me while stopping.

"Don't stop." I tell her. "I'm okay."

She nods and smiles as she starts to rock again while squeezing my thigh softly. We are lying on our sides so I'm not putting pressure on my back at all and my stomach isn't too too in the way. Brittany rests my leg back on hers, and wraps it around her thighs, she then tangles her fingers in my hair instead.

"Oh Sanny." She hums. "You get so wet now, baby." She moans.

I'm currently seeing stars and fireworks so I don't respond I instead just crash our lips back together and scream loudly when I climax as Brittany keeps rocking into me so she can orgasm as well. She keeps a steady pace, and I allow her to build herself up the way she likes to, since I've been bursting faster than her lately, I blame Sebastian for that, but I always allow Brittany to finish, and in the meantime I even enjoy a 2nd and 3rd orgasm in the process. Brittany starts to rock faster into me while panting heavily and clutching tightly to me, I climax again and start to kiss on her neck.

"Saaaannnnnnyyyyy." She moans. "Ooooooo, ooooooo."

"Come honeybee." I whisper in her ear before placing a soft kiss there, she nods and starts to slam into me while moaning loudly before her body starts to shake and I feel her burst on my leg and her arousal start to slide down my thigh. I kiss her softly to bring her down while rubbing her back with one hand and stroking her hair with the other.

Brittany sighs and finally stops rocking; she holds me tightly and takes a deep breath before lifting her face to me and kissing me.

"Are you okay?" I ask her with a smile.

She nods quickly. "That was amazing, I'm not done with you." She starts to kiss down my body and lift my leg in the air again. She lifts my inner thighs and kisses them slowly before using her fingers to open my folds and I feel her drag her tongue through me slowly.

"Brit!" I scream as she twists and twirls her tongue around my clit. "Fuck." I whine when she plunges her tongue in and starts to pump a little before wrapping her lips around my clit and sucking softly. She starts to slurp loudly on folds and _eat_ me hungrily, as she sets my leg over her shoulder and smashes her face deeper in me. "Oh my Gaaaaawwwwdddddd!" I scream when I feel her finger slide in me and press on my spot as her tongue flicks my clit. I start to pant heavily and I grab her hair as my stomach muscles tighten, and with one more flick I burst, and I mean literally burst and squirt all over Brittany's mouth and the bed.

"You taste so good." Brittany mumbles as she starts to lick up my juices and bring me down. She kisses her way back up my body and lands on my lips again. "I love you."

"I love you more." I tell her.

"You're going to fall asleep, I can tell." She teases me.

"I think we need to change the sheets." I laugh. "I'm just had 3 amazing orgasms in less than 30 minutes, I could fall out at any moment."

"Okay, let's shower again, and I'll change the sheets." She tells me as she peppers kisses to my face and get out of bed.

After we shower again, and Brittany changes the sheets on the bed, we cuddle in bed while I watch Cupcake Wars, and Brittany plays _Rollercoaster Tycoon _on her ipad. I'm resting between her legs, leaning back on her chest, and she has her ipad on my stomach as her table, that way Sebastian can play as well she tells me.

I have a huge mug of hot chocolate that Brittany and I are sharing, which is loaded with marshmallows. I take a sip and hold the mug up so she can take a sip as well before she sets it back on the bedside table and goes back to her game.

"This is the sickest park ever." Brittany says happily.

I take my eyes off the TV and glance down at the iPad. "How do you play this?" I ask her while sliding down a little to get more comfortable.

"Here cupcake," Brittany says she places a pillow under my neck.

"Thanks." I reply.

"Ok, so I have to complete this list of goals down here." She points to the screen. "Like build rollercoasters, umm, this goal is to build a coffee shop, so I built 3." She explains happily

"Cool." I say through a yawn as I wiggle deeper in Brit's arms.

"My students convinced me to download the game." Brittany laughs.

"So no more angry birds?" I laugh.

"Oh we'll still play that together." She replies quickly while rubbing my stomach for a moment and kissing me on the top of the head.

I watch Brittany build a rollercoaster and pick out different twists and turns to help her before turning on my side and falling asleep probably 20 minutes later. Brittany slide carefully from behind and has me lay down, I watch her turn the TV and lamp off before she snuggles close behind me. I feel Brownie jump in bed with us almost immediately after.

"Down." Brittany tells her quickly, not wanting Brownie in bed with us while I'm pregnant.

I laugh when Brownie huffs and jumps out of bed, I lift my head and watch her lay down next to Chef over by their beds in the corner of the room.

"Good night Bash," is the last thing I hear Brittany say before falling asleep again.

* * *

**3am**

I wake up from Sebastian moving around quickly. I grab my stomach quickly and rub it just as it growls. I glance behind me at Brittany, who is sleeping peacefully and smile before slipping out of bed to make myself a snack. I quietly leave the room and walk to the kitchen licking my lips at the toasted peanut butter and grilled pineapple slices sandwich I plan on making, while watching a little TV.

I go straight to the kitchen and pull out the loaf of cinnamon bread I baked this morning and start to slice it. I start to hum to myself as I grab a jar of peanut butter out the cupboard.

"Damn, this is the last one." I frown. "I should have bought more at the store today." I shrug and pick up the piece of chalk and write peanut butter on the wall list we use. Brittany had a chalk board wall painted in the kitchen and we use it to write down little reminders. I open the jar and almost have a heart attack when I see how little peanut butter is left. "Who's eating all the damn peanut butter?"

I pick up the jar and storm back to the bedroom and sit on the bed next to Brittany. "Brit!" I start to shake her to wake her up.

She slowly opens her eyes and stares at me. "What's wrong?"

I shove the peanut butter jar in her face. "Did you eat all my Skippy?"

"No." She replies slowly before lying back down and closing her eyes.

"Who did?" I ask her frantically.

Brittany opens her eyes again and just stares at me. "You did, baby, and the Keebler elves." She shrugs. "Come back to bed." She mumbles something in French, so I just stare at her before going back to the kitchen where Brownie is now awake and waiting for me.

I stare at her as she licks her lips. "Did you eat my Skippy?" I ask her while raising an eyebrow. I sigh when she lays down on my foot and lets out a deep breath.

I put my bread in the toaster and walk over to the fridge to get the pineapple rings I bought earlier today at the store. "Pineapple, whoo whoo." I start to sing while dancing a little with a big smile. I look through the fridge and don't see my pineapple. My heart drops, my palms start to sweat, and a slight panic comes across me. My pineapple is gone. I quickly deflate as tears spring to my eyes. What monster would eat my pineapple?! The toaster pops the bread up and I get pissed and throw the bread on the floor for Brownie, who happily begins to gobble it up, she barks loudly, I'm assuming to call Chef over, and of course he comes rushing in and starts wagging his tail in excitement at the bread on the floor.

I run back to the bedroom and lie in bed crying softly to myself since my snack is ruined. I feel Brittany exhale on my neck in her sleep and place her hand on my stomach, just as it growls again. I decide to head out to the store and just get some pineapple and peanut butter right now because I want my sandwich.

I get back out of bed and start to put clothes on when I glance in the mirror and see Brittany now sitting in bed, a worried look on her face.

"What's going on?" Brittany asks sleepily.

"I have to leave." I tell her as more tears stream down my face. "There's no Skippy and my pineapple is gone and I need my snack."

"You're leaving me because I ate your pineapple?" Brittany asks while jumping out of bed. "I'll buy you some more, baby, let's talk about this. I was hungry after work, and they looked really ripe and sweet, and I ate one ring and couldn't stop and ate the whole container…I'm sorry."

"I'm not leaving you." I say quickly as Brittany hugs me tightly. "Why would you think that?'

"You just said you're leaving." She whispers. "You're fully dressed, with your boots in your hand."

"I'm just going to the store." I tell her shyly as I wipe her fresh tears away. "You're stuck with me forever."

"Ok." She nods quickly. "Come back to bed Sanny." She sighs in relief.

"I want my peanut butter and pineapple sandwich Brit." I shake my head as I sit down and put on a pair of boots. "I'm going to drive to Jersey and get the same pineapple rings I bought earlier when I was over there."

"It's 3 in the morning, I don't want you driving to Jersey just for that." Brittany tells me. "It's snowing." She adds while pointing to the window. I glance over and see the snow falling.

My stomach growls again. "I want my sandwich Brit." I reply.

Brittany sighs. "Let me get dressed, I'll go with you."

"No, you have to work in the morning." I tell her. "Go back to sleep."

"You know I won't be able to sleep with you gone this late." Brittany replies as she goes to the closet and comes back with two pair of fleece pants. She hands me a pair and pulls a pair on herself while yawning. "Put those over your leggings."

I nod and slide them up my legs quickly. "You don't have to go, Brit." I tell her quietly.

"I'm not letting my pregnant wife leave at 3 in the morning by herself." Brittany tells me as she goes back in the closet and comes out with a sweatshirt on and her coat in her hand. "Where in Jersey did you get the pineapple from?" She asks while putting her hat on and helping me put on a coat.

"Ummm, that one store we always go to in Jersey City." I tell her. "I can't remember the name right now."

"Oh, that's not far at all." Brittany smiles as she pulls me into a hug and kisses me softly on the lips.

The entire ride to the store, I told Brittany how much I loved her, and how bad I felt for waking her up, but being the perfect wife she is, she assured me she wasn't mad and that it was okay, and I believed her. We sang along to the radio the 30 minute drive to the store and she told Sebastian a bunch of knock knock jokes as well.

We breezed through the store in record time, buying 5 jars of peanut butter, and 3 containers of the pineapple rings, one of which we shared in the car on the ride home. Brittany made my sandwich for me, and we fell back asleep on the couch.

* * *

**5:30am**

Brittany's alarm on her phone blares through the living room, waking us both up. Brittany groans and wiggles closer to me, hiding her face in my neck as she exhales deeply and falls back to sleep right away, I think. I reach over her and grab her phone off the floor to turn the alarm off, since Chef was now growling at it.

"Honeybee," I whisper while stroking her hair.

"I'm up." She mumbles as she starts to rub my stomach slowly.

"Are you going to be okay at work?" I ask as I lift her head and press my lips gently to hers.

"I'll be okay." She nods. "I'll eat an apple, since they have more caffeine than a cup of coffee."

"Really?" I ask her as her eyes close.

"Yeah, I saw it as an UberFact on Twitter a few days ago." She replies as her eyes open and focus on mine. "Can you make me a cup of coffee too, with lots of sugar and cream?"

"I sure will, baby." I smile. "I remember when I met you, you were anti coffee." I laugh. "Now you almost drink as much as I do."

"No way," Brittany laughs. "You would have a coffee IV if you could."

"Or a champagne one." I wink at her before kissing her again. "Go hop in the shower and I'll make your coffee and some breakfast for you."

Brittany nods but doesn't move to get up, she instead starts kissing on my neck. "I want you." She whispers in my ear.

"Do you have time?" I ask her as she lifts my shirt and starts placing sloppy wet kisses on my breasts.

"I always have time to make love to you." She replies lowly before find my mouth and swallowing my lips in hers.

After an amazing orgasm, Brittany jumps up and skips to the shower and I head to one of the guest bathrooms and clean myself up a little before I start breakfast for her. I make her some scrambled eggs with cheese, a few sausage patties, and toast some cinnamon bread for her. I then wrap up some of last night's dinner, add a bag of chips for her, and a few cookies and place it in her lunch box.

I pour the caramel flavored coffee I made her in her thermos and set it on the counter before grabbing the pitcher of juice out of the fridge and pouring her a class for breakfast, just as Brittany comes walking in the kitchen.

"Damn, you look hot." I smile at her. Brittany is wearing a black pencil skirt, with a bright pink sweater and knee high boots.

"Thanks, babe." She blushes.

"Ok, sit." I tell her. "I made you breakfast and I made your lunch already."

Brittany sits down and begins to eat while I feed the dogs, and Lord T. "Let's take everyone out for dinner tonight." Brittany tells me as I walk back in the kitchen and start to clean up.

"Okay, should I make reservations somewhere?" I ask her over my shoulder as I start to wash dishes. "What time?"

"You chose the restaurant." Brittany shrugs. "Let's do 7pm, that way we are home pretty early still."

"Ok, I'm going to pick up some air mattresses for your brothers while I'm out today." I tell Brittany.

"What's wrong with the one we have?" She asks me as she walks her plate over to the sink and kisses me on the cheek. "Thanks for breakfast."

"I saw some online that have built in pillows, it'll be more comfortable for them, instead of sharing the big one." I tell her. "And I'll have Mat hook the TV and blue ray up in the room for them as well."

"Ok, you sure you're okay with them sleeping in our _quiet_ room?" She asks.

With so many people staying this week for the holiday we are running out of space and room since Sebastian's nursery is all set. My parents and abuela are going to stay in one guest room, since there's a couch with a sofa bed in there, and the other one where Ali is currently staying, Mrs Pierce will stay in, moving Ali to the couch or to whoever else's place she wants to stay at. So the last room available is our _quiet room_ above our bedroom, there's literally nothing up there but our hammock and a some pictures, so we figured her brothers could stay up there. Mathias is going to put a TV on the wall and hook up a video game system for them, so they can hang out in there, the only draw back is that they have to go through our room to get to the bathroom and to get to the rest of the penthouse, so, no sex when they are up there.

"Yeah, we just can't have sex while they are up there." I shrug.

"Can you keep your hands off of me for the whole weekend?" She ask while raising her eyebrow.

"No." I laugh. "We'll figure something out." I wink as she puts her coat on. I grab her lunch and follow her to door and hand it to her after she slings her bag over her shoulder. "Good bye gorgeous." I tell her as she pulls me into a hug.

"Bye, baby." She smiles before kissing me. "Bye Bash." She adds before bending down and kissing my stomach, she winks at me one more time and leaves the penthouse.

* * *

I'm frantically looking around baggage claim for my parents and abuela, when I spot my abuela and run as fast as I can over to her.

"Ratoncito!" She beams as I hug her tightly.

"Hola abuela." I say happily. "I'm so happy you're here."

"Thank you for inviting me." She adds.

"I'll get your luggage." I tell her as I reach for her suitcase.

"No you won't." My dad says while popping my hand. "Hola Ratty."

"Hola papí." I smile as I hug him tightly before turning to my mom and hugging her.

"Oh mija." She whispers as tears form in her eyes and she places her hands on my stomach. I have my coat unzipped because it was fuckin scorching in the airport, so Sebastian is on full display. I have on a simple fitted black long sleeve t-shirt, so he's really poking through. "Es esta mi nieto?"

I smile and nod. "Si mamí, this is your grandson." I confirm as I place my hands on hers.

"Oh my." She smiles while rubbing my stomach slowly.

"You're getting big Ratty." My dad laughs.

"I know." I laugh with him. "You all ready to go?" I ask them.

We get to the penthouse around 5pm, due to traffic, the snowstorm, and a quick trip to the pharmacy so my dad could pick up some lotion that he swears we only have in New York. Brit and I ship him cases of it every couple months, but he _needed_ a fresh bottle so we had to stop. I unlock the door and and laugh when Chef and Brownie come running over, Chef, who knows my parents is overly excited to see them, Brownie, who has no idea who they are runs over to me and sits on my foot, and stares at them.

"It's okay B." I tell her as I rub my her head slowly. She watches Chef interact with them and decides it's okay after few moments of glancing between them and me. "This is Brownie." I announce to my parents and abuela.

"She's beautiful." My dad states while rubbing her head. "How old?"

"9 months old tomorrow." I tell them as I start to take my coat off. "You all are going to share a room, is that okay?" I ask. "Otherwise abuela, or mamí and papí, you can take our room and Brit and I will sleep on the couch."

"Nonsense." My mother snaps. "You're pregnant, Santanita." She frowns.

"We fell asleep on the couch last night, it's wide enough for both of us, and it's comfortable." I explain.

"I can sleep on the couch." My dad shrugs. "Is it a sofa bed?" He asks.

"Si papí, we sleep just on top sometimes, but the guest room you are in has a sofa bed too, so I thought you three would be comfortable." I tell him.

"It'll be fine." My abuela smiles as she stares at my stomach.

"Where's my daughter in law?" My mom asks.

I glance at my watch. "She's picking her mom and brothers up from the train station." I inform them as I lead them to the guest guestroom. "She should be home soon." I smile.

"Is her father coming?" My dad asks.

I sigh and shake my head. "No."

"Pendejo." My father hisses as he starts insulting Brittany's father in Spanish.

"Ricardo!" My mom snaps. "No."

"What man skips his daughter's wedding, and doesn't join family for the holiday?" He asks while raising his hands. "That's not a man. He has a grandson on the way! He will have his namesake!"

"Papí, I thought you were okay with me taking Brittany's name?" I ask him quickly as i turn around.

"I am, Ratty." He replies just as quickly. "I am, I'm proud and honored to have Brittany as my daughter now, and I will love my grandson the same whether he's a Pierce or Lopez on paper, he'll be a great man, an honest man. I'll see to it."

I sigh in relief and nod. "Ok."

"But If I ever see him..." He adds while raising his fist. "He'll regret it, and I'll make sure he knows that Brittany has a father that loves her." He hisses.

"She loves you too papí." I smile as I hug him tightly. "Thank you."

While my parents and abuela get settled and unpack, I pull out the appetizers I made earlier in the day for everyone to munch on before we all head to dinner. I made frozen yogurt berries for Brittany's brothers, parmesan covered edamame, and some salsa. I'm setting the bowls out when I hear _ooohhhhsss and awwwwssss_, and I know my mom and abuela are in nursery.

"Did Mathias and Ali paint the nursery?" My mom asks as she walks in the kitchen to help me.

"Si mami, Mathias did majority, but Ali did a lot of the accents and extra details." I confirm to her. "Dónde está la abuela?" I ask her when I don't see my abuela.

"She's resting." She smiles.

"Is she okay?" I ask.

"She's fine, Santanita." My mother nods. "She knows there will be a lot of people around and wants to make sure she's not tired later."

"Ok, Brit and I are taking everyone out for dinner tonight." I tell her.

"That's not necessary, I'll cook dinner tonight." My mom tells me as grabs a bottle of water from the fridge.

"It's okay mom, we planned on it already, I made reservations already, Ali, Lio and Quinn, and Mathias are coming as well. So it's a family dinner." I tell her while opening a beer for my dad and setting it on the counter. "Papí."

He nods and sets down the pool stick and walks over, Chef and Brownie on his heels, and grabs the beer, he kisses my mom on the cheek and walks back over to the game. I love seeing my parents begin affectionate. I know a lot of people get all weirded out when their parents kiss and cuddle, but I've always loved to see my parents like that, it gives me hope that Brit and I will still be just as cute when we are their age.

"Well, I will cook Friday night." My mom smiles as she grabs my hand and leads me to the couch. "Is that okay?"

"Perfect, I'm sure Brittany is secretly hoping that you cook." I laugh.

"Well, we can surprise her." My mom nods.

"She'll love that." I smile.

"How are you feeling with your little one?" She asks me as she places her hand on my stomach.

"Good. Ummm, aside from when I got sick before the wedding that I told you about, I haven't been sick at all." I tell her. "Craving peanut butter like crazy, and I'm really emotional about food."

"Sounds about right. I was the same way when I was pregnant with you." She tells me. "I was very sexually active with your father as well."

"Really?" I ask her, she nods. "Good, I thought something was sort of wrong with me, I want to have sex with Brittany all the time now. I can't keep my hands off of her."

"It could be your hormones." She smiles. "Does he move a lot?" She asks while rubbing my stomach.

"All the time." I laugh. "Brit tells him jokes all the time and he kicks when he likes them, I sing to him and he moves around a lot then too." I place my hands on my stomach. "Sebastian, your abuelita would like for you to say hello." I tell him as I rub my stomach, hoping he'll move for my mom; he doesn't move so I start to sing the Spanish lullaby my mom would sing to me as a child, he starts to move and kick.

I glance up at my mom and see the tears in her eyes. "I can't wait to meet you, nieto." She whispers before leaning down and kissing my stomach. She then hugs me tightly. "I'm so proud of you mija, so so proud."

"Gracias mamí." I blush when I hear a knock on the door. "I'll get it." I tell her as I stand up and walk over to the door, where Quinn is standing with a stack of mail.

"Hey San, I saw your mailbox was full so I grabbed your mail for you." She smiles before handing me the stack of mail and hugging me. "Is Brit home?"

"No, she's getting her mom and brothers from the train station." I tell her.

Quinn's eyes light up and she places her hands on my stomach. "Hey sweetheart." She says to my stomach.

Sebastian moves and kicks a little when he hears Quinn's voice. "He knows my voice?"

"Of course, you talk loud as hell." I tease her as I start to close the door but it springs back open.

"Oh whatever." Quinn laughs as she hands roam my stomach, enjoying Sebastian kicking to say hello.

"Hands to yourself, Quinn." Brittany says quickly.

Quinn promptly moves her hands off of my stomach, causing me to laugh when I lock eyes with Brittany. "Hey Brittany." Quinn then smiles.

"Hey Q." She replies while returning the smile and leaning forward to kiss me. "Hey baby."

"Hey honey." I smile as two balls of energy come running in.

"Santana!" Jordan and Tristan yell excitedly while hugging me.

"Whoa, you two are huge now." I smile while staring at them and hugging them back tightly as Brownie and Chef come running over. "This is Brownie." I tell Brittany's brothers, who are 10 years old, and getting taller every time we see them.

"Careful boys." Mrs. Pierce smiles. "We don't want to hurt your nephew." She adds.

"Hey mom." I tell Mrs. Pierce as she hugs me.

"Oh honey, you have that pregnancy glow." She nods as tears well in her eyes. "My first grandchild." She adds as she rests her hands on my stomach, Brittany slightly frowns while staring at her mother's hands, before she glances back at me and we lock eyes. I wink at her and smile when she shrugs.

"Mamí Lopez!" Brittany says excitedly as she runs over and hugs my mom.

"You look stunning dear." My mom praises Brittany as they embrace and Spanish starts flying.

"Sharon!" My mom screeches while running over and hugging Mrs. Pierce. "Come look at the nursery!" She said excitedly while pulling her back towards the room.

"Shouldn't you show off the nursery?" My dad teases as he hugs Brittany tightly. "Hola Brittany."

"Hola Papí Lopez." Brittany says happily as she hugs my dad.

"I'll take the bags." He nods to the luggage by the door.

"Tristan, Jordan!" Brittany yells. "Come get your bags and take them up to the room upstairs, please."

"Can Chef and Brownie stay up there with us?" Jordan asks, fluttering his blue eyes at us.

"Sure." I nod to them. "As long as you 4 aren't running up and down the stairs and through our room all night, it's fine."

"Cool." Tristan high fives him before they grab their suitcases and take off running towards our room leaving Brittany and I in the living room with Quinn.

"I just came by to tell you we won't make dinner tonight." Quinn speaks up. "Lio has to entertain a client and his wife, so sorry babe."

"it's okay." I shrug. "We'll see you on Thanksgiving."

"Absolutely." Quinn confirms. "I need to pick up his suit from the dry cleaners so I need to get going so I can get changed. Call me later." She smiles before leaving the penthouse.

I sit on the couch and start to look through the letters in the mail, separating the rent payments from tenants, the bills, and the junk mail. Once Brittany gets her coat and boots off, she sits next to me and turns my head to kiss me. "So your dad didn't come?" I ask her quietly.

"No." Brittany shakes her head. "I don't know why I bother spending or rather wasting money on a plane ticket. I'm sorry for throwing money away."

"Don't apologize." I tell her quickly as I grab her hands and lift them to my lips and kiss her knuckles and let my lips linger on her wedding ring. "You buy as many tickets for your dad as you want, one day he'll show up Brit."

"Can we talk about something else?" She asks as her eyes turn a soft shade of pink.

"Of course, how was school today?" I ask her with a smile.

"Great," Brittany nods. "I kind of gave my students a free day, I don't want to start a new lesson so close to a break, so did a little life skills session today, and I'll finish up tomorrow."

"You are such a good teacher." I state proudly as I toss a few blueberries in my mouth.

"How was your day?" She asks before picking up a chip and dipping it in salsa.

"Good." I yawn.

"You look tired." Brittany frowns as she rubs my back. "Bash, what did you and mamí do today?" She asks my stomach as she starts to rub it.

"I ran errands all morning, got the air mattresses for the boys, stopped by the bank, I picked up a few things for Sebastian, and finally made some appetizers for now, then I picked up my parents and abuela." I tell her. "Oh, and our reservation is set for 7pm, so we should all get changed and ready."

"Where's abuela?" Brittany asks with a smile as she starts to kiss my neck softly.

"She's resting in the guestroom." I tell her.

"Great, I missed her." Brittany blushes.

Her and my abuela have the cutest relationship, they talk often, and when we are in Lima visiting, Brittany will spend time at her house without me sometimes. My abuela is so important to me, so the fact that Brittany loves her and vice versa settles me. I remember Brittany surprising me and flying her in town for my birthday two years ago. We had the greatest time ever, we took her shopping, we went to see a play, we went to dinner one night, and she showed us how to make some top secret Lopez recipes, it was the best weekend ever with my abuela.

"She missed you too." I smile. "She was asking about you."

"I'm going to go check on her." Brittany tells me, she leans forward and kisses me deeply, softly moaning in my mouth. I completely forget we have guests and start to lean back pulling Brittany with me. "Sanny..." She hums out as she tangles her fingers in my hair and breaks the kiss slightly. "Later."

"Promise?" I pout.

Brittany looks around and quickly lifts my shirt and starts to kiss my breasts before pulling my shirt down. "I promise." She nods. "We'll figure something out, go get ready for dinner." She winks at me. I nod and allow her to pull me up slowly, I press my lips to hers and slip my tongue in her mouth briefly before I break the kiss and run my thumb over her lip.

I watch Brittany run to the guestroom and smile when I hear the Spanish start flying rapidly, as they catch up and my abuela start asking Brittany about work. I smile and pull myself up to head to the bedroom and get dressed when Jordan and Tristan come running back in the living room with Brownie and Chef.

"I'll show you two how to kick ass on the pool table." My dad tells them as he walks over and hugs them before guiding them to the pool table. I watch as he hands them sticks and demonstrates how to hold them, while asking them about school and the sports they were involved in.

I get to the bedroom and pull out a dress to wear, Brittany bought me a bunch of maternity dresses and clothes since I never bought myself any. She came home from work last week with armfuls of presents. I thought she bought a bunch of stuff for Sebastian but as I opened them I hold maternity clothes, after I had a small breakdown, blame it on the lack of peanut butter that day, and realized Brittany wasn't calling me _fat_ she just wanted me to be more comfortable and stop tying my jeans with a rope, we were able to laugh about it, and I realized she picked out some really cute things for me.

I'm washing my hair in the shower singing to Sebastian when I feel two arms wrap around my waist and rest on my stomach. "We can stay home tonight." Brittany tells me. "I know you're tired, and our moms are already in the kitchen. It's snowing again, let's stay home and relax; we can go to dinner this weekend."

I melt into Brittany's embrace as the water falls on us. "Are you sure?"

"I'll call and cancel the reservation, I think everyone's tired from traveling anyways." Brittany adds as she carefully turns me around.

"Thank you." I tell her as I link my hands behind her neck.

She kisses me gently on the lips while running her hands up and down my back. "For what?"

"For the way you take care of me." I smile.

"I love you." She winks at me.

"I love you too." I nod. "Are you keeping your promise?"

"We can't have shower sex anymore." Brittany tells me. "You're too big now, and I don't want you to fall."

"Ok, well let's get out." I tell her as I open the shower door and step out, I notice that Brittany already locked the bedroom door. I pull out a harness and slip a piece in and set it on the bed. Brittany walks up behind me and grabs my hips as she starts to kiss the back of my neck.

"We have to be quick, baby." She tells me.

"I know." I nod. "Put the strap on."

"Really?" She asks, I can hear the excitement in her voice since Brittany loves wearing it. "Lie down."

She has me lie on the bed and she opens my legs wide and bends down to lick me a few times, before she slowly enters me. I reach over and grab a pillow and cover to my mouth.

* * *

**Thanksgiving dinner gets hectic next chapter.**


	10. Chef or Maid?

**Thanks for your reviews on the last chapter. ;)**

* * *

"Santana, wake up, cupcake, dinner is done." I hear faintly. I exhale softly and allow my senses to wake up slowly one a time. First my sense of hearing focuses more, and I hear our families laughing and talking from the living room and kitchen, I smile because it's not often that in laws blends seamlessly like ours have. Next is my sense of smell as the aroma of dinner wafts into our bedroom and I lick my lips in anticipation; I have no idea what our mothers made for dinner but it smells amazing, and since they are both really good cooks I know I won't be disappointed. Next is my sense of taste, when Brittany presses her lips to mine and I taste the strawberry soda she's been drinking. I lick her lip and deepen the kiss, waking up my sense of touch instantly as my body craves her lips more, partly due to how amazing her lips taste right now. Finally, my sense of sight kicks in when I pop my eyes open after the kiss breaks, and stare in bright blue orbs, that are sparkling right now.

"Hey." I whisper before clearing my throat and saying it a little louder. "Hey Brit."

Brittany reaches forward, since she's lying in bed next to me and runs her fingers through my hair. "Hey, how was your nap?"

"I don't even remember falling asleep." I laugh slightly. "So, I'll take that as me sleeping great."

"Well, after we made love, you pretty much fell asleep right away." Brittany laughs as her hand travels down to my stomach and rests there. "I got you dressed since it's so many people here, and in case my brothers want to go upstairs for anything."

I look down and see I'm indeed dressed in a tank top and leggings. "How are you so amazing?" I smile.

She simply shrugs and winks at me. "Ready to eat? Our moms made a feast, so anything you could possibly want, I'm sure they made."

"It smells good." I nod as I sit up and laugh when Sebastian starts to move around.

"Ali and Mathias are here." Brittany tells me while getting out of bed and pulling me up into a hug; she peppers kisses to my face before landing on my lips for a moment. "Help me make the bed?" She asks sweetly.

"Sure." I smile as Brittany walks to the other side of the bed and pull the sheet and comforter back to remake the bed. As we start to toss the probably 10 pillows we keep on the bed in place, Brittany tosses one at my stomach with a big smile. "What are you doing?" I laugh.

"Having a pillow fight with Bash." She smiles as she tosses another pillow at my stomach. I pick up the pillow and toss it back at her hitting her in the shoulder.

Brittany cocks her head to the side, in that adorable way she does that makes my heart melt, and picks up a pillow and starts to hit me with it. I look around and grab a pillow and quickly hit her back.

Brittany smirks and before I can even blink we are in a full blown pillow fight while Brittany chases me around the room. The entire time we are laughing and running, Sebastian is kicking like crazy, obviously enjoying the game as well. I get tired and stop running just as I reach the bathroom door, I lean over, as best I can, and place my hands on my thighs and breathe deeply.

"You ok?" Brittany asks quickly while rushing over.

I nod at her as a smirk covers my face and I hit her with the pillow one last time. "I'm fine, B." I repeat to put her at ease. I then grab her hand and place it on my stomach. "Pillow fights have to happen more often." I laugh as Sebastian continues to move around.

"God, I can't wait until he's here." Brittany beams as she reluctantly moves her hand from my stomach and tosses the pillow back on the bed.

I quickly fix my hair and follow Brittany out of the bedroom to the living room, where everyone is eating and laughing. "Uncle John!" I beam when I see Brittany's uncle is here. I run over to him and hug him tightly as his blue eyes light up and he smiles.

"Hey Santana, you are getting big in there little guy." He laughs while placing his hand on my stomach briefly. I glance at Brittany and laugh when I see her glaring at his hand. "Alice is at work and couldn't make it, but she sent over some gifts for Sebastian." He tell me. Alice is his wife, she's a surgeon at a hospital in New Jersey; she's kind of our _mom_ here in the city. We can call Alice any time of day or night, for any reason, and she'll answer.

"Thanks Uncle John." I smile before hugging him again and winking at my dad who was carrying two glasses of scotch over for them. Since the opening of my food truck when my dad and Uncle John met, they've been great friends. They share a lot of the same interests in sports, music, cars, and just get along in general. Uncle John hates Brittany's dad as much as _my_ dad, even though that's his own brother, so they definitely bond over that.

Ali runs over to me and hugs me, taking me off guard. "Hey Rat." She smiles.

"Hey Ali." I say cautiously. "You sticking around tonight? I could really use your help in the morning with starting to cook and prep work."

"I'm leaving in a little bit, but I'll back tonight." Ali explains. "I'll sleep on the couch."

"Ok, thanks." I tell her as I make my way around the living room to check on everyone, and attempt to be a good hostess, since I fell asleep on everyone earlier.

"Here, baby." Brittany smiles as she walks out of the kitchen with a plate and hands it to me.

"Thanks B." I wink at her as I tap my lips and blush when she quickly bends down and places a sweet kiss there.

"I'll get you a bottle of juice." She nods before walking away.

"Feeling better after your nap?" Mrs. Pierce asks.

I stare at the plate of food, deciding what the eat first, since everything looks so amazing, before looking up at her and nodding. "Yeah, sorry for falling asleep, I really wanted to take you all to this steakhouse that Brit and I love."

"Don't worry about it dear." She smiles. "You've had a long day, you have another long day tomorrow as well, and Brittany has to get up for work."

"Si, we can go to dinner this weekend if you would like." My mom chimes in as my dad and Uncle John start laughing loudly over by the bar.

I glance at them and smile. "Well, I can move some things around tomorrow and take you two shopping or we can see a movie, Ali is going to help me start cooking, so maybe I can sneak away for a little while."

"That's not necessary." Mrs. Pierce replies quickly.

"I hired a driver for tomorrow." Brittany states as she sets down my juice and sits next to me on the couch with her own plate. "You two can do whatever you want tomorrow, the driver will take you wherever you want. I don't want you to stress yourself out and run yourself thin." She then tells me before kissing me on the cheek.

"Sounds great, we can do some shopping for Sebastian." My mom smiles.

"He needs more socks and pajamas." Mrs. Pierce joins in.

"He..." I start to interject but it's too late and they begin to map out a game plan of what they need to buy.

"Santana, is there ice cream?" Jordan asks me while running over.

"There's some in the kitchen downstairs." I tell Brittany. "Can you grab it, baby?"

"I need to grab something from down there." Ali says while setting her plate down. "I'll get it."

"What do you need from the kitchen?" Brittany asks her while raising an eyebrow.

"I was going to make abuela a mug of tea, and I know Rat stashes her special tea blends downstairs." Ali smiles before going to the kitchen.

Brittany stares at her as she watches her walk away, I can tell she wants to say something but I stuff a scallop in her mouth instead, and kiss her full jaws, causing her to laugh.

The rest of dinner went off without a hitch, Brit and I did the dishes, since our moms cooked. Uncle John, my dad, Mathias, and Lio, who came over after his dinner meeting to see my parents and our abuela ending up playing cards, my abuela, who was tired from the day went to lay down and watch TV in the guestroom, Brittany's brother watched a movie with Ali, our mothers continued to plan out Sebastian's life for us, and Brit and I chatted with Quinn and made plans for Christmas, since we all were headed to Lima the day after.

Around 11pm Brit and I decide to head to bed, after checking on everyone, and making sure they were all settled in their respective sleeping quarters for the night. Brit's brothers passed out around 10pm, so Mathias and Lio carried them up to bed. I'm lying in bed when Brittany comes in and I see the exhaustion all over her face.

"You look so tired, honeybee." I tell her.

"I know I don't ever admit it, but I really am." She nods as she starts to undress quickly and puts on a pair of pajama pants and a long sleeve shirt.

"You've had long day after a long night." I tell her. "Come on, let me give you a quick rub down." I add while sitting up and patting my lap.

Brittany turns the light off, so it's just the lamp next to the bed on and lays across my lap, facing my stomach. "Hey Bash." She smiles as she kisses my stomach.

"I think he's asleep baby, he barely moved." I smile.

"Ok." Brittany replies as she exhales slowly and I start to massage her shoulders and back. I hum softly while kneading out the knots hoping to relax the tension built up in her body. Brittany's breathing starts to slow down and I can tell she's falling asleep. She wiggles closer to my body and slides her hand under my thigh as she buries her face deeper in my lap and takes one final deep breath, and I can tell she's fast asleep. I keep massaging her back before running my fingers through her hair slowly to lull her into a deeper sleep.

I kiss my fingers and press them to her cheek, since there's no way my stomach will allow me to bend down and kiss her properly. I know I have to move Brittany eventually but I decide to let her sleep for a little while, so I grab my iPad and start to go over my cooking plans for tomorrow and Thursday morning, glancing down at Brittany every so often and smiling.

* * *

**3am**

"Santana." "Santana."

I slowly open my eyes and see Tristan staring at me. "Hey sweetheart, what's wrong?" I ask him while blinking slowly to focus my eyes.

"Um, can I use your bathroom, or do we use the guest one?" He asks.

"You can use ours." I tell him. "It's okay, since it's so late."

"Thanks." He smiles before running around the bed to the bathroom.

I turn over to snuggle close to Brittany and realize she isn't in bed. I sit up and look around quickly scanning every corner of the room, I see Chef fast asleep but Brownie is no where to be found, meaning Brittany definitely isn't in the room. I wait a few minutes thinking maybe she just went to get some water as Tristan runs out of the bathroom and back upstairs.

I yawn and get out of bed to find her, hoping everything is okay. As I'm walking through the hall from our room to head to the living room I notice the door to the kitchen downstairs open slightly, and see that the lights are on downstairs. I assume it's Ali down there so I continue to the kitchen when I see Ali fast asleep on the couch, Brownie laying on the floor in front of her. I stare at her and remember back to when we were kids, and were really close. We would have sleepovers all the time, usually at abuela's house, we would cuddle on the couch in her living room and laugh like crazy all night. I smile at the memory and grab the extra blanket off the floor and cover her up. She stirs and wakes up quickly.

"Go back to sleep." I tell her as I sit on the edge of the couch next to her.

"Are you okay?" She asks while sitting up and staring at my stomach and quickly placing her hand there. "Is B-Bash okay?"

"He's fine." I smile at her. "Are you comfortable on the couch, and warm enough?" I then ask her as I glance at the comforter she is lying under. "Do you want me to help you with the sofa bed?"

"I put a sheet on the couch, like Brittany said to." She tells me while pulling at the sheet so I can see it. "I took a shower first too."

"It's fine." I assure her. "I just thought you might be more comfortable if you pull out the sofa bed, that's all."

"Oh, no, this is fine." She shrugs.

"Ali you know you can tell me anything right." I state. "Even though we bitch and fight we're still family, babe, I love you and would do anything for you."

"I'm fine Santanita." She replies softly.

I know why Ali is in New York, Lio said she got fired after she was reported by an intern for sexual harassment after a short lived affair, she's under investigation, and could really mess up her career if the intern decides to press charges. I don't want her to know that I know, I want her to tell me. She knows I will help her, which is why she came to my house and not Lio or Mathias'. I talked it over with Brit and we are willing to get her a lawyer and help her pay for it but we want her to take the first step and admit she needs help. "All you have to do is ask." I tell her. "Ask for help, and you got it." I repeat while looking deep in her eyes.

Aliana doesn't respond but I can tell she's conflicted between asking for help and telling me to fuck off and mind my own business. She darts her eyes all around the living room to avoid looking at me. I sigh and lean forward to kiss her on the forehead to get her to relax and let her guard down. We are so much alike, which is why we fight a lot I guess. Aliana has the same fears and insecurities in life that I had before I met Brittany, she's afraid of love, of allowing someone to love her, she doesn't like to show her emotions at all. She wants to be in control of every situation, and when she isn't, it rattles her and she doesn't know how to react, outside of lashing out at the people closest to her. I can tell she's on the brink of tears but won't let one drop until she's alone again. I grab her hand and place it on my stomach when Sebastian starts to move around again, I see her eyes start to light up and a smile cross her face.

"Thanks for all your help tonight." I smile to change the subject after she moves her hand when he stops moving. "And for coming back so you can help me in the morning, I really appreciate it, and can use all the help I can get since Brit has to work."

"I told you I would come back, Rat." She shrugs before lying back and adjusting her comforter.

"Get some rest." I tell her as I fix the comforter. I know Ali is grown but she'll always be my annoying younger cousin that I feel I need to protect.

"Buenas noches." She smiles before closing her eyes.

I sit and stare at her for a while before her eyes pop back open. "Stop being a fuckin creep." She laughs.

I laugh and roll my eyes at her. "Good night Bubbles." I tease before standing back up.

"Whoa, you haven't called me that in years." She laughs.

"I know." I smile at her and walk towards the kitchen downstairs.

Aliana got the nickname _Bubbles_ when we were younger from our Uncle Mateo, who died trying to help an old woman who was being robbed. Aliana would ask for a straw to drink everything so she could blow bubbles in it., thus the nickname _bubbles_.

I start to walk down the stairs when I hear Brittany and my dad talking.

"I just don't understand Papi Lopez, why doesn't he love?" Brittany asks sadly in between sobs.

"I don't know mi amor, but you have me now." My dad says softly.

I feel my heart break into a million pieces and all I want is to run down the stairs and hug Brittany tightly, but I decide to let her have the moment with my dad and go back to bed.

I slip back in bed and lay down to wait for Brittany to come back to the room. I don't know how much time passes before my eyes start to get heavy and feel myself falling asleep, I suddenly feel the bed dip and Brittany press her body close behind me, as her arm snakes around my waist, and she rests her head in the crook of my neck, she places a sweet kiss behind my ear and sighs slightly.

"Where were you?" I ask her as I turn my head slightly to glance at her. "Are you okay?" I ask when I see the faint tear tracks on her cheeks.

"I'm okay." She nods as her eyes open and lock with mine. I see the pain in them and deflate.

"Honeybee." I whisper as I reach up and run my thumb over her cheek, wiping away a stray tear.

"I was just talking to _our_ dad." She replies as her eyes close. "I'm okay, Sanny." She repeats while hugging me tightly and exhaling against my neck.

"I love you." I tell her while still staring at her.

"I love you, too." She tells me quickly as her eyes pop open. "Thank you for sharing your dad with me."

I lean over and kiss her gently. "You're welcome."

Brittany smiles and closes her eyes again, so I turn back over and wiggle deeper in her embrace, knowing she needs love right now, and hoing that she can feel my love, and Sebastian's love radiating off of me.

* * *

Brittany's alarm goes off in the room for a few seconds before she quickly untangles herself from me and turns it off. I open my eyes and wait for her to turn back around.

"Good morning." She smiles at me when she rolls back over to face me.

"Morning bee." I reply with a smile of my own.

Like clockwork Brittany lifts my shirt and knocks on my stomach before blowing a raspberry loudly on it. "Hey Bash." She adds happily.

I laugh when he starts to move around and kick instantly. "Do I get a kiss too?" I tease.

Brittany nods and quickly presses her lips to mine while cupping my face; she then kisses me on the nose and lies back down to face me. I lean forward and suck her bottom lip into me and kiss her more deeply. before breaking the kiss.

"Can we talk about last night?" I ask her.

"What about last night?" She responds while resting her hand on my stomach and moving her thumb side to side.

"You came back to bed crying around 4am." I shake my head.

"Oh." Brittany scrunches up her nose and sighs. "I woke up from a nightmare kind of." She starts.

"What was the nightmare about?" I ask her while resting my hand on her back and scooting closer to her.

"My dad." She whispers.

"Oh." I frown. Brittany gets these nightmares of her attempting to salvage their relationship and him just being super rude or resistant.

"My dad." She sighs. "I couldn't get back to sleep so I decided I would make the glaze for the ham and the turkeys for you, so you wouldn't have to work about it this morning before when you start prepping."

"Thank you, baby." I smile softly at her. "That's so thoughtful of you, but you don't need to get up in the middle of the night to do that."

"I know, but I just wanted to." She blushes. "I was going to make it in the kitchen up here, but Ali was sleep so I didn't want to be too loud, even though she doesn't give a damn when we are sleep." She snaps.

"Brit, she's trying, baby." I say carefully. "Please cut her a little slack, for me?"

Brittany rolls her eyes and nods. "I know, well I went downstairs to make it for you, and I saw your dad was actually making it." She smiles brightly. "He was so cute Sanny, he had an apron on and a hair net, even though he doesn't have that much hair." She teases.

I laugh loudly, because my dad is balding, so he keeps his hair cut really low, so the fact that he had on a hair net is hilarious. "So cute." I agree while nodding. "He always makes the glaze for my mom the night before, so it's sweet that he made it for me."

"That's what he told me." Brittany replies with a smile. "He asked for my help and we just started talking."

_"Papi Lopez, what are you doing up?" I ask as I walk deeper in the kitchen and see my father in law busy at work mixing a glaze, Santana's recipe book open on the counter next to him._

_"Hola." He smiles while looking up at me. "Helping Ratty by making her glaze for her, do you know if she has fresh lemon juice?"_

_I nod and walk over to one of the two fridges we have and grab the bottle of lemon juice that Santana squeezes herself and walk it over to him._

_"Siéntate." He says while pointing to a stool by the counter. _

_"You're pretty good at that." I smile as I watch him cut a whole pineapple quickly and begin to break down the pineapple and start to chop it finely so it's almost crushed, he then starts to add it to the brown sugar mixture he is cooking on the stove, stirring slowly so the pineapple almost dissolves._

_"I help Marisol around the holidays." He states proudly. "I'm in charge of the glaze." He adds. "And the tasting." He laughs with the same toothy grin Santana does when she's really laughing hard at something. _

_I can't help but join in laughing with him while smiling. "Do you like cooking Papi Lopez?" I ask him._

_"Si." He nods. "I'm the youngest of 5 girls, so cooking became one of my chores as a child with theirs." He turns the glaze down and stirs it slowly. "I know Santanita does most of the cooking, but does she let you touch the stove ever?" He teases._

_I laugh. "Occasionally I'm able to surprise her and cook. I like cooking, and I'm pretty good." _

_"You're more than pretty good, I've tasted some of your food." He tells me. "You can me help me now."_

_"Really?" I ask with a smile._

_He nods and waves me over. "You keep adding in the pineapple while I stir."_

_We laugh and tell a few jokes, and he gives me some amazing knock knock jokes to tell Bash._

_I lean on the counter and watch him finish the glaze quietly, enjoying the tune he is whistling. "My dad would never wake up this early to cook or help my mom cook."_

_He looks over at me as he slides the pot off the fire. "Why not?" He frowns. "Marisol is my queen, I treat her as such, and Santanita is my princess." _

_"My dad doesn't treat us like that, well clearly since my mom divorced him, and I haven't talked to him in years." I whisper as tears cloud my eyes._

_"Oh mi amor." He whispers back while shaking his head and taking his hair net off. I choke on a sob and he rushes around the counter and pulls me into a hug._

_"I just don't understand Papi Lopez, why doesn't he love?" I ask in between sobs._

_"I don't know mi amor, but you have me now." He says softly. "You have me."_

_"Gracias." I cry into his shoulder while clutching tightly to him._

_I feel him sigh as he holds me tighter. "I'm glad my Ratty has you." He adds. "You're my daughter too, Brittany."_

"Brit." I whisper but immediately stop because I have no idea what to say.

"You don't have to say anything, Sanny." Brittany tells me with a weak smile. "I just…" She shrugs. "I should be over it by now, you know?"

"Baby, I don't think that's something you ever just get over." I frown as I link our hands on the bed between us.

"I don't ever want to lose you, because then I'll lose having a family that truly loves me and accepts me and isn't afraid to show they accept me." Brittany adds quietly. "I know my mom loves me and accepts me but she stayed quiet for so long to keep it from my dad, I just…your family has accepted me before I even met them. I can't lose any of you."

"Hey." I say quickly while wiping the tears from Brittany's eyes. "You will _never_ lose me." I tell her sternly making sure to look deep in her eyes. "Never ever." I repeat before pressing our lips together. "Never."

She nods and hugs me tightly, we start to laugh when Sebastian kicks and Brit is able to feel it in her stomach, because we are hugging so tightly that my stomach is pressed into hers.

"He already knows how to lift my mood." Brittany smiles.

"Yeah he does." I nod as we lie and stay hugging so we both can continue to feel Sebastian kick and move around.

I lock eyes with Brittany and start to sing.

_You lift my heart up when the rest of me is down  
You, you enchant me even when you're not around  
If there are boundaries, I will try to knock them down  
I'm latching on, babe, now I know what I have found_

Brittany starts to blush, since I've been singing this song to her constantly lately.

_I feel we're close enough  
Could I lock in your love?  
I feel we're close enough  
Could I lock in your love?_

I wiggle my eyebrows at her to make her smile grow and double in size.

_Now I've got you in my space  
I won't let go of you  
Got you shackled in my embrace  
I'm latching on to you_

"I'm never letting you go, honeybee." I assure her.

"Good, because I would never let you go either." Brittany nods before she leans forward and kisses me again. "Your Sam Smith obsession is so cute." She laughs.

"I love his music." I blush because since Mercedes emailed me his album I've been playing it non stop and singing it all day.

"Well, as soon as he announces he's coming to New York I'll make sure to get us tickets." She smiles. "Thanks for the talk this morning, and the song."

"You're welcome." I nod before kissing her one last time. "Get dressed and I'll make your breakfast and lunch for you."

* * *

**6pm**

"You can't be serious, Rat." Aliana laughs as she frosts a chocolate cake for me.

I glance over at her and nod. "True story," I smile and shake my head. "Don't knock it until you try it. "I'll grill some later tonight and you can try them, Brittany is addicted to them, it's like her favorite snack now."

"Ok." Aliana picks up the cake box and carefully slides it in. "$30 for the cake right?" She asks while picking up the receipt book for me.

"Yeah." I nod as the doorbell chimes down in the kitchen.

I watch as she tapes the box close with the Aunty Snixx tape Brittany ordered, and attaches both a business card for me, and a business card for Brittany underneath the ribbon she tied on the box and smile when she's done and sets the cake to the side.

"Ali, can you go grab the door for me, please?" I ask as I box up the 12th pumpkin pie we've made today for orders.

"Sure." She nods as she places another apple pie in the oven and wipes her hands up and runs upstairs.

Brittany is out with my dad delivering orders for me, and our moms and my abuela are still out shopping. Ali has been a lifesaver today, we've been baking and cooking all day, only stopping for lunch, where I made us cajun chicken sandwiches and sweet potatoes fries. I was able to make all the sides for the shelters tomorrow, since Ali knows my recipe for pumpkin pie, which is our abuelas, I was able to trust her with those. On top of the 12 pumpkin pies, we made 15 apple pies, 9 sweet potato pies, 3 apple cobblers, and 5 peach cobblers. Brit had the idea of me to sell turkey shaped cookies for the holiday, and only offer those cookies this week. So we made 8 dozen turkey sugar cookies. We've been working non stop since Brittany left for work this morning, and now I'm ready to lie down and relax a little, but first I told Rachel to bring Ashley over, because I want to talk to her before dinner tomorrow.

I finish wrapping up my pie and start to organize them by location so Ali can deliver them for me when Rachel and Ashley come downstairs, followed closely by Brownie.

"No Brownie." I say quickly while walking over and shooing her back upstairs. "Ali!" I yell up the stairs while grabbing Brownie by her collar so she doesn't come any further into the kitchen.

"Sorry, I was able to catch Chef but not her." Ali laughs while running down the stairs with Chef wiggling in her arms.

"It's okay, can you see if they need to go out for me, please?" I ask her.

"Sure." Ali nods while grabbing Brownie and leading her back upstairs.

"Hey Rachel." I then smile while turning to hug her.

"Whoa, holy stomach." She laughs while looking at my stomach and glancing around to make sure Brittany isn't around, something I always laugh at when people do it, before she rests her hand on my stomach and rubs it quickly. "Look how big Santana is now, sweetheart." She then says to Ashley, who immediately went to sit down in the lounge area of the kitchen on the couch staring at her ipad.

"Hey Ash." I state happily with a smile.

Ashley didn't speak, and I did everything in my power to keep from breaking down, damn hormones, I instead clear my throat and just stare at her.

"Ashley, Santana is speaking to you." Rachel interjected gently but sternly.

"Hi Santana." Ashley then mumbles.

I sigh and walk back over to the counter just as Ali comes back downstairs. "Ali, can you and Rachel deliver some stuff for me? You can use my car."

Ashley jumps up to go with Rachel when she and Ali grab the orders and head up the stairs, but Rachel quickly turns around and stops her. "Sweetheart, why don't you stay and keep Santana company and I'll be right back."

I mouth a thank you to Rachel and watch as Ashley's shoulders drop and nods while slowly walking back to the couch in the lounge area. Once I hear the door close upstairs, followed by some barking from Brownie, I pick up the remote and turn the stereo off. I then walk over to one of the fridges and pull out two cups of chocolate pudding and add a massive amount of whip cream, drizzle some chocolate syrup that Ali melted on the stove on top, and finally sprinkle some mint chips on top. I stick a spoon in each of the cups and walk them over to where Ashley is sitting and set them on the table in front of her. I gently grab the ipad out of her hand and set it on the opposite couch, so I can sit next to her.

"If I recall, you love chocolate pudding." I smile while bumping her knee with my own and handing her the cup.

"Thanks." She whispers while staring at it.

I'm so nervous and feel like this is the hardest conversation ever for some reason. We sit and eat in silence, me glancing down at her every so often, her looking straight down in her cup the whole time.

"How's school going?" I ask her since the silence is driving me crazy. "You don't call me to give me update on the 5th grade anymore, I feel like I'm falling behind in what's cool." I tease.

She glances up at me, and I can see a small smile on her face before it quickly drops. "It's okay."

"How are your grades?" I ask to carry the conversation a little further. "You were struggling in science for a while."

"I get a B now." She nods. "But not in English anymore."

"You don't come over so Brit can help you in English anymore, do you think that's why your grade dropped a little?" I ask her with a frown. Brittany has been tutoring Ashley on her English since she was having problems structuring essays, and with some sentence structures. but since our dinner party she stopped coming over or calling for help.

"Maybe." She shrugs.

"Let's talk sweetheart." I say while grabbing her cup and putting it on the table. "Look at me please, Ash."

She first stares at my stomach then finally looks up at me, and I see the tears streaming down her face.

"Ashley, what's wrong?" I ask her quickly, not expecting tears at all.

"Y-you didn't want me because I was too big?" She asks.

Dammit, Brittany was right. "What?" I breathe while reaching for her to hug her but she jumps up and runs upstairs. "Fuck."

I stand up and make my way upstairs to look for Ashley, I see her laying on the couch, Chef cuddled in her chest, Brownie sitting on the floor staring at her. I gently take Chef out of her arms and set him on the floor, much to his dismay, I then grab Ashley's hand and lead her to Brit's and I quiet room upstairs, her brothers are with Mathias and Lio at the Knicks game, so the room is empty. I stand their air mattresses against the wall, and plug in the lights so the room glows.

I sit on the floor next to the door and pat the space next to me. Ashley sighs and wipes her eyes before sitting down, but she can't help the tears from falling.

"Ashley, I wanted to adopt you so bad, you have no idea, but Brit and I weren't ready to be parents at that time, so we did what we thought was best for you, and that was find you a great foster home." I start to explain. "It had nothing to do with your gender or age, or anything like that. From the moment I met you at the shelter, I knew I had to protect you and find you a safe, warm house."

"Your apartment was safe and warm." She sniffles.

"Yeah it was," I nod. "But Brittany and I both worked nights, really late at nights, and it wouldn't be fair to you to drop you off every night somewhere, or have a baby sitter come over to watch you. We did what we thought was the right thing to do."

"I wanted to stay with you Santana, you made me feel safe." Ashley replies while finally locking eyes with me.

"Do you know I cried when we dropped you off at the shelter?" I confess. "I was so sad that day, and when we found out you got adopted, they didn't tell me, I was super sad that day too, because I thought I would never, ever see you again." I tell her. "I wanted to say goodbye to you, and I didn't think I got the chance to. Ash, sweetheart, we thought long and hard, and it wasn't a good situation for any of us if we adopted you, but we still hung out all the time, that won't change because of Sebastian." I tell her while resting my hand on my stomach.

"But now you have a baby coming, and you…."

"Ashley, Brit and I having a baby won't change our relationship with you at all." I assure her. "We'll still hang out with you, Brittany will still help you with homework whenever you need it, you know you can always come over and cook with me whenever you want, we'll still make treats for you class together, and one day a month, we'll have a day with just the three of us or just the two us where we hang out."

"That sounds ok." Ashley smiles while wiping her remaining tears away.

I lift my hand and wipe a few away myself. "I was really hurt when you started to avoid me, Ash." I admit to her. "If you ever have a problem with me, or Brit, or even your parents talk to us, don't avoid your problems, because they just build up and get worse. I used to avoid my problems and that wasn't good."

"I'm sorry for hurting your feelings." Ashley says suddenly.

"Thank you, and I'm sorry if your feelings were at all hurt, ok?" I reply.

Ashley nods and leans forward to hug me tightly. I kiss her on the cheek, feeling a huge weight off my shoulders now, she then sits back down and stares at my stomach with her eyebrows furrowed.

"What's wrong?" I ask her.

"Did he hear us talking? Like does he have ears yet?" She asks. "I don't want him to think I don't like him."

I laugh. "He can hear, but we'll make sure he knows you don't dislike him." She nods and smiles while still staring at my stomach. "Want to feel him kick?"

Her eyes widen and she nods quickly, so I grab her hand and place it on my stomach where he kicks the most. "Tell him a knock knock joke."

She looks up at me. "I don't know any."

"Yeah right, you and Brittany exchange jokes all the time." I laugh.

Ashley blushes and closes her eyes to think before a big smile crosses her face. "I think I know one."

"Talk to him just like normal, and I'll answer for him." I tell her.

"Knock Knock?" Ashley says cautiously.

I knock on my stomach like Brittany does, hoping that will make him pay attention and kick since it's not Brittany's voice. "Who's there?"

"Cash!" Ashley states.

"Cash who?" I smile knowing where the joke is going.

"No thanks, but I'd like some peanuts!" She laughs loudly. Before I can even reply and say anything Sebastian kicks hard at first, then more softly a few times after." I watch Ashley's eyes light up and a smile cross her face. "Does it hurt?"

I shake my head. "No."

"That's cool." She nods before moving her hand around my stomach, and I swear it feels like Sebastian is following her hand because he keeps moving.

"Yeah it is." I smile. "Now, it's time for you to earn your dessert for tomorrow." I tease. "Can you help me make the mini apple pies?"

"Yeah." Ashley stands up and grabs my hands to help me. "I have to use the bathroom first." She tells me.

"Ok, I'll meet you back down in the kitchen." I nod to her as I set the air mattresses back on the floor and head down the stairs slowly and end up walking right into Brittany's arms. "Hey, I didn't know you were back."

"I can't wait to see you as a mom." She smiles. "That was a great talk." She tells me before kissing me on the temple. "You will be incredible, no you're going to be _Santastic_."

I laugh and press our lips together. "Dork." I smile before allowing her to kiss down my neck and rub my stomach before kissing it over my shirt. "I love you."

"I love you too." I reply. "You up for making some apple pies with me?"

"Nope." Brittany shakes her head. "I'm going to start dinner so you don't try to cook that tonight too."

"Thank you." I rush out quickly, because I definitely wasn't in the mood to make dinner.

"I get to learn the Lopez chicken cacciatore tonight." She teases.

"Hey, I don't even know that yet." I frown. "Why do you get to learn it?" I ask her.

Brittany laughs and kisses me on the cheek. "Maybe I'll just have to teach it to you one day, Chef Sanny." She winks before running out of the room.

* * *

**Thanksgiving 5pm**

After a long morning of cooking and volunteering at a shelter, and dropping off goof at another, we finally made it back to the penthouse and are ready to eat ourselves.

So far the best part of the day has been watching our families serve the less fortunate together, Brit and I have done it every year on Thanksgiving and Christmas since the Christmas we met Ashley. When I told Brit I wanted Aunty Snixx to help out somehow I absolutely meant it, so every Thanksgiving and Christmas we cook for two shelters and alternate holidays actually serving at one. When we both woke up this morning, our families were already dressed and ready to go, and I can't even describe the feeling it gave me.

Brittany's brothers hung out with and talked to and played with some of the other kids at the shelters with the toys Brittany bought and passed out, our mother's helped out with serving, my abuela talked to some of the older people that came in, and my dad had a the hugest smile on his face every time he had the _honor_ as he called it of placing a piece of ham and a slice of turkey on someone's plate. Aliana helped Brit and I serve with Mathias and Lio walked around greeting people and making sure everyone got what they wanted. Brit and I, of course, made our rounds as well. We got home around 4pm, and got ready to enjoy Thanksgiving ourselves.

While I started to warm up the sides I made earlier, Brittany and our moms set the table, with the centerpiece that Ali made. Ali also made veggie and fruit trays to look like turkeys, she such a good job, that I must have told her how proud I was of her like a million times that day. My dad was giving Tristan and Jordan lessons on the proper way to carve a turkey, which was so cute since they were so excited to learn.

"Are you okay?" I glance over at Ali and ask. She got in an argument with Brittany as soon as we got back to the penthouse, I didn't hear what happened but it left both of them extremely quiet, Aliana was definitely flushed in the face, and ready to snap or cry at any moment, and Brittany was clearly pissed. I hate being in the middle of their arguments, which they both know, so I just immediately went to the kitchen to avoid it. I'm already tired and stressed enough this week, that adding a family argument to it, when I can't have a drink, is not the best for me for now.

"I'm fine." She shrugs.

I sigh because I know she's not but I decide not to push it when Brittany comes in and wraps her arms around me while she kisses me on the neck. "Need help?"

"I think we have it covered, baby." I tell her as I turn my head to catch her lips. "Can you get abuela and tell her we are eating in 5 minutes?"

"Sure." Brittany nods as she kisses me once more and winks at me before shooting a glare at Ali and leaving the kitchen.

"Brittany doesn't do enough around here, I only ever see you cooking and cleaning." Ali says suddenly. "You're not her fuckin maid, Rat."

"Whoa, what the hell are you talking about?" I say quickly while turning to stare at her. "Brittany does a lot Aliana, I won't let you disrespect by wife."

"You're pregnant Santanita, and you've been cooking and cleaning everyday I've been here." Aliana snaps.

I sigh and shake my head. "That's not true, Brittany cooks for me a lot, and she actually does all the cleaning right now, because she doesn't want me inhaling the cleaner fumes."

"Well..."

"Drop it." I snap at her before wincing when I feel a sharp pain in my chest.

"What's wrong?" Aliana asks when i drop the spoon I was holding on the floor and take a deep breath.

"Just cut the shit today, please." I ask her once the pain dulls. I pick up the bowl of mashed potatoes and head to the dining room.

* * *

Once we are all seated around the table, Brittany leans over and presses a quick kiss behind my ear before whispering, "You look flushed, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." I reply a little quickly, and inwardly cringe because I know Brittany won't believe me.

"What's wrong?" She asks again, this time turning my head, so she can look in my eyes.

"We can talk later." I reply quietly before darting my eyes to Ali, who is staring at us from across the time.

My dad walks out with the turkey, and as a family tradition, we all stand up and clap as he sets it on the table. "Looks good Ratty." He says with a big smile.

My abuela leads us in a prayer, and we all start going around the table stating what we are thankful for, Brittany's brother state they are thankful to spend time with Brittany and me, since they don't see us often, I wipe the tear from Brittany's eyes as she gets up to hug them tightly, everyone else gives typical thanks for health and life, the usual. Aliana thanks me for being so hospitable and letting her stay, but noticeably left out Brittany, to which I didn't appreciate and wasted no time letting her know how rude that was.

Our parents thank each other for accepting Brit and I into their respective families, Quinn thanks Lio for being a great husband, and the Lopez family for always welcoming her to the family. Lio thanked me for hosting dinner so he was able to see abuela this year, since he wouldn't be able to make it Lima. Mathias thanked me for making mini apple pies and my killer cranberry and blood orange relish, Ashley thanked me for accepting her apology. Puck and Rachel thanked Brit and I for always treating her kids with respect and for inviting them to dinner.

"I guess I'm next." I smile. "I'm thankful that I get to wake up everyone to the love of my life and go to work doing my aboslute dream. I want to start by thanking Brittany, my amazing wife, baby you are by far the greatest thing to ever happen to me, the best moment in my life is when I met you, thank you for starting a family with me, and for always supporting my dream, thank you to Ali, Rachel, and Quinn for your help in the kitchen today. Thank you mamí and papí for coming to New York to spend Thanksgiving with me and Brittany, and for helping convince abuela to come." Everyone at the table laughs because my abuela hates traveling. "Thank you mom for accepting me as your daughter in law, and for bringing Tristan and Jordan to share this special day with us." Brittany grabs my hand and kisses it with a big smile.

"I love you." Brittany tells me after I finish. "I'm thankful for life, for health, for being here surrounded by love right now. I'm thankful for my family, that's here right now, and for Mercedes who is back home in LA. Thank you mom for agreeing to come with Tris and J, having you three around for the holidays means so much. Thank you Mamí and Papí Lopez for accepting me and treating me like your daughter, you've been nothing short of wonderful. For so long I've longed to sit around a table on a holiday and just laugh and enjoy the day, but m-my family is so b-broken since my d-dad." She pauses and I reach over and rub her back. "Papí Lopez, thank you for loving me that way I always wanted my father too."

"My honor." My dad says as everyone around the table tries to discreetly wipe their eyes, aside from Ali.

"I'm especially thankful for you Santana, my wife, my best friend, my baby oven." She laughs. "You're the reason I wake up in the morning, you're the reason I breathe baby, I need you and love you so much."

"Because you're living off of her." I hear Ali mumble causing me to glare at her.

"What the fuck did I say in the kitchen?" I snap at her. "You are so fuckin ungrateful."

"Whatever." Aliana shrugs while taking a sip of her champagne.

"Enough." My mom interjects.

"What did you say?" Brittany asks Aliana.

"Nothing B." I reply while pouring Brittany a glass of champagne.

"Now I'm saying that Santanita isn't your maid." Aliana glares at Brittany.

Brittany's mouth drops in shock.

"Aliana!" I hiss.

"Ali vs Santana Round 5468465447 coming up." Mathias laughs.

My abuela slams her hand on the table and glares at all of us, causing everyone to stop talking quickly.

"Let's carve the turkey." My dad sighs while motioning to Tristan and Jordan, who jump up and each place their hand on my dad's as he holds the knife. Brittany takes a picture of the three while smiling at how happy her brothers look.

Dinner goes smoothly with everyone laughing and talking, Brittany and Aliana exchanging glares in between joining the conversation.

"I'll grab dessert." Brittany smiles.

"Don't want your maid to do it?" Ali laughs.

"Ali chill." Lio sighs. "What is wrong with you?"

"I'm not Brittany's damn maid, I'm her wife!" I yell at her.

"You're her maid, her chef, her bank account." Ali smirks. "How much do teachers even make, what, 30k on a good year?"

"Umm, let's take the dogs to the bathroom." Rachel suggests while standing up quickly.

"Do you need help?" Quinn asks her.

"Why doesn't everyone that's not a Lopez help her." Puck suggests while grabbing his beer.

Once Puck, Rachel, Tristan, Jordan, and Joseph leave the table I glare at Aliana. "What is your fucking problem?"

"Santanita." My mom says softly.

"No, mamí, I've been quiet long enough, I asked Aliana in the kitchen to keep her fuckin mouth shut." I tell my mom.

"No, teachers don't get paid a lot but I make more than you, didn't you get fired for sleeping with an intern? How's the investigation going?" Brittany smiles.

"Brittany!" I rush out.

"Oh, so she can talk about me but I can't talk about her?" Brittany asks me angrily.

"That's not what I'm saying." I tell Brittany while standing up.

"Careful Brit, don't want to lose your allowance there." Aliana laughs.

"You're done." Quinn says while taking Ali's glass of champagne and moving it from in front of her.

"You could lose your license and you want to talk about me losing my _allowance_?"

"I'm innocent!" Aliana says as tears cloud her eyes. "I was set up, dammit."

Brittany laughs. "Yeah right, good luck finding a lawyer that'll believe you."

"You aren't paying for it anyways, this is all Rat's money, you're getting a free fuckin ride." Aliana snaps. "That's why you basically knocked her up right? Nice."

"Watch it." Brittany growls at her.

"Watch what? I need tips from you, you went from a lowly waitress to a dance teacher to a teacher at a poor inner city school, yet you're living high on the horse, from Santanita's money!" Ali stands up. "Clap everyone, Rat married a fuckin gold digger."

"Get out!" I scream at Ali. "I tried, I tried to help you, I was there for when you didn't have anywhere else to go, but get the fuck out of our penthouse."

"Santana..." Quinn stands up quickly. "Relax."

Brittany storms out of the living room as Quinn walks over by me. "Santana, relax."

"You are ridiculous." Lio snaps at Alia.

"This is..." My mom starts but my dad shushes her.

"Let them handle this Marisol." He says quietly.

I glance at Mathias and roll my eyes at him shoveling food in his mouth.

Brittany then comes back in the living and throws her checkbook at Aliana. "That's one of my accounts, _one_ of my accounts." She hisses before throwing another checkbook at her. "That's another one of my 5 personal accounts. I'm not poor, never have been, I'm not a gold digger, I'm not living off of Santana, she could be poor and unemployed and I would still love her, actually she was when I met her." Brittany snaps.

"Brittany..."

"Now get the fuck out of my penthouse." Brittany adds before slamming her credit cards down on the table.

Mathias picks up one of the checkbooks and almost chokes on his turkey. "Wait...you have this much in just one account?"

"Brittany owns Pierce Property Management." I sigh. "She's a multimillionaire, has been since I met her." I say sternly to Aliana as Brittany walks out of the penthouse and slams the front door. "Thank you for possibly ruining my damn marriage."

"Why don't we know you two are loaded?" Mathias asked while picking up the other checkbook and flipping through it.

"I knew." Lio shrugs while drinking his beer.

I lean over and snatch the checkbook and pick up Brittany's credit card and the other check book out of Ali's hands. "It's no one's damn business how much money we have." I snap. "Brittany isn't and never has lived off of me, she built the penthouse, she bought all the furniture, and all the appliances. She bought the food truck for me, she buys most of the materials and food for the Aunty Snixx, she put up all the initial money for my catering business, and even before we were married or even engaged she refused to accept the money back, so if I wake up every morning to make her breakfast and lunch, or I pour her champagne, or cook for her every chance I get, it's because I love her selflessness for me. What you don't see Aliana is when she rubs my feet at night after a long day in the kitchen, or how she gives me a massage before each catering event, how she calls me on her free periods at work to check on me, how she always calls ahead to stock the minibar on every trip with my favorite drinks and snacks."

Aliana just stares at me. "I didn't know, I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Well I'm sorry that I have to kick you out, get the fuck out." I snap before taking a deep breath and walking to the bedroom.

* * *

**45 minutes later...**

I've been laying in the bed staring out the window for a while, wondering how our awesome Thanksgiving turned straight to shit. I sit up to change into some pajama pants when there's a knock on the door.

"Come in." I say quietly while wiping my tears away.

My abuela opens the door, she stares at me and walks in. She sits on the couch we have in the bedroom and pats the space next to her. I walk over and sit next to her immediately resting my head on her shoulder.

"You're stressed." She says quietly. "You can't be stressed when with child."

"I know."

"No, you don't know because you allowed Aliana to win." She replies. "She knows how to get under your skin, and you let her, as usual."

"She disrespected me and my wife." I say quickly.

"Yes, but screaming and yelling and throwing checkbooks." My abuela sighs. "No, that's unacceptable behavior."

"I didn't even go after Brittany," I say through tears. "I didn't know whether to stay and defend her or go after her."

"She knows you love her." My abuela replies as she kisses me on the forehead.

"So you're blaming me?" I ask her.

"No, I'm thinking of Sebastian." She replies. "Lie down so my bambino can rest." She tells me while rubbing my stomach.

I nod and watch her walk out of the room. I change into a pajama shirt and lay in bed while rubbing my stomach as tears stream down my face, I don't know if I'm crying for kicking Ali out knowing she has no where to go, or because the holiday got ruined, or because I have no idea where Brittany is, or because I didn't get to eat my mini apple pie. I end up crying myself to sleep eventually.

I wake up when I hear the bedroom door close, I assume it's Tristan or Jordan going upstairs so I don't even bother opening my eyes.

I feel two lips on my forehead and fingers running through my hair slowly, so I open my eyes and see Brittany kneeling on the side of the bed staring at me.

"I'm sorry for running off and leaving you, I'll never do that again." She tells me right away.

"Please don't." I nod.

"Quinn said you were having some chest pains, how are you feeling?" She then asks as she rests her hand on my chest, to check my breathing I assuming.

"Better now that you're here." I say shyly.

Brittany nods. "I cleaned up the kitchen for you, and the dining room with your dad, our moms are watching a movie, abuela is asleep, and Mathias took my brothers to stand in line for Black Friday shopping." She tells me as her hands moves down to my stomach. "Quinn and Lio just left, and Puck and Rachel were gone when I got back home."

"Ali?" I ask quietly.

"Her luggage is all gone, I don't know where she went." Brittany tells me. "She left her key on the table by the door."

I close my eyes and nod.

Brittany kisses me again and climbs in bed and holds me tightly from behind. "You can cry if you want to."

"I know." I nod as a few tears escape my eyes before I turn around to face Brittany. "Thank you for coming back."

"I'll always come back to you." Brittany replies.

* * *

**Small time jump next chapter  
**


	11. One Step A Time

**Thanks for your reviews last chapter.**

* * *

**January 17**

The holidays have come and gone and we are trying to get back settled into the normality of everyday life again, which for us is anything but normal. We followed our usual tradition of visiting the children's hospital on Christmas Eve and delivering toys, and we volunteered at the shelter, courtesy of Aunty Snixx, on Christmas Day, I made us a small Christmas dinner that we ate together in front of the fireplace, only with the light from the fire, the Christmas tree, and other Christmas decorations around the living room. We ended the night in bed watching _It's A Wonderful_ life while sipping Brittany's famous hot chocolate and exchanging sweet kisses until we fell asleep. She bought me some custom aprons, chef hats and chef jackets, a few pair of stilettos for after Sebastian is born, and the best gift ever; a new set of pots and pans that are stainless steel, with Chef Sanny engraved in all the handles, and my logo on the lids. Seriously the best gift anyone has ever bought for me. I got Brittany tickets to the ballet, the leather coat she'd been admiring at Macy's, and a diamond necklace with a letter B pendant, for both Brittany and Bash, since she insists on calling him that.

The next morning we made our way to Lima, stopping in Washington DC to visit some of Brittany's cousins for a night. Lio and Quinn came along with us, and we ended up having a great little road trip, mainly because I got to cuddle in the backseat of our truck with Brittany, since Lio insisted on driving. Lio and Brittany's cousin, Maxwell, got along great, and we all made plans to take a summer trip to the coast for a week to hang out again, which will be so fun since Sebastian will be with us. Mathias and Ali went to Lima on Christmas Eve, or so I was told. No one has seen Ali since Thanksgiving, we have no idea where she is living, or what she is doing, which worries me. A week after Thanksgiving she sent over an edible arrangement and a long apology letter to both Brittany and I. Brittany didn't read the letter and still refuses to, she didn't even eat the fruit. I haven't completely forgiven Ali, but she's my cousin, so a part of me does, since I value family so much. I just want to know if she's safe and okay. Mathias claims she isn't living with him, but just comes over occasionally, he doesn't tell us much information about her either, only that her case was dropped since the intern admitted it was a mutual affair, and he made up the sexual harassment story because he was upset that another intern was hired for the permanent position over him. So I guess she was innocent after all. Mathias said she was offered her job back, but she declined and decided to stay in New York. By the time we reached Lima, she had already gone back to New York, so we didn't see her. Mathias was still around, so the five of us all hung out. Mercedes joined us in Lima the next day, and Lio and I were able to introduce her and Brittany to more of our family that was in town. It was a great trip, I love being back in Lima with Brittany, something about it just feels really right.

We had a quiet New Years Eve at home, just us two watching the ball drop on TV while sipping sparkling white grape juice, and snacking on the large selections of appetizers I made us. We talked about the past 5 years of our marriage, what we accomplished, and we we felt we needed to work on to keep our relationship strong. We then discussed our career goals, checked off everything we accomplished from our last 5 year goal list, and talked about why we didn't accomplish some things, before adjusting our expectations, whether higher or lower, and making new goals professionally. Finally we talked about our new life as a family, we made some parenting goals as far as who we felt comfortable with leaving Sebastian with if we needed a sitter on sudden notice, who we would leave him with in the event of a untimely death with both of us, and how we would alternate midnight feedings and little things like that. We also talked about who would help me run Aunty Snixx while I take a small maternity leave. Brittany and I decided I would take 3 months off from catering any big events, to let my body heal completely. Brittany really doesn't even want me to fill orders, but I'm scared that shutting Aunty Snixx down for that long will force me to lose some customers. There are only 2 people I trust to run Aunty Snixx for me, people that I know can follow my recipes and replicate my orders almost identical to mine; Brittany and Ali. Brittany can't do it because she has to work; Ali would be the best choice, but when I suggested her, Brittany didn't respond she just stared ahead and ate her cheesecake. After 20 minutes of silence, she finally agreed Ali would be the best choice, but she didn't agree on letting her run it. I didn't want to ruin our night, so I dropped it for the time being, with plans to bring it back up to her closer to my due date. We made love after the conversation and fell asleep in each others arms ready to start a new year together.

Once the fun and excitement of the holiday ended, we went back to work and have been busy ever since. The past two weeks I've been so busy with orders, and finally starting the packaging process for my cookie dough. We got all the containers in the mail, and the list of stores we are shipping the frozen dough to so we can start next week. I delivered my first batch of the fresh cookie dough to a store in Manhattan last week, and cried tears of joy, damn hormones, when they called yesterday morning to order more. Right now Aunty Snixx has 3 flavors, peanut butter, sugar, and chocolate chip; I want to start new flavors but Brittany thinks we should take it slow and not start too many flavors since Sebastian is due in a little over a month, and I'll need to cut back. It was one of our bigger arguments that left Brittany in tears from frustration and me sitting in the quiet room holding Chef to calm myself down. I came back downstairs after an hour or two and found Brittany making us dinner. I apologized for screaming at her, and admitted she was right, I was trying to take too much on. We had dinner together and Brittany helped me mix up some more batches of cookie dough to deliver to the local store this weekend before relaxing in bed and helping her grade some homework.

Brittany has a big book reading this Sunday for her two new books she put out over the holidays. Sundays are usually my rest day, I don't really do any catering or fill any orders, if I have orders for Sunday, I make them on Saturday night so I can lounge around, and enjoy Brittany. She does a little work on Sundays, but she's been doing her work on Friday nights so we have all day Saturday and Sunday together. So while I want to lie in bed and skip her event, because I'm just so tired, I can't, and I won't. Brittany supports everything I do, she helps at all my catering events, she delivers for me, and she helps me cook a lot of times too, even if it's just boxing up orders and filling out receipts, she helps. So I'm on Pinterest looking for cute snack ideas to go with the theme of her books when she walks into the office.

"Hey San." I turn around from my desk to greet her and am instantly met with her lips, and a slow sensual kiss.

"Mmmmm, good day at work?" I ask when the kiss breaks and wipe her lips with my thumb before pressing our lips together once more.

She sits down at her desk in the office and turns her chair to face me before scooting closer and grabbing my hands. "Yeah, really good day, exams are finally over."

"Good," I smile. "You've been just as stressed as the students." I tease causing her to blush quickly.

Brittany has been just as frantic as her students during exam week, constantly checking and rechecking her exams, she even made me take an exam and timed me to see how long it would take. Luckily for her I read the books she taught over the first semester, so I was capable of taking the exam. I even teased her about being a hard grader when she gave me a B+ on my essay for the Great Gatsby, I know that damn book like the back of my hand and I know my essay was amazing. I helped her come up with some extra credit questions and then had her take the exam, so she could time herself. Her exams for her senior classes were oral, so we didn't have to worry about that.

"What are you doing?" She asks me as she rests her hand on my stomach, and starts to rub slowly, when I turn back to the computer.

"Looking up ideas for your book reading on some little snacks for the kids," I reply. "I want to find some things that fit your books so the kids can snack on them while you read, or maybe I can make some little goodie bags with treats in them."

"You don't have to do that, San." She replies quickly.

"I know, but I want to." I tell her as I click on a few more links and pin some ideas to my boards. "You help me out with stuff all the time, Brit, don't worry about it." I wink at her.

"Well, you're 8 months pregnant now, so take it easy, I don't want you doing too much." Brittany says sternly.

"I know." I nod in confirmation as she moves her chair closer and rests her head on my stomach while rubbing the front.

"You okay, bee?" I ask her while glancing down and running my fingers through her hair a few times as she kisses my stomach over and over, Sebastian moves slightly when he hears her voice, which always puts a smile on my face that he clearly gets excited when Brittany is around.

"Can I go out tonight?"

I smile before laughing. "What?

"Some of the teachers from my school are going out for drinks and stuff tonight to celebrate making it through first semester, and I kind of want to go." She says quietly while lifting her head to look at me. "But if you don't want me to, I won't and we can do our usual Friday night routine and watch a movie and cuddle."

I stare her before I smile brightly. "I'm not your mom, you don't have to ask me to go out, honeybee." I laugh. "Of course you can go out, have some drinks and some fun. You work hard and deserve to play hard." I nod. "But not too hard, because you're _mine_ and all of this..." I add while motioning up and down her body. "Is mine." I smirk. "Make sure the women and men at wherever you are going know that." I laugh. While a lot of pregnant women start to feel unattractive or maybe even think their mate will cheat on them, I don't. Brittany makes it very clear she only loves me and has eyes for me, even pregnant. Whenever we shower together lately she stares at my body lovingly, and I catch her sneaking glances, or blatantly staring at me as I get dressed too. She's always kissing on me or hugging me, and she reminds me how sexy I am constantly. I have never dubbed her attraction to me.

"Are you sure?" She asks. "You're huge now and I know you've been getting tired quicker, and you waddle when you walk now." She reminds me with a small smile. I've gotten so big in the past month or so, I'm scared Sebastian is smashed in there, but we went to the doctor and Dr. Pillsbury assured me he had enough room and wasn't in any danger or smashed, and he appeared to be healthy with a very strong heart beat; but I'm still a little worried.

"I don't waddle." I say with a pout.

"Yeah, you do." Brittany laughs. "But it's adorable."

I roll my eyes playfully. "Seriously, it's fine baby, go and enjoy yourself."

"Thanks." Brittany says happily before cupping my face and pressing our lips together. "I love you."

"I love you." I mumble as Brittany deepens the kiss. "What time are you going?" I ask her when the kiss breaks.

"We are meeting for drinks first at 7pm, then dinner afterwards." She adds while standing up and walking in the bedroom

I glance at the time on the computer screen and follow her. "It's almost 5, you need to start getting ready."

"Help me find something to wear?" She asks as she walks in the closet. I nod and follow her in there and sit on the stool we have in there.

Brittany picks up a dress and holds it up, I think for a minute before shaking my head at her. "It's cold out, baby, wear some tight jeans, your black boats and sweater." I tell her while scanning the part of the closet with the sweaters. "Nope, your brown thigh high boots and your yellow sweater." I smile brightly as I stand up slowly and walk to the sweater and hold it up.

"You like when I wear yellow, don't you?" Brittany asks as I grab a brown leather belt off the wall for her.

"Yes." I smile and walk, or waddle according to Brittany, to the bed and lay everything on the chaise we at the end of the bed. I then sit down and start sliding my sweats off. "Can we have sex before you go?" I ask her as I kick my pants off.

"What?" Brittany asks while turning around from the dresser where she is pulling out a nude color bra.

"We have to have sex before you leave." I repeat casually.

"Ummmm, ok?" Brittany laughs. "Not that I mind, but why?" She asks while putting her bra and a pair of boy shorts on the chaise next to her jeans.

"Because I'm huge now, and I can't come kick someone's ass for hitting on you when you're out, and you telling them no, but them not caring and continually trying to get on you." I explain while slipping my long sleeve shirt over my head. "When we have sex you have this glow, and people will leave you alone."

I glance up at Brittany and notice she's just staring at me. "That doesn't make sense, baby." She whispers while shaking her head. "But if it makes sense to you, then okay." She nods as she starts to undress and walks over to the bed. She sits down next to me and smiles softly as she runs her hand up and down my thigh slowly while leaning forward and kissing my neck gently. She glides her hand up to my core, as I open my legs for her, and cups it while sucking on my neck.

She starts to massage me slowly over my panties while kissing her way down to my breasts and taking my bra off. "Will they stay this big after Bash?" Brittany asks as her hand leaves my core and cups a breast, rolling her fingers over the nipple, while sucking on the other, teasing it with her teeth.

"I don't know." I moan as my head falls back.

"Lay down, baby." Brittany whispers in my ear while standing up and helping me slide to the middle of our bed. She lays down next to me and turns my head to pull me into a kiss while stroking my hair. "Turn on your side, so you're don't strain your back." She says while helping me turn on my side and scooting forward to intertwine our legs as she best she could. She strokes my thigh, which is now resting on hers and begins to rock into me. "I only want you." She pants out. "I promise I only want you." She continues as I start to moan in her ear. "I only want you Mrs. Santana Pierce. My wife, my beautiful, intelligent, sexy wife." She repeats and I know she is doing it to assure I have nothing to worry about when she goes out. "Only you." She mumbles against my lips before sucking my bottom lip between hers and slipping her tongue in my mouth slowly.

After a very steamy and intimate session, Brittany showers and then helps me shower, something she does daily for fear that I'll fall in the shower, and I personally think to cop a feel. I head to the living room to play with Brownie and Chef while Brittany finishes getting dressed. I'm sitting on the length of the couch, with a glass of lemonade, Chef in my lap, and Brownie laying on my feet when Brittany walks in, and my mouth starts to water, she look so sexy, or I'm really hungry. I've noticed when I'm really hungry it turns to horny whenever Brittany appears.

"Stop staring." She teases as she leans down and kisses me on the forehead. I grab her neck quickly and pull her down to my lips and kiss her tenderly, careful not to smudge her lipstick. "Do you want me to go get you something to eat?" Brittany then asks as she walks in the kitchen and comes back with the pitcher of lemonade and refills my glass.

"No," I shake my head as she walks back to the kitchen and comes back this time with a treat for Chef and Brownie, who ditch me and run to the side to eat them. "I'll just order some take out, I don't feel like cooking."

"You going to pick it up?" Brittany frowns while sitting on the table and facing me.

"No, I don't feel like getting dressed." I laugh while staring at my pajamas, a black _baby on board_ tshirt, and bright pink Aunty Snixx sweats. "I'll get something delivered."

"Ok." Brittany nods. "I won't be out late." She adds before leaning over me and kissing me again.

"Are you driving?" I ask her.

"No, taking a cab. I want to have a drink." She tells me.

"Ok, please don't get too drunk, baby, I would have a hard time taking care of you tonight, and it would be a mess." I remind her.

"3 drinks max." She smiles before kissing me again and running her fingers through my hair. "I love you."

"Love you too." I wink as she stares at me and heads to the door to put her coat on.

"Take care of Sanny for me." She tells Brownie and Chef, after whistling them over to her. "If you need me, call me, right away, and I'll come right back home." She tells me sternly.

"I'll be fine, have fun." I smile.

Brittany waves one final time and leaves the penthouse.

"Just the three of us." I state while looking at the dogs, who walk back over by me. Brownie jumps back on the couch and lays back down on my legs, with a toy this time, and Chef comes closer so I can pick him up. Lord Tubbs walks past us, completely ignoring us and sits by the fireplace. "Ok, just the four of us." I shrug as I reach for my ipad and open the UrbanSpoon app to find some dinner.

* * *

I'm engrossed in an episode of _Chopped_ when the intercom buzzes, and I know it's the delivery guy. I slip on Brittany's house slippers that are by the door and head downstairs to the lobby. Brittany has our floor private so you need a special code to get to the 16th floor, there isn't even a button. You type in a code on the elevator and it just takes you there, it's her way of ensuring no one that isn't supposed to be on the 16th floor, is. Once I reach the lobby finally I see 3 other delivery guys. I got a little carried away and ordered a pizza, Chinese food, some wings, and spinach lasagne. After I pass out cash to everyone for a tip, since I paid with my credit card online, I have them set everything on the floor of one of the elevators so I can get it all upstairs, right before the elevator closes I see Quinn walk in the lobby.

"Where's Brittany to help you?" She asks while reaching down and picking up everything aside from the pizza, since I was holding it and trying to figure out a way to sneak a bite. "What's with all the food, you two having a party?"

"Brit went out with some coworkers, and I didn't feel like cooking, so I ordered myself a little dinner." I tell her while tearing the top of the pizza with my teeth and basically drooling when I see the melted cheese and toppings

"A little?" Quinn laughs. "Do not lick that pizza." She snaps. "I want a slice."

"What are you doing here?" I ask her as I continue staring at the small portion of the pizza I can see.

"I came over to visit, I was in the neighborhood and called but you didn't answer." She replies as we reach the 16th floor.

"So you just come over." I laugh. "What kind of logic is that?"

Quinn laughs while holding the elevators doors so I can walk out first, before she follows me into the penthouse and to the kitchen where we set down all the food. "It's Friday, you two are almost always home on Friday, it's like your date night right?"

"Something like that." I shrug. "We usually just hang out and talk, but Brittany deserves to have a little fun, so I was going to pig out and watch some YouTube videos." I smile.

"Well, now you have a partner for that." She nods as she grabs two plates out for us, I on the other hand rip the top of the pizza and pick up the biggest slice I can see and take a huge bite.

"Sooooooooo good." I moan as my eyes close and I chew slowly to savor the bite.

"What's all on there?" I hear Quinn ask.

I open my eyes and take another bite. "You can't have any pizza, eat something else." I tell her as I take another bite.

"What?" Quinn laughs.

"I'm not sharing my ham, bacon, green pepper, onion, pineapple, Italian sausage, and extra cheese pizza." I list off quickly while taking another bite. I reach in the cabinet and pull out my extra spicy hot sauce and lick my lips while drowning my pizza in it. "Grab the food and let's watch a movie." I smile at Quinn.

I carry the pizza, while Quinn carries everything else to the couch, where we stretch out and start to devour the food. "Where's Lio?" I ask her while picking up another slice of pizza.

"Poker night." Quinn nods while opening a carton of Chinese food. "Why did you get sweet and sour pork?" She groans.

"It's chicken." I tell her. "I never order pork."

"This is pork babe." She tells me while setting the container back on the table.

I frown and take another bite of my pizza before breaking the crust in half and tossing it down for Brownie and Chef. I pick up the carton and scream. "This is why i fuckin hate delivery, they always screw some shit up." I snap while slamming the carton down.

"Calm down." Quinn states. "Do you want me to call them and tell them they gave you the wrong order?" She asks while picking up her cell phone.

"No." I sigh as I stare at my pizza and my mood quickly changes when I smile at it and grab another slice.

"Is it possible that you've gotten bigger since last week?" Quinn teases while sliding some hot wings on her plate.

"Feels like it." I laugh. "Brittany says I waddle now."

"You do." Quinn laughs. "You are the cutest pregnant lady ever."

"Thanks." I smile. "When are you two going to get started?"

"Soon." Quinn blushes. "We're going to start trying next month, so Bash will have a play mate soon."

"Shit! Seriously!"

Quinn nods." Yeah, we talked over New Year's and both of our careers are going well, we survived 5 years of marriage, we're ready."

"I can't wait." I smile. "Our kids will be best friends just we were growing up."

"Hell yeah." Quinn agrees before winking at me. "Ok, so what we are watching?" She asks while kicking her shoes off and getting comfortable on the couch.

* * *

**9:30pm**

Quinn and I ended up watching YouTube videos, listening to music, and just talking; so we skipped the movie. "I'm going to get some more lemonade, want more?" She asks while standing up.

"No, ummm, can you grab me a water?" I ask her while picking up another hot wing and drowning it in hot sauce before eating it.

"Brittany would freak if she saw all the damn hot sauce you've been eating all night." Quinn laughs just as someone knocks on the door. "You expecting anyone?" She asks.

"No." I shake my head as I finish my wing and toss the bones in the bag and grab a napkin while standing up and making my way to the door. I open the door and see Aliana. "Ali."

"Hey Rat, I, um, I waited for Brittany to leave, I saw her get in a cab, and then waited for a while again before coming up." Aliana states quietly.

"Who's at the door, San?" Quinn asks while walking back in the living room.

"Hey Quinn." Aliana smiles weakly.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Quinn quickly snaps. "She's 8 months pregnant now, don't start any shit that'll send her into labor early, because even though Brittany's not home, Ali, I will kick your ass for her."

"Whoa." Aliana nods while I glance at Quinn and smirk. Quinn's basically harmless but always has and probably always will defend me, I love my best friend, because I'll kick ass for her as well. "I just came to check on Santanita, and drop off a baby shower gift. I know Brittany probably still doesn't want to see me."

"No, she doesn't." I admit. "Come on in, Bubbles." I add as a way to get her to relax.

Ali walks in slowly and hands me a huge blue bag that's filled to the rim with stuff. "Ummm, I don't know if I missed it or not but here."

"You didn't miss it, it's in a few weeks, but thank you." I nod while accepting the bag.

I watch Aliana sit on the couch as Chef and Brownie excitedly run over to her. "Q, can you put this in Sebastian's room for me, please?" I ask Quinn who is glaring at Ali.

"Yeah, sure." Quinn finally replies while grabbing the bag.

I sit down next to her on the couch. "Are you hungry?" I ask.

"Honestly, a little." Aliana nods. "I'll grab something when I leave, I'm not staying long."

"Make yourself a plate." I tell her. "There's plenty." I stand up and go to the kitchen to grab her a plate and fork, and I pour her a glass of lemonade and walk it back to her. "Go wash your hands first."

She nods and goes to the small bathroom we have just off the living room.

"I'm going to head out, looks like you two need to talk, are you going to be okay?" Quinn asks while putting her shoes back on.

"Yeah," I reply. "Thanks for stopping over."

"You sure?" Quinn asks again sternly.

"She's not going to hit me or anything." I tell her. "It's fine, text me when you're home, it's starting to snow."

"Ok." Quinn leans down and kisses me on the cheek. "I'll see you Sunday at Brittany's book reading."

"Great, bye babe." I smile with a wave as Quinn leaves the penthouse.

I glance at the table and start to put some food on Aliana's plate. "You don't have to do that, Rat." She says while walking into the living room and grabbing the plate.

"I'm a maid right?" I ask her while cocking my head to the side and staring at her.

"I said I was sorry." She whispers while looking down.

I sigh. "Thank you for the letter and the fruit." I state while watching her eat.

"You're welcome, I meant every word. I'm really sorry." Ali sighs. "My head was all fucked up, I was going through shit, Rat. I lost my job, HR keep calling me, I had to decipher lawyer jargon and I just, I'm sorry, really sorry."

I stare at her. "We all go through shit, Ali, but it doesn't give you the right to be blatantly disrespectful. You disrespected me, my parents, abuala, Brittany's mom, my marriage, my house, and most importantly my wife. Brittany is the single most important part of my life, and you accused her of treating me like a maid and living off of me. That was fucked up and inexcusable." I snap at her quickly getting upset all over again. "You don't get to come in my fuckin house after we've been feeding you and putting a damn roof over your head, and not once, not fuckin once did we ever ask you for money. Actually I still paid you for all the help you did with Aunty Snixx."

"Rat."

"Let me finish." I snap while rubbing my stomach. "You were ungrateful and rude to Brittany constantly, I'm tired of having the same conversation with you about respect Aliana, you have to grow up, you have to, you're 28 years old, and still behave like you're in high school still."

"I just need you to forgive me, Rat." She says softly while looking at me. I see tears streaming down her face and start deflate but quickly control myself. I reach back and slap her, leaving a red handprint on her cheek.

"Fuck." Aliana winces while grabbing her face.

I then pull her into a hug. "Now I really forgive you." I whisper to her.

She nods against my chest and sniffles. "Thanks."

"Go clean your face up." I tell her as I reach for another wing.

After Ali washed her face and cleaned herself up she came back to the living room, where I had an ice pack waiting for her. "Put this on your face, you swell easily."

"Thanks." She nods.

"Where are you living?" I ask her.

"I bouncing around between Mathias and Marley." She tells me.

"I thought you were moving in with Marley?" I question while lifting my shirt and reaching for the cocoa butter to rub on my stomach.

"You're so big now." Ali whispers while staring at my stomach with a smile. "Do you have a due date?"

"Of course." I laugh. "He's due February 16th." I tell her.

"Cool," Aliana smiles. "Marley's boyfriend moved in."

"Why don't you move in with Mathias permanently, he has a two bedroom apartment?" I ask her as I massage the cocoa butter in and smile as Sebastian moves around.

"I don't know, I'm looking for something more permanent, more personal. I lived alone in Lima, and liked it so I'm going to look for some own place." Aliana tells me.

"Where are you working?" I then ask her.

"Ummm, still looking right now, I have a good amount of money in my savings and checking account." Aliana tells me.

"Mathias told us they offered you your job back." I state.

"They did, but I don't want it back. I should have never been fired in the first place." Aliana snaps.

I nod and set the cocoa butter back on the table and continue rubbing my stomach. "Well, I have a job for you."

Aliana looks up at me. "What?"

* * *

**Brittany POV**

**Midnight**

"One more drink B?" Allison, one of the science teachers, slurs out.

I laugh and shake my head. "I need to get home to my wife." I tell them. "It was great being out tonight."

"I'm surprised Santana let you out." John, a math teacher, teases.

"Let me?" I laugh. "She practically forced me out the door tonight. I stay home because I just love being around her. I can truly say I married my best friend." I smile. "We just have fun together, we like a lot of the same things, and introduce one another to a lot of new things too."

"So does she cook at home like she caters?" Allison asks.

"Yes!" I nod quickly. "She loves to cook, so she cooks whenever she absolutely can."

"Amazing." John smiles. "It's like pulling teeth to get my wife to cook."

I laugh. "I'm definitely lucky to have her in my life, she takes care of me and I take care of her."

"How is the pregnancy going?" Kyle, a gym teacher, asks while sliding a beer in front of me.

Before I answer I pull out my phone and send Santana a text to check on her, I texted her a few hours ago and she responded back right away. When she didn't respond back this time, I assumed she was sleep, so knew I could have one more beer and then I needed to leave.

"She's doing so good, super huge, but he's perfectly healthy." I beam. "No crazy sickness, or mood swings, aside from her cereal meltdowns."

"Cereal meltdowns?" Allison asks while raising her eyebrow.

"She'll just suddenly freak out about cereal." I laugh. "Ummm, we had a Trix freakout because the kids wouldn't share their cereal with him in a commercial, we had a Count Chocula freakout because we couldn't find the boxes around Thanksgiving, that was in the grocery store." I laugh. "And the most epic one was last week over a bowl of Rice Krispies."

_I walk in the penthouse after a long day at work, where I had to break up two fights, and a food fight in the cafeteria. All I want to do is take a long hot shower to get the spaghetti smell off of me, and cuddle with Santana in bed while I tell Bash some jokes and unwind. I had a bouquet of flowers and a package of Reese's cup for San and began to walk through the penthouse. _

_"Sanny!" _

_"I'm in the kitchen." I hear her cry. _

_I drop everything and run to the kitchen, freaking out because something must have been wrong if Chef and Brownie didn't come to the door. Last time she got really sick with the flu, Chef stayed by her side and wouldn't greet me at the door, so I assume it's something bad. I get to the kitchen and see Santana standing at the counter hovering over a bowl of cereal, tears streaming down her face, while she shakes with sobs. Chef and Brownie are sitting close to her, Chef actually standing on his hind legs, with his front paws on her thigh._

_"What's wrong, baby?" I ask her while rushing behind her and holding her tightly. "Is it Bash?" I ask while snaking her hands around her waist and resting them on her stomach._

_"There's no pop." She shakes her head as she starts to sob harder._

_"What?" I ask her. "What's wrong, baby?" I ask again while resting my forehead on the back of her neck and rubbing her stomach, hoping to calm her down._

_"There's supposed to be a snap, a crackle, and a pop." She sniffles. "There's no pop. I want my damn pop."_

_I sit my chin on her shoulder and look over her at the cereal she is staring at. "Are you talking about the cereal?" I ask her._

_She nods. "Remember the super old Rice Krispie commercial we found on Youtube the other day?" I nod. _

_"Yeah." I answer quietly while starting to rub her sides._

_Santana turns in my arms to face me and sings the commercial as tears stream down her face, and I try so hard not to laugh at her because she looks so damn cute right now, her cheeks are all flushed, and she is singing her hardest._

_Snap, what a happy sound_

_Snap is the happiest sound I found_

_You may clap, rap, tap, slap, but Snap makes the world go round_

_Snap, crackle, pop – Rice Krispies!_

_I say it's Crackle, the crispy sound_

_You gotta have Crackle or the clock's not wound_

_Geese cackle, feathers tickle, belts buckle, beets pickle, but Crackle makes the world go round/_

_Snap, crackle, pop – Rice Krispies!_

_I insist that Pop's the sound_

_The best is missed unless Pop's around_

_You can't stop hoppin' when the cereal's poppin'_

_Pop makes the world go round/ Snap, crackle, pop – Rice Krispies! _

_"Pop is at the end because it's the most important sound, and my cereal isn't popping." She sniffles again. "And it's not popping. It goes snap, crackle, and pop."_

_"Awwww." I smile while stifling my laughter. "Let me see." I reach around her and grab the bowl and pull it closer to me. I lean down and put my ear to the bowl. "It's popping." I tell her._

_"__Really?" She asks while wiping her eyes._

_"I promise you." I nod in confirmation before eating a spoonful and hopping on the counter. I pick up the bowl and open my legs, so Santana can walk between them. She leans on my thighs while I wipe her eyes and lean down to kiss her softly on the lips. I eat another spoonful before holding up a spoonful to Santana's mouth._

"How did you keep a straight face?" Kyle laughs.

"I did end up laughing so loudly after we finished the cereal. Sanny laughed too, that's why I love her so much, she laughs at herself all the time."

"You two are cute together." Allison agrees.

"Okay, it was so much fun hanging out with you all." I smile while reaching in my purse to grab some cash for my drinks and dinner.

"It's on us, soon to be momma." Allison smiles. "Go home to your wife."

"Thanks everyone." I beam as I go around the table and hug the 8 people there. "See you all on Monday." I add while grabbing my coat and heading outside to catch a cab.

* * *

I pull up to the penthouse, after calling Santana a few more times, and deciding she must be really sleep since she didn't. I open the front door quietly and smile when Chef and Brownie come running over.

"Hey guys, where's Sanny?" I ask them as I close the door and lock it. I walk further in the living room and see the coffee table is full of different take out cartons, I frown and glance around when I see two glasses on the table. "Quinn must have come over." I shrug as I start to clean up everything. Once I put everything away and wipe down the counters and the table, I take Chef and Brownie to the roof to use the bathroom for the night, and make my way to the bedroom.

I walk in and freeze when i see another body in bed with Santana, their hand on her stomach rubbing slowly.

"Aliana, what the fuck are you doing here?" I snap quickly.

Aliana jumps up. "Hey B-Brittany, ummm, I stopped by to drop off a baby shower gift, and Rat was eating all this hot sauce on everything and got sick, I think she has heartburn or acid reflux or something, but I didn't want to leave her alone."

"Why didn't you call me? It's my job to take care of her, not yours." I snap. "Get your hand off of her stomach, now." I add while sitting on the bed and rubbing Santana's arm. "Sanny."

Aliana jumps out of the bed quickly. "I did call you, like 10 times, you didn't answer any of my calls, and I texted you as well." She pulls her phone out of her pocket and shows me the call log.

"Dammit." I sigh. "I blocked your number." I tell her. "I'm sorry."

"Honeybee?" Santana asks while opening her eyes.

"Hey sweetheart." I smile before kissing her. "Had a hot sauce party, huh?" I tease. "Ali can you warm up a cup of milk, and add a tablespoon of honey to it, please?"

"I had some hot wings, and some pizza." Santana nods.

I go to the bathroom and get a cold wet towel and lay it on her forehead as Aliana brings me the cup of milk. "Thanks." I reply while still staring at Santana. "Sit up baby, this worked last time."

Santana sat up slowly and drank the cup of milk before lying back down.

"I should go." Aliana states before heading towards the door. "Bye Rat."

"Wait." I tell Aliana. "I want to talk to you."

"Brit.." Santana says softly.

"I'll be nice." I assure her after Aliana leaves a room. "Let's get you changed." I smile while sliding her pants off of her.

"Did you have fun?" Santana rasps.

"I did, I talked about you 80 percent of the time." I smile while grabbing a tank top and handing it to her to put on while I greet Bash and kiss on Santana's stomach. I kiss up to her lips. "I'll be in soon for cuddles, get some rest.'

I walk to the living room and see Aliana sitting nervously on the couch, her purse in her lap.

"Thanks for staying with Santana." I tell her as I sit on the edge of the table. "Look, we've had our differences, and I honestly I really don't know if I even like you right now." I say honestly. "I know Santana forgives you, but I'm not there yet, you tried to embarrass me, after I gave a speech about how thankful I was to be in your family, and I praised your family for embracing me, and you used that as an opportunity to try to tear me down."

"I'm sorry, I don't know what else to say, but I'm sorry." Aliana tells me.

"Sorry is just a word, a word that we've heard before from you before." I tell her while shaking my head. "I need to see action if you want to be in Sebastian's life, family or not, I won't have fuckin negativity around my son, and if you keep spewing negativity out, you will not be around him, ever. I know Santana wants you to run Aunty Snixx while she takes a maternity leave, but she won't turn it over to you without me fully agreeing, and right now I can't agree to that. You need to prove to me that you can do this, you have a little over a month to do that." I tell her. "Not with throwing the word _sorry _around, but with showing maturity, and responsibleness." I look right in her eyes. "even _if_ you do get the luxury of running it, I will be on your ass constantly, I won't let you mess up Santana's catering name or her business. Disrespect me in my house again, and you'll get hit with more than my checkbook next time."

"I will Brittany." Aliana tells me."I would never do anything to mess up her career, you can 100 percent believe me on that." She rushes out. "Santanita is lucky to have you, and we are lucky to have you in our family, as well."

I nod but don't reply. "It's late, and it's snowing, so you can stay in the guest room tonight, but no you can't move back in." I tell her before reaching over and patting her on the back. "Thanks again for staying and taking care of her."

"Thank you." Aliana smiles.

I walk back to the bedroom and see Santana standing in the doorway. "Thank you." She smiles.

"One step at a time." I tell her as I close the door behind us and hug her tightly. "Let's go to bed."

* * *

**The next week, Saturday 7am**

"Where are we going?" Santana asks me as I help her in the truck.

"On a little trip." I smile as I close her door and lift our luggage in the cargo area. I get in the driver seat and pull out of the parking garage into traffic.

We drive for 2 hours, Santana drifting in and out of sleep the entire time we are on the freeway, her head facing me, her hand securely on Bash.

"Chipotle!" Santana screeches as we drive past a sign.

"Aren't you asleep?" I laugh while glancing at her.

"Can we stop?" She asks me. "I want a burrito."

"Sure." I tell her while checking the time and switching lanes so I can take the exit ramp.

"How far are we from wherever we are going?" Santana asks me as I help her out of the truck and linked our hands together right away.

"About an hour and half." I tell her while we walk in the restaurant.

We are the only people in the restaurant, because who eats Chipotle at 9am? We walk right up to the counter and I swear I see drool coming from Santana's mouth. I stand behind her and rest my hands on her shoulders, massaging them slowly.

"I want a naked burrito." She tells the man before he can even ask her what she wants, causing me to laugh. "White rice, black beans, a small scoop of pinto beans, chicken on one side, steak on the other, queso, guac, the hottest salsa you have, lettuce, sour cream, and extra cheese." She rattles off. "Can I come make it myself? I like it positioned a certain way."

"No, I'm sorry, you can't come behind the counter." The teenage boy states. "Just tell me exactly how you want it."

"I want to make it myself." Santana says sternly. "It's okay if I come back there because I'm a chef." She then turns to face me. "Do you have one of my business cards?"

"No, baby I don't." I tell her while shaking my head.

"Why not?" I frown at her.

"Sanny." I whisper in her ear.

She groans loudly. "Fine, ok, follow exactly what I say closely, so you don't mess it up." She tells him.

"We also don't have queso." The boy adds.

"What?!" Santana almost yells.

"That's fine." I tell him quickly while wrapping my arm around Santana's neck and kissing her there gently.

"I need queso, Brit." She tells me frantically.

"Qdoba has queso, not Chipotle." I remind her.

"Well, let's go there instead. I need queso." She says while turning to walk away.

"Santana, baby, please. Let's just eat here and get Qdoba tomorrow on the way back home." I compromise with her.

"Fine." She sighs. "Ok, this is how I_ need_ it done." She tells the teenager.

After a eventful stop in Chipotle, in which Santana ordered two burritos to go, we got back on the road to continue our little journey. Santana fell asleep trying to eat one of her burritos, after I grabbed it out of her mouth, which caused her to bite down and start chewing in her sleep, I took a bite myself and nodded in approval before wrapping it up for her and setting it in the center console. I then continue to sing to the radio, resting my hand on Santana's thigh the remainder of the drive.

* * *

"We're here." I tell Santana as I pull into a small bed and breakfast.

Santana opens her eyes and instantly smiles at me. "Hey." She mumbles through a yawn and looks so adorable while she stretches and sits up. "Where are we?" She smiles.

"We are _Pop's Bed and Breakfast_" I tell her. "I brought you here this weekend because we are the going to be adding to our family in a few weeks, and this may be the last weekend we have to do something together, just us two alone. You are catering next weekend, I have some more book readings coming up, and we have your baby shower, then boom...Bash." I say excitedly. "This is also a thankful for helping out at the book reading last weekend, with all the treats you made for the kids, the goodie bags, and just being you."

"I love you, Brit, I support everything you do, you don't have to thank me for helping you with your book reading." Santana smiles.

"Well, I'll be thanking you all day and night." I wink at her while leaning forward and kissing her. "Ready for the best 2 days of your life?"

Santana nods quickly. "Yep."

I get us checked in and make sure that all the surprises I requested are set up and ready to go. We are led to a small little cabin 4th from the lobby, we walk in and I smile when I see the flowers, sparkling grape juice, and cheese tray set out for us. I look at Santana, and smile when I see her eyes sparkling at the set up. The cabin has a living room with a couch and a fireplace, there's a bedroom upstairs with a balcony and scenic view, and a small kitchen.

Once I unpack for us, while Santana eats her burrito happily in the living room, I make a call to set up our evening, and our morning tomorrow before we leave. I have a chef coming to cook us dinner right here in the cabin tonight, then we are going to relax and just talk. Tomorrow I have a masseuse coming right away in the morning to give us deep tissue massages, facials, and we are getting manicures and pedicures too, since Santana has only been successfully painting her big toe lately. We don't have to leave the cabin until we leave to head back to New York.

* * *

"That dinner was soooooo good." Santana smiles while I light the fireplace in the bedroom of the cabin. Santana is laying in bed rubbing her stomach, when I turn to glance at her.

I turn on the stereo and plug in my iPod and start a song. "Too full to dance with me?" I ask her.

"Never." Santana says quickly while sitting up and reaching her hands out so I pull her up. I pull her into a hug and plant soft kisses down her neck.

"Remember we danced to this at our wedding?" I ask her as Musiq starts to sing.

"Absolutely." Santana nods. "I think I remember the order of all the songs that night." She blushes.

_Now what we came here to do_  
_ It means more to me than just a night_  
_ That we share_  
_ So make sure that you're prepared_  
_ Baby and know that love is not just something to do_  
_ It's the moment that transcends_  
_ Our physical into a more spiritual level of understanding_

I rock us side to side while holding her tightly. "That night I looked in your eyes and knew you were perfect." I tell her. "So perfect."

_And who knows  
Somehow this night  
Just might lead us into a place  
Where our emotions can grow if we let them go  
Cause who knows  
What may happen  
If we act on our attractions  
And loose ourselves  
Inside a world made for us  
And no one else  
Hey girl just let me love you_

"We both were afraid of love, just in different ways; but together we helped each other get past that." I tell her as tears spring to my eyes. "We are bringing a life into the world." I add while resting my hands on her stomach. "There's no greater way to show our love to one another than by creating a baby, an extension of both of us."

_Now ain't no need to be afraid  
Cause I'll be as gentle as it takes  
To provide you with the right amount of  
Pleasure and pain and I'll  
Make sure that you feel alright  
Even if it takes me all night  
Cause the joy is all mine  
When I know your satisfied  
So lets keep giving all we got_

"I will never ever desert you Bash," I tell him. "I'll be the best mom I possibly can, and I'll keep being the best wife I can to you."

"I know." Santana nods while wiping my tears.

I rest my head on her shoulder as we start to dance again.

_Listen, now I can see it in your eyes (yeah)  
(I can handle whatever's on your mind)  
That you want to baby just as bad as I do  
(and girl I wanna give it to you)  
Now if you can just set aside your fears  
And just try to deal with what's going on with us right now_

I get so overwhelmed by the moment, that I start to cry harder, Santana walks us back to the bed and sits down. I kneel on the floor and rest my head on her stomach and just hold her and Bash tightly while she hums along to the music and strokes my hair.

"I love you, Mrs. Brittany Pierce." She whispers to me. "So much, I love all of you, down to every strand of your hair."

I nod against her stomach and lift her shirt so I can kiss Bash over and over. I start to kiss up her body while rolling her shirt up. I lean her back and connect our lips while I hover over her. I lay down next to her and kiss her deeply before spooning her and holding her tightly.

"I love you, too." I respond before kissing her behind the ear as she lifts my hand and kisses my wedding ring. "I'm counting down the days until you're here Bash." I add as we let the music relax us further.

3 songs later I start to undress Santana while kissing the back of her neck. I slide my hands down her breast and cup her core from behind, slowly slipping my fingers in and starting a slow rhythm as I kiss her shoulders and nibble on her ears.

"Beeeeeee." She moans out slowly as she grabs my wrist and picks up the rhythm herself, I see her clutch the sheets with her other hand as she starts to whimper and rock into my hand. I slide my other hand under her body and grab her breasts, teasing her nipples with her fingers. I feel Santana clench around my fingers, and a wave of juice stream down my arm as she screams loudly and starts to pant. She turns her head to kiss me while I keep pumping into her to give her another orgasm, she comes again and bites down on my bottom lip as she starts to shake in pleasure. I jam my tongue in her mouth and moan at the feeling I always get when I can take Santana to those heights. She turns over to face me and slips her hand in my yoga pants and gets to work as I hide my face in her neck and moan while attacking her neck.

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	12. Coconut

**Thanks for ALL your reviews on the last chapter**

* * *

**Thursday, January 30**

I'm standing at the window, looking out at the snow falling while Brittany cooks dinner for us. Since we've been back home from our amazing and relaxing trip, Brittany has been waiting on me hand and foot in anticipation of the arrival of our baby boy. She's been cooking dinner every night when she gets home from work, she rubs my feet, which are swollen now, so she bought me a bigger pair of Uggs so I'm warm and comfy when I leave the house, and she does all, yes _all_, the household chores, refusing to let me lift a finger. I tried to vacuum last night, and she freaked out, saying she didn't want me to inhale the dust, thus causing Sebastian to be born with asthma. I quickly called Quinn, and put the phone on speaker so I could prove to her that I'm not the dramatic one in the relationship. Quinn laughed but didn't believe me and reminded me of my cotton ball meltdown last week, before hanging up.

"Why doesn't the ice cream truck run in the winter?" I look over and ask Brittany as she brings platters of food to the dining table. "A bomb pop would be awesome right now, or a fudgesicle." I smile at her. "No! Wait...a screwball." I lick my lips while I picture the ice cream trucks that used to drive through the neighborhoods of Lima, where Ali, Quinn, and I would ask my dad for a dollar and chase the ice cream truck down waving our dollars high in the air and screaming for him to stop. "Or a chaco taco!" I screech, startling Brittany as she walks by. I notice her jump a little and smile. "Sorry, Brit."

She sets down a pitcher of iced tea and two glasses before walking over and kissing me on the cheek. "We can go for ice cream tonight, if you want." She tells me. "I'm sure the store sells everything you just listed, well aside from the chaco taco, or I can make you a special dessert." She winks.

"Seriously?" I ask with a huge smile.

"Of course." She shrugs as she walks back in the kitchen and brings out a bowl of salad.

"Then sex right?" I add.

Being hungry and horny are basically the only two moods I have right now. If I'm not one, I'm the other. Brittany always obliges with sex, luckily she's always in the mood as well. I wake her up with sex in the morning, we sext while she's at school, I basically rip her clothes off as soon as she walks through the door after work daily. We had an appointment with Dr. Pillsbury, and she said my sex craving is normal, and it's just my hormones most likely adjusting to prepare for Sebastian's arrival. Brittany doesn't want me pleasuring myself, unless I absolutely need to while she's at work, so whenever I get super horny and just can't take it, we have mind blowing sex.

"Sex?" Brittany asks. "No, I'm too tired. I just slaved over a hot stove for you." She replies before sitting down. "Come eat dinner before it gets cold." She adds while patting the seat next to her.

I stare at her as my heart drops, Brittany has _never_ turned down sex before. "Brit..." I whisper as tears fill my eyes and I start to wring my wrist. "But...we always have sex..."

"Shit." Brittany states while jumping up. "I was joking, cupcake." She tells me while pulling me into a hug and rubbing my back. "I've never said no to sex, why would I start now?"

"I don't know." I tell her while wiping my nose on her shirt.

"Are you wiping your snot on me?" Brittany laughs as I sniffle. "You're lucky you're cute. I know you're hungry if you're crying right now, we can have sex, you know that."

"Sorry, I _am_ hungry." I nod as Brittany peppers kisses to my forehead and cups my face while wiping my tears away with her thumbs. "Do you want to have sex now?" She asks. "I'll be really dramatic and swing my arm across the table and clear all the stuff off, like they do in the movies. It'll be really cool, I'll even do it in slow motion."

"No, you worked hard in the kitchen, and it smells good." I tell her. "We can have boring normal people sex in the bedroom, since I'm huge as whale right now and need to lay in bed."

"Our sex is never boring." Brittany tells me. "But, I would love to have dinner with you first, before I put you to sleep." Brittany winks as she leads me to the chair and pulls it out for me.

"Thanks Brit." I tell her as I pull her down after she pushes in my chair and kiss her deeply.

Brittany smiles and lights the candles on the table before she sits down next to me. "I tried another one of your recipes, I hope I made it right." She says nervously while fixing my plate for me. "I tried to make the sauce from scratch like you do."

"It smells amazing." I tell her with a big smile. "I wish you could just run Aunty Snixx for me."

"I do too." Brittany nods. "But, I can't."

I pick up my fork and swirl my pasta around it before stuffing it in my mouth. "So good, bee." I nod before kissing her on the cheek. "Did you use the pasta machine?"

"Yea." She blushes, like always when she cooks for me.

"You did good, Brit." I beam. "I didn't even have to help you this time." I smile at her as I eat another forkful.

"I think I made the sauce wrong." She then states.

"It's perfect, Brit, seriously." I assure her as I cut into the chicken and smile proudly when juice streams out of it. I've been working with Brittany on making the perfect chicken breast, nice and moist, and it shows that she paid attention to all of our lessons. "Just next time when you make the sauce, cook the tomatoes a little longer so they get a little mushier, and blend in with the rest of the sauce." I scoop up one of the tomatoes and press it with my finger. "It's done, baby, so don't think it's not, just with this dish the tomatoes can cook down a little more into the sauce, they don't have to stand out."

"Ok," she nods while wiping some sauce from her mouth. "I used fresh tomatoes, does that matter? I didn't use the stewed ones you use."

I take another bite and chew slowly. "That's what's different." I lick my lips and swallow. "If you use the fresh tomatoes you can to let it simmer a little longer." I tell her. "But the seasoning is perfect, and I'm super proud of your chicken." I add.

"Ok." She replies while looking at her plate and twirling her pasta around.

I glance at her to see her eyes. "Hey, look at me." I say while setting my fork down and gently turning her head by her chin to face me; I wait for her to lift her eyes to me before I start talking again. "Brit, you did great on the dinner, you know I wouldn't lie to you about that. I'm just giving you some tips, honeybee, I'm not criticizing."

"I know, it's not that. I'm super proud of the dish. I even took some pictures." She smiles before pressing our lips together. "I just, I'm not a good enough cook to run Aunty Snixx for you, and I don't have the time; but Ali is, but I just..." She shakes her head.

"Talk to me." I tell her as I eat a forkful of salad.

"Do you trust Aliana with the money and your secret recipes?" Brittany asks. "I know she doesn't steal, that's not what I mean." She clears up when I make a face. "I just, you've worked your ass off the past 5 years with Aunty Snixx, you've put your sweat, your blood, and your tears into your company. I would hate for one mistake on Ali's part to ruin everything we built, everything _you_ built."

I nod. "I understand what you're saying, honeybee." I grab her hand and squeeze it so she looks at me. "I trust Ali with Aunty Snixx, I really do, Ali is a bitch, we both know, hell the world knows, but one thing I do know about Aliana, is when she's being sincere, and that she would never _intentionally_ hurt me, or try to destroy something I take so seriously and love so much."

"She tried to hurt me." Brittany replies.

"Not intentionally." I tell Brittany. "She was speaking from a place of hurt, not to make excuses for her, you know I'm not doing that. Ali is complicated but I understand her, because before I met you, I was her...defensive, lashing out, uncertain of life almost; I get her baby, and I know you don't sometimes, and I know you don't understand our relationship, not many people do." I laugh softly. "Honestly, I don't understand our relationship sometimes, but I know that Ali just needs to find something to focus on and occupy her time to get her out of this rut she's in, she's beating herself up about starting a relationship with the intern, it wasn't professional, and she suffered a huge career blow, even though she's innocent." I look in her eyes and sigh. "if you're not completely comfortable with her running the catering company than we just won't take any gigs or orders until I come off leave. I want whatever you're comfortable with, you own part of the company, you have money tied in to Aunty Snixx, and I don't want you feeling like you are taking a huge risk."

"I take risks." Brittany smiles. "I risked being maced, or pepper sprayed, or even mugged by approaching you in the park, and it paid off." She winks before kissing me gently.

I instantly blush, the way only Brittany can make me, and look in her eyes again, while I wait for her to speak.

"She's the best person to take over for you." Brittany shrugs. "If you're comfortable with her doing it, then I am too."

"Thank you." I smile before kissing Brittany softly. "Thank you baby, I'll be in the kitchen with her as much as I can."

"I know." Brittany nods.

"Now, can I finish my amazing dinner that my wife cooked for me, and maybe she'll let me help her with the dishes afterwards before we go get ice cream." I smile.

"You aren't doing the dishes, you can sit your sexy pregnant self on the couch, and relax while I clean up the kitchen, and then we can go to the grocery store, so I can buy the perfect ingredients to make you a special ice cream sundae." Brittany laughs.

"Do I get two cherries?" I ask as I start to eat again.

"You can have three." Brittany winks.

"You spoil me Mrs. Pierce." I laugh.

"I know." Brittany nods as she eats a piece of chicken, she then places her hand on my stomach. "You'll be spoiled too." She tells my stomach.

* * *

**Friday 3am**

I wake up and run to the bathroom, okay so I waddle quickly to the bathroom, as fast as I can and sigh in relief when I make it just in time. Sebastian now uses my bladder as a trampoline and I pee constantly, it's been so bad this week that I had Brittany buy me a pack of adult diapers and seriously considered wearing one while Ali and I did a little shopping for Sebastian a few days ago. Aliana has been a god send lately, she comes over during the day to help me out with orders, and drives me around to deliver orders, she helps out with grocery shopping for Aunty Snixx, and just for our house. I offer to pay her daily, but she always refuses and only accepts money if she actually does cooking, and only once a week.

After I pee, for what seems like an eternity, I finally wipe, flush, and wash my hands. I lift my shirt and stare at my stomach in mirror with a big smile for a few minutes before kissing my fingers and pressing it to my stomach and leaving the bathroom. "Can you stop flipping so I can sleep now?" I ask teasingly as I slip back in bed and snuggle close to Brittany, who wakes up slightly, opening one eye, and staring at me.

"What's wrong?" She rasps softly as I wrap my arm across her waist, pressing my stomach in her side.

"Nothing, I just went to the bathroom." I reply.

"Vomit?" She asks as she forces her eye back open and stares cautiously at me.

I shake my head. "Pee."

Brittany's eyes close as she nods and she mumbles something close to an okay and falls back asleep instantly. I kiss her on the cheek and rest my head in the crook of her neck and held her tightly. I slid my hand under her shirt, so I can feel the skin on her side and moved my thumb slowly. I open my eyes and stare at her as I slowly slide my hand over to her stomach, I accidentally shift her shirt and my eyes widen as a smile crosses my face when her breast pops out of her tanktop.

"Jackpot." I whisper as I slide down so I'm level with her breasts and soft grab her breast under her shirt with my hand and roll her nipple through my fingers. I hear Brittany moan slightly and smile brightly as I place a soft kiss to the exposed skin. My plan is to kiss her breast a little and then go to sleep, but I can't help myself and take her nipple in my mouth and begin to suck and tease her it with my teeth gently, as my hand palms her other breast and begins to massage it.

"Sanny." Brittany whispers as her hand starts to stroke my hair.

"Can we..." I start to ask.

"Yes." Brittany cuts me off quickly. "Come back up to me." She adds and I lift my head and finally look at her. I lock eyes with her and see they are a deep shade of blue, she's horny and ready.

I get excited and slide back up so I'm level with her, before I can even move forward to kiss her, Brittany captures my lips and kisses me deeply. I feel her hand slide in my boy shorts and slowly enter me. I follow Brittany's lead and do the same to her, and match her rhythm as we keep our lips pressed logether and end up moaning into each other's mouths as we each reach our peak.

Once we both climax, I open my eyes and smile at Brittany. "Sorry, I woke you up."

"Waking up to your mouth on my breast isn't so bad." She shrugs.

"Do you think monkeys wake each other up with sex?" I ask her.

"What?" Brittany laughs softly while rubbing my back.

"I was watching the Discovery channel, and I didn't see the monkeys mate at all, or the lions, or the antelopes." I reply. "Don't they get horny?"

"I don't know, baby." Brittany whispers as she falls back asleep.

I smile and kiss her on the lips before snuggling back as close as possible and falling asleep when she wraps her around across my stomach.

* * *

**10am**

I'm lying on the couch, horny and bored when I hear the door open, Brownie jumps off the couch and runs to the door when she hears Ali's voice.

"Rat?"

"On the couch." I reply.

"Feeling okay?" She asks as she leans down and kisses me on the cheek. "Hey Bash." She adds while tapping my stomach.

"Yeah, just bored. The electrician just left from installing the video monitor in Sebastian's room." I tell her.

"Where are the other monitors?" She asks as she takes her coat off.

"Boots off too." I tell her. "Brittany was a little upset with the snow we tracked in yesterday afternoon, she didn't say anything, but I could tell."

"Sorry." Aliana nods and quickly takes her boots off and runs them back to the door. I watch her run down to the laundry room and come back with some old towels we use for cleaning and dry the floor, well attempt to dry the floor, Chef and Brownie keep biting the towel, thinking it's a game. Once Ali takes the towels back and I hear her toss them in the wash, she goes to the kitchen and grabs them a treat, she then grabs a treat for Lord T, and tosses it by the fireplace, his favorite spot during the winter. Chef's greedy ass fruns over and licks the treat.

"Chef!" I clap twice, he jumps away and focuses on his own treat as he runs to the corner to eat it. "We have a screen in our room, one down in the kitchen, and 3 portable ones that we can walk around the house with."

"Sweet." Aliana smiles. "So you wanted me to come over?"

I nod and sit up. "I wanted to talk to you about something." I tell her as I get up and walk over to the mantle and grab a manilla folder. I yawn and walk back over to her sitting it in her lap before taking my spot back on the couch. "Open it."

Aliana opens the envelope and pull out a packet of papers. "What is this?"

"A contract." I tell her. "Brittany and I talked last night, and we want you to run Aunty Snixx while I take a three month leave. This spells out what's required of you, a pay rate, and some other guidelines we have." I explain. "I trust you Ali, you're the best person to run Aunty Snixx for me."

"All I have to do is sign?" She asks me.

I nod. "Yeah, once Brit and I sign, it'll be official. Brittany will add you to the insurance for the company, in case anything happens while you are on a job or in the kitchen downstairs, get you a company credit card for shopping and minor expenses, that she monitors closely, even for my spending."

"Thanks, Santanita." Aliana exclaims. "I promise not to let you down, I promise, I promise, I promise."

"I know." I nod as she picks up a pen and signs quickly, she then hands me the pen and the paper. I grab them and set them back down. "I'm not signing yet." I shake my head.

"But..."

"We are giving you a test run." I tell her. "Brittany booked a children's party for me this weekend, and you're going to cook for it." I explain to her. "Brittany met them at her book reading a few weeks ago, and they want her to read the story at the party, she convinced them to let me cater."

"When is the party?" Ali asks.

"Next week Saturday." I tell her. "After the party, Brit and I will talk and decide if we want to sign the contract, you'll get paid regardless of how you do."

"Ok, so what am I cooking?" She asks.

"That's up to you." I smile. "I will give you a tip and help you plan, for children's parties, less is more." I tell her. "You don't need to do a big 4 course meal, they won't eat it, and you'll end up wasting food, finger foods and snacks are key." Ali nods and I can tell she is processing everything. "Grab your iPad." I wait for her to grab her iPad from her purse before I continue. She sits down next to me on the couch and listens closely as I talk. "The first thing you want to do is a consultation, which Brit and I will still go to, but we want you to come if you take over for a while, is get a feel for the kid; find out what they like and dislike, favorite colors, favorite animals, interests, all of that good stuff. Brittany did all that work for us, so we just need to plan." I grab my ipad and email her the notes from Brittany's meeting, and watch her read over them quickly.

"So, their grandpa owns a bar, family owned, they love going to play _bartender_ with them when it's closed, and they love potatoes." Ali states. "I have the perfect idea!"

"Let's hear it." I tell her matching her enthusiasm.

* * *

**8pm**

After the meeting with Aliana, which went great by the way, she helped me do some more stuff in Sebastian's room. We've been washing all his clothes and putting them away, we organized his closet, set all his little shoes out, and I did a shitload of online shopping for him. Mathias called Aliana and told her he needed her help. Mathias is getting super popular with his graphic design company, so Ali has been helping him out. I assured her I would be okay, so she left and told me she'll be back in the morning for my baby shower, where she was doing all the cooking.

I sent Brittany a number of sexts, and smiled when she replied with some SnapChat pictures, I got so worked up that I drove to the school, making it just in time for her free period, where we ended up having sex in the cargo area of the truck, thank God for tinted windows, at a small park down the street from the school. I promised Brittany I would help her with her grading this weekend, since I took her away from it during her free period. I stopped by the store on the way home and picked up a few things before coming home and falling asleep on the couch, only waking up when Brittany, came home horny, and woke me with up with a long passionate kiss.

Brittany made breakfast for dinner, pancakes, sausage, and eggs, which we devoured, and moved to relax on the couch. Brittany is sitting on the length of the couch, and I'm lying between her legs, resting on her chest. Brittany fell asleep probably an hour ago, I could tell because her arms were now loosely around my stomach, not tightly like before. I turn so I'm a little more comfortable, and lying on my side, before exhaling softly and closing my own eyes. I feel Sebastian move and rub my stomach slowly.

"What's up baby boy?" I whisper quietly so I don't wake Brittany. "2 more weeks and you're here!" I say excitedly. "We have your room all ready and some cool clothes for you. Your abuela and your gramma sent you some awesome clothes, and you abuelo bought you a fishing pole last week and sent it to us." I laugh when I remember Brittany's face when she opened the box and saw my dad sent him a fishing rod with Sebastian engraved on it. She seemed more excited than Sebastian could ever be about it.

I grab the remote and start to flip through channels settling on a documentary of child birth. I snuggle deeper in Brittany's embrace, smiling when she tightens her grip on me and watch a woman in labor. I feel her pain and my own vagina starts to ache as I watch in horror as she screams in pain, while cursing out her husband. I keep shifting and moving so Brittany slides from under me and spoons me from behind, all in her sleep. She rests her hand on my stomach, and buries her face in the back of my neck, tangling our legs together while exhaling deeply.

"Oh my fuckin God." I whisper as tears spring to my eyes. "I can't do this, Sebastian is going to tear me to pieces."

I wipe my eyes and wiggle back into Brittany more, eventually smashing her into the back of the couch.

"Sanny, I can't breathe." Brittany mumbles as she moves and shifts behind me.

I turn and hide my face in her chest. "I can't have Sebastian."

"What?" She asks while rubbing my side. "Why are you watching this?" She then asks and I hear the TV click off. "Santana…"

I open my eyes and look at her. "The lady was pushing a damn watermelon out, why was her baby so big?"

"I don't know." Brittany shakes her head as I look at her.

"Was your head big as a baby?" I ask her. "Lio's head was pretty big when we were little; hell his head is big now." I sigh.

Brittany smiles, "I think I had a normal size head."

"Was it like a coconut?" I ask. "Or a cantaloupe?"

Brittany raises an eyebrow at me. "Ummm, coconut?"

"You don't sound so sure." I sigh.

Brittany smiles before pressing our lips together and humming softly against them. "I was waiting for you to start freaking out about giving birth; I was hoping it wouldn't wait until you were on the delivery table."

"Can we go to store so I can look at some coconuts?" I ask her seriously.

"Of course." Brittany nods as she kisses me briefly again and jumps over me off the couch. She extends her hands and pulls me so she can hug me. She then pops me on the butt and winks. "I love you."

"I love you too." I nod in confirmation before kissing her.

"I'll grab your coat so we can head to store and find a coconut the size of a baby's head." She laughs.

We drive over to our favorite grocery store, and I wait patiently in the truck until Brittany runs around and helps me out. After closing the door, she leans on the truck and begins to kiss me.

"Don't get me all riled up, unless you want to go at it in the cargo area of the truck." I tease when the kiss breaks. "Same some sweet lady kisses for tonight." I wink.

"I would never run out of them." She states matter of factly before grabbing my hand, as we walk to the store.

I walk right to the produce section and to the coconuts and start to examine them. "I'm getting some Cheetos for Bash and me." She says happily before she skips through the store.

I smile at her and focus my attention back on the pile of coconuts in front of me. I pick up a few and examine them closely, I then hold them to my stomach, and try to measure the size in my reflection on the window.

"Sebastian, help mami out and move a little." I tell him while rubbing my stomach. "Move your head a little, so I can feel heavy it is."

"How many months?" A woman pushing a stroller asks me as she grabs a coconut and smiles.

"8 months." I smile. "And two weeks." I add.

"Is it your first?" The woman asks while moving her stroller back and forth slightly.

"Yeah," I reply while peeking in and feeling my heart melt at the tiny baby girl, swaddled in pink. "So cute, how old is she?"

"She's 3 months." The woman replies. "She's our first too. She can't sleep without being moved, so here I am at a grocery store passing time." She smiles at her daughter.

"Hey Sanny, I got you some Doritos." Brittany smiles as she walks over holding the bag high above her head proudly, her bag of Cheetos securely under her arm.

"Thank you, baby." I reply. "Look how adorable she is."

"Marissa." The woman states. "This is little Miss Marissa."

"She's adorable." Brittany gushes. "Well, this is Mr. Sebastian." She states proudly while resting her hand on my stomach.

"Cute." The woman smiles. "I'm Jessie McNeil." She extends her to me, which I quickly shake.

"I'm Santana Pierce, and this is my wife, Brittany Pierce." I introduce us both, my eyes still glued on Marissa, who started to stir and whimper softly, while Brittany shook her hand.

Jessie reaches in and rubs her chest a little, settling her back down. "Can I hold her to see how big her head is compared to my stomach?" I ask suddenly.

"Santana."

"Brit, this is why we came, to measure baby heads to my stomach." I tell her when I see her stare at me in disbelief. "I need to know how big Sebastian's head is."

"Ummm." Jessie frowns.

"I promise we'll be gentle, and quick. My wife can cradle her head, and I'll take my coat off and just do a quick measure." I smile at her. "Hold my coat, baby." I tell Brittany as I start to unzip my jacket.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Brittany tells me.

"Why?" I ask her while finally looking up when I get my coat unzipped and start to shake my arms to get it off.

"Because we scared off Jessie and Marissa," Brittany laughs while pointing to the woman as she hurriedly left the store.

"Dammit." I sigh shrug my coat back on. "So back to the coconuts," I then state.

Brittany sets the bags of Cheetos and Doritos down, and picks up a coconut and holds it to the side of my stomach. I watch intently as she scrunches up her nose and shakes her head and picks up a smaller one, and repeats her action.

"This is it." She says 5 coconuts later.

"Are you sure?" I ask her while staring at the fruit in her hand.

Brittany nods. "This one makes the most sense, see." She holds it up to my stomach again so I can look once more.

"I guess so." I finally agree after Brittany has me hold the coconut to my stomach and she takes a picture so I can see. I then take the coconut and put it between my legs. "This is going to hurt like hell, bee." I say softly.

"Well, you can squeeze my hand as hard as you need to." She tells me. "I won't leave your side."

"Thanks." I nod. "You can't let my hand go at all, especially if I'm pushing this through my uterus." I sigh.

"I won't. I promise." Brittany repeats before kissing me on the forehead, then on the nose, and finally quickly on the lips.

"Do we need anything else?" I ask her as I put the coconut back on the pile.

"You have to buy that." A teenage worker tells me sharply.

"What?" I ask while turning around.

"I saw where you put the coconut, and you have to buy it now." She repeats.

"I'm not buying it, I don't want it." I shrug and zip my coat up.

"You can't put fruit on your body parts and then put it back for someone else to buy."

"It didn't touch my skin." I snap.

"We'll buy it." Brittany states. "Which one was it Sanny?"

"I don't know, and we aren't buying it." I tell her while mixing up the coconuts in the pile and glaring at the worker.

"San." Brittany sighs as her eyes scan the pile to try to figure out which one I picked up.

"Fuck it, bee, we don't need a coconut at home." I tell her while crossing my arms and staring back at the worker.

"We'll just buy the whole bin, and we can donate them." Brittany tells the worker. "Sorry about that."

"Can you afford all of them?" The worker asks.

"My wife can buy all the coconuts, all the cantaloupes, and all the watermelons." I snap.

"We'll just take the coconuts, not the other melons." Brittany says politely. "We can take them to a shelter?"

"What shelter wants a bunch of fuckin coconuts Brit?" I ask her, as Brittany goes and gets a cart and starts to pile them in.

"I'm sure you'll think of some use for them." Brittany tells me with a smile. "That's why you're my Chef Sanny." She adds sweetly.

I roll my eyes and text Ali to think of a use for around 30 coconuts before grabbing an apple, biting it while staring at the worker and following Brittany to the check out.

"You have to pay for the apple too!" I hear the worker call after me, but I ignore him and grab Brittany's hand.

* * *

**Saturday 11am**

"Here it is." Brittany states while leading me over to an electric breast pump.

"Will it hurt?" I ask her while staring at it wearily.

"I don't know." Brittany frowns. "This is the one Dr. Pillsbury recommends." She adds while letting my hand go and grabbing the box off of the shelf. "She says it's the best one, and it pumps the fastest, so maybe it won't be as painful.

"Ok." I nod and yawn as I rest my head on Brittan's.

"Are you sure you don't want a wheelchair?" Brittany asks me.

Brit and I have been out and about since 7am, we went to breakfast, since she banned cereal from the house after she found me sobbing, boxes of Cap'n Crunch surrounding me as I wrote a letter to The Feminist Majority Foundation on how sexist General Mills was since the Captain was a man in _all_ the flavors of the cereal, and not one a woman, and decided to do some shopping for Sebastian. We were kicked out of the penthouse by Quinn and Ali this morning, so they could get started on our baby shower. Ali is doing all the cooking, and Q put herself in charge of the decorations. Mercedes is in charge of games, and Rachel handled the guest list.

Brittany told Rachel to put on the invite that all guest must bring a gift to give to the women's shelter we looked up on Google, that's right here in New York, I created a separate registry for the shelter, after we talked to them to find out what they needed the most. I checked the registry this morning, and was pleased to see that almost everything we checked for them has been purchased. We decided that whatever didn't get picked, we would buy ourselves, and we are going to deliver the items, along with some food to the shelter tomorrow, when Aunty Snixx goes to serve Sunday breakfast.

"Maybe, a wheelchair in an hour or so," I tell her. "I'm fine right now."

"Ok." Brittany smiles while kissing me on the cheek. "So let's get this one." She states while setting it in the cart we have in Macy's.

Once Brittany is pushing the cart again, I link my arm through hers and walk through the baby department picking out different things for Sebastian as we go. By the time we left the store we had manage to rack up a $900 bill, one I proudly used my personal account to pay for after a playful argument with Brittany at the register when I was able to get my card out before she got hers out.

Brittany ran the bags to the truck, while I waited in the food court, and treated my taste buds to a peanut butter cinnamon roll and a raspberry milkshake. After Brittany basically arm wrestled a bite from me, since I absolutely didn't want to share, not even with her, because it was so damn good, we walked through the mall, stopping in small shops, automatically gravitating towards the baby department, and _always_ finding something to buy for him.

2 hours later I was falling asleep while Brittany drove through the city to continue passing time, after we bought more than we needed to Sebastian, and a few items for Ashley and Joseph as well, until the baby shower started when I felt Brittany squeeze my hand. "We're home." She whispers while kissing me on the temple.

I open my eyes and see we are in the parking garage and stretch. "Is it time for the party?"

"Yeah." Brittany smiles. "Quinn and Mercedes already unloaded the truck."

"Did Ali make mini apple pies?" I ask while setting up. "She's the reason I didn't get any on Thanksgiving, I forgave her for everything but that."

"I'll make sure you get your pie." Brittany nods before kissing me on the forehead as I yawn and stretch. "You're really tired today, feeling okay?"

"I'm okay." I assure her with a smile.

Brittany jumps out of the truck happily and runs to my side, opening the door, and helping me out of the truck before grabbing my hand as we walk to the elevator to head to the penthouse. After a steamy make out session that lasted the entire elevator ride, Brittany opens the door, and my eyes widen at the 40 or so people that came to celebrate with us as they all screamed out _Bash_ when we walked in.

"Oh my God." I mouth as I look around the penthouse all the jungle themed party and tears came to my damn eyes. Aliana walks over and hugs me tightly.

"I got carried away with food...sorry." She blushes. "I just wanted to make sure it was special for both you and Brittany."

"Thanks." Brittany replies with a huge smile while opening her arms and hugging Ali, who tenses initially, but relaxes when she realizes Brittany wasn't going to hit her. "This is so cool." She gushes as we walk around and look at the all the party favors, the spread of food that Aliana made, Mercedes has a playlist of our favorite songs playing, while Quinn and Rachel walk around and mingle with the guests.

"Mija." My mom smiles while running over and hugging me tightly.

"Stop hogging her, Marisol." Brittany's mom teases as she comes running behind her and wraps her arms around me as well.

"I'm here too." Brittany laughs while casually brushing their hands off of my stomach, a simple act that still makes me melt.

Our moms turn and hug her tightly while playfully chastising her. "What are you two doing here?" I ask them when the settle back down and begin to stare at my stomach again with a goofy grins.

"Aliana sent us tickets." Brittany's mom states. "Marisol help me with the gifts."

Once they both walk away, chattering quickly, and I swear one of them mentions a horse of some sort. Brittany digs in her purse and pulls out her checkbook. "How much do we owe you for the tickets?" She asks Ali.

Aliana frowns. "Nothing, I didn't do it to get paid back. I did it because I figure the grandmothers should be here. Consider it an extra gift." She smiles before walking away.

"Queens of the Pierce Family Jungle." Quinn smiles while placing tiaras on Brit and I, jungled themed of course with the word _mom_ on them, and leading us over to two awesome royal looking chairs.

"Let's get this party started." Mercedes smiles. "I'll grab plates for you two."

* * *

**Midnight**

After the party ended, I took a much needed nap before Brittany and I opened the electronic breast pump. Since I had a mini stare down with it, Brittany agreed to try it out for me, to prove to me that it wouldn't hurt. She stripped down completely naked, with the promise of us having sex when she was done, and attached it to herself, while I stood a few feet away and watched her. Things were going great until she screamed loudly and I turned and ran out of the room while holding my own breasts and promising them I wouldn't put them through such torture.

My initial reaction was to call 911 when Brittany kept screaming, but I instead hid on the couch with Chef, and Brownie, who thought it was a game and began to lick my bare stomach while jumping on the couch with me. I instead called Rachel first, who began to freak out slightly herself, I think she was a little tipsy, so I hung up on her, and called Dr. Pillsbury, who told us to check the power level we had it on, I ran back to Brittany, whose poor breast was red now, and turned the machine off and began to rub it for her, while Dr. Pillsbury, who was now on speaker phone, explained to us that since Brittany didn't have any milk in her breasts the machine was just sucking her skin, and with us having it on maximum suction, it just made it worse. She assured me that it wouldn't be painful for me, since I was producing milk.

I felt so bad for Brittany than I massaged her breast for almost an hour, hoping that it would help. Once Brittany felt a little better, we began filling out our thank you cards for the baby shower, Quinn made sure to pick some up for us right away; and thanks to my obsessive personality, we filled them out, personalized them, included one of each of our business cards in them, and set the stack by the door, so Brittany could put them in the mail in the morning.

We then packed a bag for the hospital. We had our Lamaze class about a week ago, an 8 hour class on a Sunday, which would have been torture, but everything with Brittany is fun. She affectionately and adorably introduced herself as the _non pregnant Mrs Pierce_, and wore a fake belly bump, so she could emphasize with me halfway through the class. We made sure to pay close attention to everything, and I even took some notes before passing out Aunty Snixx business cards, and Brittany gave everyone in the class a copy of one of her books. I let them know which book stores can her other books, and also hinted I may or may not have some new copies, autographed by Brit, in the truck, so there was a bit of a mad dash to our truck afterwards. Every time we leave the house is an opportunity to network.

After packing a bag, which included a soft pair of fleece pajamas, my Aunty Snixx house slippers, my baby on board tshirt, a picture of Brit and I holding my bare stomach, from the photoshoot we did, my Beats by Dre pill mini boombox, Brittany had a special playlist for me, a coloring book since Brittany and I color sometimes, it's actually very therapeutic, pretzels, Cheetos for Brit to snack on, my birth ball, a long gown that opens in the back, a few pillows, some clothes for Brit, since she's not leaving me for any reason, some cocoa butter, and a few other miscellaneous items.

Brittany patiently watched as I packed and triple checked the bag before dragging it through the penthouse trying to determine the perfect spot to keep it, so if Sebastian decided to come during the middle of the night, it would be easily accessible for her to grab. After an hour or me deliberating, Brittany suggested that we set it on the chaise at the end of the bed, so when she wakes up, she can just grab it right away. She's such a genius. We then look a nice long _warm_ bath together before crawling in bed to watch a little TV, while Brittany rubbed cocoa butter on my stomach and sang nursery rhymes to my stomach, before she fell asleep across my lap. I let her sleep for a little while before turning the TV off, and having her lie next to me so I could cuddle with her.

"Brit?" I whisper when I hear the bathroom door close.

"Why are you still awake?" Brittany asks while slipping in bed behind me and rubbing my side.

"I was just thinking about the baby shower." I tell her as I carefully turn over to face her. "Quinn and Rachel said Ali planned the whole party, basically."

"Really?" Brittany asks while kissing up my arm before starting to massage it.

"Yeah, I think event planning is in her future." I tell Brittany with a smile.

"What about anesthesiology?" Brittany asks, "doesn't she want to keep practicing?"

"I don't know." I shrug. "If not, this is something I can see her doing, I've never seen Ali has happy as when she's helping me put together an event, or menu, or in the kitchen."

"Maybe this is her calling, or maybe she just needs a break from her career, a little time to recharge." Brittany replies while running her fingers through my hair.

"Wasn't the party awesome?" I grin.

"Very awesome." Brittany agrees through a yawn. "The best part was the baby craved out of cantaloupe and watermelon."

"Nope, it had to be the fruit monkeys climbing the pineapple tree." I laugh.

Aliana planned a great baby shower, she had everyone decorate bibs and onesies with paint, and she had all these stencils, she made so much food, everything was jungle themed, and stuff that Brit and I both loved, she cleaned up afterwards, and helped Brittany move everything to Sebastian's nursery, and then went with Brittany and me to drop off all the donations people brought to a shelter. I was just so proud of her the entire day.

"I love you." I tell her breaking her silence. Her eyes pop open and my favorite blue focuses on me as a smile crosses her face.

"I love you more." She beams before kissing me slowly and slipping her tongue in while cupping my face with one of her hands. "So much." She adds when the kiss breaks before kissing me chastely again.

"Can we practice?" I ask her.

"Practice?" She asks while raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah." I nod.

Brittany furrows her eyebrows. "Oh you want to have sex?" She laughs. "That's a new way to phrase it."

"No, well yeah, of course, I always do." I laugh. "I mean can we practice for when Sebastian comes, like timing contractions, grabbing the bag stuff like that."

"You aren't due until the 16th." Brittany reminds me. "That's two weeks away."

"I know." I shrug as she sits up on her elbow and rests her hand on mine between us on the bed. "But that's just an expected date." I say with air quotes. "Like when the UPS man says they are coming between two and six, but then they sometimes show up at one thirty or at six thirty." I ramble. Brittany just stares at me, so I keep talking. "Ok, or when you buy milk and it has an expiration date, so you try to drink all the milk before the date."

Brittany starts laughing before kissing him. "I'm going to miss your random and crazy pregnancy logic for everything." She smiles. "We can practice as many times as you want." She tells me. "Do you want to practice now?"

"It has to be random and unexpected." I tell her. "Thank you for agreeing to practice."

"You're welcome, anything to keep you calm." She replies. "Just keep in the mind the story of of the boy that cried wolf when you start doing practice drills."

"Ok." I reply.

"Why don't we try to get some sleep, so we can take our moms to brunch tomorrow, and then call our dad in Lima, and check on him."

"I love when you say _our_ dad." I blush.

"I love being able to say it too." Brittany whispers as I snuggle into her body and let out a contented sigh. "Should I tell Bash a story?"

"I think he would like that." I nod as Brittany starts her usual Saturday night routine of telling Sebastian about her week at school, including a very detailed description of the baby shower party that her coworkers surprised her with during lunch. Instead of buying us gifts, they each donated $50 worth of food to shelter we visit for Christmas every year, and they bought baby items for a women's shelter that we both visit and volunteer. They know Brittany so well that they knew the best gift to give her is the gift of charity. Brittany came home in tears she was so happy and overwhelmed, while she described all the _cool_ stuff they bought for the less fortunate. She said it was the best gift ever, and I wasn't offended since seeing Brittany happy is the best gift ever to me.

I come out of my thoughts and focus back on Brittany's story as she starts to describe the baby shower to him from today. I stare at her and smile, before kissing her hairline, since her eyes were looking at my stomach.

* * *

**February 8, 6pm**

Over the past week my sex drive has amplified if that's possible, it got so bad I started making Brittany's sandwich for lunch with inappropriate shapes. I made her a turkey sandwich the yesterday in the shape of boobs and used grapes for the nipples. Brittany called me on lunch crying laughing while praising me for how much she loved it. Since my sex drive skyrocketed, so did Brittany's and we basically had sex all night every night for the past week, life is great.

Aliana worked the kid's party for us yesterday and did such a good job that Brittany signed the contract right away to hire her to run Aunty Snixx for us for a few months. As we were leaving the party we were approached by a man basically begging me to cook for his anniversary party the next day, which is today.

Brittany initially told him no, seeing how pregnant I was, but after I convinced Brittany that I would let Ali do most of the cooking, and that I would just sort of supervise, she agreed. We had a consultation with the the couple and explained to them that I was very, very much pregnant so my cousin would do most of the cooking, but I would be in the kitchen still, they agreed and handed me a check for $6000 right away to pay for the meal and the food. I had Brittany cut Ali a check for $2000, and we spent all of last night planning a 4 course meal.

I'm at the counter, slicing tomatoes when Brittany sets a bottle of water down in front of me and coaxes me to sit down on a stool she pushed behind me. "You need to stay off your feet."

"I'm okay, Brit." I snap as I take a seat. "Stop fussing over me."

"I just want to be sure." Brittany snaps back while starting to slice the fresh mozzarella log I bought to make the caprese garlic bread.

"Can you take over the garlic bread for me?" I ask Brittany as I chug the bottle of water and stand up.

I hear Brittany sigh and slide the cutting board and tray in front of her. I turn around and grab her hand and lead her out of the kitchen.

"Quickie?" Mercedes teases as we walk past where she is washing lettuce.

I stick my tongue out at her and smile as I lead Brittany to a the bathroom.

"I'm sorry." I state while fixing her Aunty Snixx button up shirt and adjusting the collar for her, Brittany sniffles and just looks down. "I'm sorry, bee." I repeat as I lift her chin and kiss her tears away.

Brit and I got a late start to our morning since I was a little nauseous when I woke up, so I stayed in bed until I started to feel a little better, which wasn't until almost noon. I think it was just a fluke, but Brittany completely freaked out and wanted me to stay home and let Ali run the dinner. I kept telling her I was okay, which turned into an argument, this time leaving us both in tears and getting dressed silently, while avoiding each other.

Brittany being the amazing person she is, did all the normal stuff for me that she usually does, even though she was upset with me, and we ended up riding in silence to the venue. We've been doing prep work for almost an hour, with minimal to no talking aside from our interaction just now, but I could feel her watchful eye on me every time I lifted something, or even just moved something.

"Can our fight be over?" I plead softly.

"I'm just worried about you, and want to make sure you're okay." Brittany mumbles as she finally rests her hands on my waist, touching me affectionately for probably the first time all day. My body instantly melted into her and moved closer. "You're so pregnant and you being sick this morning, and not wanting to take time off just isn't okay with me. I was scared."

"It was just a little nausea." I tell her.

"You're stressed." Brittany shakes her head. "You shouldn't be working today, you didn't get enough sleep because you obsessed over the menu all night, and now you're cooking for a four course meal, and refusing to sit down and rest. This is why we hired Ali."

I sigh because I know Brittany is right. "I know." I tell her as Brittany finally slides her hands up my back and hugs me tightly pulling me as close as I can get.

I rest my head on Brittany's chest as she rubs my lower back and kisses me on the forehead. We stand in the bathroom together, reconnecting through each other's touch when I start to pee on my damn self from all the water Brittany has pumped in to combat my nausea.

"Fuck." I moan.

"What?" Brittany asks while leaning back slightly to look in my eyes.

"Do we have extra pants in the truck?" I ask her as I move out of her arms to head towards the toilet. "I just pissed myself."

"What?" Brittany frowns.

"It's all the damn water I drank today." I tell her.

"Ok, stay right here." She nods. "I'll grab some out of the truck."

I start to take my pants off when I hear and feel a small pop before a small gush of water streams out of me. "Uhhhhh, Brit." I whisper as I look up and lock eyes with her as she turns around to face me.

Brittany's eyes widen when she looks at my now wet pants and then back up to my face. "Your water just broke, didn't it?"

I nod slowly as tears spring to my eyes. I take a step forward when a little more leaks out as I shake my head and freeze, standing completely still.

"Don't move." Brittany says with a big smile while running over to me. "Are there are contractions yet?"

"No." I shake my head nervously. "I, um, I don't feel any." I clarify while swallowing thickly. "I would know if I had one, right?"

"Totally." Brittany smiles. "We're having a baby." She then laughs like a maniac before crashing our lips together and kissing me with everything she has. "Bash is coming!" She then screams loudly as she jumps up and clicks her hells and runs out of the bathroom quickly.

I stand and laugh at her, still scared to move as a little more liquid trickles down my legs.

"Shit, I forgot you, you're the baby oven." Brittany laughs while rushing back in the bathroom with her phone in her hand clearing recording me.

"Stop it, Brit." I blush.

"Bash, look how excited we are to meet you, your mom peed on herself." She laughs.

"Brit!" I blush ever harder as Brittany turns the camera to herself and winks exaggeratedly at it. "See you soon." She then adds while waving before turning the camera to me. I smile, wink, and blow the camera a kiss.

"See you soon baby boy." I confirm as Quinn, Mercedes, and Ali came running in the bathroom.

Quinn, who just hasn't learned her lesson yet, runs straight towards me, her hands clearly out to touch my stomach. Brittany instantly frowns and grabs her by the back of her collar and pulls her back harshly. "Don't you dare touch her."

Mercedes falls over laughing. "Damn girl, did you get whiplash?"

I laugh as Ali sneaks by Brittany and hugs me. "So happy for you, Rat."

"Thanks Bubbles, this is on you now, Brit and I have to leave." I smile.

"Clearly." Ali teases.

"Yes, clearly." I roll my eyes playfully as my first contraction rips through my body.

I close my eyes tightly and grunt, I hear Brittany practically throw everyone else to the ground to get to me, and I feel her hands on my waist. "Ok?" She whispers in my ear.

I nod and open my eyes. "Yeah, let's get to the hospital."

"Ok." Brittany checks the time. "6:43pm."

"You two, back to the kitchen." Brittany tells Quinn and Mercedes. "Cedes, take charge until Ali comes back, Ali, babe help get Sanny to the truck."

Once we were in the truck, Brittany calls Dr. Pillsbury and let her know my water broke, and I had my first contraction. I sit nervously while rubbing my stomach, occasionally glancing at Brittany, who has her hand on my thigh rubbing slowly.

"Are you ready to be a mom?" She asks me.

"I'm ready for anything with you by my side." I tell her with a big smile. "We're are so ready for you Sebastian." I add softly.

* * *

**Bash is on the way!**


	13. BASH

**Thanks for all your reviews on the last chapter**

* * *

**6am**

"You're doing so good." Brittany whispers in my ear before pressing a soft kiss to my temple as I clench my teeth and squeeze her hand as a contraction rips through my body. "So good, Sanny." She repeats as she rests her head on mine.

I nod and let out a shaky sigh when the contraction is over. "It hurts." I whisper as tears stream down my cheeks.

"I know, baby." Brittany empathizes as she picks up the towel next to her and dips it in the bucket of ice water she requested 30 minutes ago and dabs my forehead and my neck. She then softly kisses each tear away before smiling at me and pressing our lips together.

"That was a long one this time." I state as Brittany picks up the cup of water and holds the straw to my mouth.

"Here, baby." She whispers to me.

"Ok." I take a longer sip than I probably should have and lean back on the bed wiping the rest of my tears away.

"That contraction was almost a minute." Brittany tells me as she sets the cup back down.

"One minute too long." I tell her while taking a deep breath.

Brittany kisses me on the temple again and starts to massage my legs again, since they were cramping slightly. I close my eyes and try to relax for a minute enjoying the amazing massage Brit is giving me right now.

"Can I have shrimp?" I ask suddenly before reaching for some part of Brittany to grab as another contraction comes. "Bee!"

Brittany quickly takes my hand and smiles. "I'm here." She tells me while kissing my knuckles. "I'm here, Sanny."

I close my eyes tightly as Brittany keeps peppering kisses to my knuckles. I open my eyes when it's over and see Brittany smiling at me.

"You can't smile if I'm not." I tell her with a small smile.

"You look adorable clenching your teeth." Brittany laughs. "Do you want to go for a little walk?"

"Yeah." I tell her.

"Careful." She states quickly while jumping up and helping me stand up. I take another long sip of water and set the cup down as Brittany wraps her arm around my waist and we start to walk to the door.

We got to the hospital around 7:30pm, and I've been in _early labor_ as Dr. Pillsbury called it ever since. My contractions haven't been that bad or that close to together until about 20 minutes ago, when they decided to start coming a little faster and more intense. Thanks to our Lamaze class we were prepared to sit and wait for Sebastian to finally come out, so I helped Brittany unpack my bag, which she took everywhere with us, so it was already in the truck. I then sat in bed and called Ali to Skype me while they cooked in the kitchen. I had her carry her iPad out to the guests so I could apologize for leaving and not being there. I then offered to give them a discount, but they declined.

Brit and I ended up having a 30-minute question and answer session with all the guests before Dr. Pillsbury came in to examine me and I had to disconnect the call. She told me I was just barely dilated to 3 centimeters and to get comfy. That was over 6 hours ago. Brittany and I passed time by playing cards, checkers, and even having a coloring contest. Dr. Pillsbury informed us were in for a long night and to try to get some rest, so Brittany carefully laid in the bed next to me, and we attempted to get an hour or so of sleep.

I woke up when a harsher contraction jolted me awake and tears sprang to my eyes from the pain. Whenever a contraction would come, no matter how short, Brittany would hold my hand tightly, and press her lips to my temple, just keeping them there, something about feeling her breathe in my ear, calmed me down. My legs started to cramp a little a few hours ago, so Dr. Pillsbury has me taking a short walk every half hour, and Brittany keeps massaging them, while making sure I stay hydrated.

"Brit, can you massage my lower back a little when we get back?" I ask her.

"Of course." She nods as we make our way down the hall. "Feeling stiff or tight?"

"Yeah." I nod. "A little."

"Ok." Brittany smiles when I glance up at her as she rubs my back for me.

I stop walking as another contraction comes through. I grab Brittany's shirt and fist it tightly as she rubs my back and whispers words of encouragement in my ear.

"I'm ready." I tell her when the contraction ends and we start walking again.

"They are getting longer and closer together." She smiles.

"So this is _active labor_ now right?" I ask her.

"Yes." She agrees.

"So about my shrimp?" I smile at her.

"What shrimp?" Brittany laughs as we round the corner and walk back in my room.

"I want some shrimp, and that sweet and sour sauce you make." I smile as I lick my lips, and wince when a contraction comes through again.

"I knew you loved my sweet and sour sauce." Brittany says proudly while sitting behind me on the bed and massaging my lower back.

"It's better than mine." I tell her as I moan because the back massage feels so good, she's getting all the right spots.

"Well hello, how are we doing?" Dr. Pillsbury asks while walking in the room and heading to the sink to wash her hands.

"Sanny said my sweet and sour sauce is better than hers." Brittany says quickly.

"Well…" Dr. Pillsbury smiles while walking over to me. "So are you the real chef in the family, Brittany?" She laughs.

"No way." Brittany says quickly while standing up from behind me so I can lay back and get examined again. "Don't block my awesome food blessings." She says sternly causing me to laugh.

"I will never stop cooking for you, bee." I smile at her as she grabs my hand again and kisses it. "Can I have some shrimp now?" I then ask her.

"Umm, not at the moment." Dr. Pillsbury frowns. "Let's check on Mr. Sebastian." She then says while examining me.

"I don't like her being down there." Brittany whispers loudly.

"Brit." I blush. "It's not like she's licking me or anything, it's just her hand."

"Still." Brittany slightly frowns.

Dr. Pillsbury clears her throat nervously.

"It's just that I cleaned you up all nice down there, remember we got the _soon to be mommies _wax special at Dolma's Waxing, and she gets to enjoy it." Brittany pouts. "That should be my head and tongue."

"My tongue isn't out of my mouth." Dr. Pillsbury stutters.

"Remember you stopped doing that because you were scared you would lick Sebastian's head." I laugh.

"Oh yeah." Brittany blushes. "I get carried away down there."

"Awwww." I smile at her and tap my lips; she leans down and kisses me quickly, a contraction comes and I bite down on Brittany's lips.

"Sanny!" She screams through a mumble while stroking my hair.

"Sorry." I tell her quickly.

"It's okay." She smiles while pulling at her lip and trying to look at it. "That must have been a big one."

"You are dilated to 8 centimeters, it's almost time." Dr. Pillsbury tells me. I glance up nervously at Brittany whose eyes are widened now.

Brittany picks up her phone. "So she's in the transition phase now?"

Dr. Pillsbury nods and smiles. "Very good."

"Fuck!" I scream as a terrible contraction comes and I damn near jump out of the bed from the pain. "Bee!" I cry.

Brittany quickly drops her phone and picks up my hand. "I'm here, I'm here."

"I'll get the rest of my staff, so we can we ready, Mr. Sebastian is coming and quickly." Dr. Pillsbury nods.

"I want my fuckin shrimp." I say while choking out a sob as another contraction comes almost immediately.

"Sanny…" Brittany whispers while rubbing my back and helping me sit back up straight.

I lean forward and vomit while crying as another contraction rips through me and I think I may have broken a bone in Brittany's hand. I start to cough and shake with more tears, because the pain is so unbearable. I knew I should have gotten the damn epidural.

"Dr. Pillsbury!" Brittany screams while peppering kisses to the side of my face. "You're okay, you're okay." She keeps saying.

"I want my shrimp!" I scream while crying. "Give me my fucking shrimp!"

Dr. Pillsbury comes back and silently takes the now vomit filled blanket off of my lap and replaces it with a new one, she then whispers something in Brittany's ear.

"Is she hitting on you?" I ask through a sob. "Fuck her! Fuck you Dr. Pillsbury."

"Of course not." Brittany shakes her head. "I wouldn't want her anyways." She assures me.

"It hurts." I cry as Brittany climbs in bed behind me and has me lean back on her chest.

"I know, but it's almost over and then our baby boy will be here." She reminds me. "You're doing good." She reaches around me and wipes my tears slowly as she kisses the top of my head.

"Let's do your breathing exercises." Brittany then suggests while rubbing my arms.

"I….I…." I stutter out before I lean forward and scream at the top of my lungs as a long, excruciating contraction comes. "Get him the fuck out of me!" I cry while leaning back on Brittany's chest as I start to hyperventilate.

"Breathe." Brittany tells me in French. "Je t'aime, je t'aime tellement."

Something about Brittany speaking in French _always _relaxes me, and I nod as she wipes my eyes again. "I love you too."

"Let's do your breathing exercises." Brittany then says calmly again. "I'll start." She adds. Brittany takes a deep breath and exhales slowly. "Come on Sanny."

I nod and take a deep breath and exhale slowly just as another contraction comes through. "Motherfucker!" I scream when another contraction comes right after while squeezing Brittany's hand.

"Keep breathing through it." Brittany says softly while kissing me on the temple again. "Je t'aime."

Everything starts happening so fast, and all I feel is pain, I don't know if Sebastian is pissed and tackling my uterus to bust out or what the hell is happneing but I just want him out of me now! Brittany is still behind me rubbing my lower back and whispering sweet encouraging words in my ear. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" I cry. "I don't deserve this! I'm a good person!" I scream. "I donate to charity."

"Yes, you are a good person, keep breathing." Brittany tells me.

I start to sob loudly because I want my fuckin shrimp and my uterus is crumbling and just everything hurts. "Fuck! I think he's biting his way out!"

"He doesn't have teeth, cupcake." Brittany states and I can tell she's trying not to laugh.

Brittany kisses me behind the ear and starts singing softly while rubbing my side with one hand, while letting me squeeze her other hand.

_First, first time I looked into your eyes  
I saw heaven, oh, heaven in your eyes  
Everything I did before you, wasn't worth my while  
It should've been you all the time  
I'll do anything, and everything to please you  
You know how much I need you  
You're always, always, on my mind_

I sniffle and nod my head as Brittany keeps singing and ignores the throbbing and pain I'm putting her hand through as more contractions start to come and faster.

"Jesus Christ!" I scream while ripping the stress ball Brittany gave me and throwing it across the room. "Motherfucker!"

Brittany gently reaches over and grabs the sponge that's in the cup of water and holds it up to my mouth. I bite on it, and wet my mouth a little as she starts to dab the cold towel over my neck again and keeps singing, never missing a beat.

_You're more than wonderful  
More than amazing  
Irreplaceable, love, love, of my life  
You're so incredible, here in these arms tonight  
The irreplaceable, love, love, of my life_

"You're doing good." Brittany states quietly as she slides from behind me and runs to the camera, she has set up recording us, she pops in a new memory card and comes back over by me and starts singing again as I continue to moan and grunt in pain, trying to stifle my tears and sobs. "Let it out. Pull him the fuck out!"

_Always, seems like reality  
Forever, don't seem so far away  
All I wanna do, all I wanna feel, all I wanna be is close to you  
Everyday, is my lucky day  
All I wanna do, is love you  
I place no one above you  
I'll tell you why_

"Bee…" I cry.

"He's almost here." Brittany states calmly while staring deep in my eyes. "Our baby boy is coming, Sanny, you're doing amazing."

"No, I'm not….I need my shrimp." I start to cry.

"Sanny, baby, I will buy all the shrimp in the store once this is over." Brittany laughs. "I promise."

Dr. Pillsbury comes back in and checks me again. "It's time ladies."

"Brittany, can you step out and get dressed so we can get started." One of the nurses tells her.

"No!" I scream quickly while shaking my head and reaching for Brittany.

"I'm not leaving." Brittany tells the nurse.

"You can cover her in the corner." Dr. Pillsbury smiles as she washes her hands yet again.

I let out a loud ear-piercing scream as I sob from the pain as Brittany runs back to my side and grabs my hand and kisses it. I want to laugh at how adorable she looks with a hospital mask, hat, and robe looking thing on, but I can't because another contraction comes through. All I can see if her blue eyes and the tears in them, and I know they are tears of happiness. She winks at me and I nod as tears stream down my cheeks.

"Bring our baby boy into the world." Brittany whispers, she tries to keep her voice even but I can hear the emotion in it and it gives me strength, as weird as that is.

"Okay Santana, let's get ready to push." Dr. Pillsbury states happily. "Brittany, you can sit back behind her if you would like to."

Brittany quickly climbs back in the bed behind me and holds me under my arms, resting her chin on my shoulder. She takes her mask off and presses her lips to my neck. "I'm here."

30 minutes of pushing and screaming and crying, and telling Brittany she isn't allowed to touch me ever again as his head rips me apart, to which Brittany reminds me that she didn't have to touch me to get me pregnant. I feel like I'm dying and lean back on Brittany and sigh deeply.

"I see his head." Dr. Pillsbury smiles. "Let's get one good push."

"I can't." I tell her. "His head is too big! Fuckin Lio big ass head!"

"Come on Sanny, you can do this." Brittany encourages me. "Come on, cupcake." She kisses me on the back of the neck. "You can do this, baby."

I nod and push while screaming, squeezing Brittany's hands tightly, and shaking my head.

"Take a breath." Brittany tells me. "Take a nice deep breath and let's get ready for Dr. Pillsbury to tell you to push again."

"Okay." I take a deep breath as Brittany hums _All Of Me_ in my ear, and I start to relax slightly.

"Ok, Santana, another big push." Dr. Pillsbury tells me.

"One, two, three." Brittany counts in my ear as I start to push, and we both scream loudly.

"The head is out." Dr. Pillsbury looks up and smiles at me. "One more push and let's get Baby Pierce out to see his mommies."

"He's fucking Bash!" I snap.

"Ok." Dr. Pillsbury smiles. "Let's get Mr. Bash out."

"One more, baby." Brittany tells me. "One more good push, okay, and then we can see him, and eat shrimp, and whatever else you want."

I nod and take the deepest breath I've ever taken, close my eyes and push, screaming the entire time as tears stream down my face, Brittany hums in my ear while rubbing my sides, and everything suddenly gets quiet and fuzzy. I feel the world stop, and the next thing I hear is Sebastian screaming and I open them to see Brittany snipping the umbilical cord, a huge smile on her face.

"He's here?" I whisper while looking around. "Is he okay?"

"He has my eyes!" Brittany screeches as Sebastian continues to cry.

I strain my neck to see him but can't because Brittany and a few nurses are surrounding him.

"He has Lopez hair!" Brittany turns and gushes. "He has your lips too."

I push out the placenta and stare in the direction of the loves of my life and wait freakishly patiently for Brittany to bring him over to me.

"Brit…" I say just above a whisper, but she hears me and turns around with him in her arms, the biggest smile I've ever seen on her face. He has a little white hat on his head, and is swaddled in a blue blanket from what I can see.

Brittany brings him over to me and sets him in my shaky arms, and I momentarily lose my breath when he opens his eyes and I see how blue they are, just like Brittany's, he just as quickly closes them and furrows his eyebrows, which is definitely a Lopez trait. I gently kiss his little wrinkles away, and start to cry when his face softens back out.

"Hey Bash." I whisper as I stare at him and feel Brittany slip in the bed behind me and wrap her arms around me. "He's so handsome." I tell Brittany. "He's has your freckles too." I laugh while counting the freckles on his face. "He's amazing."

"Yeah he is." She nods against my shoulder. "You called him Bash." She smiles when we lock eyes briefly, causing me to blush.

"How did I do this?" I ask no one in particular. I turn and look at Brittany and kiss her on the lips. "Thank you for giving me a son to carry."

"Thank you for keeping him safe inside of you." Brittany smiles as tears stream down her cheeks. "We're moms."

"We're moms." I nod and sniffle myself.

"Hey Bash." Brittany states quietly while rubbing his little chest, his eyes flutter open when he hears her voice and my heart melts as his little blue eyes look around, clearly looking for Brittany, they quickly close again as he wiggles slightly in my arms. I kiss his forehead again and smile adoringly at him, completely unable to take my eyes off of him.

"I think he was waiting for a joke." I tell her.

"I have so many to tell you." Brittany smiles as his eyes open again and he moves his head slightly scrunching his face again before he starts to cry.

"Would you like to try and feed him?" Dr. Pillsbury asks.

I nod. "Yeah."

"Let me help you." Brittany kisses me on the neck and opens my hospital gown for me, as I adjust the blanket around Sebastian and hold him to my breast as his eyes open from the movement and his cry starts to intensify.

"One sec little man." I smile as both Brittany and I move as fast but as steadily as we can so he doesn't get too worked up.

Brittany reaches down and holds my nipple to his mouth and I gasp slightly when he instantly latches on and begins to eat. "Wow."

"Is he sucking?" Brittany asks.

I nod. "Yeah."

Brittany slips out of the bed and picks up her phone and begins to take a bunch of pictures before recording us. "This is your first meal Bash, did you know your mami was a chef? That's why her milk is so awesomely tasty." She narrates while walking closer to us. "Of course you knew that, you've been to all the cool catering events, and you've heard her cry over food."

"Brit." I laugh as she aims the camera on me.

"One word to describe how you are feeling right now?" Brittany asks me.

"Content." I tell her while staring at Sebastian. "I'm a mom, a wife, I have a great career….I'm content, my spirit is at peace." I nod. "I have you and Bash….I don't need anything else in life." I glance up at her and wink at her. "I love you."

Brittany smiles and sets the phone down and snuggles back close to me on the bed resting her head on my shoulder, and her hand on Sebastian.

"I love you, too." She states before kissing me chastely when I turn and glance at her again, quickly focusing back on Sebastian afterwards. "Those are my boobs, Bash, you are just borrowing them, keep that in mind." She then laughs.

I laugh and smile when Sebastian clearly has his fill and moves his head, almost rubbing his face on my breast. "Do you want to burp him?" I ask Brittany.

She nods quickly and sits up straight; she grabs a towel and slings it over her shoulder before grabbing him out of my hands and lifting him to her shoulder, slowly rubbing his back.

"I love you so much, Mr. Sebastian Stone Pierce." She smiles while rocking slowly before cradling him in her arms and smiling at him. I grab her phone and take a bunch of pictures of her and smile at how cute they are together. I click the perfect picture of Brittany staring at while him kissing his little nose, and make it the screensaver on her phone before setting it down.

"I love you, Brit." I whisper while smiling at her.

"I love you, too." Brittany smiles. "You look tired, get some rest." She tells me. "Both of you." She adds while glancing at Sebastian who was staring at her.

"How about a family picture before mommy number one and Mr. Sebastian both get some rest?" Dr. Pillsbury smiles. I nod and hand her Brittany's phone. I shift so I'm closer to Brittany, and smile when she moves Sebastian, so he's in both of our laps. We smile brightly as she takes a few pictures before kissing each other and getting lost in one another's eyes. I lean back on the pillow and just watch Brittany and Bash interact.

She presses her lips to his forehead and I see more tears well in her eyes. "I'll never, ever abandon you, or disown you, I'll support everything you do, and love you unconditionally, no matter what you choose to do in life. You're my son, and that's all that matters to me." She tells him as her voice cracks. "I'm always here for you, always, both and me and mami, always remember that."

I nod at her and rest my head on her shoulder; she turns and kisses me on the forehead before setting him in my lap. "I'm going to call our parents, and tell them their grandson is here." She tells me. "I'll book flights for them to come in a few days."

"Ok." I nod at her. "Call Ali, Q, and Mercedes too." I tell her. "Rachel too." I add as I wrap Sebastian tighter in his little blanket and kiss him once more while staring at him as he sleeps as the door closes quietly.

_You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off of you.  
You'd be like heaven to touch.  
I wanna hold you so much.  
At long last love has arrived.  
And I thank God I'm alive.  
You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off of you._

"I can't believe you're here, Sebastian." I whisper before leaning back and closing my eyes briefly, while holding my baby boy tightly, wanting him as close to me as possible.

* * *

I don't know when I fell asleep but I remember waking up to Brittany gently coaxing Sebastian out of my arms. I didn't want to let him go but I knew I couldn't sleep and hold him, so I reluctantly gave him to Brittany who set him in a bassinet next to the bed and watched her rub his chest before kissing him and laying in bed next to me.

"You did it." She smiles as she carefully rests her arm across my waist.

"_We_ did it." I correct her. "Thank you for putting up with all my mood swings, my cereal meltdowns, my sex cravings, and just me."

"If I could do it all over again, I would." Brittany tells me as she presses our lips together and lifts her hand to run her fingers through my hair. "I'm so proud of you, baby."

"Did you call our parents?" I ask her as my eyes start to droop again.

"Yes, I sent pictures and booked them tickets for next weekend." Brittany nods. "I want him to get settled at home with us for a few days before a parade of people start fussing over him."

"Ok." I nod as my eyes close and I force them back open.

"Quinn, Ali, and Mercedes are here." Brittany tells me. "I want you to sleep for a little big before I go get them."

"Then shrimp…" I ramble before falling asleep.

* * *

**4pm**

After a shower, with Brittany's help, I slipped in some comfy clothes, and watched Brittany changed Sebastian in to a soft fleece pair of bright orange footed pajamas, that came with teddy bear ears attached to the hood, that we brought with us, she carried him over to me so I could feed him again before everyone in the waiting room came in.

"Does it feel weird when he sucks?" Brittany asks after she took a shower and came back out at the tail end of our little session.

"It's the most incredible feeling." I tell her as I blush slightly and lift him to burp him, running my fingers through his dark brown and black curly hair. Brittany joked earlier that he was born with natural highlights. Once he burped, I handed him to Brittany, who kissed his forehead and waited for me at the changing table so we could change his diaper together. Brittany is so enamored with him, and the whole time we changed his diaper, she explained to him what we were doing and she would tap her fingers on his stomach and call him _stinker_, or her little _stink bug._ He stared up at her, I like to think, for a moment before closing his eyes. Their bond will be so magical, and I'm super honored to be along for the ride.

After all the fuss, and the entire Pierce family was now nice and clean, Sebastian fast asleep in my arms while I rocked side to side and stared at him, Brittany went to get everyone from the waiting room.

"Ok, mijo, your momma went get everyone so they can fuss over you for a little bit." I tell him while adjusting the little hood, sliding it back a little so everyone can see this hair. "Let me fill you in on everyone that's here, your Tia Quinn will most likely try to hold you but you momma probably won't let her." I laugh. "She didn't even want anyone even touching you in my stomach, or _baby oven_ as she called it."

I look up when there's a knock on the door and see Quinn, Mercedes, Lio, Mathias, and Aliana walk in behind Brittany, tons of balloons, flowers, and more gifts in their arms, who takes her seat on the bed next to me.

"Oh my God!" Quinn almost screeches while covering her mouth. "He's so adorable."

"Congrats Rat." Lio smiles as he walks over and kisses me on the forehead.

"Thank you for this, Lio." I tell him. "Brittany and I will never be able to repay you."

"Seeing you calm and relaxed and grown up is repayment enough." He smiles while grabbing Brittany's hand. "Hey little man." He then smiles at Sebastian, as everyone else gets close to see him.

"Look at this little curls." Mercedes smiles. "You're right, B, he does look like he has highlights."

"I told you." Brittany giggles. "Open your eyes, Bash."

I rub his stomach and we all laugh when he yawns wide and his little eyes open and look around.

"Whoa, they are so blue." Aliana smiles.

"Do you want to hold him Ali?" Brittany asks.

"Why is she first?" Quinn asks.

"It's not a competition, Q." I laugh as I hand Sebastian over to Brittany, who stands up and walks him over to Aliana.

Aliana accepts Sebastian, with a huge smile on her face. "Hola Crespo." She laughs.

"Crespo?" Mercedes asks while raising an eyebrow.

Aliana blushes and glances at her. "Because of his curly hair that is poking through his hood."

Brittany sits back in bed and wraps her arm around my shoulder, kissing me on the forehead, as everyone passes Sebastian around, fawning over his hair and talking to him. I rest my head on her shoulder and grab her hand, knowing Sebastian being in anyone's arms but ours is driving Brittany crazy, her eyes never left him, and darted to whatever position of the room he was in.

Two hours later, Brittany ushered everyone out of the room and promised them we would seem in a few days, when we got settled at home. She went to the vending machine to get herself a new bag of Cheetos, and me a _surprise snack_. Sebastian was lying in the bassinet next to me and starting to get fussy, so I reach in and grab him, snuggling him close to me and opening my shirt, so he can eat again.

"Hungry huh?" I smile as he quickly latches on this time, not needing Brit or my help and begins to eat while looking up at me. We have a staring contest, that I of course won, and I just smile at him when Brittany walks back in the room with a Styrofoam box and cup. She sets it down on the counter and walks over to me.

"Mami tastes good, right?" Brittany laughs.

"Brit." I giggle while glancing at her as she sits next to me. I sniff the air and my eyes widen. "You got me shrimp?"

Brittany nods and accepts Sebastian from me when me hiccups lets my breast go. "Uh oh." She smiles at him while cradling him close so I can fix my shirt. "Uh oh, Bash." She repeats while rubbing his back and standing up. She bounces with him slightly and kisses his forehead. "We got mami something special." She tells him as she grabs the container and hands it to me, then walks back to the cup and brings that to me. "I texted Ali and she made you some shrimp and some mango lemonade and dropped it off just now."

"Is she still here?" I ask Brittany.

Aliana pokes her head in. "Hey, you were having a whole family moment while feeding him, and I didn't want to intrude."

"You're family." Brittany smiles at her. "Can you watch your little cousin for a minute while I run to the bathroom, and Sanny eats?"

"Yeah." Ali smiles while setting her purse on the desk and accepting Sebastian from Brittany's arms.

I watch Sebastian stare at her, and scrunch his face up before softening it right away and closing his eyes. "He looks like both of you." Aliana laughs. "Good thing you look so much like Lio."

I pop a shrimp in my mouth and nod. "You look like us too." I tell her. "Which is why Sebastian is staring at you." I add while eating 5 more shrimp quickly. "What kind of seasoning is this?" I ask her while taking a sip of my lemonade.

"Lemon pepper with a little garlic." She tells me while sitting down with Sebastian, who was falling asleep again. "I talked to abuela and she said the garlic will help your milk, like increase it, and that it will help Bash nurse better."

"Oh, thank you." I tell her as I eat more.

"Do you like the seasoning?" She asks nervously.

"Yeah, I like the blend." I tell her.

Ali stays for another hour, before Brit and I Skype our parents so they can see Sebastian, and fawn over him. After my dad gave him a little pep talk on living with two women, since he had experience, we called Brittany's mom so her little brothers could see him, and their reaction was priceless. Brittany then made the hard decision of calling her dad, not on Skype, but just on her phone. I held Sebastian close, as he sleeps and listen as Brittany left her dad a voice mail.

"Hey dad, I, uh, just wanted to call you and let you know Santana had the baby, I'm a mom now, his name is Sebastian Stone Pierce, he was 22 inches long, 7 pounds, and 6 ounces. He's perfect." She takes a deep breath and I rest my hand on her thigh. "He has curly brownish, black hair, and bright blue eyes like every other Pierce man." She laughs. "I hope you'll meet him one day, he's your grandson….your first grandchild. I emailed you some pictures. I hope you look at them. Bye daddy." She hangs the phone up and sighs before setting it down.

"Are you okay?" I ask her, since we went from the Lopez family practically knocking each other to see the screen in Lima, to Brittany leaving a painful yet longing voice mail for her dad."

Brittany stares at Sebastian. "I'm fine." She tells me before looking at me and pressing our lips together. "This is my family right here, you two are all I need at the moment."

* * *

**Wednesday, February 12, 7pm**

"What's wrong with my little man." I ask while walking out of the bathroom where I was putting up towels and over to Sebastian's bassinet, that was in the room with us. "Mami's here." I tell him as I pick him up and rub his back to calm down his screaming.

Brittany walks in the bedroom and smiles. "Dinner is ready."

"Thanks, baby." I tell her as I sit on the bed and open my shirt. "I think Mister Man here needs to eat first." I smile as he quickly latches on to me.

"No problem." Brittany smiles as she sits down next to me on the bed. "You look so tired."

"I am." I nod at her. "I'll try to take a little nap after dinner, or maybe even before dinner."

"Pump after dinner, and I'll feed him so you can lie down." Brittany tells me while squeezing Sebastian's little chubby legs through his pajamas.

We brought Sebastian home late Monday afternoon and after we introduced Chef, Brownie, and Lord Tubbs to him, he basically ate, slept, cried, and pooped all night. The Puckerman family came over when Ashley and Joseph got out of school, wanting to give us some family time at the hospital so waiting an extra day.

Ashley and Joseph presented him with a bunch of pictures they colored, and Rachel's baby fever skyrocketed, and I told Brittany I get the feeling that we'll see another little Puckerman running around soon. After they left, Sebastian slept and I did some laundry while Brittany took Chef, and Brownie up to the roof to use the bathroom, and she changed Lord Tubb's litter box. I laid Sebastian in his bassinet and cleaned our bathroom, feeling the need to do something with my hands.

"Rat, I'm going to deliver these orders." Aliana tells me as she pokes her head in the bathroom. "Hey Bash Man." She adds with a smile. Since Sebastian came a little earlier than expected, I have a bunch of cookie and cake orders this week, so Ali is working done in the kitchen to help us out."

"Thanks, Ali." I smile.

"Ali, I have a vacancy on the 10th floor, it's a two bedroom apartment, this is one has a balcony off the master bedroom. You interested?" Brittany tells her while finally taking her eyes off of Sebastian.

"Yeah, totally. Mathias's apartment is starting to smell like feet." She cringes while I roll my eyes and just imagine how much the two of them fight downstairs.

"How much?" I ask Brittany, curious as to how much she would charge her. Mercedes still stays in Brittany's old apartment, from when I first met her and pays Brittany $500 a month, all amenities and utilities are included in that unit. Quinn and Lio still live in my old apartment and pay $500 a month as well, but they pay for all utilities themselves, and Mathias still lives in the apartment he had with Lio when they first moved here, he only pays $300 a month, since he does maintenance work for Brittany, and handles a lot of tenant issues, since his job lets him work from home.

"$500 a month, and I'll make it a unit like Mercedes where all utilities are included." Brittany tells her.

"Sweet, when can I move in?" She asks quickly.

"I'll have it ready next week for you." Brittany smiles. "It's in this building, but it needs to be painted, so I need to call a contractor to come and paint and but down next carpet."

"Thanks, Brittany!" Aliana says loudly, startling Sebastian who stops eating and looks around briefly as he jumps. I rub his chest and hum softly so he doesn't start crying while coaxing him back to my breast so he can finish his meal.

"Use the truck." Brittany tells Aliana, who smiles at us and accepts the keys from Brittany and heads out the penthouse.

Brittany stays in the bedroom with me while Sebastian nurses and burps him when he is done. She heads back to set out dinner, while I change his diaper and pull out a pair of pajamas to slip him in after we give him a bath tonight. I set him in the body wrap that Quinn bought, one of the like 5 she bought me, checking that it's tight enough, and kiss his head before walking in the living room, where Brittany has a candlelit setup for us.

"Smells so good." I wink at her as I carefully set down and rub Sebastian's back through the fabric to lull him to sleep while we eat.

"I found the recipe on Pinterest." Brittany says proudly while sliding a pork chop on my plate. "It's Parmesan crusted pork chops."

"Whoa." I tell her while staring at it. "I can get used to you cooking dinner every night." I tease.

Brittany blushes as she adds some grilled green beans, and a scoop rice to my plate before fixing her own plate and kissing me on the cheek. The meal was so amazingly good, and I joked that maybe Brittany should run Aunty Snixx and if she keeps making meals like this, then I'm giving her a contract.

* * *

**BRITTANY POV**

**3am**

I wake up when Sebastian starts to cry faintly at first, then almost screaming a few moments later. I feel Santana jerk and almost leap out of bed, her natural maternal instinct kicking in. I grab her and kiss her on the neck.

"You pumped, so I'll feed him, remember?" I whisper to her.

"Ok." She nods while turning to glance at me, she presses her lips to mine and lays back down as I get out of bed and pick up my screaming son.

"Hey, momma's right here." I tell him while rubbing his back as I go to the kitchen and get a bottle. Sebastian is still crying, but not screaming since he's in my arms, which sends my heart into overdrive that he responds to my touch. I hold the bottle under warm water until it warms up a little, or at least to somewhat close to Santana's body temperature, and head to the nursery. I sit in the rocker and toss his monkey print blanket over my lap and chest, to cover his body as well, and hold the bottle to him.

I'm a little nervous since he hasn't taken a bottle yet, and I know Santana is most likely watching us on the monitor, but I refuse to look over at it, and focus on my son instead. I hold the bottle to his crying mouth and hope he takes it easily. I tease it around his open lips and he quickly closes them, before seemingly taking a deep breath and screaming louder.

"He can sense you're nervous." Santana says softly. "Relax, honeybee, he'll eat."

"Ok." I nod while glancing at her, and seeing she is sitting up in bed now, she runs her fingers through her hair and winks at me.

"Hey Baby Bash." I sing while teasing the bottle to his lips again. He accepts it and starts to eat and tears start streaming out as I watch him calm down and his eyes stare at me.

"Good job." Santana whispers and I see her turn the monitor off. I know she did it to give us a little time alone, and even though I honestly feel like I'm just as much his mom as she is, she's been doing little small things, to help up connect and bond more, and this is one of them.

"Wow." I breathe. "This is almost overwhelming…is it overwhelming for you too?" I ask him. "You were hanging out inside of mami, where it was nice and warm, and now you're in cold New York with snow." I laugh. "I love you so much, you have no idea little guy."

I stare at him while he eats in silence. "Knock, knock." I smile. "Who's there?" I stare at him again. "Jamaica!" I then point to him, so he can answer if he wants. "Jamaica, who?" I laugh and wipe away my tears. "Jamaica mistake!" I start laughing a little harder. "That was a good one right?" I ask him.

He continues to eat and stare at me. "Welcome to the Pierce family." I finally say as his little eyes flutter close. I take the bottle from his mouth, kissing him softly on his little lips, and lean back to simply hold him, not wanting to letting him go for any reason.

"I'm content too." I whisper.

* * *

**Thoughts?  
**

**I'll post a rough estimate picture of Bash on my tumblr  
**


	14. Be My Valentine

**Thanks for all your reviews on the last chapter**

* * *

**6am**

I hear Sebastian start to whimper and wake up slowly, I turn my head, which is cuddled in Brittany's neck, my arm lazily draped across her waist, and look at his bassinet with a smile, I move to get up since I know he's hungry when I feel Brittany sit up too.

"Go back to sleep." I tell Brittany while turning and kissing her quickly before getting out of bed. "I'll feed him, baby."

"Are you sure?" She asks. "I thought you pumped last night again?"

I pick up Sebastian and kiss his cheeks while rubbing his back to soothe him. "Hey sweetheart." I smile at him. "I did, but that's so you can feed him lunch or something later. You shouldn't only get to feed him and bond with him late at night." I turn to face her. "I want you to feed him during the day too, it'll be good for both of you, and I don't want him thinking you only feed him at night."

"Thank you." Brittany smiles. "Can I kiss him first?"

"Of course." I walk him around to Brittany, since he's stopped whimpering for the moment, he's actually buried his face in my chest, and smile when I turn him around to face her and she peppers soft kisses to his face.

"Hey baby boy." She adds with a smile. "Good morning."

He scrunches up his face slightly and stares at her while wiggling, an activity we decided last night means he's excited.

"Get some rest, it's early. I'll feed him in the living room." I carry, a now whimpering again, Sebastian to the living room, whispering soothingly to him, and sit down on couch, opening my shirt for him right away, and smile when he latches on instantly and begins to eat. "You were hungry huh?" I ask when I notice how fast he's sucking.

We have our usual staring contest as Chef and Brownie walk over by me and stare at us. "I'll feed you both in a minute." I tell them as Sebastian continues to eat and I plan out breakfast for Brittany in my head. It's our first Valentines Day as moms, and since I haven't left the penthouse since we brought him home, I don't have a gift for her, but I want to do something really special for her. Last year we were in Paris for Valentine's Day, and since I can't really top that, I need to do something special for her.

"We have to make momma a special Valentines breakfast." I tell him. "What should we make her?"

Sebastian stops sucking momentarily and looks at me; I laugh because I wonder if he's thinking, he goes back to sucking a moment later before closing his eyes.

"Leaving me with all the work, huh?" I tease with a smile. "I'll still sign your name to the card." I laugh.

Once he finishes, I burp him and carry him back to the bedroom to grab a wrap, so I can strap him to myself. Brittany is fast asleep again so I carry the strap to the nursery and lay him on the changing table.

"How about we make momma some waffles and cut them into hearts?" I ask him as I take his pajamas off and kiss his stomach, his eyes widen, causing a huge smile on my face. "You like that huh?" I smile before kissing his stomach again and laughing when I get the same reaction. "I gotta show momma you like that feeling, she'll probably do it all the time." I laugh.

I change his diaper and pull out a fresh white onesie, and slip a pair of red-footed pajamas on him. I use one of the wipes we bought to wash his little face, which he didn't like and frowned while whining. "You're okay, Crespo." I smile before picking him up and strapping him to me.

I clean up everything in his room and turn the light out and head to the kitchen. I glance down at Sebastian and see he is staring up at me and wink at him. I pour Brownie and Chef bowls of food leaving them on the counter first and clap twice so they follow me to the roof. I didn't go outside since I don't have Sebastian wrapped up properly and instead wait for them at the bottom of the staircase. Once they come rushing down, I smile at them before glancing at Sebastian once more smiling. "Ready to make breakfast?" I ask him before kissing him on the forehead.

I pull out ingredients to make Brittany red velvet waffles, scrambled eggs with cheese, maple bacon, and hash browns. "You get to learn to make waffles today." I tell him happily. "First, let's make our batter, we're going to whisk together flour, sugar, cocoa powder, baking powder, and salt." I explain while I add the ingredients to the bowl and start to mix them. I then plug in the waffle iron and spray some PAM on it, before grabbing another bowl. "Ok, now we mix all the wet ingredients, so let's get some eggs, buttermilk, butter, vanilla, and little vinegar." I grab my hand mixer and start to mix when feel Sebastian squirm and whimper from the noise. "Just a few more seconds, Crespo, you're safe in my arms." I assure him as I stop for a moment and kiss his soft curly hair, before turning up the speed to quickly finish, I then add red food coloring to the batter, and mix that quickly.

"Now we need to combine all the ingredients." I smile to him, he looks up at me and we lock eyes, my stomach drops, and my heart speeds up. "I love you so much, Sebastian." I whisper. "I still can't believe you're here."

I finish the waffle batter and reluctantly set him in his little rocker on the counter so I can make the bacon, eggs, and hash browns, even though he's wrapped up safely against my chest, I don't want to run the risk of burning him or grease popping on him, so I set him behind me on the counter, and damn near burn myself, constantly turning to check on him.

I'm pouring Brittany a glass of champagne to make her a mimosa when I feel her two arms around my waist. "Happy Valentine's Day." She whispers in my ear before kissing down my neck.

"Happy Valentine's Day to you." I reply as I turn around and kiss her again.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Bash." Brittany then says while grabbing his feet and kissing his cheek before picking him up and hugging him.

"He helped me make breakfast for you." I tell her as I start to carry plates to the dining area.

"You are so helpful." Brittany tells me. "How did I get so lucky to get _two_ chefs?" She asks while bouncing him as he nestled his face deeper in her neck. "You changed him?"

"Yeah, I thought he should have on red." I shrug.

"Good choice." Brittany nods. "He looks super handsome in red." She adds. "Do you need any help?"

"No, I got it, but thank you." I tell her as I walk over to them and rub his little back, just feeling the need to touch him. I kiss Brittany on the cheek, and smile as she continues to bounce him softly. "He's falling back asleep."

"I can tell." Brittany smiles while kissing his head gently. "I feel his slob sliding down my neck."

I laugh and grab the pitcher of orange juice and carry it to the table and set it down. I then grab his little rocker, and set it on the table as well, so he can have breakfast with us. "Ready to eat?" I ask Brittany, who was now standing in front of the window singing _Frosty The Snowman_ to Sebastian while rubbing his back.

"One second." She replies while turning to look at me with a smile. "I want to make sure he's asleep first."

"Go ahead." I nod at her as I run and grab my phone and take a few pictures of them at the window, Sebastian in his red pajamas, and Brittany in her red shorts and white t-shirt.

Once she finishes singing she carriesd him over to the table and sets him in his rocker, tossing the lion cub blanket from Mercedes over his little legs. "This all looks so good." Brittany smiles while picking up her fork.

"I didn't have time to get you a gift, so I thought I would cook breakfast and dinner tonight to make up for it." I shrug. "I mean, we can't even have sex, well I can give you sex."

Brittany laughs before taking a bite of her bacon. "I don't need a gift or sex, just because it's Valentine's Day. I have you, the love of my life, and our handsome son to cuddle with all day, that's the best gift ever."

I glance at Sebastian, who is fast asleep, and blush. "All I need is both of you as well." I tell her as I lean forward and catch her lips. "Can I at least cook you dinner tonight?"

"No." Brittany shakes her head. "We can cook it together." She tells me while rubbing Sebastian's leg over the blanket and starting to eat again.

"Our parents come in to tomorrow afternoon, right?" I ask her while pouring her another glass of champagne.

"Yep, your parents flight comes in at 4pm, and my mom's comes at 4:30pm." She tells me. "I have a driver picking them both up."

"Perfect planning." I smile. "And they leave Monday?"

Brittany nods again. "I have a driver set to take them back to the airport, they have afternoon flights."

"Ok, so they have a few days with Crespo." I smile.

"So are we sticking with Crespo and Bash as nicknames?" Brittany laughs.

"All the Lopez's have nicknames. " I tell her while eating a scoop of eggs. "I'm _Ratoncito_, Aliana is _Bubbles_, Mathias is _Mucho_, and Lio is _Chango_."

Brittany laughs loudly, quickly glancing at Sebastian to make sure she didn't wake him. "Why is Mathias _Mucho_?" She asks with a smile.

"Because he's greedy as well, and when we were little, his answer to how much of _anything_ he wanted was always _mucho_." I explain.

Brittany laughs and covers her mouth, since little bits of eggs start to fly out. "Wait, you're Tia Ria called him Mucho around Christmas, right?" She asks.

"Si." I wink at her. "Tia Ria only calls us by our nickname, if she says our real name, you know you're in trouble."

"Got it." Brittany nods. "So Crespo is our little guy, thanks to Ali?"

"If that's okay with you," I tell her.

"Fine with me." Brittany smiles brightly. "So movie marathon this morning?"

"Sure, what are we watching?" I ask her.

"Some sappy Lifetime romance movie." Brittany winks at me.

* * *

After breakfast, Brittany cleaned up the kitchen for me, while Sebastian and I waited for her on the couch, he was wide awake and staring at me while I held him close to me, but as soon as Brittany sat down on the couch, he began to stare at her.

"What ya looking at?" Brittany teases him while smiling and rubbing his stomach. He nestles his face back in my chest before turning at staring at her again.

"Wanna sit with momma?" I ask him while handing him over to Brittany, who happily cuddled him close, kissing his forehead while rubbing his back.

"You two are so adorable." I smile.

"You know when you are expecting a child, you always say how much you plan to love them, and everything, but the feeling is much more magnified when they get here." Brittany says softly while staring down at our son. "It's crazy since he's only like a week old, but I can't picture life without him." She blushes.

"I can't either." I agree while resting my head on Brittany's shoulder and setting my hand on Sebastian's legs, slowly rubbing them, as we start a movie. "I can't imagine life without either one of you, bee."

"You'll never have to...as long as I can help it." She whispers as she kisses me when I look up at her. "I promise." Brittany slowly moves her arm to wrap around me, her other still tightly holding Sebastian, who fell back asleep in his momma's arms, I follow Sebastian's lead and end up falling asleep as well after a matter of minutes.

I wake up when I feel Brittany scratch my stomach lightly, and exhale against the back of my neck. I open my eyes and see Sebastian sitting in his rocker, which is on the table facing us, staring at me, a frown on his face as he scrunches it up. I have no idea how we got in this position, but after being awake basically the last week, helping Sebastian get used to night feedings and diaper changes, this nap feels amazing.

"What's wrong?" I ask while leaning forward and grabbing his foot.

He furrows his eyebrows and opens his mouth as wide as possible and lets out the loudest scream I've ever heard before, causing Brownie to howl, Chef to bark, and Brittany to jerk in her sleep and knock her head on the arm of the couch.

"Whoa." Brittany whispers as I sit up and pick him up quickly. "Is he okay?"

"He needs to be changed." I tell her while wincing when I smell him. "Let's do a bath too."

"Ok." Brittany smiles while rubbing his back. "I'll get the water ready, while you toss the diaper."

"Oh, I have diaper duty?" I tease.

"Huh, I can't hear you!" Brittany laughs. "Bash is crying."

I playfully roll my eyes at her and head to the nursery. "You're okay, mijo, give mami one more second then we'll get that icky diaper off." Sebastian nestles his face in my neck and continues to cry. "I know, I know."

I lay him on the changing table and frown at his little red eyes while he continues to scream. "You're okay, Sebastian." I tell him while quickly stripping him down, hoping it will relax him faster. "Look, all your clothes are gone." I smile at him while taking his diaper off and trying not to gag. "Geez, what the hell is in my breast milk?" I frown as I wipe his little butt thoroughly and grab a towel to wrap around him so I can carry him to our bathroom. He nestles his face in my neck and continues to cry, as I pick up all his bath items, including some new pajamas to put on and head to our bathroom, humming as I walk.

When I reach the bathroom I see Brittany is sitting in a shallow pool of water in the tub, waiting for our son. "Look, momma is all ready for you." I tell him, hoping to get him to stop crying, but it wasn't. "Here, bee." I say softly while passing him to her waiting arms.

"What's wrong?" Brittany asks him before kissing his forehead and holding him to her chest while I kneel on the side of the tub and began to wash his back. "That stinky diaper is gone." She adds as I start to gently wash his legs and feet.

"Crespo...calm down." I state while running more warm water over his back as he keeps screaming.

Brittany adjusts him in her arms so I can wash more of his back and butt as she starts to sing to him.

_Down in the jungle where nobody goes,_

_There's a big fat elephant washing his toes,_

_With a rub-a-dub here, and a rub-a-dub there,_

_That's the way he washes his toes!_

I smile when his screams get quieter and turn to normal decibel cries.

_With a rub, dub, rub-a dub-a-rub-a-dub,_

_Rub, dub, rub-a-dub-a-rub-a-dub,_

_Rub, dub, rub-a-dub-a-rub-a-dub,_

_That's the way he washes his toes!_

Brittany turns him around so I can wash his stomach and chest. I smile brightly when I see he's down to whimper and wink at Brittany, who kisses his little shoulder and keeps singing.

_Down in the jungle where there's nobody there,_

_There's a great big lion washing his hair,_

_With a rub-a-dub here, and a rub-a-dub there,_

_That's the way he washes his hair!_

I nod to Brittany that she can turn him around again, as she starts to rock him slowly so I can wash his hair. I pick up his little cup and get some of the warm water from the tub, I wait for Brittany to shield his eyes before I pour a little water in his hair, wincing when he screams again, since he doesn't like water in his hair. I go as quickly as possible, hating to hear him scream, while Brittany resumes her song and rubs his back.

_Down in the jungle, if you look in the trees,_

_There's a cheeky monkey washing his knees,_

_With a rub-a-dub here, and a rub-a-dub there,_

_That's the way he washes his knees!_

Once I'm done, I grab his towel and accept him from Brittany's arms and start to gently dry him off while he faintly cries into my shoulder. "You're all clean now, baby boy." I tell him as Brittany stands up and dries herself, before slipping her robe on.

"Did you grab new clothes for him or should I get some?" Brittany asks while draining the tub.

"I got them, they are on the bed with a new diaper and some powder." I tell her as he starts to nestle his face in my chest. "Hungry now?" I ask him as I follow Brittany to our bed and lay him down. "Kiss his stomach, B." I tell her.

Brittany raises an eyebrow at me and shrugs before kissing his stomach and laughing when he stops crying and his eyes widen. "When did he start this?" She asks before doing it again.

"I noticed this morning when I got him dressed." I tell her as I quickly get his new diaper on. Brittany slides a little t shirt on him, then his plain white onesie, before pulling out the monkey theme fleece footed pajamas and getting him dressed. I grab his blanket from his bassinet and hand it Brittany, so she can wrap him some more, following Dr. Pillsbury's advice to overwrap him after a bath, so he doesn't get cold.

"I'll feed him if you want to take a normal shower." I tell Brittany, "I'll get in after you."

"Ok." Brittany nods as I pick up Sebastian, who is whimpering again, and open my shirt while sitting down against the head of the bed. As soon as I lift him to my chest, he latches on and begins to eat right away. "I'll be quick." She tells me as she walks back in the bathroom and I hear the shower turn on.

I stare at Sebastian and sigh when I can tell he's content while he eats; he squirms a little so I loosen the cover so he can move his arms, and laugh when he raises an arm straight in the air while opening and closing his little first. "Are you cheering me on?" I ask him while grabbing his little fist and walking my fingers down his arm.

Brittany comes out the shower, a towel wrapped around her, another drying her hair and smiles at us. "After you shower, I'm going to run to the store, the snow is really falling, and I want to make sure we have everything we might need."

"Ok." I nod to her. "Can you get me some skittles?"

"Of course." Brittany smiles as she walks to the closet and starts to get dressed. I stare at her naked body and lick my lips, it's only been a week and I already miss Brittany's body and touch. "You're staring." Brittany says over her shoulder. "Both of you." She laughs. I glance at Sebastian and see he is looking in Brittany's direction.

"Well, I'm admiring my wife's sexy body, and Sebastian follows your voice, you know that." I laugh as he gets his fill and I lift him up to my shoulder to burp him as I watch Brittany pile on layers of clothes, covering up my view. Sebastian wiggles against my shoulder before burping rather loudly. "There, all better now, aren't we?" I ask him while laying him down on the bed next to me.

Brittany comes over and sits down next to us while putting her shoes on. "Get it the shower, baby, you know you always think of things from the store when you shower." She smiles while tickling Sebastian and lifting his feet to kiss them. "I love the way babies smell." She beams.

"He does smell amazing." I nod before leaning forward and kissing her. "I'll get in the shower."

"We'll be here." Brittany tells me while picking up a stuffed monkey and shaking it over him.

I hop in the shower and exhale slowly as the hot water cascades over me and I allow myself to relax for just a few minutes. When I get out of the shower, I see Brittany laying next to Sebastian on the bed, telling him knock knock jokes, again, laughing to herself as always. I smile because I can imagine how many jokes I'll hear when he starts to talk and is able to remember a joke himself to tell her in return. I get dressed in a pair of jeans, and a GAP fleece; after tossing my hair in a messy bun, I lay on the other side of Sebastian and smile when he turns and looks towards me when I start to speak.

"Can you get some body wash, and some marshmallows?" I ask Brittany while playing with Sebastian's hands that he has in the air now.

"Anything else?" Brittany asks while continuing to dance the monkey over Sebastian, who is clearly not paying attention to it at all.

"That's it." I tell her.

"Ok." Brittany leans over him and kisses me quickly. "I'll be back." She then kisses Sebastian on the cheek and hops off the bed and grabs her coat from the closet and leaves the room.

Once I hear the door to the penthouse close, I look at Sebastian. "Momma's going to do something special for me for Valentine's Day." I tell him. "Brit only volunteers to the go to the grocery store if she needs Cheetos, and we have a whole bag in there." He moves his head a little. "How about we make we a card and order some flowers for her?" I pick up my phone and call the florist up the street and order Brittany one red dozen roses, and I order a one dozen blue roses from Sebastian. I then pick up him and strap him to me and head to the office.

I pull out some construction paper and write in big red letters with a magic marker _We Love You_, I then carefully open a small jar of red paint and pour some on another separate piece of paper so it's a little puddle. 'Ok, nice and slow, Bash." I whisper to him while I unstrap him and put his hands in the paint and then press under the words on the paper. "Good job!" I praise him while picking up some baby wipes, that Brittany has positioned in every room of the penthouse, and quickly wipe his hands off when he starts to whine. "I know, you don't like baths, and this is like another bath to you, mami is so sorry." I kiss his forehead to get him to relax, since he is scrunching up his face again. I then strap him back to me tightly, smiling when he nestles his face in my chest, I start to bounce a little to lull him to sleep again while humming, as I pour more paint out and make own hand prints around Sebastian's. I wipe my hands off and draw a heart, with our names underneath.

Once I wait for it to dry, I go down to the kitchen and quickly mix up some batter for sugar cookies, I then crush some peppermints and toss them in the batter, glancing down at my sweet baby boy every so often, who fell asleep during my cookie lesson. I quickly whip up some peppermint butter cream frosting after putting the cookies in the oven, and set the bowl to the side. I go over to the lounge area of the kitchen and sit down so I can rock Sebastian a little while watching the news.

10 minutes later I take the heart shaped cookies out of the oven and set them in the chiller so they cool a little faster and I can put the frosting on them. I clean up my mess and then take the cookies out, touching them and deciding they are cool enough to add the frosting to them. I spread the frosting and add a few more peppermint crumbs to it. I then grab a red tin from the supply closet and arrange them so they aren't overlapping. I tie a white ribbon around the tin, and write Brittany a letter since I didn't get her a card, I mean I haven't left the house since we brought Sebastian home.

I carry everything back upstairs, and thank God with every step because even though Sebastian isn't heavy, it's a bit of a chore cooking and baking with him strapped to me, mainly because I want to make sure he's okay constantly. I set the letter and the cookies on the table and place Sebastian in his rocker, covering his legs with a blanket. I pepper kisses to his face and walk over my Brownie and Chef, who are laying down by the window, looking out. I pick up their tennis balls and roll them so they can chase them. I feel kind of bad since Brit and I have been kind of been neglecting them since we brought Sebastian home. They jump up happily and chase the balls, quickly bringing them back to me.

"You both did that right away." I laugh when they drop the balls in front of me. I sit on the floor and let Chef crawl in my lap while I rub his back for a few minutes, before Brownie's big ass drops her body on me, and I start to rub her stomach. "I promise to try to play with you two more." I tell them as Chef jumps up and picks up one of his ragbones and runs it over to me. I playfully tug on one end so Chef can play tug of war, Brownie, who still copies Chef, grabs her bone, so I'm playing with each of them at the same time.

"Sanny?!" I hear Brittany call about 20 minutes later.

"On the floor with the dogs!" I yell back as Brittany makes her way over to their area.

They excitedly jump up on her as she pulls out two bones and hands one to each of them. "I thought they could use some treats for being so good and patient this week." Brittany smiles before helping me off the floor.

I quickly kiss her and follow her to the living room area, where she left the bags next to Sebastian on the table. I see he is still fast asleep so I bounce his rocker a little and follow Brittany to the kitchen with a few bags in my hand.

"Happy Valentine's Day, baby." Brittany smiles while handing a bouquet of flowers, a package of chocolate strawberries, and small a velvet box.

"Brit, you didn't have to get me a gift." I tell her softly.

"It's been planned and paid for for weeks, I just picked it up today." She tells me as I open the box and see a silver heart pendant lined with rubies. "This is gorgeous, B." I tell her as tears come to my eyes when she hands me two Valentine's Day cards, one from her and one from Sebastian.

I hug her tightly before pressing our lips together. "I love you so much." I tell her as I hide my face in her chest.

"I love you, too." She replies while rubbing my back. "Let me put it on you." I turn around so Brittany can hook the necklace on me and melt in her embrace when she kisses me on the neck softly.

"I, um, didn't buy you a gift." I ramble. "I, um, made you some homemade gifts."

"You haven't left the house in over a week." Brittany tells me. "I don't expect a gift, I told you having Bash was gift enough for me, and homemade gifts are the best."

"Ok." I tell her. "I'll grab it, it's from me and Bash, too."

"Can't wait to see it." Brittany smiles as she starts to put groceries up and the doorbell buzzes

"Can you go down and get that?" I ask Brittany.

"Sure." She nods before heading out of the penthouse. I quickly run back to the office to get Brittany's sign from Bash and me, I pick up some red construction paper and cut a big heart, and write _be mine_ in it and set it on Sebastian's lap, I pick up her cookies and the letter I wrote her and place them all around his rocker; he stirs and yawns but doesn't wake up.

"Thank you!" Brittany gushes as she walks back in the penthouse. "These are gorgeous!"

"You're welcome." I blush as her eyes widen at the big sign with our hand prints. "Oh my God."

"Do you like it?" I ask her shyly.

"Of course I do." She says as tears form in her eyes. "He's been kind of fussy all day, how did you even get him still long enough to do this?" She asks while staring at it.

"I have a mother's touch." I laugh. "Just like you had a mother's touch during bath time, which was well on it's way to be chaotic." Brittany turns a soft shade of red and shrugs.

"All I did was sing to him." Brittany says totally trying to be modest. "Of course I'll be your Valetine, Mr. Bash." She smiles while accepting the heart from his lap and kissing her tenderly on the cheek so he doesn't wake up.

"It worked." I remind her. "It's amazing how he responds to your voice, honeybee." I smile.

Brittany then reads the letter as the flood gates, also known as her eyes, open up. "You really mean all of this?"

"Of course I do." I nod. "Brittany, I love you more than I could ever show you, you're my best friend, my lover, my partner, my co parent, my protector, and my angel; but most of all you're my Brit Brit." I smile before kissing her.

Brittany hugs me tightly. and slowly slips her tongue in my mouth as she kisses me deeply and squeezes my butt gently. "Are there cookies in that tin?" She asks while sniffing the air.

"I didn't bake up here." I tell with a smile. "But yes, I made you some peppermint sugar cookies."

Brittany's eyes light up as a huge smile crossing her face. "With the peppermint frosting like last time?"

I nod and wink at her as we start unpacking the groceries again. "Lobster tails?" I smile. "You spoil me, babe."

"I was hoping you would spoil me and cook them tonight." Brittany blushes.

"Of course, you can feed Bash when I do...fair trade off, right?" I laugh.

"Works for me!" Brittany says happily as Sebastian wakes up and starts to whine. "I'll check on him."

I look at all the food Brittany bought for dinner, and laugh when I notice she bought everything she absolutely loves. I set the lobster tails in the sink and start planning the rest of dinner, as she walks past me with Sebastian, who is hiding his face in her shoulder.

"Diaper change?" I ask her.

"Yep, then we're going to read a story." She smiles.

"One of his mommas?" I ask her while raising an eyebrow. "Because if so, I have to be there to hear the story." I tell her.

"Well, come join the party." She tells me as they head to the nursery. I shrug and follow Brittany, sitting down on the daybed, while I watch her comfort Sebastian while changing his diaper, she then sits in the rocker and starts to tell him a story about monkeys, lions, and tigers.

* * *

**9pm**

After a romantic dinner of lobster tails, grilled shrimp, spinach pasta, corn on the cob, and peppermint sugar cookies for dessert, Brit and I relaxed on the couch, facing one another exchanging sweet kisses while laughing and talking. Sebastian was asleep in his rocker on the table facing us. We turned all the lights out, and lit the fireplace while we sipped sparkling white grape juice.

"Ok, Would you rather watch porn with me, or read "50 Shades of Grey" out loud, while touching me?" Brittany asks after breaking our kiss, and rubbing my back slowly. Since Brittany is remaining temporarily celibate with me, until i get the go ahead from Dr. Pillsbury, we are playing a dirty version of _would you rather._

I reach over Brittany and grab a strawberry off the table. "Hmmm." I hum while feeding the strawberry, and taking a bite myself. "I would rather watch a porn, then we can _make_ a porn." I smile.

"Hot." Brittany nods as I feed her the rest of the strawberry. "You turn."

I think for a moment before smirking and asking my question. "Would you rather be on top, or underneath?"

"Top." Brittany blushes. "I like seeing you vulnerable in bed." She shrugs. "When I'm on top of you, you let all your fears go, you give yourself to me, I like seeing your face when you climax."

I sit up and take a sip of my juice and glance at Sebastian, who is still asleep. "I've never been vulnerable with anyone the way I am with you." I tell her. "That's how I know I truly love you, baby."

"I love you, too." Brittany replies as she leans forward and cups my face before capturing my lips. "So much." She adds before kissing me chastely again.

"Your turn." I tell her as she continues to rub my back.

"Let me think of a good one." Brittany says while tapping her chin and pretending to be deep in thought. Lord Tubbs appears out of nowhere and meows loudly to Brittany. I scowl at him and sigh because I know Brittany is going to devote her full attention to him. "Well hello Lord Tubbington." She beams while turning over to rub him.

"You should be rubbing me, not him." I whisper.

Brittany smiles at me. "I'll give you a massage tonight before bed." She then turns to Lord Tubbington, who is leaning into her hand now and meowing again. "Did you feed him today, that's his hungry meow."

"You can tell?" I ask her while raising an eyebrow.

"Of course." She says while furrowing her eyebrows. "Can't you?"

"No." I shrug, I can't tell mainly because I don't like the damn cat and I know he only tolerates me. "He still had food in his bowl, so I didn't give him any."

Brittany frowns and stands up, causing me to roll my eyes. "Let's get some fresh food." She tells Lord Tubbington.

I sit up as well and smile at Sebastian who is starting to wake up, I bounce his rocker so he bounces a little and goes back to sleep for a little while longer, I see his eyes flutter back shut so I sit back on the couch and pick up the remote to turn on the TV, when Brittany comes storming back in the living room, Lord Tubbs in one arm and his bag of food in the other. She shoves the bag in my face.

"What is this?" She asks sternly.

"His food." I tell her as I lean to the side to see the TV. Brittany takes the remote out of my hand and turns the TV off. "Hey." I frown. "What the hell, bee?"

"This is diet food." She tells me.

"I know, I bought him diet food the last time I went to the pet store." I shrug.

"Why?"

"He's fat, and needs to be on a diet." I tell her. "He was heavy as fuck when I was pushing the stroller."

"You were just weak from the pregnancy." She counters.

"I was freakishly strong during my pregnancy." I remind her. "You know that, your cat is fat, Brit."

Brittany sets the bag down and cuddles Lord Tubbs in her arms and covers his ears. "He's big boned!"

"Brittany, he's fat, and he needs to be on a diet." I say calmly. "I don't want to wake up one morning and see you holding his lifeless body, because he died from being too fat."

"He hasn't been eating the food at all!" Brittany exclaims.

"Good, he can stand to lose a few pounds." I retort.

"Don't change his food without telling me." She sighs. "If you want to change it, you have to gradually add it in, like start mixing it in, you were starving him."

I stare at her before softening my face. "I'm sorry, bee, I just don't want him to die on you." I tell her sincerely. "It's Valentine's Day, I don't want to argue."

"Ok." Brittany nods. "Tomorrow I'll go get his regular food tomorrow, and we can mix it together, and wean him on the diet food."

"That's good baby." I nod at her.

Brittany smiles and carries Lord Tubbs and the food away, I glance at Sebastian and sigh, since he is wide awake now. "I bet you're going to want to eat, let mami wash her hands first." I tell him while jogging to the sink and washing my hands quickly. I then come back and pick him, and sit on the couch. I open my shirt for him and watch him start to nurse when Brittany comes in and sits next to us on the couch.

"I'm sorry for overreacting." She tells me.

"Thank you." I smile at her.

She rests her head on my shoulder. "So what are we watching?" She asks while flipping through the channels.

* * *

**5pm**

"Ok, your grandparents are on their way to fuss over you." I tell Sebastian as I change his clothes and put on one of the onesies Brittany's mom sent over that says _I love my grandmas_. I then put a little sweater on him and smile at him. "You look like a little man." I nod before taking a picture.

"So cute." Quinn chimes while walking in the nursery.

"Look, your Tia Quinn is here." I tell him while I lift him and rub his back.

"Well, hello cutie." Quinn smiles as I hand him to her.

"He may be hungry, so if he cries I need to nurse him before our parents get here." I tell her.

"Ok." Quinn nods while basically ignoring me and smiling at Sebastian.

"Hold his head, Q." Brittany says softly as we walk in the living room where she is cleaning the windows. "And support his back more, actually just give him here." She says while walking over.

Quinn looks to me for help while holding Sebastian closer and sitting on the couch. "She has him, baby." I tell Brittany as I step in her path and hug her. "Do you need help?"

"No manual labor for a while." Brittany tells me before kissing me on the lips. "I got it covered." She adds while staring at Quinn. "Wrap him in a blanket." She tells Quinn. "He like the monkey blanket, well I think he likes the monkey one."

"Relax." I tell Brittany. "Sebastian is safe in Quinn's arms."

Brittany sighs. "Ok."

I look over at Quinn and smile while she kisses him on the cheek and smiles brightly at him, while telling him how awesome his sweater is.

Brittany finally relaxes and goes back to her window work as I head to the kitchen and set out the appetizers I made, when there's a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Brittany says while running to the door, she's practically knocked over when my parents, and her mom comes rushing in; our moms with their arms open, and my dad holding and insane number of bags and boxes.

"Oh Sharon!" My mom beams while almost snatching him from Quinn and kissing him on the forehead, leaving a huge red lipstick mark. "Look, he has Brittany's eyes!"

"Give him here, Marisol!" Mrs. Pierce cries while hugging him tightly.

Quinn laughs and helps my dad with the bags and the luggage. "Hola Mr. Lopez." She smiles.

"Hola girls." He smiles while hugging all three of us while our moms pass Sebastian back and forth. "Will I get to see my grandson this visit?" He laughs.

We start to laugh when Sebastian starts to scream. "He's hungry." I tell them while walking over and grabbing him from my mom, who somehow has him again. He instantly nestles his face in my chest as his cries calm down to a whimper.

"He's scared." Brittany adds. "We aren't this loud around him." She states. "Inside voices please, and don't pass him back and forth, he has to get comfortable, and wash your hands, you've been at the airport with germs, and diseases, and God knows what ever else." She snaps quietly.

"Yes, wash your hands please." I add quickly backing up Brittany as I bounced Sebastian to calm him down. "You're okay." I whisper to him while kissing the top of his head softly.

"Momma has spoken." My dad laughs. "Sharon, Marisol you're not in charge this weekend." He tells them while hanging up his coat, and grabbing theirs to hang up as well.

"Well, well, well Marisol." Mrs. Pierce smiles. "Let's go wash our hands, so we can _quietly_ fuss over our grandson."

"Si, let's." My mom smirks as she walks by and kisses both Brittany and I on the cheek, followed by Mrs. Pierce doing the same.

I sit on the couch and open my shirt, to let Sebastian nurse and calm down a little. "I have treats for Chef and Brownie." My dad announces while whistling and opening a bag of toys, dumping them out for them to play with it.

"This is going to be long weekend." Brittany tells me while sitting next to me.

"Yeah it is." I nod in agreement.

* * *

**Thoughts?**


End file.
